Love Unsought
by I found my Mr. Darcy
Summary: When Lizzy spends a week in London and then must accompany Lydia to Brighton, everything changes. This is a D&E HEA. WARNING: Brief episode of sexual violence in Chapter 24. This regency story is COMPLETE. Your reviews and comments are always welcome.
1. Chapters 1 - 2

**I have already posted this over at AHA, but I miss my readers from this site! As always, the canon characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Elizabeth Bennet sat alone and very much beside herself on a quiet bench on one of the many lanes wandering through Rosings Park. In one hand she clutched Mr. Darcy's letter, with the other she massaged the bridge of her nose in an effort to ward off an impending headache.

This time the headache was no ruse designed to avoid company. After Mr. Darcy's hasty exit from the parsonage the night before, Elizabeth had fled to her room. She was furious. How dare he profess his love for her and his condemnation of her family in the same breath! And what of her beloved Jane? Jane, who had all the goodness, sweetness, and kindness that anyone could wish for and who was now robbed of her spirit. After their altercation, she had paced the floor of her chamber in an uproar trying to make sense of her thoughts. All these months she had been carefully cultivating her disapprobation of Mr. Darcy and was utterly convinced he felt the same. What a shock to discover he fancied himself ardently in love. Her family was beneath him, he proudly separated Jane and Bingley, he made no apologies for destroying Mr. Wickham's future, and yet he clearly had not thought to be rejected. The arrogance! When at last she heard Mr. and Mrs. Collins return home with Maria, Elizabeth had quieted herself only from a desperate need to avoid any conversation. The morning brought no improvement to her unsettled thoughts. Coming down to breakfast, she found Charlotte, Mr. Collins and Maria already at table.

"Lizzy, you look pale. Are you well?" Charlotte inquired politely of her friend.

"I am quite well, Charlotte. Thank you. Just a little tired." Elizabeth took only toast and tea from the sideboard before taking her place at the table.

Mr. Collins spoke between great mouthfuls of food, "My dear cousin Elizabeth, Lady Catherine was quite vexed when you did not join us last evening. She is not used to such disrespect from those of a lower rank." He swallowed noisily and made great grunting sounds as he ate.

"You may relay my apologies to Lady Catherine, Mr. Collins; I shall be certain to pay her every civility when next we meet." Elizabeth's voice conveyed a congeniality she did not feel.

"See that you do, cousin. You are very fortunate that a lady of her station takes an interest in you. Lady Catherine was saying that she should be happy to see you extend your stay as you might benefit from her excellent counsel. She also provided my dear Charlotte with a headache remedy for your use given to her by her own apothecary; of course such condescension is in her nature."

It was all Elizabeth could do to maintain her countenance at the parson's comment. While she normally could look on Lady Catherine with some amusement, this morning she was in no humour to indulge either her obsequious cousin or the second-hand strictures of his patroness. Both put her too much in mind of the latter's obnoxiously presumptuous nephew and his insulting offer.

She refrained from commenting and instead remained at breakfast just long enough to be civil and then took her leave, "Pray excuse me, I find fresh air to be an excellent remedy for a sleepless night and I believe I shall take a short walk." As the others were still eating, no one cared to join Elizabeth on her outing and she was able to escape the parsonage alone. Remembering Mr. Darcy's gift for finding her on her morning wanderings, Elizabeth deliberately set out along a different path in hopes of avoiding that gentleman.

Her efforts were in vain. He had not found her, but in her preoccupation with her own thoughts her feet directed themselves to their usual route. She then became careless and walked directly into his broad-shouldered back. Caught unaware, she stumbled and would have fallen had the gentleman not had his wits about him. Turning on the spot, Mr. Darcy caught her elbow and steadied her.

"Mr. Darcy!" "Miss Bennet!" They spoke at the same time.

His hand lingered on her elbow just a moment longer than was absolutely necessary, but not so long as to stretch the bounds of propriety. In that brief moment, his eyes were unguarded and what she glimpsed there surprised her. She saw not censure but, could it be? Warmth? Concern? Apology? Perhaps even regard? Before the thought could fully form, each took a full step back from the other.

Elizabeth curtsied and spoke first. "Mr. Darcy, I apologize. I was woolgathering and lost my footing. Please do not think I came this way to seek you out." Whatever had been in his eyes before vanished and they resumed their usual cool and distant appearance. If the eyes were truly the window to the soul, she had just watched the shutters over his snap shut. Without understanding why, Elizabeth found herself saddened by the idea that she could be the cause of such a thing.

Mr. Darcy bowed his greeting and replied, "Of course not madam. In fact I have been waiting here all this morning in hopes of placing this letter in your hand. Please do me the courtesy of reading it at your earliest convenience. I," he hesitated and once again Elizabeth thought she glimpsed a shadow of something in his eyes, "I ask nothing more of you." With that he turned and walked quickly away. Elizabeth could not name the thing she felt in her heart as his tall figure retreated from her view.

Hateful, hateful man! She stared down at the letter in her hand, at once both curious as to its contents and determined not to read it. Surely no good could come from reading the thing. After walking on a bit more she finally allowed that such a man as Mr. Darcy would not exert himself to seek her out after her brutal rejection the night before if he did not have something of significance to impart. Upon first perusal, she could not bring herself to read more than half the letter and wished not to credit even that. The pain of seeing her family through another's eyes was unwelcome. She recollected the night of the Netherfield ball with perfect and humiliating clarity. Lydia and Kitty, both foolish, wild, and uncontrolled as they chased after officers; her mother loudly bragging to all and sundry of Jane's presumed match with a man of large fortune; Mary, so anxious to perform and have her share of notice and attention; and, in the end, her father simply laughing at them all. She thought of her dearest Jane and remembered Charlotte's warning that Jane ought to show more affection so as not to leave the object of it in doubt. Her thoughts were in such turmoil over these things that she walked for a number of minutes before settling on the bench where she now found herself.

Taking a deep breath she read the remainder of the letter.

 _With respect to that other, more weighty accusation, of having injured Mr. Wickham, I can only refute it by laying before you the whole of his connection with my family. Of what he has particularly accused me I am ignorant; but of the truth of what I shall relate, I can summon more than one witness of undoubted veracity._

Of course you can, Mr. Darcy. Who would dare dispute the Master of Pemberley?

 _Mr. Wickham is the son of a very respectable man, who had for many years the management of all the Pemberley estates, and whose good conduct in the discharge of his trust naturally inclined my father to be of service to him; and on George Wickham, who was his godson, his kindness was therefore liberally bestowed. My father supported him at school, and afterwards at Cambridge, most important assistance, as his own father, always poor from the extravagance of his wife, would have been unable to give him a gentleman's education. My father was not only fond of this young man's society, whose manners were always engaging; he had also the highest opinion of him, and hoping the church would be his profession, intended to provide for him in it. As for myself, it is many, many years since I first began to think of him in a very different manner. The vicious propensities- the want of principle, which he was careful to guard from the knowledge of his best friend, could not escape the observation of a young man of nearly the same age with himself, and who had opportunities of seeing him in unguarded moments, which Mr. Darcy could not have. Here again I shall give you pain- to what degree you only can tell. But whatever may be the sentiments which Mr. Wickham has created, a suspicion of their nature shall not prevent me from unfolding his real character- it adds even another motive._

Elizabeth's thoughts tumbled over one another. Why would Mr. Darcy be suspicious of her sentiments to Mr. Wickham? Why would anyone? Surely her manners must be at fault for one gentleman to be so badly deceived regarding not only her affections for himself, but also her feelings toward another. But even so, Mr. Wickham? Vicious? He was so amiable! No. No, this could not be. Mr. Darcy must be guilty of the grossest falsehood! Even as Elizabeth's mind shouted in protest against Mr. Darcy, her heart whispered he would not lower himself to such a deception. She forced herself to continue reading.

 _My excellent father died about five years ago; and his attachment to Mr. Wickham was to the last so steady, that in his will he particularly recommended it to me, to promote his advancement in the best manner that his profession might allow- and if he took orders, desired that a valuable family living might be his as soon as it became vacant. There was also a legacy of one thousand pounds. His own father did not long survive mine, and within half a year from these events Mr. Wickham wrote to inform me that having finally resolved against taking orders, he hoped I should not think it unreasonable for him to expect some more immediate pecuniary advantage, in lieu of the [preferment], by which he could not be benefited. He had some intention, he added, of studying the law, and I must be aware that the interest of one thousand pounds would be a very insufficient support therein. I rather wished, than believed him to be sincere- but, at any rate, was perfectly ready to accede to his proposal. I knew that Mr. Wickham ought not to be a clergyman; the business was therefore soon settled- he resigned all claim to assistance in the church, were it possible that he could ever be in a situation to receive it, and accepted in return three thousand pounds._

Elizabeth could not fathom such a sum. How could this be? Surely no one could squander so vast a sum in such a short time. Her mind still struggled against Mr. Darcy's account. She could not reconcile the handsome, charming, and amiable George Wickham of her memory against the villainous scoundrel of Darcy's tale.

 _All connection between us seemed now dissolved. I thought too ill of him to invite him to Pemberley, or admit his society in town. In town I believe he chiefly lived, but his studying the law was a mere pretense, and being now free from all restraint, his life was a life of idleness and dissipation. For about three years I heard little of him; but on the decease of the incumbent of the living which had been designed for him, he applied to me again by letter for the presentation. His circumstances, he assured me, and I had no difficulty in believing it, were exceedingly bad. He had found the law a most unprofitable study, and was now absolutely resolved on being ordained, if I would present him to the living in question- of which he trusted there could be little doubt, as he was well assured that I had no other person to provide for, and I could not have forgotten my revered father's intentions. You will hardly blame me for refusing to comply with this entreaty, or for resisting every repetition of it. His resentment was in proportion to the distress of his circumstances- and he was doubtless as violent in his abuse of me to others as in his reproaches to myself. After this period every appearance of acquaintance was dropped. How he lived I know not. But last summer he was again most painfully obtruded on my notice._

 _I must now mention a circumstance which I would wish to forget myself, and which no obligation less than the present should induce me to unfold to any human being. Having said thus much, I feel no doubt of your secrecy. My sister, who is more than ten years my junior, was left to the guardianship of my mother's nephew, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and myself. About a year ago, she was taken from school, and an establishment formed for her in London; and last summer she went with the lady who presided over it, to Ramsgate; and thither also went Mr. Wickham, undoubtedly by design; for there proved to have been a prior acquaintance between him and Mrs. Younge, in whose character we were most unhappily deceived; and by her connivance and aid, he so far recommended himself to Georgiana, whose affectionate heart retained a strong impression of his kindness to her as a child, that she was persuaded to believe herself in love, and to consent to an elopement. She was then but fifteen, which must be her excuse; and after stating her imprudence, I am happy to add, that I owed the knowledge of it to herself. I joined them unexpectedly a day or two before the intended elopement, and then Georgiana, unable to support the idea of grieving and offending a brother whom she almost looked up to as a father, acknowledged the whole to me. You may imagine what I felt and how I acted. Regard for my sister's credit and feelings prevented any public exposure; but I wrote to Mr. Wickham, who left the place immediately, and Mrs. Younge was of course removed from her charge. Mr. Wickham's chief object was unquestionably my sister's fortune, which is thirty thousand pounds; but I cannot help supposing that the hope of revenging himself on me was a strong inducement. His revenge would have been complete indeed._

 _This, madam, is a faithful narrative of every event in which we have been concerned together; and if you do not absolutely reject it as false, you will, I hope, acquit me henceforth of cruelty towards Mr. Wickham. I know not in what manner, under what form of falsehood he has imposed on you; but his success is not perhaps to be wondered at, ignorant as you previously were of everything concerning either. Detection could not be in your power, and suspicion certainly not in your inclination._

 _You may possibly wonder why all this was not told you last night; but I was not then master enough of myself to know what could or ought to be revealed. For the truth of everything here related, I can appeal more particularly to the testimony of Colonel Fitzwilliam, who, from our near relationship and constant intimacy, and, still more, as one of the executors of my father's will, has been unavoidably acquainted with every particular of these transactions. If your abhorrence of me should make my assertions valueless, you cannot be prevented by the same cause from confiding in my cousin; and that there may be the possibility of consulting him, I shall endeavor to find some opportunity of putting this letter in your hands in the course of the morning. I will only add, God bless you._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth let the pages fall from her hand. Her mind and heart had come to an accord; it must all be true. There was no reason for Mr. Darcy to expose himself or his sister in such a terrible manner otherwise. If she gave credit to his account of Wickham, then she must also accept as truth he did not believe Jane to be attached to Mr. Bingley. He may well have been presumptuous, even arrogant in guiding his friend but she could see that his actions were not meant to be malicious. The ache that had begun to form unheeded in her heart when Mr. Darcy left her that morning in the woods threatened to grow into overwhelming despair as she began to comprehend how little she knew herself, how badly she had misjudged him, and just what that judgment may have cost her. Mr. Darcy's remark at the assembly had struck where she was most vulnerable. Elizabeth could not remember a time when she did not hear her mother's voice saying, "You will never be as pretty as Jane" or "You are nothing to Jane." So when the handsome gentleman from Derbyshire had pronounced her merely tolerable, the arrow found its mark with alarming accuracy and despite all her efforts to laugh, she had in fact been truly wounded. Mr. Wickham could not have chosen better ears for his half-truths and sad tales, so ready was she to believe that Mr. Darcy must be of insufficient character. She had allowed her senseless, injured vanity to color her perception of both gentlemen. Still, Elizabeth told herself that even if she had known the truth about Mr. Wickham, she could not have accepted Mr. Darcy's proposal. He had shown a decided disdain for her family and had made it perfectly clear he felt himself to be in every way superior to her. She was determined to at least find mutual respect in her marriage partner and was convinced it would not be so with Mr. Darcy. Even as Elizabeth dwelled on this, she thought again of her harsh words the night before and was deeply ashamed. She wondered if Mr. Darcy could ever forgive the slight to his character, or if she had lost his good opinion forever. She wondered when his good opinion had become of any consequence to her at all. Charlotte's words from the Netherfield ball echoed in her mind, _"Do not be a simpleton Elizabeth. It would not do to let your feelings for Mr. Wickham cause you to slight a gentleman of ten times his consequence."_ Charlotte could not have known then that Mr. Darcy's worth far exceeded his income. Elizabeth remained on the bench for several more minutes before gathering her resolve and returning to the parsonage with the letter tucked safely inside the pages of her book.

 **CHAPTER 2**

After leaving Elizabeth on the path, Darcy hastened first to the parsonage where he thought to await her return. However, when the house came in sight he found he could not bear the idea of seeing scorn in her eyes. Feeling himself to be an utter coward, he returned to the lanes and wandered some time before finally returning to Rosings Park. He had no doubt Lady Catherine would have long since noticed his absence and he did not think even his excellent valet could hold her off indefinitely.

Elizabeth's rousing condemnation of the night before still rang in his ears. "…if you had behaved in a more gentleman like manner…" He wondered if she could possibly know how deeply her words had wounded him. He knew her to often voice opinions that were not her own merely for the sport of debate. The Miss Elizabeth he knew could be outspoken, lively, and even, on occasion, a trifle acerbic; but he did not believe her capable of deliberate cruelty. Nay, her words, even spoken in pique, were not intended to harm. Of that he felt he could be assured, just as he was assured he had never held her approbation. Why should he care for her good opinion? What did it matter? He knew himself to be a gentleman after all, and he was not going to see the likes of Elizabeth Bennet again. He tried unsuccessfully to ignore the feeling of terrible dread and panic that rose in his heart at the thought of never again seeing the sparkle of amusement in her eyes or the sunlight as it caught her hair. No, he thought, best not to dwell on what would never be. Damn it all! What could he have been thinking in giving her that letter? He was taking a terrible risk in trusting her; and this time he was risking more than his heart, or even his pride. This time, in deciding to trust a woman, he was risking his sister's future.

 **FIVE YEARS EARLIER**

At three and twenty Fitzwilliam Darcy was in love. He had given his heart without reserve to a most deserving young lady of the ton and in doing so would make an eligible match for his family. He felt himself fortunate to have made a love match with the eldest daughter of an earl. Smiling, he looked across the room and found his betrothed, Lady Arabella Barlow, among a small group of ladies. Lady Arabella, daughter of Lord and Lady Rawlins, was eighteen, graceful, charming, elegant, and demure. He thought her the loveliest of creatures and he very much admired her accomplishments at the pianoforte, drawing, as well as several modern languages. Though her mind was not turned toward more serious or complicated matters, he did not worry. He had his cousin Richard, his school friend Charles Bingley, and others of his acquaintance for verbal sparring and debate. In his wife he would find solace and comfort in her pretty smiles and gentle touch. Marriage to her would also bring excellent connections to the Darcy family and would surely raise his worth in his father's eyes.

"Darcy you look as though you could best old Bony himself tonight." Richard Fitzwilliam joined his cousin at the upstairs banister overlooking the ballroom of an elegant London home belonging to Mr. and Mrs. Addison. Mr. Addison was a long-time associate of Darcy's father, his son Phillip had been in Darcy's class at Cambridge, and both were frequent visitors to Pemberley. The ball was celebrating the recent engagement of Phillip to one Miss Clara Stanhope of some twenty thousand pounds and a respected family. "You are actually smiling. What secret do you hide, cousin?"

Darcy turned to Richard, his smile broadening to encompass his entire face. "Lady Arabella has consented to be my wife. The contracts will be drawn up this week and we will be married from Pemberley in two months' time."

"That is cause for celebration indeed! Your father must be pleased. You have finished Cambridge and found a wife all in the same year! What more could he wish of his son?" Richard clapped his cousin soundly on the shoulder.

Darcy's countenance darkened briefly at Richard's words. "What he always wishes. He will wish that I were George Wickham." Darcy fairly spat the name.

Richard leaned on the banister, "You still have not told him of Wickham's proclivities? What in hell are you waiting for Darcy? Wickham's antics are going to land him in gaol. The blackguard will not stop until he is arrested, or killed by an angry father or husband. Surely your father cannot still believe in Wickham's innocence?"

"My father sees only what Wickham wishes him to see. George Wickham is all affability and charm when he is at Pemberley. He has been careful not to meddle with the servant girls, he uses the household credit so there are no debts, and he abstains from gaming while in the neighborhood. Anything I say sounds like a whinging, neglected school-boy desperate for attention." Darcy took a deep breath, sighed and turned to his favourite cousin, "Enough! I will not have Wickham's shadow cast a pall over this evening. Come, let us return to the ball. I find myself in want of a certain lady's companionship." With that, the two men rejoined the larger company.

Finding his lady with her friends, Mr. Darcy took her hand, bowed slightly and introduced his cousin. "Lady Arabella, may I present my cousin, Major Richard Fitzwilliam. Major Fitzwilliam, the lovely Lady Arabella."

Arabella curtsied and said, "Major Fitzwilliam, I am pleased to make your acquaintance. My dear Mr. Darcy speaks very highly of you." Though her tone was perfectly civil and her manners engaging, Richard could not help but feel that something was amiss. Her smile held more flirtation than delight and did not quite reach her eyes.

Making his bow, the Major replied, "Lady Arabella, the pleasure is mine. I was sure my cousin was destined to live out his days a single man. You must be extraordinary indeed to have captured his affections."

"You compliment me, sir. Mr. Darcy tells me you have recently returned from France. What a fascinating life you must lead. Tell me, have you had many…adventures on the continent? Do you protect all the ladies with your sword?" The major was astonished to hear such vulgar speech from a young lady in a ballroom. The brazen chit actually batted her lashes at him! Deuces! Darcy was standing right next to him, and the man's intended was flirting! Her betrothed seemed not to notice, but Richard was appalled.

"A soldier's life is not so very fascinating and only those who have never seen battle would call it an adventure. I daresay you will find life with your betrothed will offer much more entertainment." Richard placed a slight but biting emphasis on the word betrothed. "Begging your pardon, but I must find my partner. The supper set is next." The Major bowed curtly and took his leave.

"Your cousin is all politeness, Mr. Darcy. We must invite him to Pemberley for Christmas." She gave him her best smile and placed her hand on his arm.

"Whatever you like, my dearest." He took her small hand in his, and lightly brushed the knuckles against his lips. "I believe we are engaged for this set?"

"We are, kind sir." She allowed him to lead her to the dance floor and noted carefully the envy in the eyes of her peers. She, Lady Arabella, in only her first season out, had captured the heir of Pemberley. The small smile that curved her lips was part triumph and part glee. Now she had only to convince him that they could not wait two months. No, two months would not do at all.

Later that night, Arabella spied Darcy alone on an outside balcony. Seeing her opportunity, she immediately made her way to his side. Stepping close to him she said, "The night air is quite refreshing, is it not, my love?"

Being a man of strict principles and keenly aware of watching eyes, Darcy was somewhat shocked when Arabella appeared by his side with no chaperone in sight. He glanced quickly around. "Indeed it is, but, Bella, we should not be out here alone. What if we are discovered? Come, let us return to the ball." He was thinking of their reputations and of the scandal to the Darcy, Barlow, and Fitzwilliam families if the two of them were found in company on the balcony alone. Darcy could hear his father's voice as clearly as if the man stood before him, _"You are first and always a Darcy of Pemberley. Never forget that."_ His father would never forgive him if he brought shame to their family. He would not take the risk, not even for her.

"Oh, la, Fitz, surely we will not be in so very much trouble? After all, we are soon to be married." She stepped closer to him and placed her small gloved hand on his chest.

Darcy's heart raced with desire as he placed his large hand over hers and looked at her a long moment. He wanted to kiss her right there on the balcony with the moon shining down and the sounds of the orchestra drifting into the night. He could smell the faint hint of rosewater and her skin glowed in the candlelight. He raised his hand to her face and then stepped back with a great effort. "Bella we must not! Indeed, it is because we wish to be married that we cannot be seen in this manner. Nothing has been made public, we are not officially recognized. We must go inside this instant." Darcy was determined that he and his betrothed would not be compromised even by suggestion. He did not wish to marry under a cloud of scandal and would not dishonor his family for a moment's pleasure. Darcy grasped Arabella by the arm and turned to walk back through the doors. Arabella resisted at first, but seeing that he would not relent, she finally acceded to his wish and followed him into the ballroom. Arabella rolled her eyes at Darcy's back. This would never do, and if Darcy would not cooperate, Arabella would find someone more amenable.

As the evening wore on, Arabella's efforts to compromise herself with Darcy grew increasingly bold. Darcy was baffled by her behavior. "Lady Arabella. Bella, sweetheart, please. I am as anxious as you are, but we must not." He was fending her off once again. This time she had followed him into the library and it seemed her hands were everywhere at once. He was not immune to her many charms, and in fact was near the breaking point. She would, after all, be his wife in a few months' time. They would not be the first couple to dabble. But, dammit, he would not disgrace Pemberley or the Darcy name. He would do this one thing to make his father proud.

Arabella pressed herself along the length of his body and snaked one arm around his neck, wrapping her fingers in the curls at its base. "Fitz, my darling" she whispered into his neck, "I cannot wait. I love you. Please."

Darcy shuddered with desire and bent his mouth to hers. Their kiss was at first tender, then passionate. But before passion could be fulfilled, Darcy brought his hand to her arms and set Arabella away from himself. "No. No, Bella. I shall not. I will fetch you some punch." He did not see or hear the crystal vase that flew across the room and shattered against the door that closed behind him.

"Damn your honor, Fitzwilliam Darcy, and damn you." Arabella sank into the nearest chair and wept.

* * *

 **Also as always, this story and its contents are the sole property of the author. Any duplication for publication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited.**


	2. Chapters 3 - 4

_I will likely update this daily until it is caught up with the posting at A Happy Assembly. If you read over there, this version will have an expanded scene in Chapter 24 but is otherwise the same. After the 30th, posting may be erratic for a few days as I will be out of town, but rest assured I will not forget you! And I will try not to leave you in bad places for any length of time. I love reading your reviews and comments!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **ROSINGS PARK**

"Is that my nephew? Attend to me at once, Darcy!" Lady Catherine's shrill command rang through the hall and Darcy winced. Knowing he could not pretend to ignore her demands, he struggled to maintain his customary façade of aloofness and strode to the parlor.

"How may I be of service to you, Aunt?" Darcy noted that both Richard and Anne were absent, a circumstance which struck him as both odd and devilishly inconvenient. Of all the damnable times for his traitorous cousins to desert him, this was the worst.

Noticing him looking about the room, Lady Catherine said imperiously, "I have just sent Fitzwilliam looking for you, and Anne has taken to her rooms. She is ill. My Anne is fragile you know and she has been terribly worried over your extended absence this morning. Now, answer for yourself. What have you been about? I demand to know everything."

"There is nothing to know, aunt. I simply went for a walk about the grounds. I made it a rather long walk as I intend to depart Rosings in the morning." _I would depart this very moment were it my power!_ He thought to himself.

"Tomorrow morning? You cannot leave so soon! You are to announce your betrothal this visit! What about Anne?"

"What about Anne? You know perfectly well that neither of us has any intention of marrying the other! This foolish quest of yours will lead to nothing but estrangement between Pemberley and Rosings."

"Anne will do precisely as she is told. She is an obedient and faithful daughter who knows her duty to her family!" Lady Catherine pounded her cane on the floor to articulate her point.

Darcy had little doubt of the truth of his aunt's words. Though Anne did not want to marry him and had said so many times, under enough pressure from her mother he knew she would capitulate. "But I, madam, will not. You have exceeded every possible notion of propriety and while I cannot stop you from attempting to control each aspect of Anne's life, I can remind you that you have no authority or claim to control mine. Good-day aunt." With those words, Darcy turned and left the room. He had never spoken so harshly to his Aunt Catherine and he feared what he might say if he remained in her presence.

Darcy was aware that Anne often pretended exhaustion simply as a means of getting away from her mother. He was hoping this was one such occasion. For although he was determined to quit Rosings the next morning, he could not do so without a proper farewell to his cousin. As he moved toward the grand staircase leading to the upper floor and Anne's apartments, Darcy encountered Richard coming in from outside.

"Where the devil have you been? You were supposed to keep Lady Catherine occupied this morning! Was there not some urgent matter to discuss with her?" Darcy could not help his bad temper.

"Ho there, old man," Richard clapped him soundly on the shoulder. "I sat with Cousin Anne and Lady Catherine for a full hour after breakfast this morning. I regaled them with tales of daring and bravery from the front until Lady Catherine would hear no more and insisted I go in search of you. At that very moment, Anne fell terribly ill and had to be assisted to her room by Mrs. Jenkinson. I have only just returned from a very awkward half hour spent with Mrs. Collins and Miss Lucas."

"Did you see her?" Darcy cursed the hope he heard in his own voice. He had to master himself. Elizabeth, no, Miss Bennet, had made it perfectly clear she had no interest in him whatsoever and he would not importune her any further.

Richard considered a jest at his favorite cousin's expense, but on seeing the pained expression in Darcy's eyes, changed his mind. "No. She had not yet returned when I took my leave." He wanted to ask what had transpired between the two not only that morning, but the previous night as well. Experience had taught him that Darcy would share only when he was ready. After the debacle with Lady Arabella, Darcy had not seriously entertained a woman's affections and he trusted only a very few people. Except as pertained to that select group, Darcy had closed himself off to all who might have opportunity to either love him or to harm his valued reputation. Richard had not failed to notice Darcy's attentions to Miss Elizabeth and feared that his present discontent had something to do with that lady.

"I see," replied Darcy. But he did not see. He did not see at all. What could be taking Elizabeth so long? Why did she linger over his letter? Did she believe him? Did she forgive him? Did he deserve her forgiveness? Did he want it; had he even asked? By force of will he pushed those thoughts aside and suggested that Richard join him in visiting Cousin Anne. Richard agreed and the pair of them continued upstairs.

On reaching Anne's apartments, Darcy executed a series of knocks they had used since childhood, two raps on the door, followed by three, then again with two. If Anne had indeed taken ill, Mrs. Jenkinson would ignore the knocking and the gentlemen would choose another course of action. Given Lady Catherine's bad temper, it would be something out of doors and as far from the house as possible. If, however, they were correct and Anne's "illness" was simply a well-timed contrivance to avoid her mother, the lady herself would admit them to her personal sitting room. The three cousins could then enjoy a private tête-à-tête away from the shrill musings of Lady Catherine.

Anne came to the door. After it was safely closed behind the gentlemen, she grasped both of Darcy's hands in her own and kissing him chastely on the cheek said, "My dear cousin, what have you done to yourself? I can see in your eyes that you suffer greatly and I know you too well for you to deceive me. Now sit down and tell me everything."

"I proposed to Miss Bennet," Darcy said simply.

"It is high time, too!" proclaimed Richard, "Congratulations!"

"Hush, Richard. Can you not see it did not go well?" Anne chastised the boisterous Colonel with a glance that held a shadow of her formidable mother.

"She will not have me."

"Why not?" Anne and Richard exclaimed together. His cousins pursued Darcy along a path which he was heartily embarrassed to tread. Only they could have asked such a direct question of him with any expectation of an answer. Anyone else would have been dismissed with naught but a stony glare.

But his cousins were not anyone else. Anne and Richard were the only two people in whom Darcy could place his confidence. There, in Anne de Bourgh's sitting room, surrounded by frippery and lace, Darcy told all. He confessed to his cousins how he had been convinced of Elizabeth's favor and the superiority of his offer. He told them how he had condemned her relations, her station in life and even admitted to her that he proposed against his own better judgment. He admitted to his role in exposing Miss Jane Bennet to ridicule. Darcy even confessed to being shocked that any woman in Miss Elizabeth's circumstances would not be honored to receive proposals from one such as himself. He told them of his disastrous proposal, her scathing reply, and the letter he had delivered that very morning. What Darcy did not confess was that he loved Miss Elizabeth Bennet. To do so might destroy his very being. His cousins however, guessed at that truth without needing to be told.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, you are a world-class idiot!" proclaimed Richard. "I would say more, but we are in the company of a lady."

"You love her." Anne's gentle words were not a question.

Darcy sighed. Ignoring the Colonel, he responded instead to Anne, "It does not signify. She has made her feelings clear and I have learnt a valuable lesson. I shall not be so incautious with my attentions in the future and I will leave Kent tomorrow. It is not likely I shall see her again in any case. If I do, we will meet only as common and indifferent acquaintances."

"Common perhaps but not, I daresay, indifferent. You did not deny that you love her. Therefore, if you are to win her heart, Cousin, you must prove yourself worthy." Anne pressed her point.

"Prove myself worthy?" Darcy sputtered. He stood and began pacing about the room. "Prove myself? Of course I am worthy. Ridiculous! I am Fitzwilliam George Darcy, Master of Pemberley. I am a gentleman, I move in the first circles of society, I have excellent connections, a worthy family of ancient lineage, and great fortune to recommend me. I have had ladies of the highest caliber trying to become the next mistress of Pemberley since I first left Cambridge. I certainly could have made a more eligible match at any time; but I. Chose. Her. That should be proof enough of my worth."

"I take it back. You are not an idiot. You are an ass, Fitzwilliam _George_ Darcy." Richard ignored Darcy's stunned countenance and instead turned his head to Anne, "My apologies, dear cousin." He stretched his long legs out before him and continued speaking. "Darce, you are by far the best man I know,but you have a terrible habit of expecting that everyone of your acquaintance will always act according to your wishes. You have just said you insulted Miss Bennet's person, family, fortune, and position in life. You followed those insults with a letter that, while explaining your actions, did not exhibit an ounce of humility, regret, or compassion, and yet you still expected her to accept you. You would not tolerate such speech or sentiments against Georgiana, I daresay."

Darcy glared at his cousin."What have I to regret? My actions had honorable intent and I spoke the absolute truth. As to Georgiana, no one would have cause to make such a speech. My sister is exceptionally accomplished, has impeccable connections and a significant fortune!" He was indignant.

"Darcy, do you not hear yourself?" Anne censured him. "You have not once spoken of Miss Elizabeth's feelings, wants, or desires. You speak only of yourself. Was it not you who told me that a gentleman is known by his actions, not his station? Regardless of the truth of your statements, how can you think it is a mark of love, much less that of a gentleman, to have insulted a good and decent woman? As to your opportunities to make a better match; you know perfectly well there are many of those so-called ladies who hold only the loosest claim to the title. I cannot think you have so easily forgotten the last well-connected and supposedly suitable lady with whom you were once involved. You are better than this, Darcy. And have you not witnessed improper behavior in your own family? From my own mother? Examine her interactions with Miss Bennet. Mother insults her at every possible turn. That Miss Elizabeth manages to maintain her countenance is a testament to both her humor and her intelligence! And just think of how Cousin Henry behaves when he is in his cups, which is rather more often than not. The last time the Matlocks were here I thought Richard would become heir on account of my Uncle Alfred putting an end to his firstborn over Henry's drunken antics. It was terrible. Your family is not above reproach and yet you condemn hers, for what? From what you've said her family is no worse or better than ours, just less subtle and with a smaller fortune and less alcohol." Darcy was developing a headache as he attempted to take in all that was being said.

Richard continued, "You speak of the impropriety of Miss Bennet's sisters, and yet your own sister is not always the picture of good breeding. Though it pains me to say this, you know that if a word of the happenings at Ramsgate last summer were to reach the _ton_ , Georgie would not easily escape the scandal. Not even her great fortune and family connections would save her. There are even those within our own family who would distance themselves from our beloved girl. There is a reason only we three know. You and I were fortunate to have been overheard only by Anne the night we debated various ways of exposing Wickham without also exposing Georgiana. Had she not intervened and prevented Lady Catherine from coming our way, well, I shudder to think of the consequences of our mistaken belief in our privacy that night."

Anne's words were a revelation to Darcy. Richard's words on the contrary left him incensed and so it was to that cousin he responded. "How dare you! You know Georgiana is innocent of any wrongdoing. Wickham used his connection with Mrs. Younge to gain access to a vulnerable girl. He preyed on their past relationship and…"

Richard stopped him, "I know that and you know I would like to see him hang, but listen to me Darcy. Do you see how quick you were to defend Georgiana? Do you not believe Miss Elizabeth to be equally sensible regarding her family?"

Darcy stood speechless. He was not pleased with the image of himself he saw reflected in his cousins' words. Of course Eliza…Miss Elizabeth would not react as other ladies of his acquaintance might. She was no Lady Arabella or Miss Bingley; that was part of her appeal. He had always known his aunt to be imperious, but he had never given thought to the general impropriety and incivility of her behavior. He found himself ashamed. Suggesting a guest be relegated to a servant's room was not just unkind, it was rude. He thought of Colonel Fitzwilliam's brother, Henry. The man could not hold his drink and was prone to fits of temper when he was well in his cups. Those thoughts caused him to reflect further on Elizabeth's family. Mrs. Bennet's tongue might be uncontrolled and her manner uncivil, but truly she was no worse than many of the matchmaking mamas of the highest circles. She was just a bit louder and less subtle in her speech. He was also reminded of the masterful way that Elizabeth managed to answer Lady Catherine without giving any ground or being uncivil. Then there was the most damning of their observations. He had not considered Elizabeth for even a moment when he set out to propose. He thought only of his own wishes, his desires, his own need to be free from torment. He had simply assumed she would fall at his feet in gratitude for declaring his notice. His cousins were right and in their words he heard the echo of hers, "… _had you behaved in a more gentleman like manner…_ " He turned to them and asked, "What should I do? How can I prove to her that I am not the arrogant man I have shown myself to be? How might I please a woman worthy of being pleased?"

 **Chapter 4**

 **FIVE YEARS EARLIER**

Three days after the ball, Mr. Darcy called on Lady Arabella at home. He had spent the intervening time taking care of estate business on behalf of his father and had not had any earlier opportunity of seeing his lady. It was a fine day, and he thought to ask her father if they might take a walk in Hyde Park. He would be returning to Derbyshire the next morning and would not see her again until the wedding. He wanted to give her a memorable farewell. After their walk they would enjoy a picnic lunch, visit the British Museum and end the evening in the Darcy box at Covent Garden. Of course, as they needed a proper chaperone, they would bring a maid and Arabella's sister, Lady Sophia, with them for the day. Darcy patted the pocket of his great coat, feeling the package there. He had a chain and small charm for Lady Sophia, and a locket for Arabella. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Mr. Darcy rapped lightly on the door.

He was admitted by a footman and waited in the sitting room for his lady and her sister. As the minutes stretched before him, Darcy began to pace. He knew she was angry about the ball and assumed her lateness was his punishment for his neglect of the three days since. After ten minutes he went in search of his elusive love. His search of the music room, library, and parlor proved fruitless. Not having encountered a servant, Darcy made his way to the garden, thinking Lady Arabella had forgotten the time. He stepped onto the terrace and followed the sound of delightfully feminine laughter. It was as he thought. Arabella and Lady Sophia were in the garden sharing their sisterly secrets, no doubt. Thinking to surprise them, Darcy softened his step. So focused was he on stealth that he did not notice when laughter turned to breathless whispers of desire.

The depth of Darcy's shock, betrayal, and anger as he rounded the corner can only be imagined. Thinking to find his love and her sister engaged in playful teasing, he found instead Lady Arabella with her skirts twisted very nearly to her waist, bodice askew, and hands disappeared under the shirt and trousers of Mr. Phillip Addison. Mr. Addison's hands were busily engaged in attempting to disentangle himself from the lady in question. This, Mr. Darcy also observed, but could not appreciate in the moment.

Cold fury dripped from Darcy's voice as he spoke, "I see I have come at a bad time." He made a slight bow in the couple's direction, "I beg your pardon." With those words, he turned to leave.

"No. That's not…that is…Lady Arabella, I," Mr. Addison could not seem to find words to suit the situation in which he found himself. His own hands were now at Lady Arabella's waist as he tried to push her away.

Mr. Addison paled, but Lady Arabella burst out laughing. "Oh, Fitz, if only I could capture your expression just now. You truly look put out."

Darcy turned to face her and struggled to master himself before replying, "You are much mistaken madam. I merely regret intruding on your privacy. I would not have called had I known you were entertaining another," he paused and cast a baleful glance at Phillip Addison, " _gentleman._ You comprehend of course there can now be no contract or understanding between us." Darcy could feel his heart grow colder with every word spoken .

"Why ever not, Fitz?" Arabella's eyes grew wide and she looked up at him through her dark lashes. "Things have not changed between us. Do not be such a prig, my darling. Mr. Addison had business with my father, we were simply touring the garden whilst awaiting his return. As it happens, his presence in the gardens has not been noticed by the servants. Therefore, when my papa returns he will see it was you in the garden with me. Mr. Addison may return to Miss Stanhope, our wedding will be advanced, and all will be well." Arabella straightened her clothing as she spoke.

A shame-faced Phillip Addison stood silent witness to the drama unfolding before his eyes.

"Why not? Have you lost your senses?" Darcy was outraged. "I have discovered you with another man! You have betrayed our love, I cannot trust you, and I could never marry you. It is insupportable!"

"Love, Fitz? You did not really think me in love did you? La! How silly you are. But now it does not signify, for I am very surely compromised and as Mr. Addison is already engaged, so you shall have to protect my honor and marry me." Arabella was carefully replacing the pins in her hair as she spoke. Darcy noted the cold calculation in her eyes and wondered if had ever known the creature who now stood before him.

"I will not. I am a Darcy of Pemberley. I would not stoop so low as to allow a woman such as I now know you to be to darken the halls of my family home. Let Mr. Addison reap his own harvest."

Those words aroused Phillip Addison from his stupor, "What?! No! I cannot marry this girl! I am already engaged! We did not, that is to say, I did not touch her!" He looked pleadingly at Darcy, but seeing the fury in the other man's eyes he quickly looked away. Then he took in the scene as though through another's eyes; Arabella's flushed face and swollen lips, the small tear in her bodice and wrinkles in her skirt, his own disheveled attire, all of this said what his words gave lie to. He hung his head in defeat.

At that moment, Lord Rawlins came thundering into the garden, his butler not two steps behind. "Darcy! What the devil...," he broke off mid-sentence as he came upon the trio and began to apprehend the truth of the situation. He looked first at Darcy, impeccably dressed and trembling with rage, then at his daughter with hair come loose from its pins and badly wrinkled dress, and finally at Addison who was blushing crimson with his cravat askew, and shirt not fully tucked. His daughter was indeed compromised as he had been warned, but not by Darcy. Lord Rawlins turned to his daughter's betrothed, "Forgive me, sir. And as to my daughter, I," he faltered, "I am deeply ashamed."

"Lord Rawlins, sir," Addison interrupted, "this is not as it appears." He was desperate to save himself from the dreadful circumstances.

"Silence! You, sir, will say nothing. Compose yourself and be seated there on the bench. Mr. Darcy, I am certain you have long since desired to take your leave. I have no right to ask anything of you, but I shall. Please keep these unpleasant circumstances quiet for as long as possible. I know you must inform your father, but beyond that I request your silence. You are, of course, released from your engagement to this foolish child."

"Papa! How can you say such a thing about your own daughter? You cannot release him from our engagement! You must not!" Lady Arabella was beside herself. This was not going at all as she had planned.

"Silence, Arabella! You can have nothing to say which I wish to hear." Lord Rawlins turned his attention again to the young man he had hoped to call son.

Mr. Darcy spoke as though the interruption had never occurred. "You may be assured of my silence on the matter. I only ask in return that you keep Pemberley and the Darcy name as far from this scandal as possible. I will, of course, cancel our meeting with the attorneys." Mr. Darcy could not bring himself to confess how easy it would be to keep Lord Rawlins' confidence. Preferring to deliver the news in person, he had not yet revealed his engagement to his father. He could only imagine his father's disappointment and rage if Pemberley were to be attached to this scandal. Darcy being so horribly deceived would only solidify George Darcy's low opinion of his heir's judgment. He knew he would have to share the whole story with his father, a scandal such as this was unlikely to remain quiet. He was grateful his cousin Richard was the only one of his intimate acquaintance with whom he had shared his news; that improved his chances of being able to tell his father before the gossip reached as far as Derbyshire. "There is one more thing sir, if I may. It is a matter of some delicacy."

Lord Rawlins looked at young Darcy with no small measure of astonishment. Before answering, however, he sent for additional servants and had his daughter confined to her apartments. Once the lady was removed he turned back to Mr. Darcy. "Young man, what could possibly be more delicate than the situation before us?"

Mr. Darcy took a deep breath and spoke quickly, knowing his words would cause pain. "Lord Rawlins, I have no wish to cast a darker shadow on this day. However, I believe it would do you credit to hear what Mr. Addison has to say. I have reason to believe that all is not what it appears to be as concerns Mr. Addison and Lady Arabella. I know I am full young to make this request of you, but who has been more wronged here today than I? Please sir, allow the man a chance to speak before his future and that of Miss Stanhope are ruined."

Phillip Addison continued to sit silent and abashed, but raised his head at Mr. Darcy's words.

"You are suggesting that my daughter is a wanton! And what reason do you have?" Lord Rawlins found Darcy's request impertinent, but he knew the younger man to be honorable, if somewhat proud. He also knew what it must cost Darcy to give any latitude to the man who had, to all appearances, blatantly shamed him.

"My Lord, I cannot know Lady Arabella's motives for her behavior. I can only relate what I have observed." Darcy then went on to tell Lord Rawlins of the events of the ball, of witnessing Mr. Addison attempting to push Lady Arabella away from himself even before he knew Mr. Darcy was in the garden, and of Lady Arabella's determination to marry sooner than two months hence. Lord Rawlins' face grew first pale, then increasingly red as Darcy spoke.

When at last Mr. Darcy had finished, Lord Rawlins spoke, his voice barely controlled, "I thank you sir, for that intelligence. I will act in the manner I deem most appropriate for myself and for my family."

As the gentlemen had nothing more to say to one another, Mr. Darcy took his leave and returned home. Once arrived, he made immediate preparations to depart for Derbyshire. Town no longer held any attraction for him.

Such was Darcy's haste to depart London that he did not take time to read the letter he found waiting on his desk, but instead tucked it in his greatcoat and resolved to read it when he stopped for the night.

Finally forced to stop, less by the falling sun than by exhausted horses, Darcy took refuge at a roadside inn, the Rose and Crown. Having left his horses in the care of a well-tipped groomsman, Darcy applied to the innkeeper for a hot meal and a room. Once in his room he removed his coat and boots, loosened his cravat and sank his long frame into a chair before the fire. Pouring himself a glass of brandy, he gazed into the flames and thought of all he had lost that day. When at last sleep threatened to overcome him, he moved to the bed and fully dressed, collapsed. Darcy left near sunrise the next morning, thinking only of the sheltering embrace of his family estate. He wanted to go home. He did not care if he would face his father's censure. at Pemberley he would find healing. He would laugh with his sister and ride Perseus through open fields. He would swim in the lake and help his father manage the estate and he would forget. He would forget her smiles, her laughter, and her flaxen hair. He would forget the sight of her hands on Phillip Addison. He would forget her cruel words, _"You did not really think me in love?"_ At Pemberley, Darcy would remember who he was.

It was not until the next night on his final stop before reaching home that he remembered and opened the letter which had been neglected in the pocket of his coat since leaving town. It was from his father's new steward, Stephen Tilson.

 _Pemberley_

 _Dear Master Fitzwilliam,,_

 _I write to urge your immediate return to Pemberley. Your father has taken ill. His fever worsens and this morning he lost consciousness. He has not yet awakened and his physician begins to worry that he will not recover._

 _Miss Darcy will not leave his side._

 _Come quickly._

 _S. Tilson_

All at once, any thoughts of love, lust, and betrayal flew from his mind. His father could not die. Not now. Not yet. Darcy leapt to his feet, dressed, and hastened down the steps. He quickly made arrangements for fresh horses, saying he would send staff from Pemberley to fetch his own team the next day. All the arrangements having been made, Darcy raced for home, praying he would not arrive too late.

Pemberley welcomed Darcy home in the hours just before dawn. Even in his anxious state, he could not help but feel relief to be back at his family estate. Here, where dwelled every good memory in his life, he was truly himself again. Over that hill was the best place to fish, beyond those woods lay the pond where he learned to swim as a boy, and just there was his mother's favorite picnic spot. The majestic stone house stood quiet with candles gleaming a warm welcome from the windows. He did not pause to take this in, but rather acknowledged the feeling of belonging that emanated from his soul. As he came through the front doors he was greeted by Warwick, the butler, "Good Morning, sir. We have been most anxious for your arrival. Your father is upstairs."

"Thank you, Warwick. Has he awakened?"

"No, sir. He remains unchanged."

"And Georgie?"

"She will not be moved, sir."

Fitzwilliam raced upstairs to his father's rooms. On opening the door to the great man's chambers he took in a scene that would stay fixed in his mind for the remainder of his life. There in the bed lay his father; gray, still, shrunken, and frail. It did not seem possible that the hale and hearty man of Darcy's memory could exist somewhere inside the fragile shell before him. Next to the bed, her tiny feet curled under her and a book of their father's favorite sonnets open on her lap, Georgiana dozed in a chair. Her head drooped to one side and her golden hair fell softly across her face, making her look much younger than her eleven years. The remains of a late-night tea could be made out in the sputtering candlelight and an apothecary's assortment of tinctures and powders littered the bedside table. The guilt of his absence fell upon Darcy with all the force of a late winter storm. While he had been mourning the loss of the faithless Lady Arabella, his father lay dying and Georgie was left to face it alone.

He moved silently into the room and scooped his sister into his arms. She turned sleepy eyes to face him and said, "You came. I told Papa you would come, brother."

"Hush, sweetling. I am here now." He carried Georgiana to her rooms and deposited her gently on her bed. After making sure she was safely tucked in for the night, he returned to his father's side. There he remained for two days. He took his meals in his father's room and slept in a chair next to the bed. He left only to put Georgiana to bed at night. In those two days, Darcy told his silent father everything. He spoke of school, and Lady Arabella, and how even worse than the shame his aborted engagement nearly brought on Pemberley and the Darcy name was his utter heartbreak at finding his love so badly misplaced. He told his father about all of Wickham's misdeeds and his own determination to be a good brother, a better master, and a better man than he had ever been before. He read aloud from his father's favorite books, and he prayed as he had never done before. In the afternoon of the second day, George Darcy began to make strangled noises as he tried to breathe. In a few hours' time, at only three and twenty, Fitzwilliam Darcy found himself the Master of Pemberley and co-guardian of his eleven year old sister. He vowed at that moment to never again fail in his duties to his family or estate, and to never allow even the whisper of dishonor to touch either.

* * *

 **As always, this story is the sole property of the author. Any duplication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited.**


	3. Chapters 5-7

**You've seen most of this before, however it turns out I gave you 6 and 7 instead of 5 and 6. Please don't ask how I managed to skip an entire chapter, because I have no idea! Yeesh. Anyway, this is the real Chapter 5, followed by the 6 and 7 you've already ready read.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **HUNSFORD COTTAGE**

Elizabeth returned from her ramble in only tolerable possession of her own emotions. She was still incredulous at her own gullibility in regard to Mr. Wickham and her almost willful blindness to Mr. Darcy's regard, but not yet reconciled to this new knowledge of herself. Her remaining weeks in Kent stretched before her, an exhausting quagmire of obligation and secrecy. She so desperately wanted to seek the counsel of her beloved Jane, but how much could she say? She opened the door of her dearest friend's home to find the ladies of the house in quite a state.

"Oh, Lizzy! You will not believe it," gushed Maria Lucas at once. "You have just missed the Colonel! He was here for above half an hour!"

"Indeed, I cannot imagine he called for so long a time just to see us," said Charlotte with a knowing look at her friend.

"I cannot imagine what he would have to say to me that was so important. I am sorry to have missed him." Elizabeth could not but blush at the lie. She knew the Colonel must have been waiting to bear out the truth of Mr. Darcy's letter. No matter her protestations to the contrary, Elizabeth could not be sorry to have missed him. Approaching such a delicate subject could not be thought of and the knowledge of his visit was enough to chase any lingering doubt from Elizabeth's mind.

"He seemed very sorry to leave without seeing you, Eliza. I confess that as a second son, I am rather surprised at his attentions. I feel I must caution you, dear friend, it is not a match his family is likely to favor. Nor yours, for that matter. Though it might offend your nature, you cannot marry without some consideration for money."

"What? Oh, no Charlotte!" Elizabeth almost laughed in spite of herself, and could not help but smile broadly at her friend's suggestion. "The Colonel has no intentions of that kind toward me. We are only good friends. He has made me no promises and in fact has told me of his need to marry well. No, I am quite safe from Colonel Fitzwilliam."

Maria recognized the glint in her sister's eye, "Charlotte, I have just realized that I have not written mama this week. If you will excuse me, I believe I will attend to it now, I thought to put it in today's post." With that she put away her work and quit the room.

Charlotte waited some moments before speaking again. "I am pleased to know the Colonel has not been playing with your affections, Elizabeth. But if he was not here for himself, then I can think of only one other reason for him to pay such a long visit."

"Whatever do you mean, Charlotte?" Elizabeth's smile was not so quick or so natural this time.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, Elizabeth Agnes Bennet. If he did not come for himself, then he came for Mr. Darcy. That gentleman's absence did not go unnoticed last night, at least not by me. He became restless the moment he heard you were ill and soon after found an excuse to quit the room. He did not return for the remainder of the evening. Now, I am certain Mr. Collins did not see, for he would surely have spoken of it, but I saw Mr. Darcy walking toward Rosings as we traveled home. He appeared to be coming from this direction." Her tone softened, "Please, Lizzy, what has happened?"

"Charlotte, I…oh, I cannot say." Seeing the look of alarm these words brought to her friend's face, Elizabeth amended her words, "It was nothing untoward. Well, it was untoward I suppose, but not in the manner you may think. That is to say, I am not compromised. We exchanged harsh words; that is all."

Seeing that her friend would not be moved to divulge any further intelligence of the previous evening's events or the motives for Colonel Fitzwilliam's visit, Charlotte said, "Very well, keep your own counsel if you will. Colonel Fitzwilliam tells us the gentlemen plan to depart Kent for Derbyshire in the morning."

"They have been here for three weeks. Certainly the Colonel must soon return to his regiment and Mr. Darcy to his estate and his sister." Elizabeth hoped the relief she felt at this knowledge was not visible in her countenance. Perhaps her remaining time in Kent would not be so terrible after all.

Elizabeth and Charlotte sat for some time in not uncomfortable silence, each contemplating the events of the day as they worked their needles. Charlotte appeared to be making considerably better progress on her piece and Elizabeth was ready to give hers up as lost. She was tearing out a stitch for the third time when the housekeeper appeared. "Miss Anne de Bourgh," she announced.

Charlotte very nearly dropped her needlepoint. "Show her in. Have a tea tray brought as well." A glance at Elizabeth told her that her friend was also surprised at their guest. Miss de Bourgh frequently stopped by in her phaeton, but she did not usually come inside to call. The ladies stood as Miss de Bourgh entered the room. Both Charlotte and Elizabeth curtsied as Charlotte spoke, "Miss de Bourgh. I am honored by your visit. Please, come in and sit with us."

Anne acknowledged their greetings and seated herself directly across from Elizabeth. "I do apologize for not giving you notice of my visit. My Mother is making calls with Mr. Collins and I thought to take this opportunity to call on you."

"Do not apologize. For as you can see, we are not engaged. We are much in each other's company and we welcome the addition to our small party." Charlotte spoke as the tea tray arrived. "May I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Mrs. Collins." Anne turned her attention to Elizabeth, "Miss Elizabeth, we missed you at dinner last evening, I trust you are well today?"

"Yes. I am much recovered, thank you. Solitude and rest were all I required."

"I am happy to hear it. I understand that you frequently walk the paths around the parsonage. Perhaps when we have finished our tea I can persuade you to show me your favorite? I do not often have the chance to explore this part of the park."

"I would be happy to, but perhaps Charlotte," Elizabeth began, but Charlotte interrupted her.

"Oh, I am very sorry Elizabeth, but I must speak with the housekeeper about this week's menu. It simply cannot be delayed. My apologies, Miss de Bourgh."

Seeing she had been out-maneuvered, Elizabeth relented. "Very well then, Miss de Bourgh. I shall be happy to walk with you."

Charlotte spoke again. "We were sorry to hear, Miss de Bourgh that your cousins will soon be departing. They have added a certain charm to our evenings at Rosings. I am sure you have enjoyed their company these past weeks."

"Indeed I have. They are both very dear to me. We were much in one another's company as children, though perhaps less so as we have gotten older. Richard is often away with his regiment and Darcy must attend to Georgiana and the management of his own estate. Therefore, we must make the most of these yearly visits. That is why I am happy to bring the news that they are not to leave tomorrow after all."

Elizabeth startled and nearly spilt her tea. She could not trust herself to speak such were the thoughts tumbling through her head. "No! This cannot be! He must go. If he does not go, I must go. And yet, I must stay the week. O, I am fortune's fool!"

Anne's gaze had remained steady on Elizabeth as she delivered her information and she could not but notice the other's pale face and shaking hands. This was the only confirmation she needed that the other woman was feeling the effect of her news. "Miss Bennet, are you quite well?"

"Quite well, thank you. I fear I am not quite myself today. Pray, forgive me. I believe you were saying the gentlemen intend to remain at Rosings?"

"Yes. My mother can be quite persuasive." Anne sipped her tea demurely.

"I believe all mothers are schooled in that particular art." Elizabeth attempted to gather her thoughts and smiled as she spoke, thinking of her own mother's ability to manipulate those within her immediate influence.

"You are very kind, Miss Bennet." She gave Elizabeth what could only be seen as a knowing smile.

"You seem in much better health yourself today, Miss de Bourgh." Charlotte did not wish the conversation to stray too near that which might be offensive to Lady Catherine. Although there were no servants in the room, one never knew who might be lurking nearby to carry tales to Rosings Park. Charlotte had no wish to cross swords with her husband's formidable patroness.

Anne laughed lightly. "I find that my health is always better this time of year. Perhaps it is the change in weather."

The ladies continued to speak of generalities until at last Anne said, "Miss Bennet, I believe I am ready to see the walking paths, if it is quite convenient."

It was not at all convenient, as Elizabeth suspected Miss de Bourgh very well knew. But she did not say this. Instead, she fetched her bonnet and gloves. "Are you sure you will not join us Charlotte?" She cast a pleading look at her friend.

"No, I cannot. Mr. Collins and Lady Catherine shall return in but an hour and there is much I wish to accomplish."

Setting off from the parsonage, Elizabeth could not think why Miss de Bourgh would seek a private audience. Surely she did not know of Mr. Darcy's proposal. Perhaps Miss de Bourgh, like Charlotte, had noticed that gentleman's attentions to Elizabeth and she was here to remind Elizabeth of her own prior claims on Mr. Darcy's affections. Well, at least Elizabeth could reassure Miss de Bourgh on that account. Other ladies might seek to make themselves the future Mrs. Darcy, but she would not be among them. His good opinion, once lost, was lost forever. Elizabeth was quite certain her words of the previous night had cost her any chance of future happiness with Mr. Darcy, not, of course, that she would admit to seeking any such thing.

They walked without meaningful conversation for some minutes. Elizabeth pointed out a copse of trees here, or a favored meadow over there, and Miss de Bourgh smiled encouragement and thanked her for her knowledge.

Finally unable to contain herself, Elizabeth spoke. "Miss de Bourgh, forgive me for speaking so plainly, but I was of the impression that you were not much of a walker. To be honest, I thought you rather much more frail than you appear today."

To her surprise and delight, Anne de Bourgh was neither embarrassed nor angry with the statement. Instead, she laughed. "You have found me out Miss Elizabeth Bennet. But I must swear you to secrecy before we go any further. For what I am about to confess is known by only myself and four others in all the world, one is my companion and the other three my dearest cousins."

"I would not dream of breaking your confidence Miss de Bourgh. Of that you may be certain."

"It is as I thought. Very well. Although I am of a weak constitution and very prone to illness, I am not quite so ill as my mother believes. I was once. I had a terrible lung sickness as a young girl. I recovered, but it left me weak and my mother seems to prefer me in that state. So long as I get ample rest, and sufficient exercise, I am well enough."

"And your best opportunities for exercise come when your mother is fully engaged with Mr. Collins?"

"You understand me perfectly. And now let us speak on another subject. I have already informed you that my cousins will not be leaving Kent tomorrow. It seemed that news was not altogether pleasant to your ears."

Elizabeth blushed to see her reaction had been noticed. "Not at all, Miss de Bourgh. I was simply surprised. Your cousin, Mr. Darcy, has ever appeared to me to be a man of decisive action. It seems once his course is fixed, he rarely deviates from his plan."

Anne laughed lightly at Elizabeth's assessment. "That is a very generous appraisal of his character, Miss Bennet. And you are correct, however certain circumstances have arisen that require his attention remain focused here in Kent until Saturday next." Anne did not mention that she herself was instrumental in causing the delay to come about.

Elizabeth wondered if those circumstances were at all related to the events of the previous evening but limited her response to, "I see."

"I know you met my cousin last autumn in Hertfordshire, but were you much in company?"

More than either of us could wish!"We spent several days in the same house when my sister became ill. Mr. Darcy was a guest of our neighbors, Mr. Bingley and his sisters, and my sister became ill during a visit to Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst."

"Ah, yes. He mentioned a planned visit to Mr. Bingley's estate. I had wondered how he got on while there. It cannot have been much of a trial. I am certain Miss Bingley was careful to see to his every comfort. She is most attentive to these matters. Is that where you were introduced?"

"No. We first became acquainted at a public assembly." Elizabeth did not wish to continue without discerning her companion's intent. "Miss de Bourgh, to what do these questions tend?"

Anne continued as though she did not hear Elizabeth's question. "Oh dear. My cousin cannot abide such assemblies. I take it he did not acquit himself well?"

Elizabeth was growing uncomfortable with the thread of conversation. "Truly, Miss de Bourgh, I am mystified as to the source of your interest in all of this. If you mean to determine the nature of my acquaintance with your cousin, I can assure you that it is not serious. I have no designs on his fortune, his estate, or his person." And I am quite certain after last night, he has no further intentions towards me. _Your engagement is safe Miss de Bourgh._

"Do not worry yourself Miss Bennet. My only affection for Mr. Darcy is that of a cousin who has long been more like a brother to me. Anything more exists only in the mind of my mother. I did not seek you out to measure a rival. I came to determine my cousin's chances for happiness. I know we are not to speak openly of such things. I will blame both my frequent absence from polite society and my mother's unparalleled example of frankness for my lapse."

Elizabeth looked at her companion in astonishment. "I beg your pardon?"

"There is no need for that. But my cousin, that is Mr. Darcy, perhaps, should beg yours. Miss Elizabeth, I shall now continue to speak plainly. My cousin's attentions to you have not gone unnoticed."

Elizabeth could not help but interrupt, "You are not the first person to point this out to me. But I must say that I have noticed no such particular attention. Mr. Darcy barely speaks in my presence unless we are arguing. If anything, he has made it clear from the beginning of our acquaintance that I do not meet with his approval." Elizabeth almost felt the weight of her statement even as she made it. Had he not just last night declared his most ardent love? But passion was not the same as esteem; she knew this well enough from her parents' marriage.

Anne merely smiled and continued, "I can see how it would appear that way to one who does not know him well. Allow me to tell you what I have seen. He has taken a sudden liking to walking the park at the same time every day when previously he was wont to ride. When you enter a room, his eyes seek you out immediately and leave you only out of politeness to others. Even if he does not join in, he always places himself near enough to hear any conversation in which you take part. He listens to every word you speak with undivided attention. True, he does not often speak, but I think it is because you so frequently cause him to lose his tongue. I know my cousin. He is everything that is amiable, generous, and kind when he is among those with whom he is well acquainted. But he has suffered much in the past and because of that he has learnt to guard himself. Among strangers and those for whom he has little regard, he is so reserved that he is often mistaken as haughty and proud. He can only just tolerate his yearly visits to Rosings and then only for my sake and only if Richard accompanies him. Poor Georgiana only comes from the deepest sense of obligation. She is terrified of my mother."

Elizabeth was astounded at Anne's words. Behavior Elizabeth had interpreted as disdain and a wish to criticize she was now being told was actually indicative of both Mr. Darcy's reserve and his affections. It was too much. "I am too astonished to know what to say of his attentions to myself, but the rest of what you say fits with what I have seen of Mr. Darcy. But why are you telling me this? Surely he would not be pleased to know you were here and speaking on his behalf." Elizabeth could not help but smile at the thought.

"Indeed, he would likely be furious. Nonetheless, here I am. His story is not mine to tell, but I can tell you this much. Fitzwilliam Darcy has had to contend with fortune hunting ladies, their mamas, and those who would use him merely for his connections since his boyhood. He learned many years ago to affect an attitude of complete indifference in order to protect himself. He has not looked upon a woman with such admiration as he does you in many, many years. I would daresay he has never looked on another as he does you. I have great affection for my cousin and I would not want to see him pursue that which he can never attain. I have no right to ask and you are certainly free not to answer; but if I am correct I believe I may be of some assistance. So please tell me Miss Elizabeth, do you have any regard at all for my cousin?"

"Miss de Bourgh, while this entire conversation is one in which I can barely comprehend participating, that particular question is one I am not prepared to answer." In truth, Elizabeth did not know the answer. She did not hate him as she thought she had the previous night. Having read his letter and given much thought to its contents, she could no longer believe him guilty of malice or cruelty. But neither did she look to him with particular regard.

"Perhaps I seek too much. After all, one cannot go from utter dislike to more congenial feelings in the space of few moments. And yet, I would like to know something of your thoughts so that I may determine my course." Anne de Bourgh did not blush even a little at her bold admission.

"The situation between Mr. Darcy and myself is rather tangled, Miss de Bourgh and not one that lends itself to a direct answer to your question."

"I see. Then perhaps you can tell me this, Miss Bennet," Anne continued, "Do you hate my cousin?"

"Hate is a very destructive sentiment, Miss de Bourgh that serves only to poison its host." Elizabeth paused to compose some semblance of an answer, "I will tell you this, and only this. While I have not always esteemed Mr. Darcy, I have very recently come into some intelligence that caused me to question my understanding of both his character and my own, and I am prepared to acknowledge there may be more of good in him than I previously knew." This admission was as much as Elizabeth could make. She did not know her own feelings at that moment. His letter, while certainly acquitting him of all ill-intent, was still full of arrogance and selfish disdain, and she could not quite forgive him for his manner of presenting himself or for his interference between Jane and Bingley.

By now, they had nearly returned to the parsonage. "Thank you, Miss Bennet. I shall know how to act. I must return to Rosings, mother will be back soon." Anne turned to leave, paused, and then looked back at Elizabeth, "Oh, I nearly forgot. You are all invited to dine at Rosings tonight. Please give my apologies to Mrs. Collins for not delivering the invitation to her in person."

Elizabeth went inside more confused than she had been before. She began to feel that she was the only person in her circle who had not noticed Mr. Darcy's attentions. How was it possible that something so obvious to others had completely escaped her attention? Additionally, it appeared that Miss de Bourgh not only did not object to Mr. Darcy's attentions toward herself, the lady meant to encourage them. But what did that portend, and what could she possibly have meant in saying she knew how to act?

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **ROSINGS PARK**

"Lady Catherine will be _most seriously displeased,"_ Richard intoned in his best imitation of his aunt when Anne told him of her afternoon's mission. "And Darcy may never forgive you."

"What of forgiveness is needed Richard? It is not as if I told Miss Bennet anything of great importance. Honestly, he should thank me. It is obvious, is it not? She does not hate him and likely begins to have some as of yet unrecognized regard for him. Where is our cousin?"

Anne and Richard were once again in her sitting room. Richard answered her, "He is meeting with the steward about some issue with the tenants, and I have just finished an inspection of the park. We hoped to take care of much of the business of the estate while you were, er, resting and Lady Catherine was out."

"Excellent. You should speak with him. About your tour of the park, I mean. Since I have been resting I am sure you have not seen me." Anne gave Richard a sweet smile that belied the irony of her words. "After he finishes with the steward, perhaps you would be so kind as to inform him that I invited Georgiana to join us until Saturday next?"

"Anne!"

"What? I miss cousin. Georgiana cannot abide long visits with my mother and the addition of Miss Bennet to the party should make her time much more pleasant." Anne tried very hard to look innocent as she continued speaking, "You return to your regiment on Friday next, do you not?"

"I do."

"Then Georgiana's visit can be short as well. She can very easily return with Fitzwilliam to London the following day, much to everyone's satisfaction. Mother will be happy to see her niece, I shall see my cousin, and I am very certain that our young cousin misses her dear brother."

"What scheme are you concocting, cousin?"

"I am making no scheme at all, Richard. It does occur to me though that Miss Bennet and Miss Lucas also return to London on Saturday next. What a lovely coincidence," Anne said with a wicked grin. "I believe the Darcy coach is large enough that they may all travel together. If, of course, Darcy thinks to make the offer."

"I daresay he will," offered Richard dryly.

"Let us hope. Now, off with you. I really must rest before dinner." With those words, the Colonel was dismissed and Anne was left to contemplate all the good that could come of her hopes and plans for the coming week. If Georgiana accepted her invitation, the younger girl would arrive by tea the following day.

Supper at Rosings Park that evening was a somewhat awkward affair. Lady Catherine had not yet forgiven her nephew for his earlier outburst against her, Mr. Darcy was not at all pleased with Miss de Bourgh's invitation to Georgiana, and Miss Elizabeth was not certain how to conduct herself in the present company. Still embarrassed by her own behavior of the night before, and unsure of the meaning of Miss de Bourgh's visit earlier in the day, Elizabeth was convinced that Mr. Darcy must now harbor only contempt for her, despite what his cousin believed. It was no great surprise to her that Mr. Darcy had barely glanced in their direction when the party from the parsonage entered Rosings. She accepted the perceived loss of his attention as her due penance for her scathing rejection. Such was her inner turmoil that she could not even find amusement in the bowing and scraping of Mr. Collins as he attempted to lift the spirits of Lady Catherine by paying homage to her and her esteemed daughter. But Elizabeth was not designed for discontent and at last she roused herself to conversation. Not being able to face Mr. Darcy's disapprobation, Elizabeth focused instead on his less handsome but more amiable cousin.

Turning to Colonel Fitzwilliam she said, "Am I to understand, Colonel, that you will be leaving to join your regiment on Friday next?"

"Indeed. I shall abandon all this luxury for the dreary life of a soldier's duty." He gestured broadly as he spoke.

Having heard many of his tales of life on the continent, Elizabeth smiled at this statement, "It is fortunate for you then that your relations have allowed you this excellent reprieve from your duties."

"Yes, and I have yet one more treat to enjoy before I return. My cousin Georgiana joins us from London tomorrow."

Elizabeth noticed from the corner of her eye that Mr. Darcy had colored somewhat at this statement and she instantly thought he must be considering how insupportable it would be to expose his sister to her company. Before she could put words to her thoughts, Mr. Darcy himself joined the conversation.

Mr. Darcy's voice was smooth and confident, but in his eyes, she could see the smallest trace of what might be considered vulnerability. "I wonder, Miss Bennet, if I ask too much to introduce my sister to you when she arrives tomorrow?"

It was now Elizabeth's turn to blush. She was certain the color must reach to the roots of her hair. Had she not just been thinking that he would not want to introduce his sister to her society? And what of the way she had upbraided him just last night? Surely Mr. Darcy must hate the very sight of her. His face had remained dark and serious all evening and he seemed determined not to look her way, yet he asked to introduce her to Miss Darcy. Would she never make sense of this man? Elizabeth looked up to meet his eyes and saw in their expression that she had been silent too long. Gathering her scattered thoughts she answered in voice that was sincere, if rather tremulous, "Pray forgive me Mr. Darcy. I would be delighted to meet Miss Darcy." _Yes, forgive my inattention; but forgive also those words I spoke in haste. Let us be friends, Mr. Darcy._

She hoped she did not imagine the relief that passed through his eyes before Lady Catherine called loudly from the other side of the room, "You have returned to spirits Miss Bennet. Of what are you speaking to my nephews? What amuses the three of you so?"

Whatever openness she had imagined seeing in Darcy vanished at the sound of the great lady's voice. Colonel Fitzwilliam answered for her, "We were speaking of Georgiana's visit, Lady Catherine."

"It has been too long since she was at Rosings. I am certain she misses it a vast deal. Indeed, how can she not? A young lady needs the presence of her female relations. I am certain that had I been allowed to have my way, she would have spent her summers here in Kent rather than scampering about the country. But it is no matter. She will soon be here as much as could be wished." Darcy only just held back a retort at this obvious reference to the engagement he had just that morning reminded her would never come to pass.

"Indeed madam, for who could but benefit from your grace and condescension?" Mr. Collins inserted himself in the conversation. He could not miss the opportunity to flatter his noble patroness.

"She will of course stay for at least a month complete. That will suit perfectly." The lady continued as if Mr. Collins had not spoken.

Here Darcy interrupted, "Indeed not, madam. Georgiana comes only for a brief visit at my Cousin Anne's request." He nodded at Anne and continued, "She will return with me to London on Saturday next."

"But that is not even a fortnight! Why, that is hardly worth the time to travel at all. It cannot be so!"

Privately, Darcy agreed with his aunt. However, he would not give that lady the satisfaction of knowing this. "And yet it is, Lady Catherine. Georgiana will arrive tomorrow in good time for tea and she will depart with me as planned. I am afraid that is how it must be. You shall have to make the most of her company while you have it." Lady Catherine opened her mouth as if to speak and then clamped it shut so forcefully as to be audible.

With great difficulty, Elizabeth suppressed a smile and was actually relieved when Colonel Fitzwilliam prevailed upon her to play and sing for a while. She feared that if she sat listening to Mr. Darcy and his aunt much longer she would give way to all her amusement and actually laugh. As she played, Mr. Darcy came to turn the pages of her music. His presence caused her to fumble the notes as she became distracted by the warmth radiating from his thigh next to hers. She noticed his hand trembled as he reached for the page, and she felt some pleasure at the knowledge he was affected by her presence. They were soon joined in the music room by Miss de Bourgh and Colonel Fitzwilliam, though the latter two seemed content to sit a little distance away from the instrument.

Anne spoke softly so that only Richard would hear, "This way, my mother will see only that Darcy and I are in the same room and she will stay apart from us. It went well, I think, and he was not so very angry about Georgie."

"You are very mischievous, cousin," was the Colonel's only reply, but he smiled broadly as he spoke.

The remainder of the evening passed with little conversation and in due time the Hunsford party took their leave. They thanked Lady Catherine again and again for the use of her carriage, and received with gratitude her assurances that they would be introduced to her niece sometime during her stay. Once they were gone and Lady Catherine had retired for the evening, Darcy turned suspicious eyes on his cousins. "Out with it! What are you two scheming?"

Anne widened her eyes in mock innocence. "Why, Darcy, I have no idea of your meaning," and then changing the subject she said, "You did very well this evening. I believe you spoke more to Miss Elizabeth than I have seen you do in the past and she seemed to receive your attention if not with pleasure, then at least with great civility. How fortunate you had such a cheerful topic as your sister's upcoming visit to start upon." Anne's smile was all that was polite and sweet. Darcy was not fooled for an instant, but recollecting that he had asked for her assistance he thought it wise to keep his own counsel for the moment. Instead, he dwelled on thoughts of the evening that had just passed. He thought of dark eyes framed by long lashes and sparkling with laughter. His Elizabeth, for so he still thought of her even though he knew he should not, had agreed to meet Georgiana. He was afraid for a moment that she might not, then she had blushed so beautifully. He knew she must feel all the awkwardness created from his ill-fated proposal and he determined to do everything he could to set her at ease in the coming week.

 **HUNSFORD COTTAGE**

Elizabeth had spent a second night in restless sleep and after breakfast she took her customary walk, hoping to clear her mind. She could not reconcile Mr. Darcy's behavior toward her in the least. She did not understand how he could be so very kind after the harsh words and vile accusations she had hurled at him after his proposal. She certainly did not deserve his notice, yet he seemed determined that she should have it. Rather than ignore her as she surely deserved, he had paid her perhaps even more attention than before. He was a good deal more civil than was usual for him. What did he mean by offering to introduce her to his sister and then following her to the instrument and staying there all evening? It was all too much, especially when she considered his opinion of her family and of Mr. Bingley's connection with Jane. For even if he were to become charity itself, it would not change the fact that he had ruined her sister's happiness. Nor would it alter her own connections. Her family must always be abhorrent to his eyes. Still, if the two of them could meet without hostility, that would be something. Elizabeth determined she would do her part and would attempt to think better of the man in the future.

Thus resolved, Elizabeth returned to the parsonage and joined Charlotte and Maria in the sitting room. The ladies were engaged in various employments and speaking of nothing of great significance when Mr. Collins burst into the room. "My dear Charlotte, send for refreshments immediately for we are to have a guest of such importance!"

Charlotte, long used to her husband's penchant for exaggeration, set her needlework aside and asked with no concern, "Who is it my dear?"

"Mr. Darcy is coming even now with his sister! Make haste, make haste!"

Charlotte called for the tea things, then settled herself to await their visitors. Elizabeth's hands began to tremble and she chided herself. Surely the call on the parsonage was not due only to herself. Perhaps Mr. Darcy wanted his sister to make the acquaintance of Maria Lucas. She would more often be in the neighborhood than Elizabeth was likely to, and she was of an age to Miss Darcy. Satisfied that this must be the reason for his early call, Elizabeth once again turned her focus to her work. She was netting a small purse as a gift for her sister Lydia. There was already one complete for Kitty, but what was done for one must surely be done for the other or there would be no peace to be had.

True to Mr. Collins' prediction, it was only a few moments before the servant announced Mr. and Miss Darcy. All three ladies rose to greet the callers and Elizabeth watched as Darcy introduced his sister first to Mrs. Collins and then to Maria Lucas. She could see that Miss Darcy was exceedingly shy and she felt that the poor girl must have been overwhelmed at meeting so many new people at once. She forced her attention to Darcy as he finished the introductions, "…and finally, may I present Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Elizabeth smiled warmly at the young girl before her. "Miss Darcy, I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

Charlotte poured tea and it looked for a moment as though there might be very little conversation. Maria Lucas was so in awe of Miss Darcy that she could do little more than stare and Charlotte seemed inclined to speak no more than what politeness required. Elizabeth was determined to make the younger girl feel at ease and so began, "I understand you enjoy playing the pianoforte, Miss Darcy."

Georgiana gave Elizabeth a shy smile and replied, "Yes. It is my greatest enjoyment. My brother says that you also play and sing. He said he has rarely heard anything that has given him more pleasure."

"I am afraid your brother has grossly exaggerated my talents. No doubt for some mischievous reason of his own."

"Oh, no. My brother never exaggerates. Except that sometimes he is a little too kind to me." Georgiana spoke earnestly.

Elizabeth smiled at the girl and spared a brief glance at Darcy. "An ideal elder brother then. Perhaps I will have the privilege of hearing you play while you are at Rosings."

"Maybe if you would join me one evening. I am always very nervous when I play for Lady Catherine."

"Yes, indeed. As there are, by her own account, few people in all of England who have more true enjoyment of music or better natural taste, she is an intimidating audience. But, let your courage rise Miss Darcy, together we shall conquer all fear." Georgiana looked scandalized and tried very hard not to laugh at Elizabeth's speech as she glanced at her brother as if for approval. It was the first time she had heard anyone make her aunt sound quite so ridiculous. For a moment, Elizabeth feared she may have gone too far in her teasing manner of referring to Lady Catherine, but then she saw the mirth in Darcy's eyes as he too restrained a laugh. How had she never before noticed those wondrously intense eyes?

"Eliza! You must not speak so!" Charlotte admonished her friend.

"Quite right, my dear Mrs. Collins. The greatness of Lady Catherine must be recalled at all times and I am certain she would not approve of my cousin's influence on her own beloved niece."

Darcy felt compelled to speak. "While I am certain my aunt would have very much to say on the subject, I must insist, Mr. Collins, that I and I alone shall determine what is best for my sister."

"Of course, Mr. Darcy. I had not meant to suggest, that is, I only thought to remind my cousin of respect owed to those who are so far above her in rank."

Thinking she should intervene before Mr. Collins further embarrassed himself or angered Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth replied to her friend, "You are quite right, Charlotte." She clamped her lips to contain a smile and engaged Miss Darcy on a new subject. She tried to draw Maria into the conversation, but the young girl could not bring herself to join.

Darcy was all contentment as he watched his sister and Elizabeth. No one had elicited a natural smile from Georgiana in months. Yet here she was with a woman she had just met and already she was smiling and almost laughing. The beauty of the moment nearly took his breath away. This was what he longed for, this was what he wanted; Elizabeth and Georgiana smiling and laughing together.

"Miss Bennet," ventured Georgiana after several minutes' conversation, "my Cousin Anne tells me you know all the best walking paths at Rosings Park. I dearly love to walk in the afternoon, but my brother does not like me to go out alone. Would I be asking too much to join you?"

"Not at all, so long as your brother approves. I would welcome your company. For although I have four sisters at home, none of them are great walkers and I can but rarely prevail upon one of them to join me."

"I should have liked to have a sister. What is it like?"

"Noisy." Elizabeth and Georgiana laughed together.

The visit lasted only a few minutes longer and as Mr. Darcy had no objections, much to Elizabeth's surprise, arrangements were made for Elizabeth and Georgiana to walk together the following day. The Darcy siblings made their exit and Mr. Collins walked with them as far as the gate. His bows were so many and so deep that Elizabeth wondered how he could still place one foot in front of the other.

"Well, Lizzy, I see that Mr. Darcy continues his attentions to you. For it cannot be to any other purpose that he would bring his sister here the very afternoon of her arrival," Charlotte said to her friend when they were again alone.

Elizabeth smiled at this. "I do not think so, Charlotte. Perhaps he intended for Miss Darcy to meet Maria. They are of an age and certainly it is likely that they will see one another in the future if they happen to visit at the same time." Rather than the amusement they had previously caused, her friend's words now brought with them a feeling of deep mortification and a vague sense of loss.

"Take care, Eliza. Lady Catherine would not be pleased to learn of Mr. Darcy's affection for you. She is quite determined that he will marry Miss de Bourgh." Charlotte continued to press her point.

"Charlotte, I thank you for your kind concern, but it is without cause. I can assure you, Mr. Darcy holds me in no special regard." Elizabeth laughed lightly as she dismissed her friend's remarks. "Besides, I thought you were Mr. Darcy's champion."

"Oh, do not misunderstand me. I think it a very eligible match Lizzy. I urge you only to be careful that your regard is not discovered. Lady Catherine is most determined to have him for Miss de Bourgh and I would not see you injured or your reputation harmed." Charlotte laid her hand on Elizabeth's arm as she issued this warning.

"There is nothing to discover Charlotte. We are acquaintances and that is all. We are certainly not conducting a secret attachment." Elizabeth began to wonder again how she would survive the week.

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **ROSINGS PARK**

"Is she the same Miss Elizabeth Bennet as the young lady you wrote of when you were in Hertfordshire, brother? The one who walked three miles through the mud to see her sister?" Georgiana asked as they made their way back to Rosings.

"Indeed she is." Darcy only just resisted asking his sister for her opinion of the lady in question. It would not do to reveal his feelings so openly. Georgiana, however, spared him the need to dissemble.

"I like her very much. Though, I cannot believe she was so teasing about Lady Catherine! I shall not be able to look my aunt full in the face now for fear of laughing." Georgiana smiled broadly at the memory.

"So now you are not afraid of meeting with your aunt?" _Remarkable. Simply remarkable. She has spent but thirty minutes with Eliz-Miss Bennet and already she is smiling and unafraid._

Georgiana paused and looked at her brother. "No, Fitzwilliam. Miss Bennet has made me see that Lady Catherine is rather silly and not at all intimidating, so I am not afraid." Her voice was full of wonder that matched his own at this revelation. "Do you think we could invite Miss Elizabeth to dine with us this evening?"

"I believe Cousin Anne intends to invite all of the Hunsford party to tea tomorrow. Tonight will be a family party." Darcy tried to be gentle in letting down his sister's expectations.

"I see. Has she been much at Rosings?"

"They come perhaps twice each week."

"And I may call at the parsonage with Anne, may I not?"

"If that is convenient for Anne, I see no reason why it should not be so."

Georgiana smiled. "Very good. Perhaps this visit to Lady Catherine won't be so terrible after all."

"It is not all bad is it? I thought you enjoyed Anne's company."

"I do, brother. But just now I find that not even the reward of Anne's company can improve the prospect of time spent under the scrutiny of Lady Catherine. I am afraid she will know about Ramsgate just by looking at me. But with Miss Elizabeth, I did not feel afraid. I saw only kindness in her manner and nothing of falseness at all."

"That is quite remarkable for someone you have just met. I am pleased for you. Do not trouble yourself about your aunt. She knows nothing of last summer and there is no reason to suppose that will change."

The siblings walked the remainder of the way to Rosings in comfortable silence. Darcy was not yet ready to contemplate any renewal of his addresses to Elizabeth, but he was beginning to have hope that all was not completely lost and that he may yet be able to redeem himself in her eyes. Since being forced by his scheming cousins to extend his stay at Rosings, Darcy was determined to show Elizabeth that he was not angry over her manner of speech from that dreadful night and that he was capable of very gentleman like behavior.

Georgiana had been at Rosings for two days when she invited Elizabeth, Maria, and Charlotte to join her and Anne for a picnic at Rosings. Charlotte and Maria, feeling they had been invited more out of good manners than true desire, allowed that they were not inclined to attend and begged forgiveness.

Elizabeth was ready for the diversion and accepted the invitation with sincere gratitude. The three ladies were seated on a large blanket under a tree enjoying various cold meats, fruits, cheese, and bread provided by the cooks from Rosings Park. They had spent a lovely afternoon together and felt so well acquainted as to agree to use one another's Christian names, at least when they were alone. They all agreed that it would not be worth risking Lady Catherine's displeasure to do so in her presence.

"Lizzy," began Georgiana, "do you come often into Kent?"

"This is my first time. Charlotte and Mr. Collins were married last December, and I promised when she was engaged that I would come see her in the spring. Perhaps now she is here, I shall come more often. Do you come with your brother every year to visit your aunt and cousin?"

"I used to, but this year has been…" Georgiana trailed off.

Seeing the younger girl's discomfort and suspecting its cause, Elizabeth gave her a reassuring smile. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, Georgiana. Come, let us speak of other things. Your Cousin Anne has arranged for splendid weather today and we should not waste a moment of it. What is your favorite thing to do when you come to Kent?"

Georgiana seized on the new subject. "Oh, that is easy. Every year, Anne brings me to this very place. When I was little, we would wade in the pond together. My brother built a swing in the tree just over there as well. We used take turns pushing one another on the swing, then Anne would help me pick flowers to take back to the house."

Anne spoke then, "I am afraid you will think us most improper, Lizzy. For we would indeed tie up our skirts and wade and splash about. Goodness, I still shudder to think what would have happened if my mother had ever learned what we were about!"

"It sounds perfectly delightful! I was always in trouble as a child for playing in the water, or more often, the mud."

"We did get caught once, remember Anne? Only, it was my brother and not Lady Catherine who found us in the pond." Georgiana was already laughing at the memory as she spoke.

"Georgiana! I had hoped to maintain some credibility with our guest. Now Lizzy will think me a complete hoyden!" Anne laughed and continued, "I remember that adventure well. I thought Darcy was going to be furious."

Elizabeth was very keen to know this story. She could only imagine the fastidious and exceptionally proper Mr. Darcy coming upon his beloved sister and cousin prancing about in the water. She easily pictured the stern look of disapproval that must have been on his face. "Pray tell, what came to pass?"

"This was three summers past, so I was thirteen. Anne and I had come here for our usual picnic and the weather was abominably hot. We were desperate and decided to cool our feet in the pond. The water felt so lovely! It was such a relief that we felt there was surely no harm in going in just to our ankles. Before we knew it, we were in the water to our knees. I do not recall which of us started it,"

"You started it!" interrupted Anne with a laugh and a shake of her head.

"Have it your way then. I was thinking that Anne always looked a bit too staid and that she needed to relax more, so I splashed her."

"And not to be out done by a mere child of 13, I naturally sought my revenge!"

"Before long," continued Georgiana, "our gowns were soaked through, our hair was a mess, and we had lost all sense of the world around us."

"That was about the time Darcy came into the clearing," said Anne.

"Oh, dear. Whatever did he say?" asked Elizabeth

"That was the best part!" exclaimed Georgiana. "We both saw him at the same time and stood frozen in place. We could not think of a thing to say, and as we stood there looking at him he said," deepening her voice in imitation of her brother, "'Pardon me, I was looking for two ladies who were to be on a picnic in this area. I seem to have misplaced them. Please, do carry on. I shall continue my search elsewhere.' Oh, Lizzy, I nearly burst from relief. I called out to him and then he pretended that he had just recognized us. It was a lovely way to end our game."

Anne finished the story, "My cousin removed his boots and then came into the water to assist each of us to the shore. He then helped us rearrange our hair and waited with us until we were dry enough to return to the house." Turning to Georgiana she said, "I had not thought of that in the longest time. Thank you, Georgie for reminding me. What a wonderful day that was!"

Elizabeth laughed with her new friends. "Mr. Darcy came into the water?" She could not hide her astonishment at this. Elizabeth could hardly account for this version of him. She remembered his countenance when she had arrived at Netherfield, her petticoat six inches deep in mud, and she thought again of his fastidious appearance and impeccable manners. The man she was hearing described to her now was so different from the one she was used to meeting as to render her greatly confused. It seemed she would have to reconsider a great many things where he was concerned.

"Oh, yes. Do not let my brother's stern countenance deceive you, Lizzy, for he can be most diverting when the occasion calls for it."

"I shall take you at your word, Georgiana. Your story reminds me of my own childhood, though I did not have a brother to keep me from being discovered!" Elizabeth said by way of avoiding further conversation about Mr. Darcy.

"Now that we have shared our secret, you must tell us one of yours," entreated Anne.

"Very well, for if we all know something secret of each other, none of us shall be tempted to tease the others publicly. When I was but ten, my mother's friend was visiting and brought her son John, who was then twelve, with her for the afternoon. He was always teasing that because I was a girl I could not run about or splash in the stream as he did. On this particular visit, my mother had banished all of us children out of doors. My younger sisters were being silly as usual and Jane was trying very hard to control them. John chose that moment to challenge me. He said that he bet he could swim across the pond faster than I could and that I probably could not even swim because I was a girl, and everyone knew that girls were not allowed to swim. Oh, I knew I should not. My mother would be scandalized! I told him that ladies did not bet. He said I was no lady. I chased him all the way to the pond, he jumped in, and without another thought in my head, I jumped after him. The triumph of winning was short lived. He was furious at having lost to a girl and was yelling so loudly that it drew the attention of my sisters. My youngest sister, who was then only four, ran all the way to the house shouting that I had drowned. Well, then I was found out and there was no way to hide my sopping wet gown or my dripping hair." Elizabeth shook her head with a laugh, "I believe my mother is still angry about that day. She was certain I would catch my death of a cold and worse that I would never learn to be a proper lady." _A belief she still harbors, I fear._

Anne and Georgiana joined in her laughter. "But however did you learn to swim? I have always wanted to learn!" Georgiana finally asked.

"My father taught Jane and me as well as Mary. Kitty and Lydia did not wish to learn. He said that it was foolish not to teach young ladies to swim unless they were never to be in a boat. For if the boat tips over, the young ladies must be able get to shore as well as the gentlemen. I do not believe Jane or Mary still practice the activity, and I confess it is more difficult for me as well. A child of twelve can more easily get away with such things than can a young woman of twenty and our pond is not so well secluded as this."

"Perhaps someday you can come visit me at Pemberley, and there you can teach me to swim! We have many places where a lady could swim and not be noticed." Georgiana was near pleading.

Elizabeth was close to responding that she did not think Mr. Darcy would approve of this plan, and that even if he did, she was not likely to ever receive such an invitation, when the man himself emerged from the woods and spoke. "While I have no objection to your learning to swim so long as you are at Pemberley, sweetling, I fear your pleas to Miss Elizabeth must be delayed for another time."

The ladies cried out in astonished unison, "Mr. Darcy! Brother! Cousin!" Georgiana leapt to her feet and ran to embrace her brother, while Elizabeth flushed crimson at his having heard any portion of her tale.

Returning Georgiana's embrace, Mr. Darcy said, "Please pardon my intrusion. I have only come to warn Anne that Lady Catherine's business with Mr. Collins has been delayed and she will therefore be returning early to the house." He consulted his watch, "You have, I think, about half an hour before she will be looking for you."

Anne sighed deeply and stood to leave. "You know Fitzwilliam, I could give up this entire charade if you would just…"

He cut her off, "Anne, I know. I am trying, and I have spoken with her. You can ride back with me and then I shall return for Miss Elizabeth and Georgiana."

Anne colored as he spoke. "Yes, Darcy, you are. Quite trying. Very well. I thank you for coming for me." She turned to her guest, "I am sorry to leave you Lizzy. This has been the best afternoon I have had in a very long time, and I thank you for your company. I believe you do not dine at Rosings again until tomorrow, so until then my dear friend, be well."

Elizabeth was so caught up in her own thoughts as she pondered the conversation between Darcy and Anne that she nearly missed the latter's words of kindness to herself. Brought back to the moment by a slight cough from Georgiana, she said, "You are quite right, Anne. I too cannot remember a more pleasant afternoon in Kent, or indeed in some months. Your kind invitation was perfectly timed and I thank you. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. I hope I do not go too far in wishing you success with Lady Catherine." Elizabeth rose, kissed her friend on the cheek and smiled as Anne left with Mr. Darcy.

* * *

 **As always...the canon characters belong to Jane Austen.**

 **This story is the sole property of the author. Any duplication in whole or in part for publication is strictly prohibited.**


	4. Chapter 8-9

**First, let me thank you in advance for tolerating the snafu with the last chapters. I have no excuse. Second...I am sorry for the delay in posting. We have been out of town visiting our newest granddaughter and I have had no time until today. You will be happy to know this is now officially a post in progress. I finished the final chapter and the epilogue late last night (or was it very early this morning?).**

 **Now...let's rejoin the picnic and take a trip to London**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

"Poor Anne. My Aunt does not give her a moment's peace. I cannot imagine what it would be like to be her age and still have to watch my every move. Anne does not dare even to speak at dinner for fear that she will suffer my aunt's disapproval. I was afraid last summer that my brother would send me here to live. I do not know how I would have survived such a fate." Georgiana was helping Elizabeth gather the remains of the picnic.

"Why ever would your brother send you here, of all places? I had the idea that he had a much different way of doing things." Elizabeth assumed Darcy did not entirely approve of the way his aunt treated Anne, and could not imagine why he would subject his beloved sister to the same circumstances.

She did not hear an answer from Georgiana for a long moment. Turning to face the young lady, she saw that Georgiana was sitting again. She could see tears on the girl's face and noticed her shoulders were trembling. Elizabeth sat beside her and just as she would comfort her own sister, she placed her arm around Georgiana's shoulders. "Shh. It's alright Georgiana. Let it out, dearest." Elizabeth held Georgiana for several minutes until the younger girl's sobbing was under control and then asked, "Would you like to tell me what has made you cry?"

"I am afraid you will despise me," sobbed Georgiana.

"That is not likely, you cannot have done anything so very awful." Elizabeth retrieved her handkerchief and gave it to Georgiana to wipe her eyes. "It has been my experience that some secrets need to be shared so they might lose their ability to harm us. But it is up to you Georgiana, you need not speak of anything you do not wish to."

"I have not spoken of it to anyone, not even the three who know what happened. I could not bear the way they looked at me already, and for them to know the truth of it would be too terrible." Elizabeth remained silent. At last Georgiana sniffed and continued, "I think I would like to tell someone. Last summer, I thought I was in love with a man I had known all my life." Elizabeth had thought this might be what was on Georgiana's mind, but it was still difficult to hear the terrible pain in her young friend's voice. "George Wickham grew up at Pemberley with my brother. Before they were sent to school they were always together, and George was always especially kind to me. He would bring me sweets when I was little, and as I grew older he brought gifts of ribbons or lace. After their first year at Cambridge, my father and brother had a terrible row, and afterward my brother rarely came home. When he did, he spent very little time with the family. But George was there for school break and took time to visit with me every time he came to Pemberley. He exclaimed over my drawings and listened to whatever I had to say. Sometimes it felt as though he was the only one who really took an interest in me. After my father died, everything changed. My brother became so guarded that it felt as if I had lost him as well. Fitzwilliam was finally home, but he was busy learning to manage the estate. He had very little time for an emotional little girl and I was so lost. I was only 11 and George made me feel a little less lonely. Of course, I did not understand when my brother sent George away. I only knew that Fitzwilliam had sent away the only friend I felt I had, and I missed him desperately. Naturally, my brother grew more comfortable with the estate and started spending time with me again, but I still missed my childhood friend. Last summer, my brother thought I would enjoy a visit to the seaside and he rented a cottage in Ramsgate for my use. I settled there with my companion, but found I was still quite lonely. When I was told that George had called at the cottage, I was overjoyed. Seeing him again was such a delight. He seemed to look at me differently then, and I could tell he did not see me as a child anymore. He looked at me as a man looks at a woman. He was so kind, and attentive, and charming. He was everything I thought a young man in love ought to be. We met every day. We would walk on the boardwalk and picnic on the beach. When he kissed me the first time, I thought I would burst into flames. After that, we could not bear to be apart, and when we were together we craved more and more privacy so we could become even more intimate." Elizabeth felt ill at this revelation, but did not allow her face to betray her thoughts. Georgiana continued, "I wanted to write my brother and tell him of our renewed acquaintance and how it had changed from childhood friendship to something more, but George and my companion, Mrs. Younge, persuaded me that I should not. Looking back, it seems so obvious. If our situation was truly what George proclaimed it to be, there would have been no shame in writing my brother. I was so foolish! How could I not have seen? But never mind that. George asked me to marry him, and I said yes. He made running away to Gretna Green sound so romantic and lovely, just like something out of one of Mrs. Radcliffe's novels. I pictured us returning to Pemberley as man and wife. I thought we would purchase a nearby estate, or perhaps a house in town. We would visit my brother, and we would be a happy family. I envisioned our children running across the grounds at Pemberley. It all seemed so perfect; my love, our children, and my brother, all together. Oh, Lizzy! I knew better, but I convinced myself that all would be well. Through some lucky chance of fate, Fitzwilliam came to Ramsgate to visit earlier than originally planned. Perhaps he read something in my letters that gave him cause for concern, I know not. But he came, and just in time. We were to leave the next day for Gretna Green, but when I saw my brother, I could not bear the thought of his waking to discover that I had run away. No matter how much I wanted to surprise him, I knew it would break his heart. Therefore, I confessed everything to him. Well, I am certain you can imagine how that went. Fitzwillam was so good to me. He said he was glad I had told him, said he would like to speak to my intended about the marriage articles and asked if we would not rather be married from Pemberley. I was thrilled and readily agreed to a traditional marriage. I was so relieved that he wasn't angry with me. The next day when George arrived I could tell something was terribly wrong. His face went white when he saw my brother in the sitting room. Fitzwilliam offered his congratulations on our upcoming marriage, and George could not speak. They retired to the library. I could hear raised voices. It was terrible. I should have gone to my rooms, but I could not. Instead, I moved closer to the library in order to hear what they were saying. I could not make out my brother's words, his voice had gone deathly quiet, but he must have told George that if we married George would never see a farthing of my dowry." Elizabeth gave Georgiana's hand a gentle squeeze. "I heard George's response clearly enough to determine that. George said," Georgiana began crying again in earnest, "He said, 'why in hell would I marry the insipid brat if I can't even have her money in consolation?' Oh, Lizzy, he never loved me. He never even liked me. I let him kiss me. I let him touch me. I wanted to have his children, and he didn't even like me! Right now I do not believe my brother or my Cousin Richard like me either. How could they after what I have done?" After that, Georgiana could not say anything again for a long time.

Elizabeth put her arms around the girl and gently patted her hair, but did not speak beyond gentle hushing noises until it seemed Georgiana had cried herself out. Then she said, "Georgiana, dearest, will you hear what I think? Or would you rather I stayed silent on the matter?"

"I let myself be ruined for nothing. You must think I am the most foolish and despicable creature that ever lived."

Elizabeth cupped Georgiana's face in her hand, "I do not think anything of the sort."

"You do not? Then, what do you think?" Georgiana hiccoughed.

Elizabeth took her young friend's hands in her own. "I think you cannot move beyond this until you understand that you and your brother are both wrong."

Georgiana looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Your brother wants to assign no portion of blame for any of these events to your actions or decisions, and you want to keep all of the blame for yourself. Neither of you are correct. Shall I explain?"

Georgiana straightened and wiped at her eyes, "Yes, please."

"First, let us separate your behavior from your emotions for those weeks. You are correct. You should not have allowed such liberties with a man who is not your husband, and you should have informed your brother of your renewed acquaintance with Mr. Wickham. You were full young, but not so young that you were not able to recognize right from wrong. You knew that you should have written to your brother the moment you began receiving Mr. Wickham's attentions, regardless of how Mrs. Younge or Mr. Wickham tried to persuade you otherwise. You certainly knew it was improper to enter into a secret engagement, much less to consent to an elopement. You are right to feel the blame for this, and your brother and cousin should hold you to account for it. Now, you did tell your brother what was happening, he did not have to discover it for himself. That took great courage, Georgiana; it shows that you are sensible and good."

"But Elizabeth, my brother was and still is so very angry. He will not even speak to me about any of this. He could not even look at me for the longest time. I know he will never trust me again!"

"You will earn his trust. Trust is a delicate thing and easily broken, but I do not believe he has lost faith in you completely. It will help both of you if you can begin to understand and then explain your own part in this situation. You must ask yourself why you ever consented to such a thing. I believe the answer to that question is essential to your path forward. However painful the answer, once you know it will be a lesson you will not soon forget. We know why Mr. Wickham behaved as he did. He was seeking pecuniary advantage in the form of your dowry. But why did you do this Georgiana? It is a question you must answer. I cannot advise you as to how to speak to your brother, but I would start with the answer to that question and I believe he will listen if he knows it will help you."

"Do you truly think he would listen to me? Even if I wish to speak about George?"

"Especially if you wish to speak about Mr. Wickham."

"I have given much thought these last months to my actions in Ramsgate and I think I know why I behaved as I did. It is silly and foolish, and Fitzwilliam will hate me for it."

"I do not claim to know your brother well. In fact, I should say that I have misunderstood him more often than not. But in one thing I am absolutely certain, and that is his utter devotion to you. Your brother loves you, Georgiana Darcy, and nothing you tell him will change that."

Georgiana looked doubtful, but tried to accept Elizabeth's word. "Being with George was romantic and thrilling, like a novel. I liked that keeping it secret made me feel like the heroine in my own love story. I know how stupid that sounds, and I know now that a true gentleman would never…well, he would never do the things George did with me with a woman who was not his wife. Oh, Elizabeth! I cannot tell Fitzwilliam all of it. I cannot. I will tell him the part about feeling that having a secret romance was thrilling and that I now know better, but I cannot tell him the things I allowed George to do." Seeing Elizabeth's eyes widen, Georgiana hastened to explain, "He wanted to do more, but I was afraid of becoming with child and would not. But don't you see? I should not have allowed any of it. I believed myself in love and though I was embarrassed, I also liked his touch and he said that if I loved him I would allow even more. Oh, I was such a fool!"

"Dear, sweet Georgiana. What a terrible burden you have carried. I think you are right to say that while you should not have accepted his attentions, you know a true gentleman would not behave as Mr. Wickham did. His actions are not those of a man in love. As for your feelings toward Mr. Wickham, they were natural and nothing for which you should feel ashamed. It is very flattering when a gentleman pays a lady particular attention and speaks words of affection. You are not to be blamed for bestowing your first feelings of love on a most unworthy object. George Wickham took advantage of your past friendship and your innocence to convince you of a lie. He has convinced much older and supposedly wiser people of his goodness with his pretty words and false manners. You cannot have been expected to know at fifteen what evil lurks in the dark places of a soul like that of Mr. Wickham. It is sad that you had to discover this knowledge in so direct a manner, but you are certainly wiser for it. Georgiana Darcy, you are no fool. You are well loved, and I daresay, well liked, by both your brother and your cousin. They both wish for nothing more than to see you restored to your former state of well-being. You are a very good, very brave, very lovable girl who is much wiser than she once was and it is time you acknowledged that."

"How do you know George has deceived others? Are you acquainted with him?"

"We met in the autumn. He is in the militia in Hertfordshire. At the beginning of our acquaintance I thought him to be all that was amiable and charming. I have since learned better." Elizabeth saw the alarm in Georgiana's eyes and was quick to allay the girl's fears. "I did not love him and he did me no harm. Excepting perhaps my ego which may never recover from having been so easily deceived as to his character."

Seeming satisfied with that answer, Georgiana turned pleading eyes to Elizabeth and asked, "Do you really think that I am good and that my brother still loves me?"

"Indeed I do," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I think you are very good and your brother loves you dearly; he would move heaven itself just to see you happy. You need not fear in that quarter."

"And do you think that there is a good man out there who will truly care for me without making false promises and not just want my favors or my fortune?"

Elizabeth thought briefly and with no little pain of Darcy's rejected proposal. "Yes, I promise there are men who care more for their own felicity than for fortune or connections. But you have a good long time before you need worry about that."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Georgiana?"

"Thank you. You are the first person I've been able to really talk to. You did not let me escape responsibility, but you also did not judge me. It is rather the way I have always imagined a sister."

Elizabeth tried not to think that had things gone differently they would now almost be sisters. "You are most welcome Georgiana, I have a good deal of practice at being a sister and I am happy to talk to you any time you wish it." Georgiana gave Elizabeth another hug and the two ladies returned to the business of gathering the picnic things before Darcy returned to walk them to the house.

When Darcy returned he noticed with displeasure that Georgiana's eyes were puffy and red. "Georgie! Are you well?" Striding toward them he turned fierce eyes on Elizabeth. "What has happened?"

To Elizabeth, his stern gaze and harsh tone held accusation and censure and she was instantly affronted. Insufferable man! "I am afraid I do not have the pleasure of understanding you, Mr. Darcy."

"Then allow me to be clear. My sister has been crying. I demand to know what has been done to upset her." His voice was clipped and angry.

"Then I suggest, Mr. Darcy, that you stop accosting me, and instead direct a measure of brotherly affection and concern toward your sister!" Elizabeth then turned to Georgiana, "Forgive me Georgiana, I quite lost track of the time. Charlotte will be wondering where I have gone." She glared at Darcy, spun on her heel, and stalked away. _Arrogant, presumptuous, infuriating, hateful man! How dare he! As though I would make his sister cry or cause her any pain. Of all the stupid things…_

"Fitzwilliam, you were very unkind to Miss Elizabeth just now. It is not her fault I was crying." Georgiana chastised her brother. Her voice was trembling; she had never spoken to him so forthrightly.

"I did not say it was. I simply wanted to know why you were crying." Darcy was utterly confused.

"Oh, Fitzwilliam. You are hopeless." Georgiana shook her head.

"We were speaking of your tears." He was not going to discuss his social blunders with his sister.

"If you must know, I told her about George Wickham. My tears were for all that passed at Ramsgate and how I have felt since then. She was very kind, and helped me to understand some things I did not before. When I told her I thought you must hate me, she even defended you." _Though I cannot think why!_

Darcy frowned, feeling foolish. He should not have rushed to judgement before knowing the truth of the circumstances. "Is that so? I am rather surprised you decided to share your circumstances on so short an acquaintance. It speaks highly of your regard for Miss Elizabeth. I am glad you have found someone in whom you can confide." His astonishment that Elizabeth felt any inclination to speak kindly on his behalf was something he felt he should keep to himself.

"She is all kindness, and you repaid her thoughtfulness to you with most uncivil behavior. Even I, who know you well, thought by your words and countenance that you must blame her for my tears. I also know Mrs. Collins was not expecting Miss Elizabeth until much later so she must have left for some other reason. I can see that you have a regard for her, but you will destroy it if you continue in the manner I just witnessed." Seeing that her brother was on the point of silencing her, Georgiana pressed forward quickly before her courage left her, "Brother, I would see you happy. I knew last autumn when you wrote of her from Netherfield that you liked her very much. I do not know what has happened between you, but it is very evident that you still care for her. Go. You must apologize. I know my way back to Rosings."

"Georgiana I will not leave you to make your own way back. The three of you should have had servants with you in any case. As you do not, I cannot simply abandon you in the woods of Rosings while I chase after Miss Bennet. It is insupportable."

"For heaven's sake Fitzwilliam, I am not a child! We are not ten minutes from the house. I shall send someone back for our things. Go to her." It was the closest thing to a tantrum she had shown since she was five and her favorite doll had been lost. She actually stamped her foot.

"You really think I must apologize?" Darcy was still not certain why an apology was needed, but in consideration of his previous interactions with Miss Elizabeth and how they had ended in disastrous misunderstanding, he thought that he should perhaps yield to his sister's judgment.

"Is that not what I have been saying these past five minutes? Now go, before it is too late!" Georgiana gave him a light push and he left in pursuit of Elizabeth.

It was Darcy's good fortune that Elizabeth's bad humor had caused her to take a longer than usual route to the parsonage. Far from being anxious to return to her friend, Elizabeth had wanted time to settle her mind and emotions before being faced with either the effusions of Mr. Collins or the perceptive eye of his wife. In such a state she had wandered the paths around the park and was just rehearsing for the third time her preferred response to Darcy when he caught up to her.

"Miss Bennet, I have been hoping to catch you before you…" he paused to catch his breath.

Elizabeth whirled to face him. "Before I what, Mr. Darcy?" her fury was barely contained.

"Before you determined that I am completely irredeemable." His uncertainty about the need for apology had vanished in the face of her obvious rage. _Idiot!_ He could see the mixture of emotions dance through her eyes as she processed his words. Anger, surprise, and confusion warred with each other as she struggled to find a response. He was relieved when her natural tendency to good humor gave way.

Elizabeth smiled before she could stop herself and said with a light laugh, "Mr. Darcy, no one is beyond redemption. But I thank you for coming all this way."

"My sister told me of your kindness to her this afternoon. I thank you. It has not been easy for her to overcome the…difficulties…she faced last summer. I fear kindness has been in short supply in her life of late." Darcy's tone of genuine concern disarmed her.

"I do not believe it is kindness she is lacking, nor is it love. Only the confidence to believe she deserves both, and you do not owe me any thanks."

"As you wish, however I believe I do owe you an apology, Miss Bennet. When I came upon my sister and it was evident she had been crying, I was distressed. I did not think how my words might have sounded to your ears. I thought only of discovering the source of her distress. My sister told me I sounded as though I was blaming you for her tears. I assure you, I was not."

"Why, I, I thank you Mr. Darcy. I did indeed think you blamed me, and I confess I had not the least expectation that you would seek me out to apologize." Elizabeth felt all the awkwardness of the situation.

"No, I suppose you would not. I have not given you much reason to think I am capable of apology. But, here I am nonetheless." Darcy paused and waited until Elizabeth met his gaze before he continued, "I would like us to have a better understanding of one another, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth hesitated only a moment before answering, "As would I, Mr. Darcy."

"Then let us begin now. I have been hoping to find a moment to speak with you in privacy these many days. Might we speak while I escort you to your friends?" He offered Elizabeth his arm and was gratified when she accepted it.

"I cannot deny there is much unsaid between us, sir." Elizabeth could not bring herself to say more.

"I have wondered. What were your thoughts on reading my letter? I fear I did not express myself well and I believe it contained more bitterness than I had intended."

Elizabeth colored at this admission and was silent for some time before saying, "I confess, at first your words certainly gave more of pain than pleasure and I could not at once begin to give them justice." She chanced a look at her companion and saw the sorrow her response brought. She spoke quickly, "However, with further reading I began to give credit to sentiments that too clearly reflected my own. In truth the greatest embarrassment I experienced in the reading was the realization of my own poor judgement. Your letter held a mirror to my vanity, and I did not much like what I saw in my reflection. I am heartily ashamed of my behaviour toward you."

Darcy was taken aback by this admission. "I can assure you, I had no thought of it being taken that way. I believe I sought only to justify my own actions, and in selfishness did not consider your feelings. There is surely no need for your apology. Since that night, I have given much thought to your words. Your reproof I shall never forget, 'if you had behaved in a more gentleman like manner.'" He shook his head. "You were correct, of course. What sort of gentleman insults and humiliates the woman he wishes to marry? It is I who should apologize to you."

"The events of that night are, perhaps, of no credit to either of the persons involved. If we are to form a better understanding, perhaps it would be best not to dwell overmuch on that which can bring happiness to neither of us." Elizabeth found she did not wish to argue with the confusing man. She needed time to sort through all she had learned and seen of him this day.

"I shall cede to your judgement in this, Miss Elizabeth." An enigmatic smile crossed his lips and the pair continued in silence.

Darcy escorted a mystified Elizabeth the remainder of the way to the gates of the parsonage. There he took his leave, saying he hoped to see her at dinner the following day and sending his regards to the Hunsford party.

As the days went by, Georgiana felt this visit to Rosings was the best she could remember, even when Lady Catherine spoke without intermission on the subject that she must spend more time with all of her masters. According to Lady Catherine, Georgiana needed to spend more time practicing her instrument, more time improving her drawing, more time speaking French and Italian, and less time reading, walking, and riding. Lady Catherine saw these last three as being not suitable activities for young ladies. Georgiana was able to bear all of Lady Catherine's criticisms with a tolerable appearance of attention. All the while, she was thinking of some conversation or secret shared that day with Elizabeth. With help and encouragement from Cousin Anne, Georgiana had managed a meeting of some kind with the older girl every day. In quiet moments of private reflection she thought that if she had ever had a sister, she would have wished for just such a one as Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

It was with that very thought in mind that Georgiana approached her brother in the library the afternoon before they were to depart for London. Colonel Fitzwilliam had left earlier in the day to join his regiment and Darcy was finally finished with most of the estate business that had kept him occupied during the previous days. She found her brother in the library.

"I thought you would be in here. May I interrupt?" She thought for a moment to tease him about hiding from Lady Catherine, but in the end decided he might not approve of such words coming from his own sister. She smiled as she took the seat across from his.

He laid aside the book he was reading, "An interruption from you is always pleasant, Georgie. I have seen remarkably little of you this visit. Have you enjoyed your time?"

"I have. Far more than I expected to, if I am to be honest."

"I am glad to hear it. I hope you are not too disappointed to be leaving tomorrow. Or am I correct in guessing that the source of much of your amusement is also departing Kent in the morning?"

Georgiana had the grace to color slightly at her brother's words. "I confess, Lizzy has made this visit far more pleasant than I could have hoped."

"Lizzy? You are that familiar already?" Darcy hoped his jealousy was not obvious or did not sound like judgment. How he envied his sister the right to speak Elizabeth's name so casually.

"We are. Actually, Fitzwilliam, it is for her sake that I wished to speak to you." Georgiana looked fixedly at the floor.

Darcy arched his brows in surprise. What could be the meaning of this? Surely Miss Elizabeth was not sending secret messages through his sister? He did not know if he wished this to be the case or if he would be shocked at such behavior on the lady's part. Realizing his sister was waiting for some response, he at last said, "Whatever would you need to say on her behalf that she could not say for herself?"

Coloring deeper, Georgiana replied, "It is nothing like that. In fact, I do not know that she would even wish me to say anything."

What the devil was this about? Had Miss Elizabeth spoken of him? Surely not! She could not be so foolish! But, what if she had? What did she say? Was she still angry? He thought things had improved between them since the incident in the woods. She must still hold him to account for the business with Charles and Miss Bennet. But what of the rest? Had they not resolved to begin anew? Recovering himself again he said to his sister, "I would not wish you to break a confidence, Georgie."

"You are too good, brother. I am not breaking a confidence. I simply do not wish to make my friend uncomfortable. I would like to ask Elizabeth to journey to London with us tomorrow. We have more than enough room, and with Mrs. Annesley and I both in the coach there can be no risk to Elizabeth's reputation."

Darcy was immediately concerned that Elizabeth had confided at least some of what had passed between them, for he could think of no other reason that an invitation to travel in the Darcy coach would present a problem. As Georgiana stated, there would be a chaperone and he knew Elizabeth was traveling to London to meet Miss Bennet before continuing on to Hertfordshire. Damnation! He thought her to be considerably better mannered than to discuss such things with his sister, of all people. He remembered again his promise to try to form a better understanding with Elizabeth. Surely he could not do that if his first thoughts were that she had done or said something improper!

"I know not what has transpired that would lead you to believe Miss Elizabeth would be uncomfortable," Darcy began.

Before he could finish his thought, Georgiana cut in, "Nothing has happened, brother. It is just that I can see that her family is not so well off as we are, which does not matter to me in the least, of course. But it seems an unnecessary expense for Lizzy to travel post when we are traveling on the same day, and as Maria is to stay with Mrs. Collins for another fortnight, she would also have to travel with only the company of a maid. Surely there will be plenty of room in our coach for one more."

Darcy's relief on hearing the source of Georgiana's concern was overshadowed only by his shame in considering his own initial thoughts. He really must teach himself to think better of others and especially of Elizabeth if he ever wanted to be able to think of her as _his_ Elizabeth. "Georgiana, money need not be part of the conversation. Miss Elizabeth is your friend. So invite her, as your particular friend, to join you in the Darcy coach for the journey to London. I believe she will travel to her aunt and uncle's home. We will take her there to meet her sister, Miss Jane Bennet. I am sure she will welcome the invitation and your company."

"Oh do you think so? Only, I do not want her to think me proud or high-handed." Georgiana looked like the young, anxious girl that she was.

Her brother kissed her on the forehead and stood, "She will think you a good and kind friend. It is not in Miss Elizabeth's nature to think otherwise." As he sent Georgiana on her way, Darcy thought of what Elizabeth had confided in him. _It is not kindness she lacks, only confidence…_ what a wise woman she was proving to be. Not for the first time, he thought she would make an excellent sister to Georgiana. Darcy wanted, not for the first time, to choke the life from George Wickham. He had ruined Georgiana's confidence in herself and her ability to rightly judge people. Damn that man!

Forcing his thoughts away from Wickham and onto more pleasant subjects, Darcy could not believe his good fortune. Here was an opportunity to show Miss Elizabeth that he could be civil to all her relations. He would take her to her family in London. If he remembered correctly from the conversation at Netherfield, the aunt and uncle lived near Cheapside. It was not a part of London which he frequented, but for the sake of proving that he was not who she thought him to be, he would call there every day if necessary. Surely her London relations could be no more tiresome than those with whom he was already acquainted, and if he wanted to someday make Elizabeth his wife then they would be his relations as well. Best to get in some practice dealing with them. He tried to remember what she had said of her plans. He thought she meant to stay in town at least a week. Perhaps it was time to host a dinner party at Darcy House. Yes, that would be just the thing and maybe he should invite Charles.

Neither of the Darcy siblings realized that Anne was also in the library and had overheard most of their conversation. It had not been her intention to eavesdrop, but when Georgiana came in there was no graceful way to make her exit. As she could not leave, she simply remained in place and pretended to peruse a book of sonnets. Once she was certain Georgiana had left the room, Anne made her presence known to her remaining cousin.

"Well done, Darcy! You shall have her in the Darcy coach and you did not even have to issue the invitation personally. This could not have worked out better had I planned it myself." She gave him a little self-satisfied grin.

"Eavesdropping does not become you, Anne, and I suspect you did plan this." Darcy tried to sound stern but found he could not. Though he was not pleased to discover he had just been masterfully moved about like a chess piece on a very small board, he could not deny being happy with the results.

"I did not plan to eavesdrop, and you cannot be angry with me for this most pleasant turn of events. Having Georgie here these past days has given you many opportunities to speak with Lizzy in company and it has given her the chance to see you in much more pleasant circumstances. I daresay you are a trifle more pleasant when you are with your sister. You did ask for my assistance. Now, let us talk about the carriage ride to London. Of what shall you speak? For you cannot sit and stare at the poor woman all morning. You will frighten her away."

"Is everyone in this house on a first name basis with Miss Bennet?!"

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **HUNSFORD COTTAGE**

"Cousin Elizabeth!" Mr. Collins' voice carried through the house.

Elizabeth raised her eyes heavenward and breathed a quick prayer before responding, "Coming, Mr. Collins." She had just finished pinning her hair and was gathering her bonnet and gloves for the journey to London. Her trunk was packed and ready to be loaded on the Darcy coach as soon as it arrived. She did not want to keep them waiting. In truth, she did not want to subject poor Mr. Darcy to her ridiculous cousin any longer than was absolutely necessary.

At last satisfied with her appearance, Elizabeth stepped lightly down the stairs to join Charlotte, Maria, and Mr. Collins for a final breakfast.

"We were beginning to think you might miss breakfast, cousin! But I am sure you would not want to leave without availing yourself of one last opportunity to enjoy the benefits of our humble table. Though it is nothing, of course, to the hospitality and condescension of Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

"You are all kindness, Mr. Collins" answered Elizabeth with an amused smile. Not even her cousin could ruin her mood this morning.

"I trust after your stay you can see that your friend has made a very fortuitous match and has no cause to repine. Our own home and table are humble enough, but when you consider the benefit we receive from the patronage of Lady Catherine I think you will agree that we are most advantageously situated. The truth of which I am sure you will wish to relate to all your Hertfordshire acquaintances."

"Indeed Mr. Collins, I believe your arrangements have worked to the benefit of all concerned." Elizabeth could not help but broaden her smile as she thought of her own good fortune at having escaped what surely would have been a miserable marriage to the simpering little man before her.

When at last the Darcy coach arrived with Darcy and Georgiana, her good-byes to Charlotte were less awkward and more heartfelt. Their visit had done much to repair the friendship. It would never be what it had been; still Elizabeth would miss her friend. She had very much enjoyed seeing Charlotte contentedly settled into her life at the parsonage. The role of vicar's wife suited Charlotte well and Elizabeth was happy for her in that respect. She did not believe that Charlotte would find true happiness as the wife of Mr. Collins, but neither would she be treated with cruelty or contempt.

Darcy was just handing Elizabeth into the coach when Mr. Collins called out, "Cousin Elizabeth! You have not left your thanks and respect for the ladies of Rosings. Certainly you will wish to thank Lady Catherine in particular for her condescension to you these past weeks."

Elizabeth was on the point of responding when Darcy spoke, "I assure you, Mr. Collins, my aunt requires no further thanks." Mr. Collins was in a terrible way. He did not want to surrender his point, but did not dare to offend Darcy. The pain of indecision made a comical mask of his face, and Elizabeth had to turn her head quickly so he would not see her smile.

 **THE ROAD TO LONDON**

It took only a few more minutes and the carriage was underway. Georgiana and Darcy were seated on one side with Elizabeth and Mrs. Annesley on the other. Elizabeth had never ridden in such comfort. "I thank you again for the kind invitation, Georgiana; and you as well, Mr. Darcy. I confess this is much more agreeable than riding post, in comfort as well as companions."

Darcy gave her a genuine smile and Elizabeth was struck by the transformation in his appearance. She already thought him handsome, but the addition of dimples and light in his eyes rendered him breathtaking. "We were glad to be of use and I always enjoy the opportunity to accommodate any request that will bring Georgiana happiness. "

"How fortunate for you that this time I made one that caused you so little expense or inconvenience!" Georgiana adopted a rare teasing tone with her brother.

"Yes, much better than the pony, the harp, the fabrics..."

"You insisted on the pony, and the harp was Richard's idea!" Georgiana made a show of looking outraged.

Despite his effort to look serious, on catching his sister's eyes Darcy could not help but laugh. "No, you are quite right Georgie. This is no inconvenience at all. "Turning to Elizabeth he then said, "I believe you are to stay with your aunt and uncle while you are town. Are you not?"

"I am, Mr. Darcy. My sister Jane has been staying with them in their home near _Cheapside_ this winter." Elizabeth watched his face carefully to see how he would react to this reminder of both Jane and of the area of London her relatives called home. If she hoped to see him discomfited, she was disappointed.

"Will you be with them long?"

"We will stay but one week, Mr. Darcy. My father is anxious for Jane and me to return to Longbourn. I believe he is happiest when all the family is together."

"I think it just as likely that he misses your lively mind, Miss Elizabeth," with those words he again flashed that broad, disarming smile at her. "Tell me, would I be asking too much to seek an introduction for Georgiana and myself to your aunt and uncle?"

"Oh yes, Elizabeth! And I must meet your sister as well, for you have told me so much about her that I feel as though we are already acquainted." Georgiana joined her plea to her brother's.

Elizabeth laughed, "How can I decline such a well-phrased request? I shall be pleased to introduce you. I do not know what entertainments my Aunt Gardiner has arranged, but I am certain there are not so many that you could not come for tea. The only thing Jane mentioned her letters is that there is to be one evening at the theater. I believe Hamlet is scheduled to be performed."

"Do you enjoy Shakespeare, Miss Elizabeth?" asked Darcy.

"I do. Though I confess, I prefer his comedies. I dearly love to laugh. I daresay however, that to see any of his works performed will be a great treat."

"Have you never been to the theater then?"

"No, sir, I have not. My Aunt and Uncle often treat us to musical performances, but this will be the first time we have gone to the theater."

"I am sorry you will not be able to see a comedy then. Your first visit should be made memorable."

"It will be memorable because it is my first visit, and the more so because I shall be with people I love." _And that,_ thought Darcy to himself, _is yet another reason I love you. Other ladies would complain of not seeing their favorite or not having the best seats. But you look only to your companions and the novelty of the experience._

"I believe attending the theater, music hall, and opera are the only things I truly look forward to about being out!" said Georgiana. "How lovely it will be to see the great works performed on stage by true masters."

"And will you attend with your brother or with your cousin the Colonel?" asked Elizabeth

"Either, I suppose. Or maybe both if I am very lucky." It was plain from Georgiana's reply that she hoped the presence of both her guardians would ward off any would-be suitors.

"I think you shall have all the luck you require," said Elizabeth reassuringly.

"Perhaps we will even enlist your uncle, the Earl to come along." Darcy had caught on to his sister's unease and tried to soothe her troubled nerves.

"No! For he will insist on bringing Lady Matlock as well, and she is the most infamous matchmaker in all the family! She will have me engaged before the end of the first act" Georgiana exclaimed and then blushed as she realized what she had said.

Elizabeth tried very hard to contain herself. She looked fixedly out the carriage window, determined not to laugh. She was quite certain that Mr. Darcy was not ready to be teased about his faux pas, and she did not know if Georgiana would see the humour of it while she was still so nervous in her brother's presence. But even as she was telling herself these things, she happened to meet Darcy's eyes and saw a hint of mirth in their reflection. She allowed herself a smile. Then, glancing at Georgiana, she saw the younger girl was also holding in a laugh. Soon the two ladies were giggling aloud and even Darcy was heard to chuckle just a little.

For the remainder of the journey they discussed books, poetry, and philosophy while sharing stories of their various travels. Elizabeth enjoyed hearing of Darcy's travels on the continent and allowed that she would like to go there herself one day. Darcy and Georgiana thought that Elizabeth's manner of describing any place she had been was such as to make them feel as though they had been there with her.

Elizabeth marveled at the ease of their conversation. She had feared that a half-day's ride with Mr. Darcy would be all awkwardness and uncomfortable silence. This man in the seat across from her was a near stranger. He had all the appearance of Mr. Darcy, but none of the stiff formality or obvious unease she was used to seeing in him. This Mr. Darcy was all that was amiable and kind, and he had asked to be introduced to her aunt and uncle. Were these not the very relations whose connection he claimed to be so far beneath him? She dared not hope that he sought the introduction for her sake, and yet what other reason could there be? Mr. Darcy was an enigma to be sure.

 **GRACECHURCH STREET**

Time passed swiftly as it is like to do when in pleasant company, and before anyone could account for the passing hours, they had arrived at Gracechurch Street. Once there, they found themselves facing an informal and unexpected greeting party. As Elizabeth had supposed a later departure time when she wrote her family, the Gardiners and Jane had not anticipated her arrival until early afternoon. Therefore they were just leaving the house for a morning walk when the Darcy coach reached its destination. Mr. Gardiner was not at all disappointed in his niece's early appearance. He had been trying to think of various means by which he might contrive to accidentally meet Darcy on his arrival. While Mr. Bennet might be lackadaisical when it came to his daughters' safety and reputations, Mr. Gardiner was much more conscientious in that regard, especially where it concerned Jane or Elizabeth. He had heard from his wife of the proud manners and haughty disposition for which this Darcy was known, and he wanted reassurance that Elizabeth had not been made uneasy during her journey.

So it was that when Darcy stepped out of the coach to hand down Elizabeth he found himself facing one anxious sister, one curious aunt, and a most serious Uncle. He was a little surprised, but he quickly mastered himself and continued on as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

Extending his hand to Elizabeth he said with a smile, "You seem to have quite the welcoming party, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at the group gathered outside and laughed in reply, "As you can see, Mr. Darcy, I am quite well looked after. I hope you are not too alarmed." Elizabeth stepped down and went directly to Jane.

"Oh Jane, how I have missed you!" she embraced her sister quickly and with a look let her know they had much to discuss. Darcy made a polite bow and greeted Jane as Elizabeth turned her attentions to her aunt and uncle. She greeted them with all the affection that was their due. After a few moments, she heard Darcy's subtle clearing of his throat.

Blushing slightly she flashed him a knowing smile and said, "Forgive me, Mr. Darcy. I am certain you have been wishing to take your leave." She was certain he could not wait to absent himself from a neighborhood he surely would never have entered willingly.

He returned her smile with one of his own and with a slightly raised brow replied, "Not at all, Miss Elizabeth. I was wondering if I might impose on you and ask for an introduction to your excellent family."

Elizabeth's astonishment was almost more than she could she bear with any grace, for though she recalled his earlier request, she had not given it serious credit. She stepped forward however and rose to the challenge before her. Looking toward her aunt and uncle she said, "I have forgotten myself entirely, please forgive me. Mr. Darcy, may I present my aunt and uncle, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, this is Mr. Darcy. I recently made the acquaintance of Mr. Darcy's sister while she was in Kent visiting her aunt. Mr. Darcy and his sister happened to also be returning to town today, and she was kind enough to invite me to join them on their journey." Elizabeth wanted her uncle to understand that the invitation to travel had come from Georgiana and not Darcy.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Darcy," said Mr. Gardiner with a bow and if his voice betrayed some measure of relief, no one was inclined to comment on it.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. I have known Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth for some time now and it is a privilege to meet more of their relations."

Elizabeth was surprised at this, but also pleased. She could not account for Darcy calling it a privilege to meet any of her family. She was thankful that at last she could show him that she did have some relations for whom she need not blush!

"I believe you are from Derbyshire, is that correct?" Mr. Gardiner asked.

Elizabeth could see Darcy just barely stiffen at the question. She could see his customary reserve begin to slip over his features as he answered with some resignation, "I am. My family estate is Pemberley."

"I thought as much. My wife grew up in Lambton." Edward Gardiner gestured toward his wife who then joined the conversation.

"My father owned a small shop there. I believe it was where I spent the happiest years of youth. In my opinion, there is no lovelier county in all the country than Derbyshire." Mrs. Gardiner smiled broadly, happy to have someone with whom she could share her delights over the county of her childhood.

Mr. Darcy's relief at the direction of the conversation was visible, at least to Elizabeth. She listened with wonder as he spoke with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner for several minutes about the pleasures and delights of Derbyshire. He then requested and was given permission to call again the next day with his sister and took his leave.

* * *

 **As always, the content of this story is the sole property of the author. Any duplication for publication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited.**


	5. Chapters 10-11

**Let's visit the park and the theater, shall we?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

Once inside the house, Elizabeth was greeted enthusiastically by her young cousins and with open curiosity by her aunt and sister. Since both of the latter were familiar with Elizabeth's former dislike of Darcy, they were most anxious to know what had happened to so dramatically alter her opinions and his behavior. After allowing her a few moments to freshen up after her journey, Elizabeth was pressed to join the ladies in the sitting room.

"Would you like some tea, Lizzy?" asked Aunt Madeline.

"Yes, Aunt. Tea would be lovely." Elizabeth smiled, of course her Aunt Gardiner would be mindful of all the proprieties even in the midst of her barely concealed eagerness to hear from her favorite niece.

Deciding that she would much rather wait to discuss the events of her journey to Kent, Elizabeth turned to her sister. "Jane, I have missed you. I looked forward to your letters every week. Your last letter mentioned that you were going to the museum with our aunt and uncle. Did you enjoy it?"

"I confess that while I found it pleasant, the entire time I found myself thinking how much more you would have enjoyed the outing. I am much more looking forward to the theater this week. My aunt and uncle were considering attending last week, but decided to wait so that you might join us."

Elizabeth laughed. "You are right, I always enjoy a trip to the museum. I am sorry to have delayed your entertainment, but I am quite happy to be able to go to the theater. It seems our visits are never timed properly, and I have long wished to see a performance of Shakespeare."

"Then, dear niece," said Aunt Madeline as she joined them, "your uncle and I are happy we have finally been able to arrange things to everyone's satisfaction."

"When we visit you, things are always to our satisfaction, as you well know, Aunt," rejoined Elizabeth with a smile.

"Indeed. These past weeks have been most pleasant. I love our home and the peacefulness of the country, but it has been such a relief to be here. I do not think I could have listened to many more days of mama's consolations on the loss of Mr. Bingley," Jane stated with uncharacteristic candor.

Elizabeth's heart sunk a little at the reminder of Mr. Bingley. Even with her improved acquaintance with Darcy she did not think there was a way to approach so delicate a subject. They may now be better friends, but she surely did not have the right to ask him to take any action. Besides, his letter made it quite clear that he did not regret his actions. Stubborn, frustrating man!

"At least now you shall not face her alone, dear sister," said Elizabeth with a gentle pat to Jane's arm. She then turned to her aunt, "I was quite pleased to learn we will be extending our stay with you to a full week. It will be a treat to visit the bookshops for myself, and I promised to bring home new music for Mary, and ribbons for Kitty and Lydia."

"You will not want to disappoint your youngest sisters, though I daresay they have enough ribbon between them to remake the bonnets for half of Meryton," Aunt Madeline commented.

"If Lizzy and I do not come home with presents there will be no peace for weeks!" exclaimed Jane.

"I should imagine not. Now, Elizabeth. There are to be no more delays. In your last letter you said that you found Mr. Darcy to still be proud and disagreeable. Yet today it was plainly evident that the two of you are on cordial terms, and he was everything that is civil and kind. In your uncle's business we encounter many persons of the first circle, and I must say that Mr. Darcy is more civil than most. What can be the cause of this great difference between the Mr. Darcy of whom you wrote and the one we met today?" Madeline Gardiner had her suspicions about the cause of the change between the two young people, for she had seen the way Darcy looked upon her niece. For now however, she would hear what her niece had to say.

"Yes, Lizzy. I know that we did not see him act so agreeably in company while we were all in Hertfordshire. Tell us, what has happened?" Jane turned a curious face to her sister.

"I admit to being somewhat confused myself. He is certainly a complex and difficult person to understand. My attempts to sketch his character have been somewhat unsuccessful. Though, perhaps it is simply that Mr. Darcy has improved on closer acquaintance. What I mean to say is that while in essentials he is very much what he ever was, from knowing him better his disposition is better understood." Elizabeth was feeling all the embarrassment of having spoken too quickly and too frequently against Darcy, just because he had wounded her vanity at the Meryton assembly.

"But what brought about this closer acquaintance?" Aunt Madeline persisted.

"His sister, Georgiana. Miss Darcy has been in Kent these two weeks. She called at the parsonage and we were very soon good friends. Her many invitations to join her for some entertainment or other at Rosings Park put Mr. Darcy and I in frequent company."

"But Lizzy," said Jane, "from your letters you were in company rather often before Miss Darcy came, and last autumn you were in the same house for nearly a sen'night when I was ill."

"Aye, we were. But in his sister's presence, Mr. Darcy seems to be more at ease, and I am beginning to see that what I had taken for thinking himself above his company, as mama would say, was truly just reserve. When he is uncomfortable or is not well acquainted with his companions, he is simply quite awkward and I truly believe he tires of hearing himself all the time referred to only in terms of his income and estate. For how can one find friends among strangers when all the world speaks only of one's position and wealth, but never of one's character? Indeed, through his sister, I finally begin to comprehend that Mr. Darcy has no improper pride."

"And what of his treatment of Mr. Wickham? How does that compare with your new knowledge?" Aunt Madeline wanted to know.

Elizabeth chose that moment to take a bite of her biscuit and sip some tea. She had not yet decided how much of the information regarding Mr. Wickham she should make known, and she dearly wished to speak to Jane in private before saying too much. At last she answered, "I believe we may have been misled in that regard. I am ashamed I did not consider the impropriety of Mr. Wickham speaking to me on so personal a subject on such short acquaintance. He did not share his story of his misfortunes with the general populace until Mr. Darcy was no longer in the neighborhood to defend himself. From speaking to Mr. Darcy's relations in Kent, I am given to understand that Mr. Wickham actually declared that he had no interest in the church and was justly compensated. It pains me to say this, but I fear that my prejudice against Mr. Darcy caused me to believe Mr. Wickham's pretty manners when I should have been more cautious."

Madeline Gardiner smiled to herself. It looked as though Elizabeth was gaining some wisdom to go along with her wit and knowledge. She also thought her niece was very much on her way to being in love. It was Jane who spoke next, "But Elizabeth, surely Mr. Wickham would not lie about such a thing when it would be so easy for one to learn the truth. Perhaps there was just a misunderstanding."

"I believe, Jane, that he depended upon Mr. Darcy's already poor reputation in the neighborhood and his own appearance of goodness to prevent anyone from even considering there might be another side to his tale. No, I am afraid there is no misunderstanding." She gave her sister a look that Jane instantly took to mean Elizabeth had much more to say on the subject, but would not in the presence of their aunt.

"Perhaps we shall be able to see all this improvement for ourselves tomorrow if Mr. Darcy does call with his sister and was not merely being polite," suggested Aunt Madeline.

"I believe you shall. Now, if you will, please excuse me Aunt, I am rather tired. We left quite early this morning and even a coach so fine as Mr. Darcy's is no place to rest."

Elizabeth retreated upstairs to the room she would share with Jane during their week in town. She was truly in need of rest, but she was also hoping for an opportunity to speak with her sister alone. Her fondest wish was granted when Jane joined her a few minutes later.

"Now Lizzy, you must tell me what I do not already know. What did you not want to say to my aunt?" Jane fairly burst with curiosity as she sat on the bed.

Elizabeth joined her sister, and spent the next hour telling her all the particulars of her last weeks in Kent. Leaving out only that information which pertained to Jane and Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth told every detail of Darcy's proposal, her rejection, the letter, Georgiana's coming to Kent, and the dramatic change in Darcy's behavior over the course of time.

"Mr. Darcy proposed? Then he is in love with you?" Jane was no less astonished at this news than Elizabeth had been on first apprehending it.

"I do not know if he is still in love with me. I was really quite cruel in my rejection of his addresses. I was far kinder to Mr. Collins than to Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth sighed, "Oh, Jane. How I longed for your advice."

"But Lizzy, he must still love you. Can you not see that? Why else would he seek an introduction to my aunt and uncle? Why ask to call here with his sister? Surely if it was only to advance her friendship with you, you could be invited to his townhouse."

"I do not know, Jane. He once told me that his good opinion, once lost, is lost forever. How could he still have a good opinion of me after my abominable behavior?"

"Yet he said he wanted a better understanding between you, did he not?"

"He did."

"He still loves you, Lizzy. But, do you love him?"

"I hardly know; it is all so confusing. I do not hate him. I believe I even like him. To be certain, I find him more agreeable than I once did. In time, I think I could love him."

"Then you shall have to give it time." Jane hugged her favorite sister and hoped that Elizabeth's story would have a happier ending than her own had.

"What should be done about Mr. Wickham? Should we tell our general acquaintance what we have learned?" Elizabeth asked by way of changing the subject.

"I do not think it should be attempted. He is so well-liked and Mr. Darcy so generally disdained that trying to turn the opinions of our neighbors could prove to be fruitless."

"I agree. Besides, Mr. Darcy did not authorize me to make the information public. Especially not as it pertains to Georgiana. She is now as dear to me as Mary, Kitty, or Lydia, and I would not want such a story about them to be circulated abroad."

"Nor would I." Jane agreed. Both girls were drifting off to sleep, "Oh, and Lizzy?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Do not tell mama about Mr. Darcy unless everything is settled between you. I do not think she would ever forgive you for turning down a man with…"

" _ten-thousand a year_!" the girls laughed as they finished in unison.

 **DARCY HOUSE**

When Darcy and Georgiana arrived at Darcy House, both were exceedingly glad to be home. Darcy House was not Pemberley to be certain, but after any time spent at Rosings it was good to be back in more welcoming environs. After greeting the household staff and requesting tea things to be brought to them in different areas of the house, the siblings went their separate ways for a time. Georgiana retired to her rooms to rest after the long journey, and Darcy found that in addition to the rather large stack of correspondence on his desk, there was another matter he could not delay in giving his attention. Therefore, Darcy took his tea in his study and had a message carried to his old school friend, Charles Bingley.

It was not an hour later before a servant announced, "Mr. Bingley, sir." Darcy sighed and steeled himself for the conversation to come.

"Charles, come. Sit. Is it too early for brandy?"

Charles Bingley bounced a little on the balls of his feet. It was a nervous habit that Darcy had observed in him often over the years. "Since the winter, I do not believe I ever think it too early. I had not expected to hear from you so soon. You can have only just arrived from Kent." He took the glass offered by Darcy and lowered himself into a side chair.

"We have been in town not two hours."

"This must be a serious matter indeed. It is your usual custom to lock yourself in the house for two days complete before you regain any kind of civility after visiting Rosings. You look entirely too pleased for having just spent three weeks in the company of your least favorite aunt ."

"Nearly five, as it happens. I found the company there more agreeable this year."

"I cannot imagine that Lady Catherine has improved that much. Surely she is as formidable a person as there ever was!"

"Indeed, my aunt is much as she has ever been. No, there was an addition to our party that made the visit more pleasant. Particularly the last ten days."

"And am I to know more of this pleasant addition, or shall I have to wring the information from you in pieces?"

"Do you recall Miss Charlotte Lucas, from Meryton?"

Bingley's face became pale and he seemed to withdraw, as he did any time the subject of Hertfordshire was broached. "I do."

"Well, it seems Miss Lucas married that horrible cousin of the Bennet sisters, Mr. Collins."

"That odd little parson who stayed at Longbourn?"

"The very one."

"I do not recall that Miss Lucas, excuse me, Mrs. Collins, was a great conversationalist and surely it is not Mr. Collins who made your visit more pleasurable. More entertaining perhaps, but not more agreeable."

"While Mrs. Collins is actually a pleasant, sensible woman; I fear I could not tolerate her husband's company more than as required by common civility. No, the welcome addition to our party was Mrs. Collins' guest, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

At the mention of Elizabeth's name, Bingley became more attentive. "How delightful! And was she well?" He longed to ask if she had spoken of Jane, but dared not. He had long been questioning his judgment in yielding to Darcy, Caroline, and Louisa last autumn.

"She is quite well. She returned to town in the Darcy coach, and is to be in London all week, staying with her aunt and uncle."

"Ah, yes, the ones in trade." Bingley looked at his friend then, trying to determine where the conversation was going.

"You are correct. I met them this afternoon and will probably call there tomorrow with Georgiana."

Bingley's eyebrows shot up. "You will call on them in Cheapside? That is singular, given your strictures against the Bennet's connections when last we spoke on the subject."

Darcy took a deep breath before he spoke. "Charles, I have done you a great wrong."

"How so?"

"Miss Bennet has been in town these past four months. I knew, and I did not tell you. I have no excuse. It was an arrogant presumption. I truly believed she did not love you and I wanted to save you from a mercenary marriage. I was wrong to interfere."

Bingley leapt from his seat and began pacing the room in an agitated manner. Darcy watched for a few moments before speaking again. "I now have reason to believe that I was mistaken in my impressions of her feelings and I would like the chance to make this right."

Bingley stopped his movements and spoke. "You knew. All this time you knew she was in town. But how?" He resumed pacing, "Of course, she would have called on Caroline and Louisa. So they knew as well?"

"It is as you say. Caroline informed me they returned the call but only after a significant delay, and only to make clear they did not wish to continue the acquaintance." Darcy was miserable. Watching his friend agonize made him see again the officiousness of his interference. _Well, Elizabeth, if you could see this you would see me well and properly humbled. God forgive me._

"Do my sisters know of our meeting today?"

"Unless it is from your own lips, they do not. I have told no one of my intention of meeting with you today. My hope is that you will allow me to attempt to correct what I have done, and accompany Georgiana and me when we call at Gracechurch Street tomorrow."

 _So near. His beloved Jane, his angel, had been so near all this time. How much time had they lost? Could she ever forgive him after he had been so cruel in November?_ "I will deal with my sisters. As to the rest, of course I will go with you! How could I not? Jane is truly there?" He had stopped pacing and was again bouncing.

Darcy noticed his friend's use of Miss Bennet's first name but did not remark upon it. Instead he smiled and said, "She is. I saw her myself when we left Miss Elizabeth with her family."

"How did she look? Is she well? Is she happy?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no my friend. My days of assuming the feelings of others are over. She looked as serene and lovely as ever. I will not speak to her happiness as it was not something I could ask of the lady herself."

"You are changed! What has wrought such an effect on you?"

"You had do better to ask who. But we can speak of that later. I plan to leave tomorrow as soon proper calling hours begin if that suits you."

"Excellent," Bingley replied. Then with an obvious shift in his countenance,Bingley drew himself up to his full height and looked squarely at his friend, "I should not have listened to what you or my sisters had to say on the matter. It was up to me to discover her true feelings. But for you to deceive me as to her being in town was too much. If you should betray my trust again, it will be the end of our friendship. "

"I would expect nothing less." Darcy fervently hoped for Bingley's sake and his longed for future with Elizabeth that it was not too late for Charles and his angel. "Charles, may I ask one thing of you?"

"What?"

"Will you wait to talk with your sisters until after tomorrow?"

"Why would I do that? If our aunt was not on holiday, I would send Caroline to Scarborough in the morning! As for Louisa, we shall see what Mr. Hurst makes of his wife when he can no longer foist her off on me!" Bingley was vehement in his disapprobation of his sisters' behavior.

"I would not wish to give your sisters any reason to crow if your visit with Miss Bennet does not go as well we both hope."

The thought of seeing Caroline's and Louisa's faces painted with smug satisfaction on hearing the news of his loss of his dear Jane made him nearly apoplectic with rage, and he saw immediately the wisdom of Darcy's advice. "In this instance, I will accept your advice. However, do not think that I will ever again yield so easily to you. If Miss Bennet does not cast me on my ear tomorrow, I will speak with both my sisters immediately. They shall be made to understand that their time of interfering is at an end."

"As is mine, Charles _._ I swear to you. You are your own man and I shall only offer that advice which you seek from this point forward." Darcy could scarcely meet his friend's eyes, but he meant every word he spoke.

"Do not try me on this Darcy. I have long valued our friendship, but henceforth it shall be one of equals and I shall demand the same loyalty from you that I have given to you."

Darcy raised his head saying, "You shall have it."

"I shall see you tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow." Darcy watched his friend leave and hoped it would not be for the last time. How had things gotten so out of control? It was a circumstance he could barely fathom. Where once his life was predictable, ordered, and controlled, it appeared now all was in chaos. His baby sister was giving him advice, his usually pliable companion had actually threatened to end their friendship, and his cousin to whom he was supposedly engaged was encouraging his pursuit of a woman he had not six months previously considered to be wholly unsuitable. _There,_ he thought, _is my answer. Order and control left my life at the same moment in which I encountered Miss Elizabeth Bennet. And yet I would not trade that moment for every bit of control I have ever before thought myself to possess._ As he dragged his focus back to the stack of business correspondence demanding his attention, he was chagrined to find himself once again thinking of Elizabeth and a long-ago visit to Netherfield. They were in the drawing room, and he was attempting to write a letter to Georgiana. Caroline Bingley would interrupt with incessant praise of his writing, words of false regard for his sister, and her thoughts on how odious she should find letters of business. All the while, he could see from the corner of his eye that Elizabeth watched with barely concealed amusement. At the time, he rejoiced at what he perceived as their shared amusement in Caroline's antics, and he wondered if Elizabeth might even be a little jealous over the other woman's marked attentions to his person. Now he could only shake his head at such arrogance. She had hated him then and it was entirely his own fault. Darcy shook his head and once again forced his attention to the stack of correspondence demanding his attention. He could continue to repair his reputation with Miss Elizabeth tomorrow. For now, there was work to be done.

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **GRACECHURCH STREET**

Sunday afternoon was quiet in the Gardiner residence. The children were content playing with their nanny and were hoping their favorite cousins might take them to the park later in the day. Mr. Gardiner was reading in his library and the ladies of the house were enjoying a quiet tête-à-tête in the parlor as they attended to their needlework. Elizabeth struggled to avoid watching the passage of time, yet she found herself becoming increasingly anxious as the hour for Darcy's visit approached.

"Really, Elizabeth. For someone who claims to be only interested in sketching the man's character, you seem most anxious for Mr. Darcy's visit today," exclaimed Aunt Gardiner.

"Not at all, Aunt. I am merely anxious to stretch my limbs. I wish I had walked this morning for now I find that I have an excess of energy."

Aunt Gardiner regarded her niece with raised brows but did not challenge her assertion. Instead she replied, "I am sorry for you then, dear niece. You certainly cannot walk out now, for our visitors will arrive soon and it would not do for you to miss them."

"Indeed sister, you will have to suffer through the afternoon with no chance for exercise. But perhaps Mr. and Miss Darcy would like to join us in taking the children to the park?"

Elizabeth could only imagine how appalled Darcy would be at such a scheme. Even her recent experiences with him combined with her knowledge of his interactions with his sister as a child were not sufficient to drive away the image she held of him as exceedingly proud. She almost laughed aloud at the picture that formed in her mind of the always proper Darcy scampering after her small cousins as they frolicked in the park. "No, Jane. I do not believe he would have any part of that. Mr. Darcy is far too proper for such activity."

Before Jane could make any reply, a servant announced their visitors. "Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy, and Mr. Bingley."

"Mr. Bingley?!" Jane and Elizabeth gasped together. The emotions of the sisters could scarcely be imagined. One was highly conscious of being in the presence of a love she believed to be irretrievably lost, and the other did not even dare to hope that the presence of Bingley indicated some continuing regard on the part of his friend. Jane first grasped her needlework more firmly, then set it aside in favor of smoothing her skirts. Next,she picked up her work once again, though she could not pretend to focus any effort on the piece. As she gazed upon Miss Darcy, Jane began to think she had been badly deceived by Miss Bingley. Whatever else Miss Darcy might be to Mr. Bingley, she did not appear to be a woman in love, and in fact stood no closer to Mr. Bingley than she might have to a casual acquaintance. Jane felt her nervousness increase and was thankful when Elizabeth reached out a calming hand and gave a gentle squeeze to her arm.

The visitors were led into the parlor and Mrs. Gardiner rang for tea. She then addressed the only one of the three visitors to whom she had been introduced, "Good afternoon Mr. Darcy."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth. Mrs. Gardiner, and Miss Bennet, may I present my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy? Mrs. Gardiner I believe you are the only person not already acquainted with my good friend, Mr. Bingley."

Deducing from the expressions of surprise on the faces of the ladies that his presence was not expected, Bingley then spoke. "Please pardon my intrusion, Mrs. Gardiner. When Darcy informed me that the Miss Bennets were in town, I found I could not delay paying a call. I hope you will forgive the impropriety."

"Of course, Mr. Bingley. I believe your prior acquaintance with my nieces will excuse you in this instance. You are quite welcome." She then turned her attention to the other young lady in the room. "Miss Darcy, it is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance. My niece Elizabeth has told me what an excellent friend you were to her in Kent. Welcome to our home."

Having executed her initial duties as hostess, Mrs. Gardiner excused herself briefly to check on her children. Elizabeth saw that her sister had at least temporarily lost the power of speech, and quickly moved to cover any awkwardness. "Georgiana, are you quite recovered from our journey?"

"I am. I needed a short rest yesterday, but I find I am returned to myself today."

"I am happy to hear it. Jane and I have been looking forward to your visit."

Hearing her name seemed to at last rouse Jane to civility and she joined in the conversation. After a few minutes of listening to the ladies converse, Bingley turned his gaze on Jane and spoke softly, "I must say I was most delighted to hear you were in town, Miss Bennet."

"I have been visiting my aunt these four months Mr. Bingley. I came just after Christmas. I found that Hertfordshire was suddenly," Jane paused and looked directly at the man who had broken her heart, "lacking."

"I am grieved to know I missed such an opportunity to be in your company, for we have not seen each other since the 26th of November when we danced together at Netherfield." Bingley did not once look away from Jane's lovely blue eyes.

Elizabeth was struggling to attend to her conversation with Georgiana while watching to see how Darcy was reacting to the reunion of Jane and Bingley. She could not make him out at all. His face wore its usual impenetrable façade, and so gave nothing away. Since arriving at the Gardiner residence, Darcy had resumed his previous habit of being in the room without actually joining the conversation. She found herself wondering if the changes she believed had taken place in Kent were merely fleeting and barely contained a sigh at the thought. It was true that he brought Bingley back to Jane, and yet if the man could not be amiable in the home of her most acceptable relatives, how could she entertain any hope that he might accept the rest of them? Perhaps he did not mean to. The thought was unsettling, not in the least because she was not quite ready to acknowledge why his opinion now made a difference to her.

Elizabeth's musings were brought to an end when her aunt returned to the room. "Mr. Darcy, yesterday we were speaking of Lambton. It was a delight to hear of the changes in the village since I was last there, and of course I always take pleasure in singing the praises of Derbyshire."

Having been addressed directly, Darcy showed no sign of irritation, rather he seemed pleased at the opportunity to join in when he responded, "I, too, enjoyed our conversation yesterday. I recall Mr. Gardiner mentioning a particular painting you did of the area. Perhaps after tea you would be so kind as to show it to my sister and me?" Elizabeth could not help but feel the compliment of Darcy's attentions to her aunt.

Mrs. Gardiner blushed at the implied praise, honored that a man of Darcy's status had taken note of such a detail in their conversation and immediately agreed. The visit turned into a rather long one as conversation ebbed and flowed through the room. Jane and Bingley were in quiet conversation, sitting as near to one another as propriety would allow. Elizabeth could see every emotion flicking through her sister's eyes. First doubt, then relief, even a flash of anger and sadness, and finally there was on Jane's face a look of hope that brought Elizabeth no small measure of peace, and did much to raise her opinion of a certain gentleman from Derbyshire. At length, Darcy and Georgiana were shown Mrs. Gardiner's painting of the Derbyshire countryside and both pronounced it to be superb.

After studying it for several minutes, Georgiana asked, "Fitzwilliam, is this not the tree on the green by the smithy? You talk about it nearly every time we pass by!"

"It is, Georgie. Mrs. Gardiner, this is one of our favorite places. It holds a special place in my childhood memories. You've captured it perfectly."

"It was a favorite of mine growing up as well. I believe the tree will stand long after my grandchildren have ceased telling the stories I shall be sure to bore them with." Darcy was thankful for the laughter that followed his statement as it hid his embarrassment. Did Mrs. Gardiner know he was thinking just then of watching his Elizabeth frolic with their children and grandchildren by that tree?

As Mrs. Gardiner was returning to the parlor with the Darcys, her oldest daughter escaped the confines of nursery and used the opportunity to beg for an outing to the nearby park. "Please, mama? The weather is still lovely, and we would like to feed the geese! Cousin Lizzy could take us. Please?"

"Your cousins have visitors just now, Susannah. You will have to delay your walk for another time." Mrs. Gardiner smiled as her daughter turned imploring brown eyes on those same visitors.

"But surely they could join us as well?" The question was for her mother, but the look was for Darcy. He returned her steady gaze and knew he would be walking in the park. The little girl had Elizabeth's eyes and it was not in his power to say no.

"I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours, Miss Gardiner." He could not help but reflect on the very different meaning the words held today from the last time they were spoken. When he said that same thing to Elizabeth at the Netherfield Ball, he was furious, and they were intended to insult her. Today they were spoken with perfect sincerity.

In no small amount of time the matter was settled, and the group found themselves walking through the park with bread for the geese. Bingley deftly maneuvered himself and Jane a little apart from the group, and the pair could be seen with their heads tucked slightly together as they spoke. It was clear to both Darcy and Elizabeth that Bingley would renew his suit and Jane would welcome his addresses. The Gardiner children abandoned their cousins in favor of the company of Georgiana. Young Susannah took one hand, and her brothers Edward and Michael took turns with the other and they pulled Georgiana to the water's edge with a constant stream of laughter and chatter. This left Elizabeth and Darcy much to themselves. She accepted his proffered arm, and they continued through the park. They paused their stroll under a tree and for a brief while stood silently observing the others.

Finally, Elizabeth broke the silence; "Mr. Bingley's call today was most unexpected."

"But not unwelcome, I think." Darcy answered with his usual detachment.

"It would not seem so. I believe we have you to thank for this, sir." Elizabeth kept her eyes resolutely on Georgiana and the children feeding the geese, but gestured mildly with her hand toward Jane and Bingley.

"It was my error to correct. I sent for him immediately upon arrival at Darcy House yesterday. When he came, I confessed all and informed him of my plans to call here today."

Elizabeth could not help but shake her head at this. She thought to tease Darcy about his expert maneuvering of his friend, but thought better of it. Teasing him on this point would not further their goal of reaching a better understanding. Perhaps in time he could learn to laugh at himself, but not yet.

"I am happy he was able to call on you, and in turn, on my sister. I believe your actions will greatly improve the atmosphere in the household. My sister's countenance improves already."

"If I am to be honest, Miss Elizabeth, it is not your sister's countenance I was thinking of at the time." Darcy risked a small sideways glance at his companion and was rewarded with a most becoming blush creeping over her cheeks.

Elizabeth shook her head mildly, but made no reply. Having noticed the movement, Darcy asked, "You seem displeased. Have I shocked you?"

"It is not that." Though, if Elizabeth were being completely honest with herself, she was surprised at this appearance of continued regard. "It seems that I am still trying to understand you."

"And what have you learned?" Darcy was not entirely certain he wished to know the answer, but too much had been risked and almost lost due to their misunderstandings.

Elizabeth found that every observation of his personality that had passed through her mind in the past week came tumbling from her lips. "I confess, Mr. Darcy, as to seeing so many different aspects of your character that I cannot make you out at all. You puzzle me exceedingly. Are you the gentleman of Meryton and Hertfordshire who alienated the entire community with his proud manners, the man who dismissed me as not only not handsome, but barely even tolerable; or are you the impassioned lover of Hunsford Cottage, who was so consumed by his own desire, so assured of his acceptance that he never considered his feelings might be unrequited? Are you the attentive, loving brother from Rosings who looked to every need and wish of his sister, her cousin and their friend? Are you the kind and amiable gentleman who was all ease and friendliness on the journey to London? Are you the gentleman who has been so considerate of my family, my relations whom you previously made perfectly clear were beneath your notice? Truly, I cannot make you out at all. Who are you Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy had not expected such frankness, though he supposed he should have, and took several moments to form an answer. "Before I answer, allow me to apologize for the remark I made the night of the assembly. Not only were my words unjust, it was reprehensible to speak such sentiments aloud. I admit I was in a foul temper that evening and did not wish to attend, however, remaining behind would have been even less appealing."

"You would not have been left in peace?"

"Decidedly not, though I am certain the mistress of the house would have been most attentive to my comfort."

"'Tis a trial indeed to suffer from so much attention. It was that remark, you know, that set me against you. Now you must think me ridiculously vain, to allow such a small thing to incite my prejudice."

"I cannot think of you ever as ridiculous. Though, I must admit, I am surprised to learn of your great offense. Of course, I had not thought you heard me, but even so, I recall your laughter as you walked away that evening."

"I could hardly do otherwise and remain in company, Mr. Darcy. Although I prefer to think of myself as a rational creature, I will confess you could not have chosen a more well-formed insult had you intended it. My earliest memory of my mama is hearing her say I would never be considered pretty. It was worse for poor Mary. After she came my mother changed her barb to say I would never be considered pretty, but I was at least more handsome than Mary. The night of the assembly she came into our room, pronounced Jane to be all that is perfection, turned her eyes to me and said, 'I suppose you will at least not embarrass your sisters.' So you see, Mr. Darcy, I am afraid I was determined to see you well and truly punished for proving my mother to be correct." Elizabeth had not planned to be so forthcoming and was fearful of Darcy's response.

Darcy was appalled that a mother could speak with such cruel disregard to her own child but thought it better not to insult the woman. "Your mother is mistaken, Miss Elizabeth, as was I. To my eyes, you grow more handsome with every meeting." There was a long silence as each of them considered the words that had been spoken. Darcy was the first to resume the conversation. "Now I must answer your earlier question. I am, in truth, all of the men you described. I have been a selfish being all my life, in practice, though not in principle. As a child I was taught what was right, but I was not taught to correct my temper. I was given good principles, but left to follow them in pride and conceit. Unfortunately an only son (for many years an only child), I was spoilt by my parents, who, though good themselves (my father, particularly, all that was benevolent and amiable), allowed, encouraged, almost taught me to be selfish and overbearing; to care for none beyond my own family circle; to think meanly of all the rest of the world; to wish at least to think meanly of their sense and worth compared with my own. Such I was, from eight to eight and twenty; and such I might still have been but for you."

Elizabeth was stunned at this revelation, especially as it pertained to her. She was spared having to conjure a response by the sudden presence of her three young cousins. Having left the confines of nursery and home and on reaching the park, the Gardiner children were exuberant in their play. The children particularly enjoyed playing with their elder cousin, and grew tired of waiting for her to join them. At last, all three escaped their minders and seized Elizabeth and Darcy. The two boys, Edward and Michael, grasped Elizabeth by each hand and pulled her enthusiastically toward the water, chattering ceaselessly and begging her assistance in catching frogs. Young Susannah had likewise seized Darcy's hand. He bent down to the little girl's level and she whispered something in his ear. He then nodded most solemnly and turned to Elizabeth saying, "I am afraid I must abandon you, Miss Elizabeth, for this fair maiden has claimed my hand and my honor demands that I attend to her at once." Then, with a flourish and a bow he looked back to Susannah and gestured her forward. Helpless against the boundless joy of her young cousins, Elizabeth chanced to look back at Darcy. She was startled to see that his customary façade of indifference had been replaced, and his countenance was one of pure delight as he played with Susannah. She flashed him a brilliant smile, shrugged, and chased after the boys without another thought for propriety. She reached her destination in time to see Darcy catching Susannah up in his arms and swinging her in a wide arc before setting her back to rights and leading her to a gaggle of hungry geese.

Whatever Elizabeth had expected of their outing, it was not the sight of the ever proper Darcy chasing her cousin through the park. She was mindful enough to keep herself and the boys out of the water, but she did kneel carefully in the grass and help them to find all manner of frogs and interesting rocks, stealing the occasional glance in Darcy's direction. She did not want the children to impose too much on him. Georgiana joined her at the water's edge.

"That is how my brother was with me when I was a child. There were no other families nearby with children my age so Fitzwilliam was my most frequent companion and playmate until he went away to Cambridge."

"I cannot imagine growing up without other girls. My sisters and I were forever teasing and chasing one another and driving my mother to distraction." Elizabeth thought it better not to comment on her continued bewilderment as to the true character of the younger girl's brother.

It was fortuitous that she did not comment, for the gentleman himself joined them shortly with Susannah and any remark she might have made would likely have been overheard. Jane and Bingley were soon back with them, and the group stood in amiable conversation for some time. When it became evident the children were tired from their outing, the visit to the park was brought to an end in much the same way it had begun, with one exception. Having noted that each of his cousins was escorted by a man, six-year old Edward Gardiner determined that Miss Darcy and Miss Gardiner should also be escorted. Being the elder brother, he gave the right to escort Miss Darcy over to himself and left four-year old Michael to escort Susannah. As Susannah was rather used to assisting with her brothers, she did not much mind, except she thought she might have liked to walk with Darcy instead.

On returning to the Gardiner residence the Darcy party took their leave, but not before Darcy invited the Gardiners and the Miss Bennets to join them for dinner in two days' time. The invitation was graciously accepted, and Darcy made it known he would send his carriage to bring them to Darcy House. Elizabeth, for her part, was astonished at the invitation. She had never doubted that he would call, she knew Darcy to be a man of his word. But to invite her family to his home? Her relations in trade no less? She wondered what he could possibly mean by it. She might once have believed he meant to demonstrate to her how far beneath his station were her relatives, but she was endeavoring to learn to stop thinking the worst of his motives. Surely, he had been silent when he first called at Gracechurch Street, but that was only in the beginning. Once he became comfortable in the room, he was all openness and friendliness. While standing with her in the park, he had again been silent until she ventured to speak, then he had made himself vulnerable with his honesty. And to entertain Susannah as he might have his own sister in her childhood? Vexing man! So caught up was Elizabeth in her thoughts that she nearly missed out on her sister's happiness, for Bingley had a request of his own.

"Miss Bennet, I should very much like-that is, may I call on you tomorrow, Miss Bennet?"

Jane blushed crimson and only with difficulty managed to raise her eyes to meet his, "Yes, Mr. Bingley. I should like that very much."

"Excellent, I shall see you tomorrow then. Good afternoon." Jane worried for the state of Mr. Bingley's gloves as it seemed he could not cease twisting them in his hands, but she could not trust herself to speak.

* * *

 _As always, the canon characters do not belong to me. Also, the contents of this story are the sole property of the author. Any duplication for publication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited._


	6. Chapters 12-13

_As always, the canon characters do not belong to me. They are the creation of our beloved Miss Austen. The original characters, however, do belong to me. Please don't use them without permission._

 _Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews._

 _Call for your maids and valets; it is time to go to the theater_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

The following afternoon found the Bennet sisters excitedly preparing for an evening of Shakespeare with the Gardiners. The lone upstairs maid was assisting Mrs. Gardiner, so the sisters found themselves able to have a private conversation as they helped each other with various buttons, lacings, and hair pins.

"I am glad to see you happy again, Jane." Elizabeth said as she noticed that once again Jane's eyes had a distant look and the faint blush that began with Bingley's call earlier in the day was spreading over her cheeks.

"Oh, Lizzy, I do not dare to hope. But I cannot help it. I thought I would be able to think on him as only an indifferent acquaintance, but," Jane sighed deeply, "I cannot. I am still so very much in love with him. I believe he loves me as well, though he has not yet said so."

"Jane, dearest, of course he is in love with you! It is evident in his every look. I think he was almost uncivil to everyone else in the room for his inability to look away from you, dear sister."

"Lizzy, do not tease me!"

"I am not teasing you. I am perfectly serious. I shall be very much surprised if, well, I shall say no more on that for I do not wish to sound like my mother. But I am very happy for you. I do fear for the reaction of his sisters, though. Surely they are not any happier now than they were in November?"

"No, they are not. We spoke today of his leaving last autumn. He confessed to being influenced by his friend and sisters. He owned he has learnt a good deal about himself and will not be so easily led in the future. Mr. Darcy he has forgiven, as have I. His interference was at least kindly meant, though poorly executed. It is to that gentleman's credit that he confessed his error. I believe I may have you to thank for it, Lizzy. Mr. Bingley also told me that the three of them hid from him their knowledge of my presence in town. He might have been willing to forgive his sisters as he did his friend since we have found each other, but when they learned he was renewing his attentions, his sisters were no less violent in their opposition than they had been before. It was most unwise of them. He is very angry with them both. I do not wish to be the source of distress in his family, but I find I do not feel so very badly that Caroline is to spend an entire season with her aunt in Scarborough and the Hursts have found themselves without an invitation to his townhouse."

"Why, Jane that is the most unkind thing I have ever heard you say. I am quite proud." Lizzy smiled at her sister and took her place at the dressing table.

Jane blushed and changed the subject. "Do you think, Lizzy, that we shall see your Mr. Darcy at the theater tonight?" Jane asked as she began to arrange Elizabeth's curls.

"He is not my Mr. Darcy, and I do not know if we shall see him or not. I know he enjoys the theater, but whether he shall choose this production I cannot say."

Seeing Jane's raised eyebrows, Elizabeth continued, "Truly Jane, we do not have an understanding. I will confess that I am beginning to better comprehend his nature and I do not find it at all disagreeable."

It was Jane who nearly laughed then and Elizabeth could not understand it. "What have I said, Jane? Do I have something odd in my hair?"

"No, sister," Jane smiled, "It is simply that your description of his character reminded me of his slight at the assembly. I wonder, do you suppose that he is simply not amiable enough to tempt you?"

Elizabeth laughed at this portrait of herself, "Oh, it is a dreadful failing indeed to sound so much like the implacable man from the assembly that night. I shall have to reform myself immediately and say that I do indeed like Mr. Darcy, though I harbor no hope of ever regaining his particular regard."

"Elizabeth Bennet you are blind if you cannot see that man loves you!"

"He cannot. Not after—,"

"Oh for goodness sake, Lizzy, do not speak again of the events in Hunsford! Do you genuinely believe that a man who did not care for you would seek out your company after such a refusal? That he would introduce you to his sister, then bring you to the very relatives you say he so recently disdained, call on them, and invite them to dinner? Honestly Elizabeth, you are not half so perceptive to your own chance at happiness as you are to mine." Elizabeth could see that Jane's confidence was rising as she felt the security of her situation with Bingley and she was torn between pride in her sister's new found assurance and exasperation at being its target.

"However things may develop between Mr. Darcy and myself, we are both of such a stubborn nature that is sure to take a prodigious amount of time. For tonight, I look forward to a perfectly lovely evening with my dearest relations and the Prince of Denmark." In her mind Elizabeth heard the words of Gertrude as if they were being spoken of her; _the lady doth protest too much, methinks_. With that thought and a sigh she turned the conversation to gowns and hair and the excitement of a first visit to the theater.

As Uncle Edward decried the lateness of the hour, the ladies of the house were at long last ready, the carriage was called and the family departed for the evening's entertainment.

 **The Theater**

Darcy was exercising every bit of his considerable willpower to avoid offending the current Duke of Avondale. His Grace had stopped Darcy for a rather long-winded exchange about the current goings on in the House of Lords. Darcy rather suspected the duke's true motive was to orchestrate an introduction to his granddaughter, who would soon make her debut in society. Though the Avondale family title was ancient, its fortune was nearly depleted thanks to blatant mismanagement and the rather dissolute habits of the duke's late father. The Darcy fortune would do much to restore the duchy. That the granddaughter was not to make her debut until next season seemed to disturb no one other than Darcy. For that gentleman, just the idea of involving himself with a mere child was enough to turn his stomach. The duke's obvious desperation reminded Darcy in no small way of Mrs. Bennet's putting all of her daughters out too young, and he determined he might have to reconsider his opinion of some of that lady's actions.

It was Darcy's usual habit to arrive at the theater early, go directly to his box, and then enjoy the performance either alone or in the exclusive company of his invited guests. He knew it caused people to consider him either very grand or very proud. In truth, he cared little for the opinion of society and detested the entire spectacle of seeing and making oneself seen by the ton. His preferred early arrival also assured he could avoid distasteful conversations such as the one from which he was currently trying to extricate himself. Tonight, however, he had been delayed in leaving Darcy House and arrived at the theater in the midst of a crush of people. This awkward interlude with His Grace, Sterling Landon, Duke of Avondale, was only the latest in what had been a thoroughly tedious evening and he was beginning to heartily wish he had skipped the theater in favor of an evening listening to Georgiana play. Already he had been introduced to four new-to-society young ladies. All of them were perfectly lovely, perfectly accomplished, and, to a mind filled only with Elizabeth, perfectly forgettable. None could converse of any topic other than the weather, their gowns, or the last ball they attended. Two of them seemed nearly to faint upon introduction, and all of their parents were entirely too interested in determining the true size and nature of his estate and income.

Tonight, he had been delayed in leaving Darcy house by an unexpected but not unwelcome visit from his cousin Richard. The Colonel was giving serious consideration to resigning his commission. His parents were frightened about his impending return to the continent, so much so that his father was investigating the purchase of a small estate for his youngest son. Richard had not known a civilian life in many years and was seeking Darcy's advice. The visit was not short and nothing was resolved, but both men felt progress had been made by the time it was complete. Happy as the reason for the delay may have been, the result was that Darcy now found himself in an untenable situation with no foreseeable means of escape.

Just as he was beginning to believe the evening could not get more uncomfortable, Darcy heard a loud commotion break out over the general chaos around him. He turned to investigate at nearly the same moment that a young woman was shoved roughly aside by a red-faced man striding toward the theater exit. The woman was attending to her companions and did not see the oncoming stranger until he bowled past her, knocking the unsuspecting innocent directly into an already irritated Darcy.

The Gardiner party had arrived much later than planned to the theater, and Mr. Gardiner could be seen shaking his head at the fuss and bother associated with getting his three ladies out the door. Nonetheless, they arrived in sufficient time for the Bennet sisters to express all their wonder and awe at the theater, its patrons, and the general atmosphere. They were speaking of the coming entertainment and beginning to move toward the doors for their seats when the volume of conversation around them escalated. Elizabeth looked up a moment too late to avoid being unceremoniously shoved aside by an angry looking man with a bright red face. The impact put her off balance and she found herself colliding with another patron.

His hands automatically reached to catch the young woman's arm before she could fall. In such a crowd, he knew the lady's mortification would be complete and he could not wish for anyone to become the subject of so much unwanted attention. Still, his face had not lost its mask of indifference. He might have even unthinkingly allowed it to settle more firmly into place, as he would not want his actions to give rise to any gossip or unwarranted expectations on the part of the lady.

Elizabeth, therefore, had the singular experience of watching Darcy's carefully constructed social façade melt completely away as his eyes finally communicated to his mind that the woman he had just saved from public disgrace was his Elizabeth. She was suddenly, and not uncomfortably, aware of the warmth of his hand on her elbow, and the heat from his gaze caused her to flush crimson. Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she felt her pulse accelerate. She had seen Darcy both with and without his scrupulously maintained mask, but she had never seen that same mask fall away with heart-stopping rapidity only to be replaced with what even she could not deny was a look of passion tempered only by a devotion bordering on reverence.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet! Are you well madam?" He had not released her elbow and was, in fact, so entranced by her scent, her magnificent eyes, and the lovely blush staining her cheeks that he scarcely noticed the warmth of her skin beneath his gloved hand. He was, in that moment, utterly lost.

"Yes. Quite well, I thank you sir." Elizabeth's voice was a breath as he held her gaze and she began to understand that here before her was the answer to her question of Sunday afternoon and that this man was, without reservation, _her_ Mr. Darcy.

"I had not anticipated the pleasure of seeing you this evening." His eyes were still on her face, devouring every detail as though he meant to draw her portrait later.

Mr. Gardiner cleared his throat and gave a subtle nod to Mr. Darcy's hand, which was still resting on Elizabeth's elbow. Darcy drew away and seemed at a loss as to what he should say or do in the next moment. Elizabeth sought to ease his discomfort and spoke quickly, "Perhaps then we should thank the gentleman who exited with such haste. Else we might have missed one another in this crush."

"Should I ever discover his name, I shall do just that." Darcy returned with a slight smile, he then turned his attention to the rest of her party. The duke and his granddaughter were quite forgotten.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, can I persuade you to join me in my box this evening? I believe we are to be joined by another who would also welcome your company. Mr. Bingley is to arrive soon."

Jane and Elizabeth looked as one to their aunt and uncle, an unspoken plea shining from two sets of eyes. Madeline Gardiner regarded her husband and indicated her approval of the scheme with a barely perceptible nod of her head.

"It appears, Mr. Darcy that your offer will make all of my ladies happy and I am therefore obliged to accept." Mr. Gardiner did not miss the way Darcy's eyes moved to Elizabeth when the older man referred to her as one of his ladies. Neither did Elizabeth, and she found herself standing just a bit straighter.

"There you are Darcy! What a dreadful mess getting in here tonight. They are saying outside that something happened earlier with Somersby." Bingley, in his typical exuberance, started speaking before he realized Darcy was not alone. Darcy turned to him, revealing the Gardiners and their nieces who had previously been blocked from his view.

"Then it is to Somersby we owe the redemption of this night, Bingley. His misfortunes lead to my discovery of our delightful guests for the evening."

"Miss Bennet!" Bingley bowed and graced the lady's hand with a warm kiss that brought roses to her cheeks. He did at last remember to greet the rest of the party, and it was very soon decided they would be the happiest, the most well-entertained, and certainly the most content patrons of the theater for the evening. It was as the party was finally approaching the Darcy box that the first test of this resolution was presented in the form of Caroline Bingley, who was accompanying Mr. and Mrs. Hurst for one last London entertainment before her banishment to the uncivilized environs of Scarborough.

"Why, Mr. Darcy," Caroline gushed on spying them, "we had no idea you would be here this evening!" This she uttered with a pointed look of disgust at her brother. "What a merry party we shall make!"

Darcy saw Caroline's arm begin to reach for his free one, but before she could complete her task, he pivoted smoothly to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner standing behind him. Elizabeth had to fight back a smile at his swift maneuver.

"As you see, Miss Bingley, the Darcy box is already quite full this evening, we shall have to decline the pleasure of your company." The look he bestowed on her spoke more of his disapprobation than any words could have managed.

Pretending to have just noticed Jane and Elizabeth, and chaffing at the near dismissal from Mr. Darcy, Caroline said with forced civility, "Ah, Miss Bennet and Miss Eliza! What a privilege this must be for you; for surely town offers up many more delights than those to which you are accustomed. And at such little inconvenience to you; as I am sure Mr. Darcy has taken all upon himself."

Elizabeth was aghast that even Caroline Bingley would stoop to be so vulgar in a public setting, and she did not hesitate to correct the other lady. "Indeed you are mistaken, Miss Bingley. We only chanced to meet Mr. Darcy on arriving this evening. The true privilege, I believe, will be not in our seating arrangements or choice of entertainment, but in our companionship." This she said with all politeness, but a possessiveness she was not previously aware of feeling caused her to grip Darcy's arm firmly as she spoke. The gentleman himself felt such a surge of contentment at this gesture that he only just stopped himself from placing his free hand over hers where it rested on his arm.

As Caroline stood trembling with shock and outrage at having been so slighted not only by the object of her grandest schemes, but also by that accursed hoyden Eliza Bennet, Darcy led his party away with Elizabeth on his arm. That one of the most sought after bachelors in society was escorting an unknown, dark-haired lady drew a number of glances, a few outright stares, and was much remarked upon. It was clear she was gently bred, but her gown, while elegant, marked her as being not of the first circles, which caused even more muttering in the gathered crowd. Darcy and Elizabeth proceeded as if entirely unaware of the stir their very presence had created.

Removal to the Darcy box did not relieve the party from scrutiny. For much of the performance, Elizabeth felt certain there were as many eyes on them as were on the stage, possibly more. Jane also felt the scrutiny, though she knew it was reserved primarily for her sister. Turning to Bingley she said, "I do not believe I should like to be watched so very closely all the time. It makes one feel a bit like a museum curiosity."

Mr. Bingley leaned his head to speak to her. "If it takes even a moment of pleasure from your evening to remain in this box, I shall gladly find other seating for us. I would not wish for you to be uncomfortable."

"You are very kind, but I was thinking of my poor sister."

Bingley cast his eyes toward Elizabeth and Darcy. On seeing that they were oblivious to the scrutiny, he turned and said with some amusement to Jane, "I do not believe they are in the least troubled by it."

Jane followed his gaze and blushed at the look in her sister's eyes. "Perhaps not, Mr. Bingley."

Bingley held her eyes, "Might we follow their example and find ourselves more agreeably engaged?"

Jane's blush deepened, but she found her voice in time to answer, "Yes, Mr. Bingley, I believe we might."

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner may have raised an eyebrow at the conversation, but as the couples' voices did not carry beyond the box and they were otherwise observing every show of propriety, they chose instead to remember when they were newly met and just discovering one another. The Gardiners observed their nieces, but they were also simply enjoying the atmosphere of the theater and the rare opportunity of viewing it all from a box. Thus the three couples remained until the intermission.

 **CHAPTER 13**

The intermission brought a stream of visitors to the Darcy box. Mr. Gardiner finally excused himself to get refreshments, being joined quickly by Jane and Bingley. Mrs. Gardiner chose to stay behind to act as chaperone. Darcy had assumed his customary look of imperturbability while still greeting all of the visitors with the perfect manners of one born to society. Elizabeth finally began to see the necessity of such a pretense as she witnessed the various machinations of their callers. Some of those who came by were only interested in greeting Darcy following his long absence from town, but most were not so discreetly seeking to learn more about the lady on his arm. For his part, Darcy was fiercely determined to add nothing more to the spectacle by exposing either of them with an unguarded look or careless word, and Elizabeth was scarcely less so. None were more anxious to learn more about Elizabeth than the lady who would be among the last of the callers to join them.

"Fitz! I am all astonishment. It has been an absolute age since I have seen you in town." The lady swept into the box with the importance of a duchess and the familiarity of a near relation. Elizabeth could sense a change in the atmosphere as Darcy stiffened beside her and his face, if possible, lost even more expression. It was as if he had been replaced with a statue. Elizabeth's first thought was that he must not want to introduce her to this great lady because he was ashamed to be seen with someone so far beneath him. She squashed the idea almost as soon as it came. Had he not introduced her to every visitor thus far, even to an earl and his countess? What foolish vanity! No, Mr. Darcy was not her mother and he was not embarrassed by her presence. This change in his demeanor was no way because of Elizabeth. It must be something to do with the visitor herself. This thought brought Elizabeth's courage to bear, and she shifted most unconsciously closer to Darcy.

"It seems one of us has been most fortunate then, Lady Winslow. I do not recall you seeking out my company in many years." His tone was ice.

"Oh, la, surely you do not still hold me in contempt for all that has passed between us? Come Fitz, there is no need for such formality. We are friends of old; are we not?"

"While it is true our acquaintance is of long duration Lady Winslow, I would not call ours a friendship. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"Indeed, we were rather more than friends." There was a predatory suggestiveness in her eyes that gave Elizabeth pause. The lady continued, "But that was long ago, Fitz, and now I am a married lady and it appears you have also…changed course." This she said with a slight sneer and an appraising glance at Elizabeth. The lady's contempt was immediately evident.

Darcy sighed deeply, "What do you want, Lady Winslow?" He found he did not have the wherewithal to continue to even pretend civility. Lady Winslow's appearance had taken him utterly by surprise and he was unprepared for the intensity of emotion she inspired. He was at once overcome with revulsion for the woman herself and with a consuming desire to shield Elizabeth from whatever it was the lady had come to do.

"Will you not introduce me to your new…friend?" Elizabeth did not care for the inflection of the lady's voice as she uttered the last word. The sound somehow made her feel unclean. Or as if she should feel unclean though she knew she was innocent of wrongdoing. She cared even less for the obvious distress the other woman was causing her Mr. Darcy.

Forced by Lady Winslow's direct request to do the very thing he had hoped to avoid, Darcy performed the introductions. "Lady Winslow, may I present Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire and her aunt, Mrs. Gardiner." He missed neither the critical eye that Lady Winslow cast over Elizabeth, nor the way Elizabeth lifted her chin and met the lady's eye with an unflinching gaze of her own.

"So you are the one to finally steal darling Fitz from us." Lady Winslow's voice dripped with disdain.

How Elizabeth wished to reply that it was Darcy who was the thief. He had stolen her heart. But to say such a thing was impossible. She looked instead at Lady Winslow and said with cool civility, "Certainly as Mr. Darcy's old friend you would agree that he is so formidable a person that surely no one could steal him away from that which he did not already wish to leave."

Lady Winslow's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. "Indeed. You must have exercised your considerable," the lady raked her eyes over Elizabeth's person, "... charms to their fullest to convince him to abandon Pemberley so early in the season."

Elizabeth pretended to misunderstand. "Not at all, my lady. In fact, I believe Mr. Darcy is more apt to describe me as vexing than charming. While I have heard of the splendours of Pemberley from some of my acquaintance, I certainly have not been so near it as to claim any power over the decisions of its master." Darcy felt himself nearly overwhelmed with love for and pride in the woman on his arm. Yes, dearest Elizabeth, you will fare well in my world. Very well indeed.

Before the conversation could continue further, Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst entered the box on the pretense of seeking out their brother. From her position, Caroline was easily able to discern the look of contempt on Lady Winslow's face as the other woman gazed on Elizabeth. Though she could not speak of it in the current circumstance, Caroline thought she might have an ally in her determination to keep her Mr. Darcy and the undeserving Eliza Bennet apart. Darcy turned his attentions to the ladies who had just entered, "Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst, how good of you to join us. I am afraid your brother is not here at the moment. I believe you already know Miss Elizabeth's aunt, Mrs. Gardiner." He gestured at the woman sitting silently in their midst. He did not move to introduce them to Lady Winslow. It was not a connection he wished to promote.

Left with no alternatives and ever mindful of their social standing, Caroline and Louisa acknowledged Elizabeth and her aunt with the barest of civilities. Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner replied in kind, and there followed the uncomfortable silence that can only result from so many people having so much to say that cannot possibly be spoken aloud. It was broken only by Darcy's reminding the visitors that the intermission was likely nearing its end and politely suggesting that everyone return to their seats.

Caroline and Louisa looked somewhat taken aback at being dismissed with so little effort at civility, but left quickly in hopes of covering their embarrassment and anger. Lady Winslow noted the animosity between the newcomers and the dark-haired beauty on Darcy's arm. She took her leave, but made note of the ladies as she did and determined she would do whatever was required to separate the man she blamed for her present unhappiness from the woman who seemed to bring him so much joy. She had never really forgiven Darcy for abandoning her. Arabella's father had discovered the shame of her pregnancy and would not hear of a union with the child's father. She had always known he would not approve of her beloved George. The steward's son and the earl's daughter could be wed only in novels. That was why she had set her sights on Darcy. A marriage to him would ensure she could remain in contact with her lover. Instead, despite her pleas, she was forced to marry within a fortnight of the confrontation with Darcy and the Addison boy in the garden. The current Lord Winslow, her husband, was then the second son, not expected to inherit his father's estate or title and therefore willing to accept her because of her substantial dowry. He was not a cruel man, but he was cold and distant. The babe had not survived and her husband did not visit her chambers to give her another. The years since she took her vows had left Lady Arabella bitter and resentful. She was not remorseful for the actions that led to her present circumstance, but she was always spoilt and she could not be happy knowing there was something she had been denied. She had not managed to capture the illustrious Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Elizabeth released a breath she had not realized she was holding when Lady Winslow finally left the box. Her aunt spoke for the first time, "Well done, Lizzy. I must say that was almost as entertaining as tonight's production." Madeline Gardiner smiled at her niece as she spoke.

Darcy shook his head, "Well said, Mrs. Gardiner. I must apologize to you both. I should have realized what would happen when I invited you to join me tonight; I fear it has taken away from your enjoyment."

"Not at all, Mr. Darcy. There is always something of pleasure to be found in the foibles of society." Elizabeth answered him with some humor.

Darcy turned to face her, and was taken aback by the happy twinkle in her eyes. Any other woman of his acquaintance would have been outraged at the treatment Elizabeth had just received, jealous of Lady Winslow, and furious that he had not spoken on her behalf. But not his Elizabeth; Darcy marveled at his good fortune and wondered how he had ever thought this remarkable woman to be beneath his notice or attention. "Just so, Miss Elizabeth. Just so."

Mr. Gardiner, Bingley, and Jane returned in good time and the remainder of the evening passed without further interruption of the party. To be certain they remained objects of fascination for some in the gathered crowd, but as none in the group behaved with anything other than perfect propriety, most soon lost interest and returned their attention to the performance on stage. When the performance ended, the group parted ways and each was left to contemplate the events of the evening.

 **Gracechurch Street**

So consumed was she with her own turbulent thoughts and emotions, Elizabeth hardly noticed her sister's discomposure on the carriage ride home. It was not until they were retiring and Jane spoke that she was pulled from her reverie.

"Truly, Lizzy, I do not believe you have heard one word in ten since we left the theater!" Jane admonished her sister.

"Forgive me, Jane. If you do not mind repeating yourself, I promise I shall attend properly this time." Elizabeth could not blush, but did feel ashamed at ignoring her sister.

"You are already forgiven, and I have not spoken of anything important until now. Though I believe you will have to explain your unnatural silence to my aunt in the morning," Jane teased lightly.

"Ha! I will simply say that I had nothing sufficiently witty to contribute to the conversation; and as we all know that I do not speak unless I intend to astound the whole room, the whole matter shall be forgot in an instant. Now, tell me your news."

"Oh, Lizzy, it is just that after tonight I am even more convinced that Mr. Bingley does return my regard. But he still has not spoken!"

"Jane Frances Bennet, how was he to have such a conversation in the theater, of all places?"

"Oh, I know I am speaking nonsense. But you do not know, Lizzy. I have loved him for so long that to be in his company without being certain of his regard is almost too much. I believe I see his love for me in his every look, his every gesture, but Lizzy, I believed all that once before. I could not bear to be mistaken this time."

"You were not mistaken then, and you are not mistaken now. I see that you are more open in showing him your regard than you were last autumn."

"I was thinking of Charlotte and her advice. At the time, I dismissed her words. But look how things turned out. She is married and settled in a comfortable home, and I almost lost Mr. Bingley forever, perhaps because he doubted my affection."

"To be certain you are right in assuring Mr. Bingley of your true regard, but you were also wise to wait to do so until after you were certain of his character. Do not compare your circumstance to Charlotte's. Yes she is married and settled, but I would not vouchsafe her happiness. You, dear sister, will have the one thing we always dreamed of as children. You will have a husband who loves you." Elizabeth could not but finish with a tease, "And you were sensible enough to fall in love with a rich man, so in saving her from the hedgerows, you might even replace Lydia as mama's favorite daughter." With those words the sisters dissolved into several moments of giggles and laughter. They continued speaking for some time about the performance, the people they had seen, and the promise of the following day.

At long last, Elizabeth was left to her thoughts once again as she heard Jane's breathing shift to the steady rhythm of sleep. Had it been only hours ago that she tried to convince both her sister and herself that Mr. Darcy could not possibly continue in his regard for her? Elizabeth gave her mind leave to wander and every path led back to him. She thought first of the strength that seemed to radiate from his person and the firmness of his arm as she stood by his side. She thought of his protectiveness as he attempted to shield her from the worst of the scrutiny they had faced, and the manner in which he could command attention without speaking a word. Elizabeth thought also of the way all that strength became tenderness when he gently squeezed her hand while helping her into the carriage as she left the theater with her family. She thought of the look in his eyes as his indifference gave way to—to what? Surprise, yes, but there was also something more. There was that in his expression that spoke of passion, tenderness, devotion, and longing. In a moment that stretched for eternity she had seen two truths, one she had not dared to acknowledge, and another she had not known she wished for. The first was that he was indeed _her_ Mr. Darcy, and second was that she desperately wanted to be _his_ Elizabeth. Sitting at his side all evening she could not help but notice his scent. Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth thought, smelled of an exotic forest. He smelled of cedar with just the suggestion of something softer. To be wrapped in that scent would be like the shelter of a warm fire on a cold night, it would be like coming home. Thoughts of finding shelter with Mr. Darcy led Elizabeth to a place of peaceful dreams.

 **Darcy House**

Darcy sat in a large comfortable chair near the fire in his study. His legs were stretched before him, his jacket and waistcoat lay carelessly to the side, and his cravat hung loosely about his neck. He held a glass of brandy before him, and he allowed his mind to drift over the events of the evening as he absently watched the flames dance through the amber liquid. First there was her scent. Elizabeth smelled of the garden after a spring rain and of fresh air, like a long walk through the country with grass, and flowers and trees. To be surrounded by the scent of Elizabeth would be to walk in the dawn of creation and feel whole. In his mind's eye he could see Elizabeth's eyes sparkling with merriment and mischief as she spoke to Miss Bingley, ablaze with the fire of indignation as she defended herself from Lady Winslow, and fixed on him with absolute fury as he insulted her family just weeks before. The woman was gifted in mastering the rest of her face when required, but in no circumstance could Elizabeth's eyes hide her thoughts, if only one knew how to look. He thought he could spend a lifetime learning the many expressions of those delightful eyes. There was a new look in Elizabeth's eyes tonight, one he had never seen before. In that moment when he realized who he held in his arms, he saw her eyes widen and there was such a look in them as to make him think that for just an instant, she saw into his soul and both approved of and returned the feelings she found there. Elizabeth's scent, Elizabeth's eyes, the warmth of her elbow through his gloves, the possessive touch of her hand on his arm, the delicate feel of her hand in his, the comfort of having her at his side; these were the thoughts that Darcy carried with him as he drifted into a peaceful sleep in front of the fire.

* * *

The contents of this story are the sole property of the author and any duplication for publication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited.


	7. Chapter 14-15

_Let's continue our visit in London...it's time for dinner with the Darcys and a little shopping on Bond Street._

 _Thank you again for your comments, they are all appreciated._

 _The canon characters do not belong to me_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **Darcy House**

The Bennet sisters made poor company for their aunt and uncle on the carriage ride to Darcy House the following evening. They were each of them in turns excited, nervous, happy, and terrified to face the evening to come. Jane was full of hope that tonight Bingley would at last find a private moment in which to speak to her. She was, in fact, devising and just as rapidly discarding schemes whereby she might contrive to be alone with the gentleman. She would not go so far as to stage a compromise, but she did hope for just five minutes. Jane experienced no small feeling of mortification when she realized her mother would greatly approve of her thinking, and she immediately resolved to change it. Elizabeth was full of nervous anticipation. This would be her first time in Darcy's company since acknowledging to herself her growing regard for the gentleman, and the knowledge that she would be a guest in the home of which she hoped to someday become mistress caused her stomach to lurch unpleasantly. She tried to push those thoughts aside and replace them with more pleasant ones. So, instead of thinking of the possibilities of becoming Mrs. Darcy, she turned her thoughts to Mr. Darcy and was very grateful for the shadows in which she sat.

As it is with things both anticipated and feared, the carriage ride to Darcy house was over much sooner than two of its occupants would have thought possible. After a day of secret wishes and not so secret extra attention to their appearance, the Bennet sisters and the Gardiners had arrived and were being handed out of the carriage and admitted to the house. Elizabeth's first thought on alighting from the carriage was that she should like to the see the house in daylight. Located in Mayfair, Darcy House was as stately and imposing as its master, with grand columns and arched windows that seemed to stretch nearly the length of the block . The house was set close to the street with a lovely stone portico to protect visitors from the not infrequent London rains. The scene was beautifully lit with large torches and Elizabeth felt rather like the heroine of a gothic novel, though she hoped for a somewhat less eventful road to happiness. Once inside, Elizabeth could not stop her eyes from taking in every detail of color, furnishing, and design. She was delighted with everything she beheld, and felt the home both agreed with her own preferences, and perfectly reflected the character of its primary occupant. Every detail bespoke of wealth, without the uselessly fine character she had encountered at Rosings Park. Darcy House was tasteful and elegant without pushing itself forward. Elizabeth found herself confronted with one delight after another as they passed from the foyer, deeper into the interior of the home where they were finally announced to Darcy and his sister.

Georgiana only just stopped herself running across the room to embrace her friends. Though it had been only a few days since the women had last met, she had already begun to think of Jane and Elizabeth as her own sisters. After a lifetime of wishing for such female companionship, to be deprived of it after such a short time seemed almost unbearable to the young lady. When she finally reached them, Georgiana abandoned all pretense of propriety and threw her arms around both women, exclaiming, "Jane! Lizzy! How happy I am to see you. Truly, I began to think this day would never end. I was ever so excited when my brother told me you would be coming tonight!" She did not forget the Gardiners in her enthusiasm, "Mr. Gardiner, Mrs. Gardiner, I am pleased you are come. I was terribly jealous when my brother told me he had seen you all at the theater last night. I do not believe I have ever wished so heartily that I was out so I could have accompanied him! It sounds as though it was everything lovely and beautiful." Her friends scarcely had time to answer; such was her enthusiasm on seeing them. On a small cough from her brother, Georgiana at last remembered her manners, took a sedate step back, and invited the party to join them in the drawing room.

Darcy then stepped forward to greet his guests. "Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth," he paused for a moment and allowed his gaze to linger on Elizabeth's face as he continued, "welcome to Darcy House." Elizabeth felt all the warmth of his approbation as he held her eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. You are very kind." Aunt Madeline spoke and broke the spell. The party moved to the drawing room, and in very short time refreshments were brought in to be enjoyed as they awaited the dinner service. Elizabeth joined Georgiana on a settee near the fire, Jane and Aunt Madeline took chairs nearby, and the gentlemen opted to stand. In this manner they were able to begin an amiable conversation that lasted only a very few minutes before the gathering was enlarged by two more guests; one invited and expected, the other not invited, but not at all unwelcome. A servant entered the room and announced, "Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Bingley, sir."

This time, Georgiana abandoned all pretense and rushed straight to her cousin. Though she had seen him briefly in Kent, she had spent such little time with him since the events of Ramsgate that she could not help her enthusiasm at being in his company. "Richard! My brother said you were called away by the war office and would not be returning to us for some weeks!"

As the Colonel and Miss Darcy exchanged greetings and the Colonel was introduced to those he did not know, Bingley bowed politely to the others in the room and then went directly to Jane. "Miss Bennet, may I say you are looking especially lovely this evening." He raised her gloved hand to his lips and brushed a light kiss across her fingers . Then he smiled as a blush spread prettily across her cheeks.

"I thank you for the compliment, Mr. Bingley. You look very well yourself, sir." Jane flushed crimson at these words, but she felt proud of herself for holding his gaze. Elizabeth watched their interaction with undisguised joy. Bingley beamed at her words and was not so secretly thrilled at this confirmation of her affection for his person.

"Well, Richard, it seems your sense of timing continues to be remarkably astute," Darcy said wryly. Elizabeth was delighted at this display of humor from Darcy.

"I have no idea to what you might be referring, Cousin." Colonel Fitzwilliam rejoined. "If you refer to the fact that you happen to be having a dinner party this evening, my appearance is merely coincidence." At the sight of Darcy's raised brow, Richard continued, "Well, it is coincidence that I spoke to your estimable housekeeper last night, and she may have mentioned that you were expecting company this evening. Of course I knew that you would have too many ladies, so I thought to assist you by offering my services."

Elizabeth laughed at the Colonel's statement. "Well said, Colonel Fitzwilliam. It is delightful to see you again. I am happy you have come."

"Well met, Miss Elizabeth. I see that you have managed to coax a smile from my cousin. I have not seen the like in these many years. So, of what shall we speak this evening? I understand there was Shakespeare to be had last night."

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh no, Colonel, that will never do. We cannot speak of the theater and Shakespeare; for it would exclude you and Georgiana from the conversation as neither of you was in attendance, and that would be abominably rude."

Darcy was, at first, more than a little jealous of Elizabeth's ease and playfulness with his cousin. However, after watching her for some time he realized that her manners and looks with Richard were no different than those she used when interacting with her aunt, her uncle, or even her own young cousins. There was no particular regard, no flirtatious glances, just the easy affection of good friends. She was treating his family as her own, and the knowledge filled him with contentment.

When dinner was announced, Darcy decided immediately to forego the tradition of precedence and instead escorted Elizabeth to the dining room himself. He was followed by Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, Jane on the arm of her dearest Mr. Bingley, and Georgiana happily trailing behind with Colonel Fitzwilliam. The Colonel leaned down and whispered for his young cousin's hearing alone, "Well, how does it go?"

"I think it goes very well cousin! They have been together every day since our return to London! If my brother has not called on her at Gracechurch Street, they have seen one another in the evening. It was lucky I heard of Miss Elizabeth's plan to attend the theater last night! Then it was the work of but a moment to convince him that it was the best night for him to be absent from my company. I think my dear brother is very much on his way to knowing what it is to win the heart of Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and Miss Elizabeth has surely begun to see that my brother is a man worthy of such a prize."

"Excellent, excellent. Now, if we can just keep your brother from mucking things up again."

"Richard!" Georgiana admonished in an undertone, "How can you such a thing? Surely my brother is all that is excellent and good!"

"Hmm. That he may be, but still, it is his own fault he is not already engaged to that delightful creature on his arm. So, you leave him to me, you continue to encourage Miss Elizabeth. and we shall see them engaged before summer's end! I have already begun to speak of her to mother and father; they are delighted with his choice."

"They are not worried about her lack of fortune or connections?"

"I believe they are so happy she is not Miss Bingley that they are willing to forgive nearly anything."

"Richard!" Georgiana attempted to quietly chastise her cousin, but she could only giggle at his words. She had lived for years in mortal fear of Caroline Bingley becoming her sister. As they had arrived in the dining room, they were forced to end their conversation as even their hushed tones might be overheard.

The dinner conversation was all that was pleasant, amiable, and lively as only could be had among those who are truly good friends. During the course of the meal, arrangements were made for Georgiana to join Elizabeth and Jane on a shopping excursion the following day. Then they spoke of the entertainments they had enjoyed and those yet to be had. They spoke of the joys of walking in the countryside, and they debated the delights of Hertfordshire against those of Derbyshire. Only Mrs. Gardiner could speak equally well to both subjects, having lived her youth in one and spent much of her adulthood visiting the other. This topic of conversation led naturally to the mention of the Gardiner's planned summer tour of the Lakes.

Darcy did not hesitate to issue an invitation to his estate. "When you journey north this summer, you must come and stay with us at Pemberley, Mr. Gardiner. Pemberley boasts some of the best fishing in the region, and I daresay Mrs. Gardiner would enjoy a tour of the park with Georgiana."

"We would be happy to accept, Mr. Darcy. Who, after all, could refuse the delights of Pemberley?" Mr. Gardiner laughed as he answered and did not see the embarrassed flush of scarlet on Elizabeth's face.

"I believe there are a few who would find it less than charming, Mr. Gardiner." Darcy commented with a slightly raised brow.

"Perhaps," said Elizabeth with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "it is only those who have been mistaken in their first impressions, Mr. Darcy." His heart soared at the implication of her words.

"I say, Darcy," Bingley garnered his friend's attention, "I was just telling Miss Bennet about your fine garden. What say you to a tour of the house and grounds after dinner?"

"We just had some work completed in the courtyard. I believe you will be rather impressed with the new fountain, Bingley. I shall have the torches lit now. 'Tis really quite a sight. Perhaps we may begin from here in the dining room and finish there." Darcy suspected what his old school mate was about, but intended to keep to his pledge of non-interference. The thought of showing Elizabeth around the house was additional incentive. The rest of the party readily agreed, Elizabeth with no small degree of embarrassment.

At the appointed time, the party rose from the table and followed Darcy as he began the tour of Darcy house. The housekeeper, Mrs. Allen, had been serving the Darcy family since she was fourteen and very likely knew more of the family's secrets than did Darcy himself. She knew all about the sham that had been Mr. and Mrs. George Darcy's marriage and she knew of Darcy's first broken heart. Like any good servant, Mrs. Allen knew how to make herself invisible. As a consequence, there was very little that happened in the lives of her employers that escaped her notice. If Mrs. Allen was surprised that her master was giving a tour to his guests at night, she was too well trained to show it. Miss Darcy was happy and Mr. Darcy seemed more at ease than she had seen him since before he'd been taken in by that tart Arabella Barlow. If it was not all down to the pert brunette with the laughing eyes, then Mary Margaret Allen was the Queen of England. The Misses Bennet were not what Mrs. Allen expected for the future of Darcy House, but she would do her duty to the family and to the house. If this Miss Elizabeth Bennet was to be the next Mrs. Darcy, then Mrs. Allen would see to it she had the cooperation of her staff.

Elizabeth was delighted to discover that her first impressions of the house carried through all the principal rooms. In nearly every aspect, the house reflected its master and suited her tastes exactly. She tried not to dwell on how her regard for the master may have influenced her preference for the home. Though she tried very hard not to look on the rooms as their future mistress, she found she simply could not. In every room, she found herself imagining what it would be like to share such a place with Mr. Darcy. Would they read together by that fire? Would she do her needlework in this chair while Georgiana played and Mr. Darcy wrote a letter? Walking through his home, on his arm, caused her to realize, as nothing else had, exactly what she had lost when she turned him away in Kent. It was not his wealth or his position in society that she mourned losing. Here she saw her life as it might have been; another sister to cherish, family, friends, entertainments, and at the center of it all, a husband who loved and respected her. Nowhere was this picture more vibrant in her mind than in the library. Elizabeth gasped as they entered the room. "Mr. Darcy! It is exquisite!"

"I daresay even you could not despair of reading materials in such a place, Lizzy," teased Aunt Madeline.

"Indeed not, Aunt!" agreed Elizabeth. "I do not believe I have ever seen such a collection, sir" she continued, turning to face Darcy. She could not but think how her father would love this room.

"It is the work of many generations of Darcys, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy began, but was soon interrupted by Georgiana.

"Oh, Elizabeth! You must see the library at Pemberley. For this one in town is small in comparison!" Georgiana's comparison was not spoken in boast, but rather with a genuine enthusiasm.

Elizabeth smiled at Georgiana's enthusiasm. "I can see you truly love your home, Georgie. Perhaps you might tell me of your favorite part of this library? I am afraid I shall otherwise go quite distracted with thoughts of the magnificence of Pemberley." Georgiana was quick to agree and began to point out her favorite books and to tell where she best liked to sit in summer and winter to read. Darcy was pleased with the way Elizabeth managed to redirect Georgiana without making the girl uncomfortable and he thought again how very pleasant it would be to live every day with Elizabeth in Darcy House.

"I believe we have seen all the public rooms now, brother," said Georgiana. "Shall we go to the garden next?"

"What an excellent idea, Miss Darcy!" Mrs. Gardiner agreed. "I have heard much of the gardens in Mayfair, but this is the first opportunity I have had to tour one, even if it is at night."

Darcy answered her. "You will find, Mrs. Gardiner that the gardens of Darcy House have much to offer at any time of day. Though very traditional in much of its design, our gardener was also inspired by a study of the grounds of the Alhambra in Spain. There the grounds are designed to appeal to all the senses. There are fruit trees to taste, running water to hear, fragrant plants to smell, stone that is cool to the touch and, of course, there is an abundance of beauty to be seen." There was no conceit in his voice, only the pride of accomplishment and a genuine desire to share his knowledge and sense of wonder.

"I have heard of the Generalife Gardens, but I had never thought to see their like here," replied Mrs. Gardiner.

"I would not dare to boast they are anything so grand as that, but I believe you will find them to your liking. This way, if you please." He gestured broadly to the door and indicated that Georgiana and Colonel Fitzwilliam could lead the way.

Both Darcy and Elizabeth noticed Bingley's discreet attempt to distance himself and Miss Bennet from the main group as the party toured the garden. As each had an interest in seeing the courtship succeed, both were determined to assist the gentleman in whatever way they might without abandoning propriety. Therefore, when it seemed Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner might notice their eldest niece falling behind, Darcy expertly guided them, along with Elizabeth, to a new planting of Nottingham Catchfly. "Do you know," said he, "these bloom for only three nights?" Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth exclaimed over the delicate pink and white blossoms while Mr. Gardiner engaged Darcy in a discussion regarding the unusual nature of the plant. Darcy caught Elizabeth's eye and was pleased with the light of approval he saw there.

For her part, Elizabeth found herself astonished at the man's perception when it came to her sister and his friend. Though why I should be surprised is a wonder. _He is nothing if not attentive to the needs of those around him. Perhaps his tendency to arrange things without consulting others is borne not of a desire to please himself, but from having for so long no one else to rely upon._ "These flowers would be a lovely addition to your garden at Gracechurch Street, do you not agree, Aunt?" inquired Elizabeth.

"Indeed. But I have no idea where I should acquire the plants."

"Perhaps Mr. Darcy could be of assistance? Surely he knows from whence came the plants in his own garden?" Elizabeth said with a slight laugh.

Mrs. Gardiner joined in the joke at her own expense, "Perhaps he might."

In another part of the courtyard, still in sight but with as much privacy as they could be afforded, Bingley and Jane were having a very different conversation. "This fountain is truly lovely in the torchlight, do you not agree, Miss Bennet?" Mr. Bingley said to the lady on his arm.

Jane gave him a small smile, "It is. I believe Mr. Darcy must be quite pleased with the results of his endeavors. But are we not falling behind the others? We shall soon be missed." _Why did I say that? Have I not been hoping for a moment like this?_

"We are not so far behind as that. You see, your Aunt and Uncle are just over there with Miss Elizabeth and Darcy. Even so, I believe I have seen enough of the rest of the gardens that I can relate to you the particulars with great accuracy. I am rather enjoying this particular view of the place just now." His eyes did not leave her face.

Jane blushed but did not flinch as she held his gaze. "Perhaps we could stay just a little bit longer,Mr. Bingley." She increased the pressure of her hand on his arm.

Bingley led Jane to the far side of the fountain where they were not quite out of view of the rest of the party. "Miss Bennet, Jane, though we have only been returned to one another a few days, I have known these many months where my heart resides. It resides with you, dearest, loveliest Jane. The time I spent away from you, I was but half a man. The worst decision of my life was not returning to you in November. I love you with all my being, and if you will give me the opportunity, I will spend the rest of my life giving you the love, honour, and respect which you so truly deserve. Jane Bennet, will you do me the very great honour of becoming my wife?"

Jane's eyes welled with tears as at last she heard the words she had only dreamt of for months. He loved her. He had always loved her! It was a truth she had not dared allowed herself to hope. She was so overcome with joy that she did not realize she had not given him an answer until he pleaded with her again, "Jane? Dearest? Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Charles." A soft smile lit her face as she whispered his name and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you." In her joy, she did a most un-Jane like thing; she threw her arms around the beautiful man in front of her and kissed him. Her Mr. Bingley did not object. She pulled away from their embrace. "I love you, Charles Bingley."

"And I love you, Jane Bennet." He kissed her forehead,then her nose, and pulling away he said, "I shall ride to Longbourn in the morning to speak with your father. Until then, shall we keep this news to ourselves?" Jane readily agreed, except that she acknowledged she would tell Elizabeth.

The lovers rejoined their friends, and if anyone noticed Jane's slightly swollen lips or Mr. Bingley's flushed face, they chose not to comment. Instead, the party retired to the music room where Elizabeth and Georgiana were prevailed upon to perform a duet, and a few more pleasant conversations were had before those not residing at Darcy House were forced by the lateness of the hour to take their leave.

 **Gracechurch Street**

Once Jane and Elizabeth attained the privacy of their room, Jane could no longer contain her news and Elizabeth was equally anxious eager to hear it. "Lizzy! Has there ever been another creature as happy as I? 'Tis too much, by far too much. I do not deserve it. Oh! why is not everybody as happy?"

Elizabeth's congratulations were warmly received and there was no kind word that could be expressed that did not bring Jane greater joy. "It is good you have already written my father of Mr. Bingley's renewed attentions. When will he go to Longbourn?"

"He will go as soon as may be on the morrow and there he shall remain to await our return. Lizzy, he loves me! He has always loved me! My dear sister, can one die from happiness?" Jane spun about the room as she spoke.

Lizzy laughed as Jane's joy wrapped itself around her in an embrace of pure light. "Not you, Jane. Not you to be certain. For you are goodness itself and can hold more happiness than any other of my acquaintance." She offered Jane a warm hug and the sisters lay in bed whispering and giggling until the early hours of the morning.

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **GROSVENOR SQUARE**

Charles Bingley was very nearly floating when he returned to his townhouse that evening. Not even the continued presence of Caroline could dampen his spirits. She would not depart for Scarborough until two days hence as Hurst had some few business matters that could not be delayed.

"Charles! How kind of you to return home. I had begun to think I would not see you at all before I go to visit our dear Aunt Wilhelmina." Caroline's tone belied her words, but not even her bitterness would ruin his happiness.

"I have not forgotten your travel arrangements, sister, having made them myself." He responded with greater calm than she had anticipated.

"I cannot imagine what has kept you out so late. Surely you have not been at the Gardiner residence this whole time?"

"No, Caroline, I spent the evening at Darcy House." He waited for this information to settle and continued to speak. "Darcy had a small party for dinner; I was fortunate to be included."

Caroline fairly seethed. "Why did you not tell me? Surely your sisters were included in the invitation. Dear Georgiana must have been at such a loss without another lady present to guide her."

"You were most certainly not included, Caroline. Nor are you likely to be in the future, and _Miss_ Darcy was not without assistance. The Misses Bennet and their aunt were in attendance as well." Bingley was rather enjoying parsing out his news.

Caroline paled, but feared to say too much, lest her season in Scarborough be extended. "How singular," was the limit of her reply.

"You are to wish me joy, Caroline." Caroline felt the bile rise in her throat as her brother spoke. "Miss Bennet has consented to be my wife. I go to Longbourn to seek her father's approval tomorrow, and I shall remain in Hertfordshire until the wedding."

"What?! Charles, do be serious."

"I assure you sister, I am quite serious. Jane is to be my wife. You should look to the society of Scarborough for a husband. After the way you have behaved toward her, I cannot think why either of us would welcome you to our home."

"But Charles, I only wanted what was best for you. Surely you can see that? Jane Bennet is a sweet girl to be certain, but she brings nothing to you. If we are to continue to find our place in society you cannot marry some pretty face from the wilds of Hertfordshire!"

"Caroline! I will not hear anything further against my future wife or her family. I am the son of a tradesman, she is a gentleman's daughter. In marrying Jane I shall be marrying above my station regardless of our disparate financial situations. Use your time with our aunt to reconcile yourself to this match, Caroline, and perhaps your exile will not be permanent." With that, Bingley strode from the room and retired for the evening.

 **BOND STREET**

The following day as Bingley rode to Hertfordshire and Darcy contemplated how much longer he could reasonably absent himself from his estate, the Bennet sisters and Georgiana, accompanied by a servant were to be found browsing the shops on Bond Street. For their part, Jane and Elizabeth were looking for presents to take home to their sisters and parents, though Elizabeth teased that nothing they could purchase would compare to the gift of Jane's engagement. Elizabeth enlisted Georgiana's aid in selecting new music for Mary and in turn assisted Georgiana in selecting a gift for the younger girl's uncle. Music for Mary was followed by books for Mr. Bennet from his daughters, and for Darcy from his sister. There were ribbons and lace for Lydia and some few drawing supplies for Kitty who had recently taken up the art. The morning passed in pleasant companionship until the ladies stopped to purchase gloves for Mrs. Bennet. As they were perusing the shop's selection, the ladies drew the attention of another visitor.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, we meet again." The perfectly cool civility of Lady Winslow's voice matched the icy stare she sent Elizabeth's direction.

Elizabeth gave a shallow curtsy in acknowledgement of the address before she spoke. "Lady Winslow, how kind of you to notice me." Elizabeth tried to conceal her trepidation when she spoke and managed to arrange her features into an expression of placid disinterest.

"I had not thought to see you here, Miss Eliza."

Elizabeth heard the veiled insult as the speaker emphasized her last word, but did not acknowledge it. "We never miss the opportunity to visit the area when we are in town. You have found us in a favorite shop."

"I am quite pleased for you. Indeed, I have dearly wished to speak with you and am glad for the opportunity."

Elizabeth arched a brow at this sentiment. "Forgive me, my lady, but given our brief acquaintance, I cannot imagine why you would wish for such an opportunity nor what we could possibly have to say to one another."

Lady Winslow paused as if considering her response. "I wish to offer you a bit of…friendly advice."

"On what subject? Surely you would not wish to assist in choosing a gift for our mother? I am not certain that would be possible as you have not met the lady." Elizabeth spoke with a slight smile.

"Indeed not, Miss Eliza. I am certain I could never presume to know the tastes of a country gentleman's wife," Lady Winslow struggled to conceal the slight sneer in her voice. "However, I do have some other information you might be interested in regarding a certain mutual acquaintance of ours." Lady Winslow skillfully moved their conversation out of hearing of the other ladies.

"I cannot think there is any acquaintance of mine of whom I would wish to speak in so public a place, milady." _I see you want to gossip, but I shall not encourage you._

"The situation is, perhaps, not ideal but under these circumstances I feel I must protect an innocent woman."

"I am all astonishment, Lady Winslow, who is it you wish to protect?" Elizabeth lowered her voice in the hopes their conversation would not draw attention.

"Do not be obtuse Miss Eliza, I speak of you naturally." The lady did not modulate her voice and Elizabeth's fear of being overheard increased.

"I thank you for your kindness, but I do not believe I am in need of protection, milady."

"That is because you do not know Fitzwilliam Darcy as I do!" Elizabeth's discomfort grew in proportion to the volume of Lady Winslow's voice.

"We are at last in agreement, I am certain my knowledge of Mr. Darcy is vastly different from your own." Elizabeth desperately wished to end the conversation.

"I only wish to warn you of this, Miss Eliza, Fitzwilliam Darcy is no gentleman! Fitz and I were once engaged." Elizabeth fought to keep her countenance at this news. "I see you are shocked. I daresay Fitz left out this bit of our past. 'Tis naught but true, he was my first love and we were to be married. Then, just before his father passed, Fitz betrayed me in the worst possible way. I was only eighteen when I learned he was not as attached to me as I was to him. He told me he could not be expected to make do with only one woman when there were so many willing…well, you understand." Lady Winslow managed a broken voice and even a few tears as she continued, "I was humiliated and betrayed. I would not wish for you to suffer as I did, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth did not realize Georgiana had wandered nearby until she heard the younger girl gasp behind her. Lady Winslow heard the gasp as well and just managed to conceal a gleeful smirk before she spoke, "Oh, is that Miss Darcy? I had not seen her before. I thought you were quite on your own."

Elizabeth determined to end the conversation before any further harm could be done. "Lady Winslow, I thank you for your concern and now I must beg your leave as it is time for our party to return. I fear we have quite exhausted ourselves today." With that Elizabeth turned to move Georgiana and Jane quickly to the door.

Rather than return to Gracechurch Street, the ladies departed at once for Darcy House. Jane sat on one side of the carriage while Elizabeth sat with a comforting arm around Georgiana on the other. It was no easy feat for Elizabeth to whisper comforting nothings to Georgiana while struggling to reconcile the intelligence of Lady Winslow with her own newly forming opinion of Darcy. She did not wish to again give credence to the words of someone who divulged such personal information on so short an acquaintance, but she could not imagine any reason for the lady to disclose information so potentially damaging to her own reputation. Lady Winslow's words echoed in her mind, _Fitzwilliam Darcy is no gentleman!_ Had not Elizabeth herself only recently held those same sentiments, if for very different reasons? This would never do. She needed to speak to the gentleman himself.

"Lizzy, what has happened? What did Lady Winslow have to say?" Jane reached across to grasp her sister's hand.

"Jane, I cannot speak of it. It was too scandalous to bear repetition. I am only sorry it was spoken in so public a place and in front of Mr. Darcy's sister as well."

"Oh, Lizzy, please say it is not true. Please say my brother is not a, a, a rake!" The last word carried so much anguish Elizabeth thought Georgiana would collapse if she were not already seated.

"Hush, Georgiana. All will be well." Elizabeth wanted to say the lady's words could not be true, but she could not banish the idea they might be. _Well, even if they are, the events she spoke of are long past. I am not the same person I was five years ago. Perhaps Mr. Darcy was once all the lady claimed, but has now reformed his character. There. Now I sound like Jane._

"Why ever would a lady, particularly one of her station, utter such scandalous accusations for all and sundry to overhear? I suppose it is no coincidence she did not approach you, Lizzy, until she was assured we were quite alone in the shop." Jane was as shocked as could be imagined at the implication of Georgiana's words.

"I think you are correct, Jane. For otherwise the lady's own reputation would be at risk. Though the events she spoke of must be long past, I cannot imagine the ton would be so forgiving were the situation made public. A scandal always reflects poorly on the lady no matter whether she was truly at fault. In any case, I have already well learned not to place much value on the word of someone with whom we are so little acquainted. I suppose I might ask Mr. Darcy for his account, but it does not seem necessary given my understanding of his character. It is a delicate subject to be certain and I do not know how I shall approach him. However, it must be done. He must be made aware of the charges laid at his feet." Elizabeth realized the full truth of her words only as she spoke them.

"But Lizzy, my brother will not want to speak of these things. Especially," Georgiana drew a deep breath to gather her courage, "especially if Lady Winslow spoke the truth."

"You know your brother's character, Georgie, so you must not give credit to all you hear." Repeating words of comfort to Georgiana for the remainder of the carriage ride proved as beneficial to the speaker as to her audience. Once the party arrived at Darcy House, Elizabeth had not only calmed Georgiana, she had also succeeded in settling her own troubled thoughts. She was no less curious to discover the truth behind Lady Winslow's accusations, but thought she might now be able to inquire with more of civility than accusation.

 **Darcy House**

Elizabeth had not counted on Georgiana encountering her brother so soon after entering the premises, and discovered, much to her chagrin, the young girl was not yet equal to the circumstance. Elizabeth had the unfortunate privilege of watching Darcy's cheerful greeting die on his lips as he beheld his sister's still somewhat blotchy countenance. Georgiana entered the sitting room, gasped on seeing her brother, then turned and fled the room with a great sob. Darcy turned to face Elizabeth with eyes that once again appeared to hold accusation. That lady forcibly reminded herself of the last time she had seen such a look on his face. In the woods of Rosings, Elizabeth had been wrongly convinced that he was angry with her. She was determined not to make the same mistake now. She spoke before she could give herself the opportunity to think too much on the meaning of his look. "I believe we must discuss a matter of some importance, Mr. Darcy."

That he was taken back by her manner was evident. Whether he was pleased or not was another question. He looked significantly in the direction Georgiana had fled before he responded. "So it would seem. Would you care to join me in my study, Miss Elizabeth?" The tension in his voice was easily discerned.

"I do not believe that would be entirely proper, Mr. Darcy, unless my sister were to join us of course." She could not help but be guarded in her speech; though she was desperate not to believe what she had heard, the words resounded in her head just the same. _Fitzwilliam Darcy is no gentleman!_ Darcy blanched as he glanced at Jane. "My sister possesses a remarkable talent for not hearing that which is not intended for her ears, sir. Our conversation shall remain private. Although considering Jane has been with us all morning and is certainly aware of the nature of my concerns, I cannot see the harm in her participation."

The gentleman struggled to force a measure of calm he did not feel into his voice before he replied through clenched teeth, "Of course, Miss Elizabeth. This way then ladies, if you please." _The nature of her concerns? My sister returns to her own house in distress and Elizab….Miss Elizabeth dares to imply I have suggested something improper? She is the one who seems to continually rouse Georgiana to tears! Not entirely proper, indeed!_

Once they had removed to the library, Elizabeth found her courage deserting her. She had dedicated so much time to comforting Georgiana that she had given little thought to how she would actually broach the subject with Mr. Darcy once the opportunity was at hand. Faced with a pacing and increasingly agitated Darcy, Elizabeth found she could not speak. Jane filled the awkward silence at last, "Mr. Darcy, I believe my sister encountered an acquaintance of yours while we were out today. Lady Winslow had much to say. Though I confess I did not hear her speech as I was in another part of the store. I will say it seemed to upset both your sister and mine a great deal as we left the store immediately after they spoke." While Elizabeth marveled at her sister's newfound confidence, Darcy paled with the thought of what Lady Winslow might have said. His demeanor instantly changed from affront to mortified concern for both his sister and Elizabeth.

Darcy ceased pacing and sat with a heavy sigh. Raising his face to Elizabeth he spoke, "Of what do I stand accused?" On seeing the crimson stain spread across her face, he continued in a softer tone, "Lady Winslow and I have an old, but long finished history, and it is her particular habit to accuse me of committing various social crimes against her person. So, what is it this time?"

* * *

 _The contents of this story are the sole property of the author. Any duplication in whole or in part for publication is strictly prohibited. And rude. Seriously...don't do it._


	8. Chapters 16-17

_You get two updates in one day! Hurrah._

 _To the reviewer who pointed out the problem with Mr. Tilson...while Darcy Sr. does pre-decease Wickham Sr., there is nothing in canon to indicate he worked at Pemberley to the day of his death. For the sake of this story, we will assume he had retired._

 _A few people have commented about Lady Arabella...Some of you find her unbelievable and others just unbelievably stupid. The second I may have to give you. She is young and desperate and has placed herself in a situation that is rapidly spinning out of control. She did something stupid that sabotaged her future. Older, more experienced people have done worse, even when they know better._

 _If you find additional inconsistencies, please send me a private message._

 _NOW...let's eavesdrop on our favorite characters_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

Elizabeth found she could not meet his eye and instead directed her words to the highly polished floor. "She said the two of you were once engaged, but that you were," Elizabeth took a breath and blushed deeply before she finished in a rush, "that there were other women and you claimed you could not be expected to remain faithful to just one when so many were willing to receive your attentions." Heavens, how mortifying that was. I hope I shall never have to speak on such a subject again in my life!

Darcy could not help but be affronted at the repetition of such claims and thought it proof of Elizabeth's poor opinion of him that she should feel any need to speak to him on the subject. His tone of address to that lady changed yet again, this time to one of accusation. "I see, Miss Bennet, and naturally you believed her!"

"Is this what you think of me? Because I once believed the tales of a man who flattered my injured vanity you think I would now accept the word of a woman who on our first meeting publicly accused me of having loose morals? My faults by such reckoning must be great indeed! 'Tis a wonder I am able to remain upright under such weighty misdeeds!" Elizabeth's voice dripped with sarcasm and rage. She stood to leave the room, but was halted by his voice.

"Why then did you rush from the shop if not because you believed her and wished to confront me?" Darcy's anger matched her own. Damn that woman! Would he never be rid of Arabella Winslow?

"I believe, Mr. Darcy, my sister rushed from the shop only from a desire to remove your sister from a distressing situation." Jane intervened before the two could cause irreparable damage to their budding relationship. Her voice was full of rebuke and she looked sharply at Darcy before turning her gaze to Elizabeth. "I trust, sister, you have now had ample time to compose yourself and I will leave the conversation to you from this point." Jane spun on her well-turned heel and proceeded to the corner of the room where she picked up a book, and assumed every appearance of immersion in the words therein.

Darcy was left speechless at this display from the normally demure Jane, which was likely in his favor as there was little to be said that would have reflected well on his disposition or character. Elizabeth used the silence to gather her thoughts. Though she moderated the volume of her voice, her tone remained clipped and Elizabeth's eyes flashed as they met his, "I did not speak to Jane of the particulars of the situation until just now. Unfortunately your sister overheard the entire encounter; a circumstance I believe was not at all accidental. Georgiana was, naturally, extremely distressed as I am certain the tale reminded her of the behavior of another gentleman of our mutual acquaintance. You will be relieved to know I told Georgiana she ought to remember your character. I also said that while I would make the event known to you I was not inclined to place much value on the word of someone with whom I am so little acquainted. Perhaps you should save your censure for the woman who is spreading vicious gossip rather than the one who has done nothing more than comfort your sister and offer you the opportunity to refute those vile claims." Determined to hide the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, Elizabeth turned and strode from the room. She gave no thought to where she would go, so long as it was away from his presence. _Insufferable man! I have protected his sister against the vilest claims regarding his past and he dares to find me offensive! I who defended him before that deceitful woman! What can I have been thinking to even attempt speaking with him? Arrogant, presumptuous…_ Elizabeth found herself pacing in the courtyard of Darcy House, oblivious to the lush grounds and fragrant blooms as she fumed at Darcy's treatment of her.

Darcy had been left standing in his library with his mouth agape. How had this gone so wrong? He ran a hand absently through his hair and turned to Jane who met his gaze with an arched brow that was suspiciously reminiscent of her sister. He took her silent reproof as an imperative to find Elizabeth. He was aided in his search by a silent but observant footman who gave a barely perceptible nod in the direction of the courtyard. He stood in the doorway watching her for some time. In her agitation, Elizabeth had removed her bonnet and her dark hair now shone in the sun. Where in shadow her hair was a lustrous chestnut, in the sun it reflected shades of red and gold. He found himself wondering if her hair would be warm to the touch after so many minutes in the sun's rays. So consumed was he in these thoughts that he failed to notice Elizabeth had caught him in his observations until she cleared her throat.

"If my presence is offensive, Mr. Darcy, I shall be happy to remove myself."

Darcy had the grace to look embarrassed. "Not at all, Miss Elizabeth. I can assure you my thoughts were much the opposite." Elizabeth blushed as he continued. "I fear I must apologize. It seems time and distance have done little to soften my reactions where her ladyship is concerned. I should not have spoken so, especially to you."

"I should not have left, but I did not wish to cause another misunderstanding by allowing my tongue to get away with me. I find myself unaccountably irrational where you are concerned." Elizabeth gazed steadily at her own feet, nearly crushing her bonnet as she spoke.

Darcy gently stilled her hands with his own. "Perhaps, Miss Elizabeth, we might sit for a moment. I shall tell you the whole of my history with her ladyship and we might yet save your poor bonnet." He led her to a nearby stone bench and saw her comfortably seated before joining her. "What say you?"

Elizabeth could not help but smile, despite the gravity of the subject to be addressed. "I thank you for your kind attentions to my hat. My mama would be most unhappy were I to ruin it. As to Lady Winslow, I had noticed your discomfort at the theater and it did not escape my attention, or Jane's for that matter, that the lady waited until she was assured of relative privacy before relating her tale of misuse at your hands. Perhaps you are correct, Mr. Darcy. It would be best if we were to lay all before us and have done with it. Though I do not consider myself entitled to know all your nearest concerns, it seems this would be a formidable barrier to our understanding one another if I am never to hear your side of the story."

"I have not spoken of this in many years, but as before you may apply to Colonel Fitzwilliam and he will bear out the truth of the matter."

Elizabeth softened further at the resignation in Darcy's voice and only just refrained from placing a comforting hand on his arm. She settled instead for raising her eyes to meet his before she spoke "I am certain I shall have no more need to apply to the good Colonel in this instance than I did before. I only wish to know the truth so I might be better prepared to protect both myself and your sister from such assaults in the future." Elizabeth blushed and Darcy's heart expanded as each realized the implications of her speech.

Darcy began speaking in hopes of exonerating himself and relieving Elizabeth's mortification. "It is true that I once asked the woman who is now Lady Winslow to be my wife. I was three and twenty and not long out of Cambridge. I had decided to sample part of the London season. It was not something I planned. My first thought was, quite naturally, to simply go home to Pemberley and spend several months with my father and Georgiana. Those plans did not come to fruition. I had not been home two weeks before it became apparent the situation was untenable. I am ashamed to admit I virtually fled Pemberley for London rather than be faced daily with my father's relationship with George Wickham. I could not bear the knowledge that my father would have preferred Wickham as his son and heir. Arriving in London, I threw myself into the season with considerably less reserve than was my wont. I was convinced that finding a wife was the sure way to sway my father's affections. You would be shocked to know I danced often and with several partners. It was in this state I met Lady Winslow; Lady Arabella Barlow as she was then. She was all soft smiles and gentle manners, and I believed myself in love. Certainly, I allowed myself to fall under her power. We were very quickly engaged. I had obtained her father's consent and had only to notify my own father and visit our solicitors before an announcement could be made and the banns read. Soon after I proposed, Lady Arabella became increasingly, ah, insistent with her attentions to my person. I attributed her actions to a natural affection for me, and did my best to reassure her of our mutual devotion while still maintaining propriety. She was furious with my stance, accusing me of placing my honor and duty to my family above my love for her. The disagreement culminated in her leaving the engagement ball of a friend and not even speaking to me. There was estate business to attend, and I did not see her for another three days. I then called on her, hoping to make amends with a small gift and an outing with both Lady Arabella and her younger sister. I arrived somewhat earlier than planned, and was shown to the sitting room where I waited for some time before going in search of the lady myself. I found her in the garden, but she was not alone. She was in a rather compromising position with the very gentleman whose engagement ball we had just attended." Here Elizabeth gasped and raised her hand to her mouth in shock. Darcy continued, "He was clearly an unwilling participant in the scenario and was diligently attempting to disentangle himself from her embrace. It quickly became clear she had intended to be caught with me rather than by me, as her father arrived only moments after I did and was already shouting my name in rage. To his credit, her father understood the situation almost instantly and acquitted me of any wrongdoing. He asked only that the incident be kept between us. This was no great concession on my part. I had shared my news only with Richard and I had no desire to confess my shame to a father already disposed to think poorly of his son. Having recently learnt Wickham was not in residence, I determined to return to Pemberley immediately. There was an express waiting for me at Darcy House, but such was my haste to depart that I did not read it until the second night of my journey. It was then I learned my father was dying. He succumbed to his illness soon after I arrived, and I suddenly found myself master of the estate and co-guardian of my sister. The fate of Lady Arabella Barlow was not something which I had time to consider. I eventually learned her desperation to force an early marriage had been born of the knowledge that she was increasing. When her father discovered the truth, she was expeditiously married to the second son of a peer who had great need of her dowry, but no interest in the lady or her virtue. When the babe was lost, she found herself very much alone and she has blamed me for her unhappiness ever since."

Elizabeth could not contain her shock at this intelligence. Though he had not spoken of his own feelings on the matter, she knew enough of his expressions by now to see the brief hurt that flickered in his eyes as he spoke. A wave of tenderness swelled in Elizabeth. _So she never loved you, and this is why you so carefully guard your heart._ Aloud she said, "But after these many years, how can she think such a story would be to her credit? The engagement was not public, and even the protection of marriage could not save her from the scorn of society were the circumstances to become widely known!"

"She does not worry about how her words reflect on her own character so long as she succeeds in disparaging mine. You are not the first she has attempted to poison with this tale."

"It is difficult to fathom such contempt." Elizabeth shook her head. "What shall you tell Georgiana?"

Darcy looked affronted. "Why should I say anything to Georgiana? This does not concern her!"

 _Here again is the man I met in Hertfordshire, all arrogance and disdain!_ Elizabeth forced herself to recall Darcy's pain and considered that his apparent disdain might only be a means of protecting himself. With this thought in mind, she bit back her initial retort, laid a gentle hand on his arm and said softly , "Mr. Darcy, while your sister certainly need not know all the particulars, she needs your words to silence her own fears. It has not been so very long since her eyes were forcibly opened to the sometimes duplicitous nature of others, even those whom she might hold in high esteem. She wishes to believe you. I daresay she needs to; but so long as Lady Winslow's words are the only ones she hears on the subject, she will doubt you, because she still doubts herself. You must help her see her trust has not been misplaced and that her judgment of you is sound."

Darcy forced himself to focus on her words rather than the warmth of her hand on his arm or the gentle affection he thought he could perceive in her eyes as she spoke. He told himself the affection was for his sister, but his heart dared to hope it might be for him as well. Unconsciously, he placed his free hand over hers before he spoke again. "You are a marvel, Miss Elizabeth. No other woman of my acquaintance would forebear with such a tale and then think only of my sister and her confusion. It will be as you say. I do not yet know what I shall tell Georgiana, but I will speak with her."

At once wishing to change the subject and noticing Jane sitting unobtrusively near an inside window with an excellent view of the courtyard, Elizabeth rose and said, "And what of your friend and my sister, Mr. Darcy? Had you anything to do with their newfound happiness?"

Darcy offered his arm and the couple began walking through the gardens. "Except confessing my previous actions, I did not. I have learnt my lesson well and will never again presume to interfere with such private affairs."

Elizabeth smiled slightly at his words. "Yet you must have approved his actions. Or at least if you did not approve, you did not say so to him."

"I suspected what Charles was about when he so specifically requested a tour of the gardens. Certainly I approved of his intentions and was happy to assist in engineering the circumstances. So, I suppose in that light my actions could be seen as some slight interference on his behalf."

"Slight interference, indeed. Mr. Bingley is fortunate to have so reliable a friend." Elizabeth gave his arm a gentle squeeze and found herself wishing to lean into the man at her side.

"Perhaps one day he shall return the favor." Darcy spoke in a voice just above a whisper and Elizabeth stopped to look at him. "Elizabeth, do you think, that is to say, might there be any hope for us? Would you someday welcome my addresses?" He could scarcely breathe as he awaited her reply.

Elizabeth rejoiced to hear him speak the very wishes of her heart, but only said, "Perhaps, Mr. Darcy. Perhaps one day very soon."

Before the gentleman could make any reply, Jane was calling to Elizabeth. It was time to take their leave and return to Gracechurch Street.

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **Longbourn, Hertfordshire**

While the Bennet sisters were shopping with Georgiana, Bingley was beginning to feel he might have been better off facing a firing squad than subjecting himself to the tender mercies of Mr. Bennet. He had arrived at Longbourn at an hour only just appropriate to make a call and found that while Mrs. Bennet was in raptures at his appearance, the same could not be said of her husband. He allowed Bingley to suffer the effusions of Mrs. Bennet, Miss Kitty, and Miss Lydia for nearly a quarter of an hour before excusing the pair of them to his book room.

"So, tell me, Mr. Bingley, why have you returned to the neighborhood? You were certainly eager to quit the place last autumn."

"Ah, yes. That. Well." Bingley squirmed under Mr. Bennet's piercing gaze.

"Yes, Mr. Bingley. That."

There was nothing for it, "I was a fool. I listened to every voice except that of my own conscience and thereby brought about a great deal of misery."

Mr. Bennet was slightly disarmed by the young man's honesty. But he was not willing to relent just yet. "Surely you do not speak of your own misery, sir. For indeed, it is well known that a gentleman has far more control over his own happiness than does the object of his attentions. Certainly if you were unhappy, you had the means to change your circumstances."

Bingley's countenance fell as he thought of the pain his dear Jane must have experienced. "No, sir. I speak of the unhappiness I caused your family, especially your daughter."

"And which daughter is that, Mr. Bingley? I do have five."

"I suppose all of them. For each must have suffered a little due to their sister's heartbreak, but primarily, I refer to Jane, I mean, Miss Bennet. It is her pain I most regret."

"So now you have come to make amends, have you?"

"No, sir. I have made my amends to Miss Bennet. I have come to seek your approval sir."

"If you have atoned for your mistakes with Jane, what need have you of my approval?"

Bingley thought Mr. Bennet was enjoying this a bit more than was strictly necessary. "I wish to marry your daughter." Bingley said, then catching himself he added, "Your eldest daughter, Miss Jane Bennet."

"Ah, at last we come to the point then. But what of your sisters, Mr. Bingley. What have they to say of this matter?"

"To be perfectly honest, what they have to say is of no importance. I am my own man, and well able to determine my own path without deferring to those who are not inclined to my best interests."

"And you think my Jane is in your, eh, 'best interest,' Mr. Bingley?" Mr. Bennet challenged as he sat back in his chair, arms folded neatly across his chest.

"I believe she is the very life within me. I value her intelligence, her kindness, her care for those she meets and her great capacity for love and I shall spend every moment of every day for the rest of my life making sure she knows how well she is loved."

On hearing those words, Mr. Bennet could only sigh in resignation. "You are determined to have her then?"

"I am."

"And if I will not give my consent?"

First, Bingley startled at that thought. Then, seeing the spark of humour in the older man's eyes, he said, "Well then, sir, I shall be forced to appeal to Mrs. Bennet."

"Ha! I believe you and I shall get on just fine, Mr. Bingley." Mr. Bennet chortled. "Now, even though it is a bit early in the day, what say you to a bit of port before we inform the ladies of your news?"

"Perhaps, sir, we ought to leave the telling of Mrs. Bennet to her daughter?" Bingley suggested offhandedly.

"Come, Mr. Bingley, you must learn to appreciate your future mother at some time or other. Surely you are not to be intimidated by a mere lady?" Mr. Bennet teased.

"Not at all. But I am certain this is news a daughter often dreams of giving her mother and I would not deprive my dearest Jane of the pleasure."

Mr. Bennet laughed heartily at this idea and immediately agreed. Thereby the gentlemen enjoyed a pleasant afternoon of sport and were spared the exaltations, flutterings and nerves of Mrs. Bennet. As the ladies remained wholly ignorant of the happy resolution to Jane's misfortune, Mrs. Bennet had no need of her salts, and there was no news to impart to her sister Phillips. Therefore another afternoon was spent with Kitty and Lydia chattering happily about their newest flirts and fighting over who should get first choice of the new ribbon while Mary sighed at their silliness and vowed to distance herself from her ridiculous family as soon as was practicable.

As Bingley had only just arranged to reopen Netherfield and could not do more than sleep at his own residence, he was obliged to accept Mrs. Bennet's offer to stay for a family dinner and was thus not entirely spared from her attentions.

"You have been absent a long time, Mr. Bingley. We were quite certain you had quit the neighbourhood. We had thought you meant to give up Netherfield entirely. Though I must say I could not think you would be so bad as that. I said many times there must be some regrettable business that kept you away as I knew you would not use my Jane so very ill."

"Indeed, Mrs. Bennet. My business did keep my away longer than I had intended. But I have returned now, as you see." Kitty and Lydia snorted at his obvious discomfort.

"And how long will you be in the area? Do you mean to stay for good at last?"

"I, that is, my plans are not firmly set. Not yet. I believe I shall be here for some time though."

"That is very well indeed. My Jane is in town now, but shall return with her aunt and uncle in two days' time."

"Well, that should make Mr. Bingley very happy, mama. For he is violently in love with Jane! But what about poor Lizzy? I believe she will be ever so disappointed when she returns." Lydia forced her way into the conversation.

"What has Lizzy to do with it? What can she know of disappointment?"

"You know I speak of Wickham, mama. For it is well known he was a favorite of my sister. Only now, what do you think? He is spending all his free time with Mary King. I do not know what he can see in her. Perhaps her £10,000 makes her more attractive, for I daresay until she became an heiress he paid her not one jot of attention." Lydia looked heartily jealous at the notion of not being the center of any man's attentions. "I wish I had a rich aunt who would die and make me an heiress! Then Wickham might offer for me instead. For I am much better looking than Mary King."

"Lydia!" Mary admonished her sister when it became obvious her parents would not.

"Well, the better for Mr. Wickham then! For Lizzy surely deserves no such attention after the she so cruelly disappointed her family! Oh, if only that selfish, ungrateful child had married Mr. Collins, but now he is married to Charlotte Lucas. I am certain they look on Longbourn as quite their own and I do not know what shall become of us!"

Here, Mr. Bennet finally spoke up. "And more is the better for Lizzy. She is deserving of a far better match than either of those men could offer. Now, Mrs. Bennet, if you will excuse us, I believe Mr. Bingley and I are in need of solitude."

Bingley remained with Mr. Bennet in his bookroom for only a short while before joining the ladies for a brief conversation and returning to Netherfield. When not engaged in the business of reopening his estate, Bingley spent much of his time in company with Mr. Bennet and the ladies of Longbourn. If he was distressed by the continued wild behaviour of the youngest Bennet sisters, he pretended not to notice. Though after two days he did begin to wonder if he might persuade Jane to live at a slightly greater distance from her family. He had always liked Yorkshire; or perhaps Derbyshire. Yes, Derbyshire would be an excellent place to seek an estate. If Darcy's plans for Miss Elizabeth were successful the sisters would probably very much like to live in close proximity to one another, and three days was not so short a journey as to invite regular visits.

 **Gracechurch Street**

Elizabeth saw but little of the Darcys in the two days she remained in town following her unpleasant meeting with Lady Winslow. Though Darcy was steady to his purpose in calling at Gracechurch Street daily, he was not able to stay beyond the customary time. His plans to travel to Hertfordshire with Georgiana for some weeks required him to settle many matters of business before he departed town. Elizabeth found that while she missed his company, she was also rather thankful for an opportunity to contemplate his hint at his continued affections. She could hardly credit the idea. Had it been only a few weeks since she so cruelly rejected his proposals? It hardly seemed possible her own feelings could have undergone so material a change. Yet, there it was. She had come to think that he was exactly the man who, in disposition and talents, would most suit her. She thought she might already be half in love with him. She would not, however, accept any offer of marriage before Jane's wedding. No matter that Mrs. Bennet had never held any particular affection for her second child, It was certain she would shunt Jane to the side with little thought if it became known Elizabeth had attracted a far wealthier suitor. Elizabeth had no wish to detract from her sister's celebration.

"You are thinking of him, are you not?" Jane's voice interrupted her reverie. The sisters were taking tea alone in Mrs. Gardiner's sitting room as they had preferred remaining at home to making calls with their aunt that morning..

"Indeed, you have caught me out. How is it with you and Mr. Bingley, Jane? Do you find yourself thinking of him at odd moments?" Elizabeth asked as she set aside her now tepid cup.

"Oh, Lizzy! I believe you are in love!"

"I hardly know. I devoted so much time determining to hate him and I have treated him abominably. It is difficult to credit that we could be so well suited."

"I do not think you would have needed to try so very hard to hate him if you did not already feel something quite different." Jane said as she poured for her sister.

"Perhaps, but that would make me a very wretched creature indeed. Would it not? What manner of person would determinedly hate someone she secretly loved?"

"It would certainly make you less rational than you profess." Jane handed her sister the new cup of tea as she spoke.

Elizabeth accepted the offering, thanked her sister and then said, "Oh, Jane. How is it you know me so much better than I have known myself?"

"It is my role as your elder sister! I am obliged to know you well in order to better guide you. With parents such as ours, one can hardly expect guidance from any other quarter."

Lizzy laughed at this even as she marveled at the changes in her sister. "You are changed, Jane."

"Am I?" Jane sipped her own tea.

"Yes, as you know very well. You are perhaps the same in essentials, but you speak with greater confidence and are less inclined to disguise your true feelings behind a serene countenance. I believe I must credit your newfound security with Mr. Bingley. You have found your happiness, my dear sister, and it has made you see your own worth. I heartily approve." Elizabeth raised her cup in a toast.

"Keeping my countenance nearly cost me my love." Jane spoke plainly. "Had I been more open in my affections, Mr. Bingley would have had no cause to accept the word of his sisters and friend. It was a difficult lesson. But I hope I have not become too open. I would not wish to appear improper; we have younger sisters enough for that. Our family must always be something of a liability." Seeing Elizabeth about to object, Jane hurried on, "No, Lizzy. You know I am correct. I love our parents and sisters, but their behaviour is rarely that which would be considered proper. We both of us nearly lost out on very respectable gentlemen due in no small part to the impropriety of our nearest relations. I would not wish to be thought guilty of the same behaviour."

"I think you shall never have to worry about such a thing. Even when I thought Mr. Darcy to be our harshest critic, he said you must be excluded from a description of our family as improper or vulgar. And as we know Mr. Darcy is always truthful, we must accept his word in this. That he insists on including me in that exception speaks only to the folly of love for we are all aware I have often exhibited an impertinence nearing on incivility, particularly toward Mr. Darcy."

"You admit then that he loves you?" Jane teased. Elizabeth answered by throwing a nearby pillow at her newly infuriating sister and the girls dissolved in a fit of laughter.

The morning of their London departure arrived and with it no small measure of anxiety for Elizabeth. While two days separation from Darcy had given her adequate time to evaluate her own emotions, it also left her too free to wonder about his. Now, as she thought of their all being back in Hertfordshire, she could not but wonder whether his affection for her could withstand three silly sisters, a vulgar mother, and an indolent father. She would have to shield him as much as possible while also watching to see if he could maintain his new found determination to be civil.

"It was very kind of Mr. Bingley to send his carriage for us, was it not, Jane?" Elizabeth asked as they readied for the day.

"Indeed. My aunt and uncle were quite willing to send us in theirs, but Charles would insist on having his way."

"He is very attentive to you."

"It is a wonder, Lizzy. I had not before understood what it was to have another person so very concerned for my well-being. I have been so used to it being only you and I to see to our own happiness that I fear I could become quite spoilt by his attentions."

"I promise I shall do my duty as your most impertinent sister and address you as Miss Caroline should you ever become too convinced of your own significance." Elizabeth teased.

"Lizzy! That is…" Jane trailed off and turned away from her sister in an effort to stifle her own laughter.

"It is wholly true and I am determined you shall not succumb to such folly. Anyway, you are far too good to worry about such things. I am glad you shall have someone to watch over you. He is a good man. I believe you will do well together."

The Bingley carriage arrived then and the Bennet sisters bid their aunt and uncle farewell as the trunks were loaded. They then set off for Longbourn. There could be no further discussion of either Mr. Bingley or Darcy as the sisters were accompanied by a maid, and neither was of a mind to share any information that might become cause for talk below stairs. The journey to Hertfordshire was pleasant, and saving a brief stop for refreshments, was managed without interruption. Their reception at home was exactly as might be imagined. Mrs. Bennet and her youngest daughters were waiting outside Longbourn when Elizabeth and Jane alit from the carriage.

* * *

 **The canon characters do no belong to me. The contents are the sole property of the author. Any duplication for publication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited.**


	9. Chapters 18-19

_Thank you for your lovely comments and reviews. I always enjoy reading them._

 _The canon characters do not belong to me._

 _We've had a glimpse of the Bennets, let's get a little closer. Time for Jane and Lizzy to return to Longbourn..._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **Longbourn**

"Jane! Jane! My dear, sweet girl! Only come inside and refresh yourself for you cannot greet Mr. Bingley whilst you are covered in road dust, and he is to join us for tea! You must wear your new blue silk, for he has not yet seen you in it and will surely make you an offer!" Mrs. Bennet's chatter carried her in the house and nearly to the stairs before she remembered her second daughter. "And Lizzy, we are glad you have returned as well."

Elizabeth merely shook her head at this casual dismissal, and focused her attentions instead on the clamoring of her younger sisters. "Lizzy! You have been gone ever so long. Have you brought us any presents? Mama said you would since you have spent a whole week in London." Kitty gushed.

Lydia joined the chorus with, "You will not believe our news! Our dear Mr. Wickham had engaged himself to Mary King, but when her uncle was informed he was most displeased. He has removed his niece to Liverpool and Mr. Wickham is safe! I cannot see how he formed an interest in her anyway. She is such a nasty, freckled thing and I am certain he is well rid of her!"

"Perhaps we had better say that Mary King is safe," breathed Elizabeth. Her voice was so low that it was not heard by Lydia who continued on.

"Only do not keep Wickham's attention only to yourself, Lizzy for I like him as much as anyone."

"I have no wish to engage Mr. Wickham's affections, Lydia. Do no fear on my account. However, I feel I must warn you to be cautious. I do not think Mr. Wickham to be as good as he would like us to believe."

"Oh tosh, Lizzy, what nonsense you speak! You are only trying to keep me away so you may have more of his attentions. But I shall not listen. Now, what presents have you brought me?"

Elizabeth sighed and wondered if she dared speak to her father. It did not seem an undertaking likely to result in any success, and she decided to speak first to Mr. Darcy when he returned. Perhaps that gentleman would know how it should be done. Returning her attention to her current companions she said, "Presents shall have to wait. I am covered in dust and should very much like to…" Elizabeth's next words were cut off by a shriek from somewhere above. Elizabeth smiled. Jane must have relayed her news.

Mrs. Bennet's voice carried down the stairs, "Oh, we are saved! My dear, dear Jane, I knew how it would be. I knew you could not be so beautiful for nothing! Only think, five-thousand a year and a house in town! How grand you shall be."

Jane's softer voice did not carry, but her mother's reply was clear enough. "Of course he loves you. Who would not love such beauty? Only it was very cruel of you to go off to London and hide your courtship from your mama."

Elizabeth spoke to her sisters, "Come, we should not linger on the stairs. I daresay Jane will tell all of her news soon enough."

"Pah. As if you did not already know!" Lydia admonished her elder sister. "When were they engaged? Have they really conducted a secret courtship?"

"Lydia! I should hope all of my sisters would know better than to do such a thing, and no true gentleman would ask a lady to enter such an arrangement."

"You sound like Mary with all her sermons…'a woman's reputation is no less brittle than it is beautiful'. Honestly, it is no wonder the pair of you have not managed to secure a husband!"

"That is enough Lydia. Now I am going to change from these dusty clothes, and then I shall come down to hear Jane's news with the rest of the family."

Elizabeth was turning to her own room when she encountered her mother leaving Jane's. "I suppose you think yourself quite forgiven now, Miss Lizzy? Well, you are not. I am only thankful at least one of my daughters will do her duty to this family and save us from the hedgerows when your father dies. You must be especially kind now to Jane and Mr. Bingley, as your future care depends on them!"

Elizabeth restrained herself from rolling her eyes and only said, "Yes, mama. We are fortunate Jane had sense enough to fall in love with a man of good fortune."

"What has love to do with this? What a foolish notion. Now go change your clothes so you may be fit to be seen when Mr. Bingley calls this afternoon. I must speak with cook and have all of Mr. Bingley's favourite dishes prepared. Just think, five-thousand a year! I shall go distracted!"

Jane came to Elizabeth's room after their mother had departed. "I had hoped my news would lessen mama's anger toward you, sister. I am sorry it does not seem to have done so."

"Do not worry yourself, Jane. I have never been her favourite daughter and I did not believe the mere circumstance of our having been saved from the hedgerows would change anything." Elizabeth had done a credible imitation of their mother as she spoke the words, 'saved from the hedgerows.' "Mama shall forever blame me for the loss of Longbourn. But enough of that. I must say you were very wise to tell her of your engagement in as much privacy as could be managed."

"Indeed. I hope I have saved Charles from the worst of her effusions. Perhaps the three of us can go out for a walk when he calls?" Jane's voice was hopeful.

"Of course. I believe I shall invite Mary as well, if you do not mind."

"Yes. Poor Mary, I fear she shall be even more overlooked than usual these next weeks."

"Have you selected a date then?"

"We have. The first of the banns will be read Sunday next and we shall be married the Thursday after the last reading. We neither of us wish for an extended engagement period. We have been separated long enough. It is not likely Miss Bingley will join us for the ceremony, as she will require more time to settle in Scarborough before she travels again."

"Mama will be disappointed, but I daresay not nearly so much so as your future sister may be. Come, the girls are most anxious to hear all the details of your engagement."

The sisters descended the stairs where before entering the sitting room they could clearly hear Mrs. Bennet, Kitty, and Lydia chattering away loudly debating the circumstances of Jane's engagement and speculating as to the cause of her wish to be married quickly.

Mrs. Bennet complained, "I do not see why they must marry with such haste. Four weeks is hardly sufficient time to purchase your sister's trousseau! And the wedding breakfast! How am I ever to prepare a proper breakfast with so little notice?"

Lydia paid little heed to Mrs. Bennet's concern for trousseaus and breakfasts, but pounced quickly on the timeline for the wedding. "Perhaps mama, Jane must be married quickly. Perhaps a delay would reveal my dear sister is not as virtuous as she appears!" Lydia laughed delightedly at her own insinuation.

Jane and Elizabeth had by now reached the room and Jane spoke before any further slander could be uttered. "Or perhaps I do not wish to subject Mr. Bingley to such ridiculous speculation for any longer than is necessary! Mind your tongue, Lydia."

Lydia, naturally, was undeterred by her sister's sharp rebuke. "You are rather quick to defend yourself. Perhaps I have hit my mark?"

Elizabeth found herself in the unusual position of peacemaker. That was Jane's role, but Elizabeth could see Jane's temper rising. Rather than adding her own reprimand to Lydia, Elizabeth placed a calming hand on Jane's arm then addressed their mother directly, "Mama, surely you would not wish for my sister's engagement to be surrounded by such hateful rumours. Only consider, what might Mr. Bingley think of a family so willing to disparage his honour?"

Mrs. Bennet's eyes widened in surprised comprehension. "But then he might abandon our dear Jane and the scandal would ruin us all! Mr. Collins will surely throw us to the street, no thanks to you Miss Lizzy!" She turned her attention to her youngest child, "Not another word of the short engagement, Lydia! Your sister and Mr. Bingley simply wish to begin their lives together as soon as may be. It is perfectly reasonable for a young couple so violently in love."

"But mama," Lydia began.

"Not. One. Word. Or I shall have your father restrict your pin money and you will not attend a single party, dinner, or other engagement until after the wedding!" It appeared not even her preference for Lydia could overcome the mortifying thought of Jane being jilted.

Any further dispute was thankfully delayed as Bingley was announced to the ladies. Mrs. Bennet's joy at his arrival could not be expressed in only a few words and she spent many minutes speaking of her joy in at last having a son, and asking minutely after his preferences in food, what colours best suited her dear Jane, and whether Jane should begin alterations to at least the mistress's chambers at Netherfield before the wedding. "It is only a short time away and the wife of a man such as yourself must have her due."

Jane flushed crimson at her mother's speech, and started to speak. She was spared the effort by her betrothed who only said, "I thank you for your felicitations, Mrs. Bennet. I can assure you of my confidence in your daughter, and I am certain that any changes she may wish to make at Netherfield can be accomplished during our wedding trip." After at last being allowed to make his bow to the room, he quickly took a place near Jane. "I am very pleased you are returned to Longbourn, Miss Bennet. I have missed your company."

Jane raised her eyes and replied, "I have missed yours as well, sir."

Bingley inquired after each of the ladies in turn before suggesting he and Jane take a turn about the grounds with Elizabeth as chaperone. Mrs. Bennet was quick to agree, "Oh, yes. You must go out now for the weather is likely to turn and there will be no opportunity to walk out later." Bingley moved to the hall to await the ladies, and Mrs. Bennet turned her focus to Elizabeth, "Now, mind you do not interfere with your sister's privacy, for Jane will not truly be secure until they have spoken their vows."

Elizabeth could think of no civil reply to her mother's suggestion and so pretended not to hear. "Mary, perhaps you would like to join us? It is a fine day and I have missed your company."

Mary was startled to be addressed and looked uncertainly around the room before she replied, "You wish for my company?"

Lydia interjected before Elizabeth could reply, "You had much better ask me, for Mary is dreadfully dull and has no conversation! I shall be able to tell you all the news of Meryton and the officers which I know you are longing to hear!" Kitty looked resentfully at her youngest sister and Mary only cast her eyes down, apparently waiting for Elizabeth to change her mind.

"While I do not doubt you have much to share, Lydia, I find I am more inclined to Mary's company just now. Perhaps you might share your news when we return to the house. Now, Mary, will you join me, or must I bear the lonely company of a couple in love on my own?"

Lydia gave an unladylike snort of discontent. As she stormed from the room she said, "It is not fair! I am far better company than Mary and I should be the one to go with Lizzy!"

Mary stood quickly, perhaps afraid the offer might be rescinded in light of Lydia's tantrum, and said, "I should very much like to join you. I shall only be a moment."

The ladies retrieved bonnets, shawls and gloves and very soon had left the house in the company of Bingley. In a few moments, a hand-in-hand Jane and Bingley had wandered ahead of their chaperones. Mary expressed her alarm, "Lizzy, do you not think we ought to be closer to our sister? I do not think it entirely proper for her to be so alone with Mr. Bingley!"

"It is, perhaps, not entirely proper. But dear Mary, they are engaged, and do you truly believe that our dear Jane would do anything so foolish as to damage her reputation or that of her family so close to her wedding?"

"I suppose not…but a lady cannot be too cautious of the other sex. For it is she who will suffer most from a spoiled reputation."

"Of course you are correct, Mary. But I do not think they can get in much trouble so near to the house and only a few feet ahead of us."

They walked along in silence for several minutes before Mary spoke again. "Lizzy, why did you wish for my particular company today? It is not as though we have ever shared confidences. That is for you and Jane, or for my younger sisters."

Elizabeth cast a sidelong glance at her sister and answered, "No, I suppose we have not. In truth Mary I have recently begun to see myself from a new perspective and it has not been entirely pleasing. I have not taken the time before to really know you and I wish to remedy my neglect."

"Because Jane is leaving and you shall have no one else?"

"No, Mary. It is because I have been given a new insight to our family and I wish to do better. If we are to be friends, we must spend time together and come to know one another."

"I would like that. I would like that very much, I think."

"Then it is settled. Now, shall we catch up with Jane?" Elizabeth linked her arm in Mary's and the two set off to do just that.

The two lovers were having a different sort of conversation. Having left their minders at such a distance as to allow private conversation, if not a few stolen kisses, they were free to address a number of subjects.

"Charles, I really must apologize for my mother. She is…."

"Precisely as I expected her to be. Do not worry yourself, Jane. You are not your mother and as it is you I shall be taking home to Netherfield, I am perfectly content."

"You are too good." Jane was thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Tell me sir, for how long have you leased Netherfield Park?"

Bingley had the grace not to laugh at this. "Only until this autumn. I had considered purchasing the estate following our marriage, but wished to speak with you first."

"While I certainly have an attachment to Hertfordshire, I have begun to think it is possible to be settled too close to one's family."

"Indeed. I for one would not wish to live in Scarborough, for example." Bingley again repressed a smile.

"You understand me perfectly. Perhaps there is a friend you might wish to be near?"

"I have heard that there are some lovely estates to be found in Nottinghamshire and Staffordshire ."

"Those counties are in the north. Are they not?" Jane continued in an innocent tone.

"They are very near Derbyshire, in fact."

"I have heard from my Aunt Gardiner that there is no lovelier place than Derbyshire. Though she may be somewhat biased from having grown up there."

"I have heard the same from Darcy."

"It would seem then, the northern counties have much to recommend them."

"Perhaps then we should look for estate in that country in due time." Bingley smiled at his intended.

"I think that an excellent suggestion, Charles. As we shall not be long in residence, I believe I shall forego any changes at Netherfield just now."

Bingley shook his head. "My dearest Jane, you are a wonder.

Elizabeth and Mary arrived just then and they began to speak of other things, each of them pleased at having so easily reached an understanding regarding their future living arrangements. The sky darkened with the threat of rain, and the four made their way back to the house. Bingley excused himself to the library for several minutes then took his leave with a promise to attend a family dinner the following evening.

 **CHAPTER 19**

Mr. Bingley had not been long absent when Mrs. Bennet excused herself to speak with the housekeeper and Lydia once again raised the cry for presents. "Jane, Lizzy, we shall all simply perish if you do not show us what you have brought from London! Did you go to very many shops? What did you buy? What have you brought for me?"

Elizabeth gave a rueful shrug and said, "Come, there are presents in my trunk for all my sisters." Seeing Mary return to the pianoforte she said, "Do you not wish to receive your gifts, Mary?"

"I…that is…yes, of course. I thank you." Mary stammered and blushed.

"What does Mary need with ribbons or lace? I daresay she prefers her gowns rather like her face, plain and hardly worth looking at!" Lydia's voice was filled with derision.

"Lydia! You will mind your tongue or I am certain we shall discover there are no gifts for you after all," Elizabeth admonished her youngest sister before turning her attention once again to Mary, whose eyes were now filled with unshed tears. "You thought I had forgotten you, Mary. I am very sorry, sister, that you should have reason to think so. But you are not forgotten, and I daresay you shall be very pleased. Now, come!"

"No, I thank you. But I do not think I shall." Mary's voice quavered and Elizabeth understood.

Not satisfied to allow Lydia's rudeness to be rewarded, Elizabeth spoke sharply to the girl who was now halfway up the stairs. "Lydia, I believe you shall have to wait. I have decided to give my sisters their gifts in order of their ages. As you are the youngest, you shall have to go last. You may wait in your room or stay down here, but you will not go into my room."

"You are unkind!" Lydia spun on her heel and ran through the house screaming, "Mama! Mama! You must make Lizzy give me my presents!"

Kitty who had remained silently watching the exchange said only, "I shall wait in our room, Lizzy. I do not care to hear more of Lydia's complaints. Thank you for thinking of us."

"Now Mary, will you come?"

Mary brushed a tear from her cheek and followed Elizabeth to her room. There she found herself the delighted recipient of several new pieces of music, a length of fabric, and some lovely new ribbon.

"Thank you, Lizzy. I cannot think why I should need such a lovely piece of material. It is far too fine for me."

"It is not. Besides, Jane will be married soon and you shall require a new gown for the wedding. I daresay there is enough here for that! I hope to hear you practicing your new music as well. It is different from your usual work, but I think you shall like it. I heard it played by Miss Darcy whilst we were in town. 'Tis quite a beautiful composition."

"It looks very difficult. I do not know if I have the talent for it."

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course you do. I have heard you play many a complicated piece. You need only practice. Miss Darcy is to visit with her brother for several weeks before the wedding. Perhaps, as she has played the song before, she might be able to assist with the more difficult passages."

Mary looked at her sister, half in fear and half anticipation. "Do you think she would? I have heard from Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst that Miss Darcy is very accomplished. Surely she will not wish to play with one such as me."

"Mary, you do not give yourself enough credit. Miss Darcy is one of the kindest people I know. She will be happy to be your friend."

"I do hope so, Lizzy." Mary turned to go, then paused and said, "Lizzy?"

"Yes Mary?"

"Thank you. For what you did with Lydia. No one has ever stood up for me before."

Elizabeth wrapped her middle sister in a hug and answered, "I am so very, very sorry Mary. I shall not overlook you again. I will be a better sister to you."

As Lydia had been distracted from her tantrum by Jane, Kitty was free to come next to see Elizabeth. Elizabeth was surprised to find Kitty more excited by the new drawing pencils and sketch pad than by the ribbons and lace or even fabric for a new gown. "Oh, Lizzy! They are wonderful. I have been trying to practice when I can get away from Lydia, but to have my own lovely new pencils is more than I had dared hope! Thank you! Perhaps I might now make a sketch of Longbourn as a wedding gift to Jane!"

"She would like that very much I think. Perhaps I shall offer to walk with Lydia to town some morning so you might have more time."

"Oh, would you? I do not mean to be unkind, but I had not realized until you and Jane were both absent how very silly Lydia is. I cannot always be happy chasing after the militia. Besides, I do not think the officers are as fond of our society as they sometimes pretend to be. Well, they are not fond of my society anyway."

"You and Lydia are both full young to be more than a passing diversion to such men. Most officers do not have much income and are little able to support a young wife with no dowry."

"Ha. You should give that speech to Lydia. I have seen how some of the officer's wives must live. I have no interest in following that path. I only go along with my sister to keep her from the worst of trouble and because I have no one else." Kitty paused, then said, "Oh. I did not mean to say that you are not a good sister. It is just that—,"

Elizabeth interrupted before her sister could become even more distressed, "Do not worry so, Kitty. You and Lydia are much more of an age, rather like Jane and I. But perhaps you would not mind spending just a little more time in the company of your aged sister?"

"Yes, I believe I would like that. Even though you are so very old!"

Their shared laughter was interrupted by a shout from Lydia who had managed to escape Jane and was voicing her displeasure once more. "It is not fair! Why should I have to go last?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said to Kitty, "Are you very certain you would not prefer Lydia's company?"

Kitty only laughed and opened Elizabeth's door to admit an outraged Lydia. "It is about time! I do not see why you should prefer everyone else over me!"

"You know that is not true, Lydia. You were very unkind to Mary and I did not wish to reward your behavior. I begin to think we have all done you a serious wrong by so often letting you have your way. You must learn that you cannot always be first, sister."

"I cannot help that I am the best liked of us all. Mama says I am more beautiful even than Jane, not to mention more lively, and you are all jealous because the officers prefer me!"

"I am glad to see your pride is under good regulation." Elizabeth said drily. But Lydia did not hear and only pressed to receive her gifts. Seeing there would be no sense in speaking further with her youngest sister, Elizabeth relented and gave Lydia her gifts.

"I do not see why you purchased embroidery supplies for me, Lizzy. You had much better spent the money on more ribbon for my dress, and I daresay that while this fabric is very fine, I do not believe the ribbons you chose will match it in the least. Is that all then? Well, if it is then I shall go. I should change for dinner, though I do not know why. It is not as if there will be anyone to see me anyway."

Elizabeth waved Lydia out of the room and closed the door with a sigh of relief. She dampened a cloth with water from her basin and placed it over her eyes as she lay down and wondered if Mr. Darcy would have consented to an elopement had she accepted him while at Hunsford. Of course, she had never been unaware of the general impropriety of her family, but after so long an absence and so much time in more refined company, she found them more unbearable than usual. Rather than dwelling on the general deficiencies of her family, Elizabeth spent several pleasurable moments imagining herself in the entertaining, but distinctly quieter, company of the Darcy family, or at least in the company of one Darcy in particular.

She could not escape her family all day and did at last join them for the evening meal. If she had hoped to find the time agreeable she could not be faulted. She could, however, be disappointed. Jane was too preoccupied with thoughts of her betrothed to offer company, Mary had not yet embraced the idea of being welcomed by her elder sister, and Kitty was studiously avoiding any possible confrontation with the still peevish Lydia. Of her parents, only Mrs. Bennet seemed equal to conversation at the table.

"Well, Lizzy. Lydia tells me you brought gifts from town but it would appear you were not so generous with her as with your other sisters. It was quite thoughtless of you to not consider her needs as well as you did those of Mary and Kitty."

"I have not the pleasure of understanding you, mama. I gave Lydia the same number of gifts as I did anyone." Elizabeth thought she did a remarkable job of keeping her voice respectful. Honestly! What did her mother think she should have done?

"Yes, yes, but Lydia is far more deserving because she is the youngest and is almost equal to Jane in beauty. 'Twas very selfish of you not to give her greater consideration. Why you did not even choose a fabric that was to her liking!"

Mr. Bennet finally interrupted his wife, "Yes, Mrs. Bennet. Our Lizzy must be greatly at fault to have thought each one of her sisters as deserving as the next when it is apparent there are some who are far more worthy of her attention."

Mrs. Bennet took this as a compliment to her favourite, and to the satisfaction of all turned the conversation to Jane's upcoming wedding.

This became the pattern for their days. Bingley would call, he and Jane would go out walking with her sisters and he would then usually stay for dinner. Without a hostess he was unable to invite the ladies to Netherfield, but given the choice between calling on his love and asking Mr. and Mrs. Hurst to stay, he found he had no objections to frequently visiting Longbourn. There were calls to make and teas to attend as Jane was fêted by the neighbourhood, and Mrs. Bennet boasted the family's good fortune to all and sundry.

It was on such a morning, less than a week since their return to Longbourn, that Bingley delivered his distressing news. He and Jane had set out walking with Lydia, Mary and Elizabeth not far behind. Kitty had chosen to remain in the gardens to work on her gift to Jane. As Elizabeth sought to lengthen distance between the sisters and the engaged couple, Bingley began to cover the subject of his upcoming nuptials. She did not hear all of what he said, but was arrested by the few words that drifted her direction. "I have had a letter from Darcy. It seems he will not come to Netherfield until only just before the wedding. Perhaps not until the day before."

Elizabeth fought to hide her disappointment. From their conversations in town, she knew Darcy had planned to be in Hertfordshire for two weeks prior to the ceremony and that he would likely return after Jane and Bingley's wedding trip for a more extended stay. She desperately wished for more information, but did not trust herself to speak. She feared her voice would betray more of her feelings than she would wish. She was saved the trouble when Lydia blurted, "He is a terrible boor. After his cruelty to poor Mr. Wickham I cannot think why we should miss him, though he is your particular friend. But I cannot blame him for preferring the entertainments of town. La, Hertfordshire has very little to offer after all and we shall have even less once the militia depart! I am certain my heart shall break."

Elizabeth determined then that she must attempt to speak with her father. Still, while she could not like her sister's manner of speaking, Elizabeth was still grateful for the information that followed Lydia's outburst. "Indeed, Miss Lydia, it is not a preference for town that keeps my friend away." Bingley chose not to address the rest of Lydia's selfish speech. "There has been a fire at his estate and he was forced to return to Pemberley to inspect the damages and oversee repairs."

"Oh, goodness! I do hope no one was injured." Elizabeth finally found her voice.

"He did not say, Miss Elizabeth. I expect he will give a more detailed account once he has seen the damage himself."

"I pray you would," Elizabeth paused. What could she say that would not betray the state of her emotions to her family? "Perhaps when you reply to his letter, you might assure him that all our family pray for the wellbeing of those involved and wish for a speedy resolution to his troubles."

"Ha. Speak for yourself, Lizzy. For I shall not waste a moment's thought on Mr. Darcy!"

"Lydia! If you cannot mind your tongue, I shall escort you home!" Elizabeth was startled to hear the admonishment from Jane. Bingley's return had indeed given Jane unprecedented confidence!

"Indeed, it is a reflection of Mr. Darcy's good character that he should sacrifice this time for the sake of his estate and its inhabitants," Mary intoned.

"I shall be happy to send on the regards of your family, Miss Elizabeth." Bingley spoke in a manner that made it plain he understood Elizabeth wished to convey a more personal concern and for that she was grateful.

"Thank you, Mr. Bingley."

"As we are soon to be brother and sister, I do think you might, each of you, call me Charles, or Bingley if you prefer."

"Well then, I thank you, brother." Elizabeth teased.

The group continued on to Meryton with Jane and Bingley soon falling somewhat behind the others. Elizabeth spent most of the time speaking with Mary, but found she had some difficulty focusing on her sister's conversation. Her mind was caught up in trying to determine if she felt more relief or distress at the news of Darcy's continued absence. For now she was absolutely certain of her feelings and wishes, she had begun to fear that his might have altered. This despite all that had transpired between them in London. While she could not think him inconstant, she did fear their separation might cause him to reflect again on all the reasons he had objected to their match in the beginning.

Mary drew Elizabeth from her thoughts once again. "I find I am surprisingly disappointed in the news of Mr. Darcy's delay."

"As am I, Mary. But what, pray tell are your reasons for disappointment?"

"Not the same as yours I daresay," Mary said with a knowing glance at her sister. Elizabeth blushed at having been caught out, but said nothing. "In truth, after you spoke so well of Miss Darcy, I found myself highly anticipating her visit. Though she is more of an age with Kitty, I had hoped our reported common enjoyment of music might make us friends."

"And it will. Only you shall have to wait a bit longer to begin. I should warn you though that while Miss Darcy is much of an age with our younger sisters, she is much more reserved than either of them. Unlike Kitty and Lydia, Miss Darcy is not yet out and is very shy in company. Oh, but I will give you the wrong idea entirely! Miss Darcy is a very amiable and pleasant sort of girl, she simply does not enjoy drawing attention to herself." Elizabeth felt she was doing an injustice to the shy, sweet girl she had come to hope would one day be her sister. She startled when she realized the direction of her thoughts. When had her hopes turned to marriage?

"That she is not brash and forward only recommends her friendship further in my estimation."

"You are very wise, Mary. Only do not let such praise go to your head."

Mary only smiled and shook her head at her sister's teasing. Lydia, who was a few paces ahead of her elder sisters, spied a cluster of red coats at that moment, "Oh, look! It's Denny and Saunderson with Wickham!" Thus crying out she raced ahead, calling the soldiers' names in a loud voice.

Not wishing to add to the spectacle, Elizabeth quickened her pace but did not run. "That girl will be the ruin of us all!" She said to no one in particular. Her long strides carried her quickly to Lydia's side and she placed a restraining hand on her sister's arm just as the younger girl made to cross the final distance to her cluster of admirers. "Lydia Alice Bennet! You will conduct yourself as a lady or we shall return home!"

"If you do not remove your hand from my arm, I shall tell mama you are in love with Mr. Darcy!"

"Lower your voice! Mama will not care two straws about what you have to say if your behavior causes Mr. Bingley to abandon Jane." Her final words had some effect. Lydia slowed her walk, but still made directly for the group of soldiers who were now eyeing the women with open curiosity.

"Why if it is not the lovely Miss Bennets. Our little party is enriched by the presence of such beauty." Wickham spoke with what Elizabeth perceived to be a calculating glint in his eyes.

Lydia slipped neatly from her sister's grasp and placed her gloved hand on Wickham's arm. "You are very charming today Lieutenant."

"I am charming most days, Miss Lydia." This elicited a giggle from Lydia, an opportunity she used to move in such a way that her own charms were placed on rather immodest display.

Elizabeth sought to remove Lydia and herself from the group, but with no success. Wickham next turned his addresses to her as Lydia flirted with the rest of the men. "I am given to understand you are lately returned from Kent, Miss Elizabeth."

"As you say, Mr. Wickham." Elizabeth was in no mood to humour this impudent man and felt not the least inclination to offer more than the barest civilities required.

"And how did you find that country? Surely the inhabitants of Rosings Park offered great amusement to one such as yourself."

Not best pleased with his insight to her character, and wishing to put an end to his inquiries, Elizabeth was provoked to mention Colonel Fitzwilliam and Darcy's having both spent three weeks at Rosings and asked if he was acquainted with the former.

He looked surprised, displeased, and alarmed, but soon recovered himself to say, "Indeed, in better days we were often in company. And how did you find him? I believe his manners are very different from those of his cousin."

"Very different, but that is not to say Mr. Darcy is lacking. In fact, I believe he improves on closer acquaintance."

"Truly? I hope you have not developed a fondness for our mutual acquaintance, Miss Bennet, for I feel I should warn you he is not known to be generous to the fairer sex. I know of at least one lady who was left heartbroken and exposed to much ridicule after he rather suddenly and very publicly withdrew his affections. She was soon after required to marry in a very hasty fashion."

Elizabeth could only think it was Lady Winslow to whom Wickham referred. She did not wish to expose an intimacy with Darcy by revealing what she knew of the situation, and wondered what she might say to turn the conversation. At last she spoke, "I find that account at odds with what I have seen of Mr. Darcy. Perhaps you are mistaken in your information."

"I cannot think so. But he is accomplished at hiding his true intentions. As you encountered him in that part of the country, it was likely the influence of his aunt. He would not wish to endanger his connection to her, and therefore must give at least the appearance of doing what is right for he cannot have changed in essentials.

"Oh, no. I believe in essentials he is very much as he ever was. I only mean to say that by knowing him better, his character is better understood. Though his manners may not always recommend him, I find they hide nothing of his character, save perhaps a reluctance to expose himself to the follies and judgments of others." Mr. Wickham could make no further reply and the pair soon parted with what could only be a mutual desire never to meet again.

On witnessing Lydia's behaviour and Elizabeth's attempt to restrain their younger sister, Mary had sought the assistance of Bingley and Jane. The trio arrived just as Elizabeth concluded her conversation with Mr. Wickham. Her relief on seeing them was evident, and their arrival provided a much needed distraction for Lydia. The younger girl was at last diverted from her flirtations and joined her sisters at the milliner's shop where new bonnets were purchased in anticipation of Jane's wedding.

* * *

 **This story and its contents are the sole property of the author. Any duplication in whole or in part for publication is strictly prohibited.**


	10. Chapters 20-21

_The canon characters do not belong to me. As for the rest? The contents herein are the sole property of the author Any duplication in whole or in part for publication is strictly prohibited._

 _It's finally time...Mr. Darcy returns to Longbourn!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **Pemberley**

Darcy had been in town finalizing preparations for his and Georgiana's visit to Hertfordshire when the express arrived from his steward. The missive informing him of a fire that had claimed several tenant cottages before being brought under control had forcibly altered his plans, and they had instead traveled immediately to Pemberley. Now, more than a fortnight later, he was convinced his steward could easily continue the work already underway. The families were fortunate that no lives were lost and the injuries sustained were not of a lasting or permanent nature. As there were rarely empty cottages on the estate, it was not possible to move the families to vacant homes. Instead, the displaced tenants had been housed either with their neighbours or in the servants' wing of the manor itself while their own homes were repaired or rebuilt as necessary.

Darcy was ensconced in his favorite chair by the fire in the library. The spring air was chilly and damp due to prolonged days of rain, and the crackling fire served to warm the room's occupants while simultaneously dispelling much of the gloom associated with stormy days. Grasped between the thumb and forefinger of his left hand was the ring he hoped to one day present to his beloved Elizabeth. The stones were from his own mother's jewels and had been reset so the eleven rose-cut white diamonds now surrounded a brilliant rose-cut emerald. The overall effect was that of a flower set in gold. He had been staring at the ring, lost in his own thoughts, for some time when his sister came upon him.

"Here you are, brother! I had begun to think I would not find you. Are we still planning to depart for Hertfordshire on the morrow? I wish to have Sally begin packing my trunks."

"What? Oh, yes. Yes, we must depart in the morning or we shall risk missing the wedding."

"What is that in your hand, William?" She leaned in for a closer look and then gasped. "Oh, goodness!"

Darcy could not help but smile at her unchecked enthusiasm. "Do you approve then? Of the ring?"

"It is magnificent. How could I not approve? When shall you present it to Lizzy?"

"I do not know, sweetling. I have often misapprehended the state of Miss Elizabeth's feelings. I cannot help but hope that I am not mistaken in this. In any case, I shall bring it with us to Hertfordshire and pray that while we are there the opportunity to bestow the ring on its intended recipient will present itself."

"I do not think you are mistaken, brother. Or if you are, then so am I. For I believe Lizzy to be very much in love with you."

Darcy could not help but be surprised at this intelligence from his sister. "Truly?"

Georgiana laughed. "Yes, truly. Honestly, William, while other ladies may differ, Lizzy would surely have objected to your inviting her family to Pemberley if she did not hold some affection for you. Not to mention her behaviour after the confrontation with Lady Winslow. Were Lizzy's feelings not engaged I do not believe she would have troubled herself to seek you out following that debacle. Do not let your fear cost you the opportunity for love, brother."

"When did you become so wise?"

Georgiana gave her brother a grin that reminded him very much of Elizabeth and replied, "When I began spending time with Lizzy, of course."

The Darcy siblings departed at first light Monday morning with plans to arrive at Netherfield on Wednesday. As he had originally planned to be in the neighbourhood for some weeks prior to the wedding, Bingley had extended an invitation for Darcy and his sister to remain at Netherfield while he was on his wedding trip. Darcy's desire to further his relationship with Elizabeth overrode any qualms about intruding on his friend's hospitality, and the invitation had been gratefully accepted. Though Darcy did lament the loss of the previous two weeks in the company of his Elizabeth, he consoled himself with thoughts of seeing her at the Bingley wedding and then, if the fates were kind, she would welcome his addresses while the Bingleys were away. He hoped that by the time the Gardiners visited Pemberley in the summer, he and Elizabeth would be engaged or perhaps even already wed. It was these happy thoughts that sustained Darcy on his journey.

"Will Miss Bingley attend her brother's wedding or shall she remain with her aunt?" Georgiana interrupted her brother's reverie.

"I cannot say for certain as I have not discussed the matter with him, but I believe it was intended for Miss Bingley to remain with her aunt until autumn. She must be allowed time to find her place in her new society and cannot well do so if she is frequently traveling."

Georgiana hid a smile at the sentiment. "No, indeed. I daresay she will require a six-month at least to gain her footing."

"I should not be surprised if that were indeed the case. I did understand Mr. and Mrs. Hurst would be at Netherfield."

"I see." Georgiana became pensive. She was not fond of the society of Bingley's sisters and was contemplating ways in which she might politely avoid Mrs. Hurst for their all too brief visit. After a moment she spoke again, "It is unfortunate we shall not see much of Mrs. Hurst then. For I am certain she will feel the absence of her sister."

Darcy gazed at the young lady before him and wondered, not for the first time, when she had ceased being a child. "She will likely feel it most keenly. But do tell me Georgie, why is it we shall not see our hostess?"

"Oh, perhaps I am mistaken. It is simply that I assumed you would wish to call on the Bennets as soon as may be on our arrival. Surely our visit will carry us very nearly until dinner and I am certain to be far too tired to be of much company after such a day. Of course, tomorrow is the wedding and we shall all be very much engaged until after the wedding breakfast."

"I should not encourage this way of thinking, you know." Darcy attempted a serious expression as he spoke. "But I find I cannot fault the sentiments."

The remainder of the journey passed without incident and in due time the siblings found themselves at Netherfield. They were greeted by their host who was, just that hour, preparing to call on the Bennet family.

"But I say, Darcy, should you and Miss Darcy wish to join me, I certainly do not mind waiting."

Georgiana looked to her brother and on seeing his approval for the scheme answered for them both. "We thank you for your consideration, Mr. Bingley, and shall make all haste to join you."

In a shorter time than either of the men thought possible, the trio had arrived at a Longbourn in chaos. The sounds of Lydia's wailing could be heard long before they gained entry to the house. "Mama, I must be allowed to go to Brighton without my sister! Mrs. Forster has invited me as her particular friend. Me. Not Lizzy! She cannot be allowed to accompany me for she shall ruin everything!" The remainder of her lamentations were unintelligible as she continued to cry. Mrs. Bennet's shrieking then joined the fray, "I do not see why that ungrateful girl should be allowed to ruin her sister's travels. It is not as though Lizzy has done anything to deserve such recognition. She has done nothing but discourage my dear Lydia since she returned from Kent!" Lydia's voice was heard once again, "Oh, I hate you Lizzy! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

The visitors had by this time gained the door and Bingley had lifted his hand to knock when the door began to open and another voice could be heard. To anyone who would take the time to recognize it, Elizabeth's voice held a lethal tone of hostility, though certainly not at a volume which could compete with her youngest sister. "I have no particular wish to join you in Brighton, sister. But it seems we must both learn to suffer our misfortunes!" Seconds later a face appeared to accompany the voice. She did not immediately see their visitors, but on swinging the door wide, Elizabeth came face to face with Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy, and Mr. Bingley. She stared, coloured, and was silent. _Now_ , she thought, _my mortification is complete. If my family had determined to behave in the manner most likely to cause Mr. Darcy to regret his pursuit, they could not have performed better._ After a seemingly eternal pause of only a few seconds, she greeted the party. "I fear you find us not at our best just now. I should like to welcome you inside, but perhaps we would do better to walk in the gardens for a time? I would be happy to summon Jane."

Georgiana looked pained for her friend. Surely no one would wish to have their family exposed in so indelicate a fashion. Wishing to put Elizabeth at ease as the elder girl had so often done for her, Georgiana spoke before either gentleman could summon a reply. "Of course, Lizzy. Your grounds are lovely. I, for one, welcome the opportunity for some exercise after spending three days in a carriage."

Elizabeth gave the younger woman a look of gratitude and turned to have Mrs. Hill summon Jane. She then lead the visitors to a corner of the garden on the far side of the house where the angry voices from inside could no longer be heard. As was their custom, Jane and Bingley drew somewhat apart from the others. After introducing Miss Darcy to Mary and Kitty, Elizabeth turned to their remaining visitors and spoke. "I feel I must apologize once again for the behaviour of my family, Mr. Darcy. And Georgiana…what a terrible introduction you have had to our home. I fear my youngest sister is very used to having her way and is not dealing well with the unaccustomed shock of being denied."

"It is not a reflection on you, Lizzy, pray do not think you must apologize for your relations. Gracious, should that be the case I fear I must still be apologizing for my aunt's behaviour whilst you were in Kent!" Georgiana spoke with great conviction, but quickly realized the impropriety of her speech. "Oh dear. I should not have said such a thing!"

Elizabeth could not help but laugh. "No Georgie, you should not. But it seems this is a day for improper speech, so I believe we shall have to do our best to overlook one another's faults." Her response immediately put Georgiana at ease and they began to speak of inconsequential matters. Elizabeth enquired after the fire and expressed her pleasure in the anticipated results of the planned repairs. In due course, Mary, Kitty, and Georgiana found themselves agreeably engaged with one another, leaving Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth to speak with some degree of privacy.

After several minutes' conversation, Darcy could contain his curiosity no more and asked, "Am I to understand you will be traveling to Brighton?"

"So it would seem, sir. I very unwisely attempted to interfere in my sister's plans to follow the regiment to Brighton, and for my reward I shall now be required to accompany her."

"With the regiment? Surely not!" Darcy could not contain his shock at the turn of events. He had plans for the coming weeks. This simply could not be!

"I see you share my opinion of the matter, Mr. Darcy. But I can assure you the decision is made. My father has already notified Colonel and Mrs. Forster of the necessary change in plans and we are to depart on Friday."

Darcy was incredulous. Friday?! He thought to have weeks to court Elizabeth, not days. He could not possibly gain her acceptance by Friday! "I apologize Miss Elizabeth; but why? What can your father be thinking?"

Any other day Elizabeth might wish to censure Darcy for his condemnation of her father, but she was not feeling particularly generous toward the man herself at the moment. "I cannot say, Mr. Darcy. I can only offer to relate to you the whole of our conversation and hope that you might see what I do not. I fear I have brought the situation on myself."

Darcy did not speak, but rather waited for her to continue. "You see, when Lydia began to crow over her invitation, I felt it necessary to speak to my father regarding the dangers of allowing a girl such as my sister loose in a camp full of soldiers, and in the company of one such man in particular. Fear not, I did not expose either you or Georgiana." Accepting his nod of thanks as encouragement to continue, Elizabeth commenced relating to him the conversation that had taken place only minutes before his party had arrived.

 **CHAPTER 21**

"It began this morning when Lydia received a note from Mrs. Forster…" Lydia was skipping through the house bragging to any who could hear that she would remove with the regiment to Brighton on Friday. Jane's wedding was nothing to Lydia's triumph. Elizabeth's thoughts on the matter were not so sanguine. That her younger sister was an insufferable flirt was horrible enough when she was among their neighbours. What grief the girl could cause her family if left unchecked was too much to be imagined. Loath though she was to cause more uproar on the eve of Jane's wedding, Elizabeth felt she must speak with her father regarding Lydia.

She knocked on the door of his bookroom and on being bid to enter said, "Papa, might I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, of course, Lizzy. Have you also come to beg to go to Brighton?"

"Indeed not papa, I have not the least interest in traveling to Brighton. Although is about that journey that I wish to speak."

Mr. Bennet gazed at Elizabeth over the top of his spectacles before gesturing for her to sit. "Well, my Lizzy, what is it?"

"Father, I must beg you to reconsider. My sister is full young to be out in company, much less to be left to her own devices in a camp full of soldiers."

"She will not be left to herself, Lizzy. She will be under the supervision of Colonel and Mrs. Forster."

"Mrs. Forster cannot be a sensible woman. She is hardly older than Lydia herself and I am certain the Colonel will be much too occupied attempting to govern his men than to keep a mindful eye on his wife's young friend."

"Now, now Lizzy. Surely you cannot be jealous of your sister. You have had your share of travels. It is only right that Lydia should have her turn."

"No, papa. I am not jealous. I am merely concerned. Surely you must see! If you do not take the trouble to check her, Lydia will become the most determined flirt ever to make herself and her family ridiculous! If you were only aware of the damage…" Elizabeth trailed off and her father interrupted.

"Has she chased off any of your lovers then, Lizzy? For Bingley seems not at all put off by your youngest sister. She has not stopped him proposing to our Jane, nor has she caused him to flee their engagement. As Jane is to be married on the morrow I daresay her future is secure regardless of Lydia's actions."

"Papa, Jane's future may well be secure, but what of your other daughters? Lydia's behaviour surely reflects poorly upon us all."

"You are fully aware that you are well thought of wherever you are known. What is this really about, my dear? I have noticed that you have seen less of your Lieutenant Wickham since your return from Kent. Are you perhaps resenting the loss of his affections?"

Elizabeth only just stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Never had she less appreciated her father's humour than in this moment. She took a deep breath to help maintain an attitude of respect. "No, papa. I have, in fact, discouraged that man's attentions. I fear we have been greatly deceived as to his character."

"Do you speak of particulars?"

"No father, there is nothing specific I may relate to you at this time. However, during my visit amongst Mr. Darcy's relations in Kent, I learned that Mr. Wickham's character is not what we have been given to believe. I fear he is no gentleman, and I fear for Lydia's reputation and that of all her sisters."

"So gossip of one kind has been supplanted by that of another. 'Tis all nonsense. Even if Wickham is not as he would have us believe, your sister has no fortune, and nothing to tempt such a man. Lydia will never be easy till she has exposed herself in some public place or other, and we can never expect her to do it with so little expense or inconvenience to her family as under the present circumstances. Better that she should indulge her follies in Brighton where the gossip surrounding her is not likely to reach local ears."

"Papa!" Elizabeth could not keep the censure and exasperation from her voice. "It is not Lydia exposing herself that I fear. I fear her bringing shame upon her entire family with her antics. Surely you must see that!"

"No, Lizzy. What I see before me is a young woman who being missish, jealous, and petty. However, if you are so determined the chaperonage of Mrs. Forster is not sufficient then absolutely, you shall go to Brighton. You shall accompany your sister, and you shall be her protector. There, have I settled it all to your satisfaction?"

"No, indeed you have not. I have no wish to go to Brighton!"

"As it happens, I have no wish for the peace of my household to be disrupted for the coming months. As my wishes take precedence in this instance, you and Lydia are bound for Brighton the day after Jane's wedding. I will send a note to Colonel Forster informing him of the change in circumstances immediately. I shall leave it to you to inform your mother and sister."

Elizabeth turned to Darcy and completed her narrative in saying, "I was spared that particular indignity by the shrieking of my sister who had apparently been eavesdropping on my conversation. I believe you arrived just after that."

"Good God! And this is his final word?" Darcy could not believe that Elizabeth's father could be so willfully blind to the situation of his family.

"Though my father is but rarely set in his decisions, I fear this is one of those times. I had not thought he would sacrifice propriety for peace, but it seems I have been mistaken."

"I would be willing to speak to him of my own dealings with Wickham if it will be of assistance."

Elizabeth could not hold back a smile at the idea of a conference between her father and Darcy. She shook her head and replied, "I do not think, Mr. Darcy, that he would give much credit to your words. Though I certainly would not interfere should you wish to try."

Darcy was affronted. No one had ever questioned his word. Well, none except Elizabeth. After a few moments in silence he finally said, "I do not understand. Why would your father—or anyone—doubt the veracity of my words?"

"Oh, dear. I had not considered having to discuss another unpleasant topic today. Can you not simply accept my opinion in this?"

"Madam, you have just informed me that my word as a gentleman is to be doubted. I believe I require the explanation of such a charge."

"Very well. But I will beg you to remember you have requested, nay, demanded this intelligence and any pain it causes shall be of your own making."

Darcy nodded his head in assent, he did not trust himself to speak.

"You will recall our, er, conversation concerning your behaviour this past autumn?" She winced as she saw pain and embarrassment flash across his face. He nodded again.

"Well, sir, you hardly left a better impression on the neighbourhood than on myself. I will own that some of the damage was of my creation. After your insult at the assembly I found solace in laughing at the arrogance you had displayed and hesitated not in recounting the story to my dear friend. Of course our mothers overheard, and from there the tale was soon spread throughout the town."

Darcy's face now grew red. "I had not known myself to be heard, and I cannot begrudge that you would relate your embarrassment to a friend. But I do not see how my reputation could become so sullied by one careless remark."

"You are very generous, sir. It was not only the events of that evening that set the town against you. You came to the neighbourhood as the guest of a new resident. Expectations were high that you, Mr. Hurst, and Mr. Bingley might add to our limited society. Instead, while Mr. Bingley was everything amiable and pleasing, you rarely spoke to anyone outside your own party, insulted Sir William in his own home, and committed the capital offense of offending my mother, who is perhaps the biggest gossip in all of Meryton, if not Hertfordshire. I am now aware, of course, that you are naturally shy. And I have seen something of the society to which you are accustomed and can therefore see past the appearance of your behaviour to its intent. My neighbours do not have that privilege. I am sorry to once again cause you pain."

Darcy's voice was full of chagrin when he replied, "No, no. As you said, this is pain of my own making. I had not considered how my actions would appear. In truth, I was not concerned. I was too much engaged with thoughts of Georgiana, and distancing myself from a certain bewitching enchantress to give proper consideration to my friend's new neighbours." Elizabeth blushed at this reminder of the duration of his affections and was unable to make a response.

They were silent again for some time before Darcy asked, "What do you suggest Miss Elizabeth? My efforts come too late to save you from an unwanted journey. How might I win the good opinion of the people of Meryton?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I suppose you should at least attempt to do so if you are to visit your friend after his marriage. It will not do for Bingley's guests to go about causing offense. It

will be difficult to manage during your brief visits, but I have confidence in you, Mr. Darcy. You might begin even today."

"How so?"

"Oh, my mother is certain to invite Mr. Bingley to stay for dinner. When she does she will be forced to include you and Georgiana as well. You may then have the opportunity to accept not just with civility, but with at least the appearance of genuine pleasure. During the meal you will have certain opportunity to practice your conversation skills as my mother alternates between her raptures over Jane's wedding, her worries regarding the wedding breakfast, the joy of Lydia's visit to Brighton, and very likely her lamentations of how I shall certainly ruin everything."

Privately, Darcy hoped Mrs. Bennet would not disparage Elizabeth within his hearing. He was not certain he would be able to respond with any civility if she did. Aloud he said, "With such inducement before me, I am no longer certain I wish to gain anyone's good opinion. From your description I had do better to join Richard in France than to face the battlefield of your mother's table."

Elizabeth laughed at the picture this presented. "Why, Mr. Darcy, I do believe you just made a joke! I am all astonishment. In truth, by suffering through such a spectacle you will win the notice of my father and he might ease your way with the other gentlemen in the area when you next return."

"At least now I will not enter the fray unarmed."

Elizabeth and Darcy were soon joined by her sisters and Bingley. Kitty was the first to speak when the group had reassembled. "Is it safe, do you think, to enter the house? Mary and Georgiana wish to practice a duet and I have promised to show them my newest drawings."

Neither Jane nor Elizabeth could find the will to chastise their sister for her intemperate speech. Elizabeth cast a glance at her elder sister, and Jane answered, "I believe we may return to the house, but I wish to warn our guests that our mother and sister are likely to revisit the topic of Brighton many times this evening."

Bingley reassured his betrothed, "Do not worry dearest. Tomorrow we are to be wed, and there is nothing which can overshadow my delight in that knowledge!"

"Indeed, Miss Bennet, we each of us have experienced family quarrels and will not seek to cast aspersions over this one." Darcy's speech was awkward, but genuine and had the desired effect. It was a relaxed and happy party that entered Longbourn a few minutes later.

The remainder of the day progressed much as Elizabeth had expected, including a painfully embarrassing meal during which her mother alternated between praising Jane's sense in capturing Bingley, and scolding Elizabeth both for ruining Lydia's happiness and for refusing Mr. Collins. Elizabeth could not fault the look of genuine relief on Darcy's face when the evening at last drew to a close and he was able to leave with his sister. Elizabeth walked with them to await the carriage.

"I am prodigiously proud of you, Mr. Darcy!"

"Have I earned a promotion then?"

"Indeed. I believe you have attained the rank of Captain of the Conversation! You shall soon be renowned for your skills at navigating the treacherous waters of dinner time gossip."

He made an exaggerated bow, and Georgiana broke in with a laugh, "You should not encourage him, Lizzy. Such praise will certainly go to his head!"

"We would not want that! Though perhaps we need not worry about creating excessive pride in your brother." This was said with an arch smile and a lightness that dared the listener to try to take offense. Which, of course, he could not.

Darcy only shook his head at the impertinent woman before him and once again regretted he would not be able to pursue her during his visit. It was that thought that drove his next question, "Miss Elizabeth, are you still in the habit of walking out in the morning?"

Elizabeth, hoping rather than believing she understood his intent, answered quickly. "I am. Though tomorrow I fear I shall have to limit myself to the grounds of Longbourn. If I should disappear before my sister's wedding there would be no forgiveness coming from my mother!"

"Oh, but your grounds are so lovely, I cannot think it a very large sacrifice to stay near your home," Georgiana forwarded the conversation.

"Indeed it is not, Georgie. There is a lovely stream which runs the length of the northern most edge of the grounds that I find to be very soothing on days when I cannot frequent my usual haunts."

"You must visit it tomorrow then," Georgiana encouraged her friend.

"I believe I will. But I shall have to go very early for it would not do for me to be absent when the household awakes."

The carriage arrived just then and the party bid farewell to their hosts before Darcy handed his sister inside. Once they were all settled, Darcy noticed the delighted grin on his sister's face.

"You seem quite pleased with yourself, Georgiana."

With a smirk she replied, "I have no idea of what you are speaking."

"You are becoming too impertinent for your own good."

"But not for yours, which is all that matters."

Bingley looked appropriately confused at this conversation, and not wishing to incite further curiosity on his part, the siblings ceased their banter.

Jane and Elizabeth lay side by side on Jane's bed. Both were acutely aware it was the last evening they would spend in such an attitude. "I shall miss you Jane. I shall miss this. We have shared these night time conferences for as long as I can remember."

"I shall miss you as well, dear sister. For while I have no doubt Mr. Bingley will be an excellent husband, he will make a very dreadful sister!"

Elizabeth laughed at that. "Indeed, he shall. I am thankful you will not be so very far away. Oh, do not fear, I will not make a nuisance of myself by arriving every day uninvited."

"Only every other day then?" Jane teased.

"You have caught me out! Now I shall have to amend my scheme and come only once per week, but then when I am least expected."

"I wish to speak seriously with you for a moment, Lizzy."

Elizabeth smiled at Jane's unusually serious expression and replied, "Then I shall endeavour to indulge you and restrain my wit for the time being."

"I fear things at Longbourn will be very difficult for you once you return from Brighton. Though we had all hoped that my marriage to Mr. Bingley would soothe mama's nerves, it is very clear that has not been the case. I do not understand why she is still so very angry with you, but I fear when she no longer has my wedding or Lydia's flirtations with the militia to occupy her mind she will return to the subject of your many perceived failings."

"This is serious indeed. But Jane, truly, you must not worry yourself. I have ever been the subject of our mother's many complaints and I did not anticipate a change with your marriage. I shall manage as I always have. Besides, if he was not frightened away by our family this evening, I believe that Mr. Darcy will renew his attentions when I return from Brighton. So perhaps I will not be long at home anyway."

"I do not think him so inconstant as to be chased away by one difficult meal, Lizzy. Has he spoken to you then? Have you come to an understanding?"

"Not yet. But I have reason to hope we will have such a conversation tomorrow."

"For your sake I hope you are correct. He is a good man, and no matter how you attempted to pretend otherwise, I could very well see how his absence affected you these past weeks."

"I did miss him. I missed him very much. Oh, Jane you will think me most improper!"

"I cannot imagine that to be so."

"When he arrived today with Georgiana and Charles I had the strongest desire to simply throw myself in his arms and beg him to take me away from this place!"

Jane pretended to be affronted, "Not, I should hope, until after my wedding! For I would never forgive you then!" The sisters laughed. "Of course I do not think you improper. Have I not been telling you these many weeks that you are in love with him? I cannot count the times I have considered asking Charles if we might just elope and have done with it!"

"I would never have thought it of you, but I am delighted to know I am not alone in my thoughts."

"No, Lizzy, you are not. Now, to return to my original intent in this conversation. Charles and I have been speaking of our living arrangements after we return to Netherfield."

Elizabeth nodded to indicate she was listening, and Jane continued. "We have agreed that regardless of whether we remain at Netherfield or look to purchase an estate elsewhere," Jane paused, took a deep breath and said, "we would like to invite you to live with us until such a time as you are married."

Elizabeth was stunned at this picture of generous felicity. "Truly, Jane? But surely you do not wish to begin your marriage with a sister lingering about!"

"Is that what you think of marrying Mr. Darcy? That you would not wish to have Georgiana 'lingering about'?"

Elizabeth was appalled at the comparison. "Of course not! But Georgie is only sixteen, it is hardly the same thing."

"It is precisely the same thing, Elizabeth Bennet. She is Mr. Darcy's dearest sister. And you are mine. You will not be happy at Longbourn. Even papa demonstrated today that he is willing to sacrifice your happiness for his own peaceful existence." Elizabeth had not considered that before, but could not deny the truth of Jane's words.

Jane had not finished. Sensing her sister might be reluctant to accept her invitation, Jane had save what she hoped would be her most persuasive argument for last. "If Mr. Darcy does indeed renew his addresses when you return from Brighton, do you not think the courtship would be more peaceably conducted from Netherfield?"

"You do not play fair, Jane Bennet!"

"I learned from you, Lizzy. Now, say you will accept our invitation."

"Jane, I," Elizabeth started, but Jane could hear the reluctance in her sister's voice and pounced.

"I shall tickle you until you agree!" And so she did.

Several minutes later the pair lay gasping for breath and Elizabeth panted out, "I surrender, Jane. I surrender. When I return from Brighton I shall take up residence with you and Bingley. Wherever that may be."

* * *

 _If you would like to see the ring, go to butterlaneantiques dot com/product/georgian-rose-cut-diamond-cluster-ring/_

 _Thank you for your continued comments and reviews._


	11. Chapters 22-23

_Thank you for your continued comments. I would not still be doing this without your encouragement._

 _The canon characters do not belong to me, but the rest of it does. **The contents of this story are the sole property of the author. Any duplication in whole or in part for publication is strictly prohibited.**_

 _A walk by the stream, a wedding and a farewell..._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22**

Elizabeth slipped from the house just before dawn the next morning. The day was full of promise and she was pleased Jane's wedding would not be marred by the incessant spring rains. As she made her way to the stream she thought over recent events. In the past many weeks she had declined a marriage proposal, seen her sister rewarded in love, discovered she did not know her father as well has she had thought, and she had fallen in love. It hardly seemed possible that she should love the man whose proposal she had so cruelly rejected. It seemed even less likely that he should still love her. Whatever would she do if she was mistaken in his intentions this morning? How would she face him at Jane's wedding if his intent was to sever their relationship?

From their conversation the night before, Darcy assumed his beloved Elizabeth would be at the place indicated very near to dawn. Therefore, he arose quite early to allow himself ample time to dress, ready his horse, and ride to Longbourn. In fact, he rose rather too early and found himself picking his way along the stream in the gray predawn light and praying he had not misunderstood her intentions. How could it be possible after the cruel words of his proposal that she might forgive him in so short a time? Could she yet love him? How would he face her at Bingley's wedding if she once again rejected his suit?

Having left Netherfield rather earlier than planned, Darcy arrived at the stream long before Elizabeth appeared. Therefore, when she at last stepping into a clearing near the bank he had the delightful opportunity to engage in the simple pleasure of observing her for several moments. She reached to remove her bonnet, then her fingers hesitated and she settled instead for playing with the ribbons trailing from its bow. Darcy found himself oddly disappointed in her choice. He would have liked to watch as the earliest rays of sun reflected on her hair. She moved closer to the water's edge and appeared to be contemplating something of great importance. He watched as she stepped close to the bank, then glanced at the water, then gave the barest lift to her skirts as if eyeing her boots. The lady then gave a great sigh and stepped back to sit on a nearby log instead. This Darcy saw as the perfect opportunity to make himself known. "I should not think you would wish to wade this early in the season. Would the water not be too cold even for a Naiad?"

"Do you say then that I am a nymph, Mr. Darcy?"

"Were they not the beauties who presided over streams?"

"You have made a very pretty compliment. But do not worry, my vanity is properly checked and I shall not come to think too highly of myself as a result."

"It is good then that I think highly enough of you for the both of us," he said as he stepped nearer. "Good morning, Miss Elizabeth."

She flushed at his attentions and returned the greeting. "I am pleased to see you here this morning, Mr. Darcy."

"Did you think I would not come?"

"I hoped you would. If you had not…well, it would not be the first time we misunderstood one another."

"I suppose not. I confess I had some of your same concerns. They drove me from Netherfield rather earlier than was strictly necessary." He had removed his hat and now stood fidgeting with it as he wished to have his hands free but did not care to place the thing back in its rightful place.

Elizabeth spared him the decision. "Perhaps," she said, taking the hat from his hands, "we might spare your poor hat further distress by placing it on this log."

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Having freed his hands, Darcy no longer knew what to do with them and at last settled for clasping them behind his back. This had the unintentional effect of causing him to look rather more severe than he would have preferred.

His countenance gave Elizabeth's fears opportunity to grow, and she found she could bear the silence no longer. "Did you have something particular to discuss this morning, Mr. Darcy? Or do you wish to intimidate me coming here in all this state?"

Darcy smiled at her reference to their time in Kent and replied in kind. "Well said Miss Bennet, but you cannot fool me. For I well recall your courage rises with every attempt to intimidate you."

Having broken the tension between them, Elizabeth laughed. "You have caught me out, sir. But truly, you do look very severe this morning. Were I not of such a strong constitution, I might be very frightened indeed."

"My apologies. I meant to do no such thing. In fact, I find my own courage threatening to fail me just now."

"Surely what you have to say cannot be so terrible as all that?" Elizabeth tensed as she prayed she would not be proved a liar.

"No. Or at least, I should hope not." Darcy moved his hands to his sides and continued. "In truth, I did have something particular to discuss this morning. You see, I had hoped to use the weeks leading up to Bingley's wedding to garner the approval of you and your family. On my return to Hertfordshire I would have spoken to your father. However, it seems circumstance conspired against us and rather than weeks, I had only days to accomplish what proved to be a much more difficult task than I had initially imagined."

Elizabeth released a breath she had not known she was holding. Surely he would not speak of his disappointed hopes if he intended to sever all ties with her. "It is true we have been most unfortunate in that regard. What will you do now then?"

"I shall travel to London after the wedding breakfast and remain until Bingley returns to Netherfield. I shall then remain in the area for some weeks before traveling to Pemberley to greet your aunt and uncle in July."

"A very sensible plan. I regret that I shall not be traveling with them. I was quite looking forward to seeing your fabled estate."

"I should like to think of your visit as delayed."

"You are very optimistic."

"I am very hopeful." He paused and took one of her gloved hands in his own. "Miss Bennet, when you return from Brighton, if I am in the neighbourhood, I wonder; would my addresses be welcome?"

"And if you are not in the neighbourhood, sir? Should I then not welcome your addresses? Or shall I welcome them from afar?" Elizabeth teased even as her heart gave a little flip.

"You are impossible!" Darcy replied in an equally teasing tone. "I shall rephrase the question. When you return from Brighton, would my addresses to you be welcome?"

The dazzling smile gracing Elizabeth's face was answer enough, but she did not leave him any doubt when she answered, "Aye. They would be very welcome indeed, sir. Very welcome."

"Thank you." He wiped a hand across his face. "Those words seem woefully inadequate but I can think of no others."

"Will you spend your weeks in Hertfordshire courting my family then?"

It was Darcy's turn to laugh. "I believe it is now you who has caught me out Miss Bennet. I shall indeed spend my time winning the approval of your family. I confess I do not wish for a long courtship and I mean to gain the assistance of both your parents in my attempt."

"'Tis fortunate, Mr. Darcy, that I am predisposed to favor your efforts. Else I might take offense at such underhanded tactics."

"I am glad to hear it. It will make the journey all the more rewarding." Darcy could not look away from the delighted sparkle in Elizabeth's eyes. He knew he would never be content until he had the right to see those eyes on first waking every morning. "The sun is nearly fully risen. We should go."

"We should. For you are no doubt expected at Netherfield, and I would not risk a moment of Jane's happiness this day. It will not do to unnecessarily excite my mother's nerves today."

"Then I bid you farewell, for now. I will see you at the church, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth gave his hand a gentle squeeze and turned away. She entered the house as quietly as she had departed and was relieved to discover her absence had gone entirely unnoticed. She was safely in her room preparing to dress for the day when Mrs. Bennet bustled in already chastising her second daughter. "Lizzy, you must not think of walking out today for I will not have you ruining Jane's wedding!"

"Yes, mama."

"And you shall have to manage without Sarah as she will be far too busy with your sisters to devote any time to your wild hair. Surely a simple braid will do. No one will be looking at you anyway. And do not tarry, for I am quite certain Jane shall need your help. Oh how I wish your Aunt Gardiner had come! She would decide to be ill just when she is needed!"

Elizabeth congratulated herself on not rolling her eyes and only said, "Yes, mama." When the Gardiners had sent their note saying they would not be able to attend due to Mrs. Gardiner's indisposition, Mrs. Bennet was certain it was a deliberate slight to her eldest daughter.

"Do not take that tone with me, Miss Lizzy! I shall see you downstairs in two hours, not a moment later." With that, Mrs. Bennet left the room in a mass of swirling skirts. Elizabeth looked at her reflection and sighed. She was suddenly very thankful she had decided to accept Jane's invitation. For she surely could not endure many more months of her mother's censure.

Elizabeth was spared the difficulty of managing her own toilette by the entrance of Mary and Kitty. "We did not mean to eavesdrop, but we could not help overhearing mama, Lizzy." Mary offered.

"I should not be surprised if half the neighbourhood heard her, Mary. Honestly, there was no need to shout so very early in the day!" Kitty said with a great yawn.

"Kitty!" Elizabeth began to admonish her sister, but could say no more.

Mary smiled. "It is difficult to chastise her when you are experiencing the same sentiments, is it not sister?"

Elizabeth was forced to laugh. "You are quite right, Mary. Now tell me. What brings the two of you to my room this morning? Surely you do not both require ribbon or lace?"

Kitty answered for both of them. "No, we do not. We have released Sarah to assist Jane, Lydia and mama and have come to beg our elder sister to join us that we might all have some hope of being presentable for the wedding."

"That sounds perfectly delightful!" Elizabeth enthused.

"We know you had much rather spend the morning with Jane," Mary began.

"Stop, Mary. Though I do hope to have a few moments with Jane today, I can think of no better way to spend my morning than preparing for her wedding than with my own dear sisters. Come, let us waste no more time. Mama will be greatly displeased if we are late!"

The time passed in a flurry of ribbons and lace as six ladies made due with the assistance of only one maid and each other. Hairpins were selected and discarded, hems repaired, and bonnets rescued from near crushing as the sisters made ready to travel to Longbourn's chapel. Lydia and Mrs. Bennet could be heard arguing. "But mama, that ribbon looks very well with my dress and is far too dark for Jane's colouring!" "Lydia, it is Jane's wedding and she shall have the ribbon for today. You may borrow it from her tomorrow! Now go see what your sisters might have and you may take something from one of them." Elizabeth's door was firmly locked with that pronouncement as none of the sisters were inclined to indulge Lydia's tantrum.

The shouts outside the door were soon accompanied by slammed doors and loud wails. At last Jane's voice was heard above the others. "Enough! Lydia, you will cease your caterwauling this instant. Go to your chambers and allow Sarah to assist you or you shall have to remain at home and have no opportunity to wear your new gown. No, mama! I shall not be moved on this. I am quite far enough along that my other sisters may help me and I will have nothing more to do with that spoilt child this morning. She shall not be allowed to ruin this day for us all. She shall not!" The house grew unnaturally quiet when Jane finished speaking. Their mother's reply could not be heard, but as the doors to both hers and Lydia's chambers were quickly and somewhat noisily shut, it was assumed Jane had carried her point.

A few moments later a light knock sounded at the door to Elizabeth's chamber. Jane was admitted and the four ladies finished their preparations with a good deal of laughter and more than a few tears. When all was complete, Mary and Kitty slipped quietly from the room to allow Elizabeth her chance to speak with Jane.

"I daresay you are the loveliest bride I have ever beheld, sister." Elizabeth began.

"Thank you, Lizzy."

"Are you nervous?"

"I do not think so, but I cannot say. I am more anxious, I think. I am quite ready to have done with all this fuss and get on with the business of being Mrs. Bingley."

"Mrs. Bingley! How well that sounds. You shall be very happy, dearest Jane. Though you will be married and no doubt have but little time, I do hope you will spare a few moments to write whilst I am in Brighton."

"Though I shall not write as often as when I was last in London, you may be assured I will not neglect you, Lizzy. Have you any news to share, Lizzy? I heard you come in very early this morning." Jane said this with a look that would brook no argument or dissembling on Elizabeth's part.

Elizabeth gave her sister a wide smile. "I fear you will be very displeased with me, Jane."

"And why is that?"

"I think my happiness may equal or even out-measure your own today. Mr. Darcy has asked if we might enter a courtship when I return from Brighton and I have agreed. He is to speak to papa while I am away."

"Oh, Lizzy! I knew it would be this way. I wish you very happy, dearest!"

Jane embraced her favourite sister and as Elizabeth returned the embrace, she replied "As I do you, dear sister."

Just then Mrs. Bennet called up the stairs, "Jane, Lizzy, you must come and break your fast at once, else we shall be late!"

The sisters answered in unison, "Coming, mama!"

 **CHAPTER 23**

Longbourn's chapel was full to overflowing as both the invited and uninvited guests came to witness the marriage of Miss Jane Frances Bennet to Mr. Charles Elias Bingley. The tenants, shopkeepers, and others who were not invited but desired to extend their well wishes crowded outside the chapel while the pews were filled with their friends, family, and prominent families of the neighbourhood. The feelings of the various attendees were as varied as the ladies' dresses. Mr. Hurst thought with chagrin that Mrs. Hurst had never gazed on him with the sort of open adoration reflected on Miss Jane Bennet's countenance. Mrs. Hurst wondered if Jane would accept Caroline into her household, but supposed that she and Mr. Hurst would be condemned to shelter the harpy for the foreseeable future. Mary resolved to wed only a man who would look upon her as Bingley looked at Jane, while Kitty wondered if any man would see her alongside her sisters. Lydia wished for the day to be done so she might travel to Brighton sooner, even if Lizzy had insisted on trying to spoil her fun. The Bennet parents were for once united in their thoughts that they were very blessed indeed to gain such a son; though perhaps for very different reasons. Mrs. Long came with her two nieces in hopes that Bingley might have more wealthy bachelor friends in attendance. Lady Lucas watched the proceedings with jealous eyes and wondered why there had not been so many in attendance at Charlotte's wedding. The Gouldings were there as well, eagerly anticipating what promised to be an elaborate wedding breakfast. Later, all would agree that never had there been a lovelier bride nor a happier bridegroom in all of Meryton.

In the front of the church where stood the primary participants in the day's event, two couples had eyes only for each other. Jane and her Mr. Bingley were scarcely aware even of the vows they spoke. Elizabeth and Darcy heard and repeated in their hearts every word of those same vows in hopes it would soon be their turn to make public the attachment they had so long feared to acknowledge. The heat and intimacy of the gazes they exchanged would have embarrassed any who cared to notice. However, none in the congregation could look away from the couple in whose honour they had all come. Jane radiated happiness even as tears streamed freely down her cheeks, and even Bingley's eyes held a suspicious gleam.

In less time than it had taken to complete Jane's hair that morning, the couple were wed and Jane was signing her name as Bennet for the very last time. Elizabeth, Darcy, and Georgiana followed the couple from the church and watched as Bingley handed his bride into the open carriage hired for the occasion. They would be taken to Longbourn where Bingley's own conveyance waited to transport the couple on the first part of their tour following the wedding breakfast. As the other guests departed, Elizabeth noted with some dismay that her family had already left for Longbourn. Georgiana must have observed the same thing, as before Elizabeth could contemplate the ruination of her slippers, Georgiana spoke, "Lizzy, do say you will return to Longbourn with my brother and me. I daresay we have ample room in our carriage."

The offer was accepted with grace and soon the three were ensconced in the Darcy carriage and making their way with the other guests to the wedding breakfast. Georgiana seized the opportunity for a few moments private conversation. "I hope I am not too forward in expressing my delight that you have consented to a courtship with my brother. I was ever so excited when he related the news!"

Darcy looked mortified. He feared Elizabeth would think him indiscreet for telling his sister of their morning meeting. His saw his fears were for naught when Elizabeth gave a delighted laugh before replying, "You may own the privilege of being only the second to offer such sentiments. The first of course being my own sister who also did not hesitate to express she had always known it would be so."

"It would appear then only we two were unaware of our mutual interest," said Darcy.

"You are very generous in that opinion. For I believe it was only I who chose to remain ignorant of the situation until very recently."

"Well, it will do no credit to either of you to continue in a dispute. I say we should all simply rejoice at our good fortune. I have long wished to have a sister and soon enough, I shall have five. Though I hope you will both forgive me when I say I do not hold them all in equal esteem," Georgiana intoned.

"Ah, and here I had always hoped to be your favourite, but it is no matter. As your brother and I are not yet engaged, I have time to win you over!"

"Are the rest of your family aware of our coming understanding as well?" Darcy enquired.

"No, they are not. I thought to wait until you have spoken to my father when I return from Brighton."

"Indeed that is likely for the best. I shall have ample time to speak with him after the Bingleys return from their wedding trip." Darcy agreed.

"So, brother, while his daughter is in Brighton, shall you undertake the courtship of Elizabeth's father?" Georgiana asked with a pretense of innocence that fooled none but gave great entertainment to all.

Such was Elizabeth's cheer when Darcy handed her from the carriage that not even her mother's ill temper could dampen her mood. Disregarding the fact she had abandoned her second-born at the chapel, Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, "There you are Miss Lizzy! Here we are labouring to ensure all is ready for our guests, and where have you been? Off traipsing through the countryside, no doubt! Selfish child, not thinking once of your sisters or your poor mother!"

Darcy was appalled that Mrs. Bennet could speak to her own child in such a manner. "I am afraid the blame must fall on me, Mrs. Bennet. Once Miss Bennet had signed the registry she was quite determined to join her family. However, I was rather insistent she remain until we had both signed. I would not wish for aught to be amiss for the happy couple."

An appalled Georgiana added, "Indeed, Mrs. Bennet, we are indebted to Miss Elizabeth for her kindness. My brother, as you know, is the particular friend of your new son and we could not think of leaving before William had seen that all was in order." The reminder of her new son and the suggestion that all had been done for his convenience easily turned aside her wrath, and Elizabeth was spared further mortification.

At the wedding breakfast, Elizabeth found herself seated between Mr. Hurst and Mr. Phillips. Thinking it was possible, if not likely, that there could be worse partners for such a meal, she resigned herself to banal conversation and was not disappointed. Mr. Hurst found the ham to his liking, and could have little else to say. After making a few desultory remarks regarding Jane's future happiness, Mr. Phillips used his time to chastise his niece for intruding on her youngest sister's pleasure trip.

"Your aunt informs me you are for Brighton with Lydia tomorrow. Is that correct?" Mr. Phillips began in a tone that Elizabeth prayed would not carry far down the table.

"It is, Uncle." Elizabeth had no wish to discuss the unpleasant subject, especially not where she could be so easily overheard.

"And are you pleased with yourself?"

Elizabeth was shocked. Surely she had misheard him. "Pleased, Uncle? I fear I have not the pleasure of understanding you."

"I should think the question simple enough. You have taken away from Lydia's enjoyment, and imposed on the good Colonel and his lady wife by insisting you be allowed to join a journey on which you were never invited. I simply wondered if you were pleased with the results of your efforts."

"You are mistaken as to the circumstances under which I travel, sir." Elizabeth was flushed with embarrassment and spoke with as much respect as she could summon under the circumstances.

"Do not dissemble, Lizzy. It does not become you. I wonder that you did not invite yourself to join Jane instead, I had thought you to be inseparable. I assure you, that were you my daughter, such impertinent, headstrong behaviour would not be tolerated. But you have ever been your father's favourite, so I suppose it is to be expected."

This was nearly too much for Elizabeth who found it necessary to take a large swallow of wine lest she choke on the bit of roll in her mouth. That Elizabeth agreed Mr. Bennet had been too lenient with one of his daughters was not in question, that she herself was that daughter was another matter entirely. "I can assure you, Uncle, that despite what you have heard I sincerely wish for my youngest sister to enjoy whatever manner of entertainments might be considered appropriate for a young lady only newly out in society." _Honestly_ , thought Elizabeth, _does no one in this family see the probability of Lydia shaming us all even before her next birthday?_

Having said rather more than she cared to on the subject of her impending travels, Elizabeth was horrified to raise her eyes and discover her father had heard every word of her conversation with her Uncle Phillips. He had heard and done nothing to intervene. Instead, his eyes held a spark of mischief and she felt certain he thought she had received her comeuppance at the hand of her uncle. Elizabeth then turned her face determinedly to Mr. Hurst, and she engaged that gentleman in what she would later remember only as a particularly painful conversation about food, his gout, the weather, and his planned return to London. How she survived the remainder of the meal, Elizabeth knew not. She resolved to speak with Jane as soon as may be about having her belongings removed to Netherfield posthaste, and was exceedingly grateful when at last her mother signaled for everyone to move to the parlor for tea and cake.

Elizabeth joined Mary and Kitty in pouring for the many assembled guests and took for herself the privilege of serving Jane. In doing so, she asked her sister for a private conversation sometime before Mrs. Bingley was to leave. Jane willingly agreed, and in due course requested Elizabeth's assistance in her chambers.

When the ladies reached Jane's room they slipped quickly inside and closed the door. Elizabeth spoke quickly. "Please forgive me Jane. I had not meant to have this conversation today, but now I feel it cannot wait, no matter how selfish it may be on my part."

"Goodness, Lizzy. What is it?"

"Jane, I do not think I can tolerate even a day under this roof when I return from Brighton. I wondered…that is…would it be possible…," now that she had begun speaking, Elizabeth was struck by how incredibly selfish it had been of her to pull Jane away from her celebrations to speak of their future living arrangements.

"You wish to have your belongings moved immediately?" Jane correctly guessed her sister's intent.

"I do," Elizabeth sighed. "Oh, it was very wrong of me to do this. Pray forgive me and think nothing more of it."

"Lizzy, stop." Jane's voice was stern. "Now, you are correct. It was very selfish of you to pull me aside just now. Nonetheless, I shall answer you. I have already spoken to Papa and he has given his consent. He seemed rather relieved, to tell the truth. When you complete your packing for Brighton today, you may have the rest of your things packed as well, and Papa will send a note to Netherfield to have them collected."

Elizabeth was well and truly abashed at her own behaviour. It marked a selfishness that reminded her too much of Lydia. "Thank you, Jane. I truly am sorry, I do not know what I could have been thinking. Please forgive me."

"It would have been better we had spoken of this last night but of course, I forgive you sister. Let us return to our guests." Jane embraced her younger sister and they made their way back to the celebration. Elizabeth made a silent vow to never impose on Jane in such a manner again.

The wedding breakfast progressed apace, and in what seemed like very little time, Mr. and Mrs. Bingley bade their family farewell and left Longbourn to begin their new lives. Once the Bingleys had departed, the many wedding guests soon followed. Darcy and Georgiana were among the last to leave. Darcy had little to say, but Elizabeth did not feel slighted. She could see from the torment in his eyes that he was dreading their parting at least as much as she. As the three stood waiting for the Darcy carriage, Georgiana positioned herself conveniently so that Darcy and Elizabeth were blocked from the view of anyone who might look out from the house. Darcy took advantage of the circumstance to draw Elizabeth's left hand to his right arm. There it remained, lightly covered by his own right hand.

"I do wish you were not for Brighton so very soon, Lizzy. I hope you will not think me too forward if I ask you to write while you are away?" Georgiana said this with a discreet look toward her brother. Elizabeth understood immediately and gave Darcy's arm an affectionate squeeze.

"Of course I shall write, and I hope you will as well, for then it will be as if we are not apart at all!" Elizabeth then lowered her voice so only Georgiana would hear. "You must promise to inform me of your brother's progress in the courtship of my father."

Georgiana only barely suppressed a laugh and said in a clear voice, "You may depend on me, Lizzy. And when you return we shall be the first to visit you." The Darcy carriage arrived just then. Darcy released Elizabeth and handed his sister inside. He turned to face his beloved as he boarded the carriage and Elizabeth was startled by the naked affection of his gaze. She felt a sudden longing to leap into his arms and bear whatever consequence might come. Instead, she returned his look with one of her own and smiled her acknowledgement when he said simply, "Soon, Elizabeth." Tears threatened to spill as she watched the siblings depart. Never, she thought, had Longbourn been as lonely as it was just then.

Elizabeth spent the remainder of her day packing her various trunks, and sorting through what would go to Brighton and what would be sent directly to Netherfield. Unable to consider facing her father over the table, Elizabeth chose to take supper in her room on what she knew to be her last night in her childhood home.


	12. Chapters 24-25

_The canon characters do not belong to me. The contents of this story are the sole property of the author. Any duplication in whole or in part for publication is strictly prohibited._

 _ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS AN ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT RESULTING FROM A CASE OF MISTAKEN IDENTITY. IF YOU READ THIS AT AHA, THIS VERSION IS MORE DESCRIPTIVE. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS PORTION, THERE ARE A SERIES OF XXXXXX BEFORE AND AFTER THE DESCRIPTION SO YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU NEED/WANT TO.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24**

The following morning the Colonel's carriage arrived to collect the Bennet sisters. Mrs. Bennet was so torn between excitement for her dear Lydia and continuing anger for her ungrateful second daughter as to render her even more incoherent than usual. Mr. Bennet looked almost remorseful as he handed his favorite daughter into the carriage. It was not in his nature to apologize, particularly not to one of his children. Instead, Mr. Bennet settled for speaking as if all had already been forgiven. "Be a good girl, Lizzy, and try to spare a moment's thought for your poor father. I fear I shall not hear two words of sense whilst you are away. You may write if your sister becomes too much trouble." With those word, Elizabeth's father closed the carriage door and her journey was begun.

 **Brighton**

The weeks spent in Brighton had been some of the most difficult Elizabeth could remember living through. She had seen enough of the bustling seaside town to know that under different circumstances (if she were not charged with minding her sister, or if Prinny was not in residence, for example) she might have enjoyed strolling along the boardwalk and gazing at the vast water before her or wandering in the many quaint shops. Instead, Elizabeth's days were an endless circle of chastising Lydia's forward behaviour while Mrs. Forster countered her every effort; chasing away men who she sincerely doubted had ever held a serious inclination for anything other than gaming and liquor; and heartily wishing herself anywhere else. She had scarcely found time to write more than once each week to Jane and Georgiana, and had written her father only once. For what could she tell them that they would wish to hear? Her only consolation had come from a few lines in a letter received from Mr. Bennet that indicated he now regretted sending her away and that he was enjoying the attention of a certain gentleman from Derbyshire.

They had been in the area for a month complete and were attending an assembly to welcome yet another group of men in red coats. Elizabeth had been loath to go, but could not envision allowing Lydia out of her sight. Even the delights of tea at Rosings held more appeal than the thought of yet another assembly with two of the most outrageous and ridiculous females she had ever had the misfortune to know.

Elizabeth was dismayed to discover she had lost sight of her sister. One moment she was watching Lydia dance the set with Mr. Wickham, and an instant later the pair had vanished. The assembly room was impossibly crowded and not for the first time, Elizabeth wondered why she had ever spoken to her father. If she had simply held her tongue she might have stayed in Hertfordshire, looked forward to a tour with the Gardiners, and would most likely be enjoying a summer of courtship with Mr. Darcy, and she would not be chasing her recalcitrant sister through a sea of red coats. With an exasperated sigh, Elizabeth looked toward the room's many exits in an attempt to determine where Lydia may have gone. Ultimately, she threaded herself through the crush of bodies to check both the balcony and the courtyard below. On seeing no sign of Lydia or Mr. Wickham, Elizabeth had to admit her utter failure as a chaperone. She returned indoors and made quick work of checking the card room and refreshment table before locating Colonel and Mrs. Forster. The couple was hosting the Bennet sisters in Brighton, and they were, nominally, their chaperones for the evening. Elizabeth had not been in the seaside resort many days before determining that Mrs. Forster made less of a chaperone than even Mrs. Bennet. She had also noticed her sister's increasingly marked attentions to the dreadful Mr. Wickham, and was diligent in her efforts to discourage the scoundrel. She had even attempted to warn Lydia of Mr. Wickham's true nature. Naturally, Lydia dismissed her warning as the bitter rantings of a jealous rival and flirted even more openly with the lieutenant.

The Colonel and his wife were happily engaged with another couple when Elizabeth approached. Despite her urgency, she remembered her courtesies and waited for the Colonel to acknowledge her before she spoke. "Forgive my interruption sir; I just wondered if perhaps you had seen my sister? I seem to have lost her in the crush of people." Elizabeth took care to sound more abandoned than concerned so as not to give rise to any gossip.

"Not to worry Miss Bennet. Miss Lydia is sure to be nearby." The Colonel turned to his wife, "What of you Mrs. Forster? Have you seen your young friend?"

Mrs. Forster looked slightly panicked and glanced quickly about the room, "Not since she was dancing with Lieutenant Wickham. But you know Lydia, she is always in such demand that she is not likely to miss a dance. I am certain she has just taken a turn about the garden. Do not worry, Miss Bennet, about your sister. I shall take charge of her the instant she returns."

These words did little to reassure Elizabeth, and she thought again of long walks to Oakham Mount with Darcy. The incessant noise of the assembly room combined with worry for her sister was beginning to give Elizabeth a headache, and for the first time she thought she might appreciate Darcy's distaste for events such as the one she now attended. _What would I do to be at Darcy House just now reading Shakespeare in the library with Fitzwilliam? Or to walk the fabled grounds of Pemberley on his arm with only the sounds of nature to accompany us?_

At last Elizabeth saw Lt. Wickham slip back into the room, followed some minutes later by a distinctly disheveled Lydia, who was joined almost immediately by Harriet Forster. It was clear the second woman had been waiting for Lydia's return. Also clear was that rather than chastising Lydia for her inappropriate appearance, Mrs. Forster was giggling with the younger girl and looked to be pleading for information. Elizabeth could take no more. She was mortified by her sister's behavior but knew that confronting her in such a public place would create a scene which would please no one. She crossed the room to Lydia and Mrs. Forster and spoke through clenched teeth, "Lydia, I am relieved to see you are well." Elizabeth's eyes flashed with anger as she took in her sister's swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and displaced hair.

"Oh, la, you worry far too much, Lizzy! Just because you are determined to act the part of spinster and prude does not mean I should not have fun! For I am still young and determined to catch a husband; I shall be engaged to an officer before I leave Brighton!"

Elizabeth fought to control her tongue before she spoke, "Marriage is weighty subject for a ballroom, sister. Anyway, I am come to tell Mrs. Forster that I have a headache and will be retiring to the house. I shall wait in your room Lydia; we can speak of marriage and officers when you return to the house." Lydia rolled her eyes at her sister; she knew Elizabeth intended to give her a set down for her scandalous behavior with Mr. Wickham.

"There is no need for that. I shall not return until very late, and you will probably be asleep." Lydia gave what she hoped was a sweet smile as she spoke.

"And yet I will take my chances. If I fall asleep in your bed, you can take mine." Elizabeth leaned in to kiss her sister on the cheek and whispered for her ears only, "Do not be foolish with your reputation, Lydia. No officer wants a ruined wife," pulling back she said aloud, "Goodnight, Lydia. Goodnight, Mrs. Forster. I believe the Colonel has already arranged for a servant to escort me home."

When Elizabeth returned to the Forsters' rented home, she penned an express to her father, begging him to send for them. She told Mr. Bennet she feared for Lydia's virtue and the futures of all her sisters if the girl was allowed to continue in Brighton for many more weeks. Once that task was complete, she found herself wishing she could write to Darcy. She longed to inform him of Mr. Wickham's actions as they concerned her sister, but as they had parted with no understanding between them, she could not write to him without risk to her own reputation. She also wished to tell him she now thought herself foolish to have delayed their courtship, and that perhaps a courtship was not really necessary. She now knew beyond any doubt that she loved Darcy. She could not imagine a life without him in it; and knowing her feelings made it necessary only that she find some way to tell him she would like to change her answer to the question he had asked those many months ago in Kent. _You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you._ To the rest of the doomed proposal she gave no thought, because it brought it her no pleasure to dwell on the bitter words they exchanged. Elizabeth passed no little time dwelling on pleasant thoughts of Darcy and the possibility of life with that gentleman. Several hours later, Elizabeth was indeed asleep in Lydia's bed, wearing only her chemise due to the heat of the evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was awakened by the feel of rough hands on her body and hot, alcohol-infused breath in her face. Her body reacted instinctively, jerking away and thrashing beneath her attacker before her mind could comprehend the situation. Elizabeth's scream was cut off by a mouth crushing against hers even as she felt one of her attacker's hands begin to pull roughly against the fabric of her chemise. There was a tongue in her mouth, a knee between her legs, and she could feel something foreign and hard against one thigh. She tried to bring her hands up to push her attacker off, but he easily caught both of her hands in one of his, pinning them above her head. Finally, the man spoke, "Dammit, Lydia, you shall wake the whole house! I love that you are spirited, but you must be quiet. For god's sake, what would your sister say?" As he spoke, a very drunk George Wickham used his free hand to tear open the front of Elizabeth's gown.

Again Elizabeth tried to scream. She was terrified. He thought she was Lydia! He thought she wanted this! She renewed her efforts to escape. "So, that's how you want to play tonight is it, love?" Wickham said. "Have it your way." He reached for a silk stocking from a nearby chair and stuffed it Elizabeth's mouth. "There. No more noise from you my sweet Lydia." Tears poured down Elizabeth's face as she continued to struggle against him. His hands were everywhere, pinching, pulling, kneading and then ripping the chemise from her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was horrified and she was beginning to lose hope when the drunken man's attention was diverted. "George! What are you doing?" Lydia's shout rent the air and Wickham sprang back from the woman beneath him to look at the door. Confusion came over his features.

"George! What are you doing?" Lydia's shout rent the air and Wickham sprang back from the woman beneath him to look at the door. Confusion came over his features.

"Lydia? But, then who?" He looked from her to the figure in the bed beneath him and paled. This could not be happening!

Lydia could just make out her sister's face in the candlelight. She flew into a rage, "Lizzy! My own sister! How could you! You mean, spiteful, jealous slattern! I might have known with all your talk of protecting our reputations that you would have an easy virtue! Mama always said you were thoughtless and headstrong! You could not get Mr. Darcy and you could not get an officer of your own, so you decided to try and steal mine? Well it will not work! George loves me!" While Lydia raged against Elizabeth, Wickham scrambled up and began to right his clothes. Elizabeth managed to grasp a sheet to cover herself and sat cowering at the far corner of the bed. She was too shocked to speak, much less defend herself against the vile accusations spilling from her sister's mouth.

Lydia's voice had, by this time, crescendoed to a fever pitch, and in moments she was joined in the doorway by a very disgruntled looking Colonel and Mrs. Forster. The expressions on the couple's faces turned very quickly from dismay at being disturbed to something else altogether. Harriet Forster looked surprised, though this was more at seeing Elizabeth rather than Lydia in the bed. She was on the verge of asking her friend a rather pointed and potentially embarrassing question when she thought better of it, and chose to remain silent. The Colonel took in the entire scene with the eye of one accustomed to ascertaining minute details at a glance. He first saw Lydia's near purple-faced rage, then Wickham's drunken state of half-dress, the bruises already rising on Elizabeth's face and wrists, and finally the look of abject horror in her wide eyes. He spoke before his wife had the opportunity to utter one senseless sound. In the voice of command he said, "Miss Lydia! You will be silent this instant!" He then turned to his wife and said in a softer but no less insistent voice, "Harriet, dearest, please return to your rooms. I will send for you when you are needed." His words were polite, but his tone indicated he would brook no argument from his young wife. He had not missed the look on her face. Mrs. Forster recognized her husband's tone and instantly obeyed. She may be silly, but she was not stupid. The Colonel turned to his housekeeper and sent for two officers, "Lt. Wickham, you will go to my study immediately where you will wait to be escorted back to the camp. Do not think to leave, sir."

"Of course my Wick…" Lydia began, but the Colonel cut her off abruptly. "Silence, Miss Lydia! Do not try me on this!" For the first time in her life, Lydia instantly obeyed a command. She clamped her jaws closed and glared mutinously at the assembled company.

Turning again to his housekeeper Colonel Forster said, "Please assist Miss Bennet back to her chambers. Have a maid tend to her, and if need be send for the physician. Use your discretion; we should minimize the gossip. Then come back here and stand watch over Miss Lydia. She is not to leave her chambers, and she is to have no visitors unless you hear differently from me. No visitors, Mrs. Brooks, am I understood?" With his final sentence, the Colonel gave a significant look toward his own chambers.

"Yes, sir. Now, if you'll just go see to yer man, sir, I'll be mindin' the young ladies if ye please," the housekeeper replied. The Colonel nodded his head, turned on one heel, and made for his office. Mrs. Brooks left the sisters to summon a maid to watch over Lydia and another to start water for a bath for Elizabeth.

As soon as the housekeeper and Colonel Forster were out of sight, Lydia began her tirade afresh, "I hate you Lizzy!"

"Shut up." Elizabeth's voice was a whisper.

"You are a horrible, conniving piece of baggage!" Unhearing, Lydia continued.

"Shut up." Her voice was stronger now, but still not loud enough to break through Lydia's tirade.

"Not even your Mr. Darcy will take you now. Papa will turn you out, and you can make your future at Covent Gardens!" Lydia's rage continued unabated and at the same time Elizabeth shouted, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Lydia stopped mid-rant, her mouth gaped open and she looked at her sister. Elizabeth continued, "Do you think I want that drunken monster? You thoughtless, selfish, child! He is everything wicked and vile. I hate him, and I hate what he did to me. I do not wish that poor excuse for a man on anyone, and now because he thought I was _you…_ I cannot even give voice to what may happen. Stay away from me, Lydia but more importantly, stay away from him. He cannot offer you anything good." Elizabeth's voice broke on a sob she had struggled but failed to contain.

Lydia heard nothing of Elizabeth's words except the implication that Elizabeth and Wickham might have to marry as a result of the night's events. "My George will never marry a doxy like you, no matter how you tried to trap him! You were hiding in my bed just to trick him! Well, ha, ha, your tricks did not work and my Georgie will still take me away to Gretna Green, and we shall marry and you shall still be nothing but a dirty whore!"

The housekeeper arrived in time to hear the last of Lydia's cruel words to her elder sister. "Miss Lydia, that will be quite enough! Now, here is yer tea. Ye just sit right over here and have a nice cup o' tea while I see to yer sister. There ye are." Mrs. Brooks had deftly maneuvered Lydia to a chair near the fire and placed a cup of hot tea in her hands. "This will have ye feeling right as rain in no time at all miss." Elizabeth saw the housekeeper quickly mix a few drops from a small bottle into Lydia's cup before nodding to the maid accompanying her and coming to Elizabeth.

"Come, dearie. Let us put an end to this terrible night." Speaking as if to a skittish colt, Mrs. Brooks sat on the edge of the bed and extended a hand to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth raised her eyes and looked at the older woman, expecting to see judgment and condemnation, but was relieved to find only compassion. She clutched the sheet tighter to her chest and edged closer to Mrs. Brooks. "Here ye are little one; I thought ye might be wantin' this." The housekeeper spoke again as she handed Elizabeth a wrapper. "It's mine, so it'll be a mite big for you, but I reckon it will do the job a fair bit better than that sheet yer holdin'. Will ye be wantin' some help?"

"Yes," Elizabeth's voice came out in a hoarse croak. She licked her lips, forced a swallow, and tried again. "Yes, please, Mrs. Brooks."

"Now don't ye be worryin' none 'bout please 'n thank you 'n Mrs. Brooks, dear. If there was ever a time to ferget yer manners, this would be the night. Ye just nod yer pretty head, and we'll get on with it. Alright now, Bessie here is goin' to help for just a minute. She's goin' to hold up that sheet of yers while I help ye with the wrapper." Elizabeth nodded her consent and as quickly as could be, the sheet was exchanged for the wrapper and she was being escorted from Lydia's chambers back to her own. On the way out, she risked a glance at her baby sister and saw that the younger girl was nearly asleep in front of the fire. Elizabeth sent up a silent prayer of thanks for what she assumed was the laudanum the housekeeper had slipped into Lydia's tea.

 **CHAPTER 25**

 **Hertfordshire**

The next morning found Mr. Bennet and Darcy tucked away in the former's book room engaged in what was promising to be a rather lengthy chess match. Darcy had been staying at Netherfield for some weeks, in part to assist Bingley with some estate matters. Georgiana was visiting their Matlock relations and would join him later in the summer. He had also undertaken to win over Elizabeth's family and to repair his reputation in Meryton. He had listened well to Elizabeth's reproofs in Kent, and to the words of Anne and Richard. On reflection, he realized his preoccupation with Georgiana as well as his resolution to keep his affairs private had rendered him unapproachable and given him an air of superiority he did not wish to affect. He was determined to show Elizabeth that the changes she had witnessed in London and in the few days they spent together in Hertfordshire were not fleeting. He had called on all the principal men of the neighborhood and found that with some little effort on his part, they were ready to forgive any offense he had caused. He discovered Mr. Goulding was a fine angler and made for pleasant company, and that while Sir William would always be rather silly, he was not any more so than many men who found themselves suddenly elevated to a position in society higher than that to which they might otherwise have aspired. The primary object of Darcy's campaign was, of course, Mr. Bennet. Darcy knew in what high esteem Elizabeth held her father before he insisted she go to Brighton. Given what he had witnessed of Mr. Bennet's remorse over that decision, he felt certain the two would repair their relationship. He hoped to have Mr. Bennet as an ally when the time came to formally court Elizabeth. To that end, he had begun making almost daily calls on Longbourn. His first call had been somewhat awkward. However, once he engaged Mr. Bennet in a friendly game of chess the two found they were able to converse easily on a variety of topics, their favorites being history, Elizabeth, politics, philosophy, Elizabeth, economics, and Elizabeth. There had been more than a few tense conversations as Mr. Bennet began to reflect on the behaviour of his daughters when compared to that of Miss Darcy, and Darcy finally revealed the whole of his history with Mr. Wickham. Mr. Bennet began to subtly change the management of his household and assisted his young visitor in making amends to the neighbourhood. The act of exposing their weaknesses to one another had served to lay a foundation of trust between the gentlemen. Darcy was even beginning to think he was winning the older man's grudging respect. They were entering their second hour of play when they were interrupted by a knock at the door followed by the entrance of a servant.

"Begging your pardon sir, but an express came only moments ago and just after that, a messenger came. He is at the door even now and says he is to deliver his message only to you. He will wait for your reply."

"Well, that sounds very mysterious indeed," said Mr. Bennet as he rose from his seat. "Pardon me, Mr. Darcy. I am sure I will not be long." With that, Mr. Bennet took the proffered express and excused himself to see to his visitor.

Mrs. Bennet was hovering near the door when her husband arrived. "Oh, Mr. Bennet! What news? What has happened? Is my brother ill? Does the regiment return? Has something happened to my poor Lydia?"

"Calm yourself, Mrs. Bennet. I daresay we shall know soon enough," he replied to his wife . Continuing to the door, Mr. Bennet greeted the clearly exhausted young soldier. "So, tell me young man, what brings you to our neighborhood on this day?"

The man looked uncomfortably to Mrs. Bennet and then returned his gaze to Mr. Bennet before giving over the note in his hand, "I am to await your reply, sir." Mr. Bennet glanced at the return on the envelope he now held and saw it was from Brighton. The receipt of two messages so close together was distressing.

"I see," he answered mildly before turning to his wife, "Mrs. Bennet, perhaps you could speak to Mrs. Hill about sending refreshments to my book room? And take this young man with you. He is certainly in need of nourishment after his long ride." Mr. Bennet did not await the lady's reply. He simply turned and walked away. The papers in his hand seemed to grow in weight with every step he took until, upon reaching his library, he felt they must indeed weigh more than his carriage and horses combined. No news brought from Brighton by special messenger could be of the happy sort.

Darcy was surprised when Mr. Bennet did not immediately return to his book room. His surprise turned to mild alarm when he caught sight of the hand-carried letter from the place his heart was currently residing. "Perhaps I should allow you to see to your correspondence." Darcy made a motion as if to stand, but Mr. Bennet stopped him.

"No, no. Stay, Mr. Darcy. After all, if these letters concern my Lizzy, they concern you." Mr. Bennet said this with no small degree of apprehension and then set to opening the first letter. "Ah, this first is from Lizzy. She is increasingly anxious to return home. Lydia's reputation will soon be in tatters and it seems Mrs. Forster is a most negligent chaperone."

"What will you do?"

Darcy's hopes for Mr. Bennet's reform were not disappointed. "Oh, I shall send for them immediately. I am sure Lydia will wail and Mrs. Bennet will screech, but it is no matter. Elizabeth should not have the burden of a younger sister who does not wish to listen."

Mr. Bennet then turned his attention to the message carried by the young soldier now waiting in his kitchens. Mr. Bennet opened the note and turned first white and then gray, his hands trembled violently and the letter fell from his hands.

"Mr. Bennet? Good God man, are you well? What can be done for your comfort?" Mr. Bennet could not speak. He waved the page vaguely and indicated that Darcy should read for himself. The younger man did so, occasionally muttering a word or two from the missive. Eventually he uttered first the word _importuned_ then _attacked_ and let loose an oath.

"I will kill him." Darcy said with deathly calm. "I should have done so in Ramsgate. Would that his father had never known his mother, then the world would have been spared the likes of George Wickham."

"And what of Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Bennet's voice was a whisper.

Darcy stared blankly at Elizabeth's father for several seconds before taking his meaning. "Forgive my presumption, Mr. Bennet. I assumed you would ask Mr. and Mrs. Bingley to send a carriage for Miss Bennet and Miss Lydia. It is not the courtship I imagined for her but when she returns to Hertfordshire, if Miss Bennet will have me, I will marry her. We can have the banns read as soon as may be."

Mr. Bennet was clearly surprised by Darcy's answer. This was not what he expected of the proud young man. "And what of society, Mr. Darcy? If word of this gets out Lizzy's reputation will be in ruins; and it would seem Lydia has surrendered her virtue to that cad; can you withstand the scandal of being connected to such a family? What damage will be done to your own sister if her brother is married to such a woman?" Mr. Bennet was clearly troubled by the words he spoke, but he was determined to have the truth. "I will not hold you to your words. You are not obligated to my family."

"Mr. Bennet, sir, I say, damn society, damn them all. My sister already accepts and loves Miss Elizabeth. My cousins Anne and Richard met Miss Elizabeth in Kent and have both expressed their support of a connection between us. Even if they were to learn of the events in Brighton, they will continue to accept your daughter. In fact, her affection for Miss Elizabeth is such that Anne is more likely to throw me off if I do not stand with her than if I do. With the support of both Anne and Richard to encourage them, I have no doubt Richard's parents will also approve the match. If so, the combined power of the Darcy and Fitzwilliam names will surely be enough to counter any potential scandal. Any man who would hold Miss Bennet's tragedy against Georgiana is a man not worthy of my sister's hand. We shall have you, the Bingleys, and the members of my family that I care about, and that is all that matters. We need no one else. Your daughter is the mistress of my soul, I shall marry her or I shall not marry. If she will not have me," here Darcy paused, barely able to give voice to the idea of a life without his soul, "If she cannot remain in Hertfordshire and she does not wish to be my wife, then you and I will devise a plan for her protection. Rest assured, Mr. Bennet, I will see to Elizabeth's safety and comfort for the rest of her life whether she marries me or not." Neither man noticed Darcy's use of Elizabeth's first name.

Here was the Master of Pemberley. Before Thomas Bennet stood a man accustomed to caring for others who was now offering to take on the care of Mr. Bennet's favorite daughter with an efficient grace that spoke of neither pride nor selfish concerns, but rather of humility and something rather rarer even than that. The older man's eyes misted as he began to understand that Darcy bore a deep and abiding love for Elizabeth. "That is a great comfort to me, sir. My Lizzy will need you now more than ever." Mr. Bennet gathered himself for a moment before he continued, "Now we must attend to this unpleasant business. I shall summon the Bingleys from Netherfield at once; I believe Elizabeth will want her sister. Though perhaps I ought to arrange for a separate carriage for Lydia; the Colonel's letter suggests she will be poor company." Mr. Bennet retrieved his writing supplies to respond to Colonel Forster and to pen a note to Netherfield as the discussion continued.

"If I may, Mr. Bennet, perhaps you would allow me to send a servant in the Darcy coach? Once they arrive in Brighton, Miss Elizabeth can return in one coach with Mrs. Bingley and the servant can return with Miss Lydia in the second coach. Though I know you may wish to go, it will only raise the suspicions of the neighborhood if you go to retrieve your daughters yourself."

"Much as I dislike the notion of staying here, I believe you have the right of it. I must stay here and face all the combined raptures and lamentations of my wife when she learns her youngest is to return to her. As to retrieving the girls, let us see what Mr. and Mrs. Bingley have to say." Mr. Bennet rang for Mrs. Hill and indicated his note must be sent with the utmost discretion. Hill rightly took this to mean her mistress was not to be informed and set to work. Within minutes the Colonel's messenger was returning to Brighton, a servant had been dispatched with all haste to Netherfield, and Mrs. Bennet was none the wiser.

"What will you tell Mrs. Bennet?" Darcy was keen to know. Aside from his plain dislike of the woman, he did not trust her discretion in the matter. If Mrs. Bennet was to learn the whole of the situation, she would spread her tale of woe to all and sundry. The family's misfortune would be known throughout the neighborhood in a matter of hours. If that were to happen, his options would be severely limited. He was certainly willing to purchase a special license to preserve Elizabeth's reputation, but even if she were inclined to accept him, such a wedding might make Elizabeth feel as though she had no choice in the matter. He did not want that for her. If Elizabeth did not wish to marry immediately, perhaps the Bingleys could be persuaded of the benefits of a long visit to Pemberley and she could accompany them.

"For now, I will tell Mrs. Bennet nothing. I believe Lydia can be bribed into silence, and since you are willing to protect Elizabeth there is a chance she will be safely away from Hertfordshire before any rumors reach the village."

"While I do not share your optimism, sir; I agree it is best to delay any notice to Mrs. Bennet until it is absolutely necessary." He began to weigh the benefit of possessing a special license against the cost of losing time in getting to Brighton. _Damn George Wickham to hell! I cannot lose a moment or that bastard will find a way to escape the gallows again._ In the end, his desire to protect Elizabeth won out over his need to avenge himself upon Wickham and he determined that he would go to London. While he was there, he would seek out his cousin and leave the good Colonel to deal with Wickham.

 **Netherfield Park**

Mr. and Mrs. Bingley were spending the morning ensconced in her private sitting room enjoying its view of the gardens. "I must say," said Bingley, "it is very convenient that Darcy has decided to call on your father most mornings. I confess when I invited him to stay while he assisted with the estate, I did not quite anticipate how much I would miss spending time alone with my lovely wife."

Jane smiled at her new husband. "I miss you as well when we are apart. But we cannot always be together, else how would we manage our home and estate? Anyway, I do not believe our friend calls on my father for our convenience."

"No? What reason can he have to call at Longbourn, then?"

"Can you think of no reason? I did not think his attentions to my sister were _that_ discreet." Jane said this with a light laugh.

"Indeed they were not. But she is not…oh. Of course, he means to court your father first. Darcy is a wise man."

"Yes, he is. Despite my father's recent decisions, Lizzy is his favourite. He will not part with her easily."

"I shall have to tell Darcy the secret to gaining your father's consent." Bingley said with a smile.

"And what is that, husband?"

"He may follow my example. When your father teased about withholding his consent for my suit, I threatened to enlist your mother!"

The pair laughed at that. "A worthy move, I think." The mention of Mrs. Bennet changed the direction of the couple's conversation.

"Speaking of your mother, what time do you think she will arrive today?"

Jane sighed. "Not a moment later than absolutely necessary I am certain. I do not mean to be ungrateful, but I wish she would not visit so often."

"When do Lydia and Lizzy return from Brighton?" He asked with mock innocence.

"Not for another month at least. We shall find no respite there."

Bingley groaned. They had been married for almost two months and apart from the wedding trip had spent very little time alone. Jane took her husband's hand and asked, "What is it my love?"

Bingley gazed at his wife and replied, "You will think me a very selfish being, dearest. I am wishing for your sisters' return in the hope we might see the successful conclusion of Darcy's courtship."

"You wish we had not invited Lizzy to stay with us?" Jane stood abruptly and faced her still seated husband, releasing his hand in the process.

Bingley regained her hand and said, "Yes. I mean no. I am pleased to offer your sister a place of refuge from your mother. But I also wish to have as much time as possible alone with my delectable wife." He pulled Jane to his lap and covered her face with kisses as his hands roamed freely over her person.

A breathless Jane could only say, "We are alone now, are we not?"

Her husband allowed that to be true and commenced taking full advantage of the circumstance. The pair were thus engaged when a light knock sounded. With many apologies, Jane's maid informed them of the presence of a messenger with an urgent message from Longbourn. The couple descended to the main floor and a note was handed to Jane who read it quickly and then asked of the servant, "Have you any other information? Is someone ill?"

"I am very sorry Miss Jane, er I mean, Mrs. Bingley, but I cannot say. That is, I do not believe anyone is ill. There was a messenger come to the house not twenty-minutes a'fore I was sent. The messenger come to the door, your papa sent 'im to the kitchen, then 'e came back right quick like lookin' all pale an' sent the messenger on 'is way an' Mrs. Hill tol' me to come 'ere an' give you this an' wait on the answer."

"What is it, Jane?" inquired her husband.

"I am sure I do not know. Papa summons us to Longbourn with all haste. He says there is not a moment to lose." She turned to the servant, "Tell him we will come at once."

* * *

 _Thank you for your continued comments and reviews. You inspire me._


	13. Chapters 26-27

_The canon characters do not belong to me. The story however, is protected. Any duplication in whole or in part for publication is strictly prohibited._

 _I felt bad for not posting on Sunday, so decided to give you two posts today. Let's take a look in Mr. Bennet's book room and then catch up with Elizabeth in Brighton._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 26**

 **Longbourn – Mr. Bennet's Book Room**

From the sounds coming from the parlor, the gentlemen discerned that Mr. and Mrs. Bingley had arrived. Moments later, there was a knock on the library door. Mr. Bennet opened it at once. "Ah, Mr. Bingley, join us; please, do invite your wife as well."

"And why should you want my daughter, Mr. Bennet? Why should Jane be needed in your book room? What has your business to do with her?" Mrs. Bennet scarce drew breath between questions. Mrs. Bennet was not a clever woman, but neither was she witless. The arrival of two missives by special courier followed so closely by an unexpected visit from her newly married daughter stirred all her instincts that there was something afoot in her own house. She was determined to know what the trouble might be.

"Mrs. Bennet, I have kept my own counsel these twenty years on who would come to my book room; I believe I shall continue to do so. That is quite enough from you, madam. Mary, Kitty, you shall remain at home with your mother this afternoon until I have spoken to you again. If any message arrives, it is to be brought directly to me without being perused by any other eyes. We are not to be disturbed for any other reason unless the manor itself is burning to the ground." On the end of this speech, Mr. Bennet stepped aside to allow Jane entrance, and then firmly closed the door behind him. Mrs. Bennet stood staring at the empty space her husband had occupied before flouncing into a chair and calling for her salts. Mary and Kitty exchanged a worried look and tried very hard to avoid their mother's company as they pondered what trouble could have caused such a speech from their usually sportive father.

Inside the library, Mr. Bennet and Darcy allowed the Colonel's note to speak for itself. Darcy read the note aloud to the Bingleys so they might learn of its contents together.

 _Penwood Cottage, Brighton_

 _28 July 1812, 1:00 a.m._

 _Dear Mr. Bennet,_

 _It is with a heavy conscience and tremendous guilt that I set quill to paper to convey this news regarding your elder daughter, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. This very night while under my care, your daughter was importuned by one of my men. To own the truth, by Lt. George Wickham. It seems Miss Bennet fell asleep in Miss Lydia's bed while waiting for her younger sister's return from an assembly at which my wife, who is in no small amount of disfavor just now, had agreed to act as a chaperone. It was in Miss Lydia's room that Lt. Wickham came upon Miss Bennet. His attentions were intended for a more willing recipient but in his drunken state he did not realize his error until Miss Lydia came upon the pair and raised the entire household with her scolding. Be not alarmed, Miss Bennet's virtue remains, though she is deeply shaken by the attack. I have taken steps to ensure that Mr. Wickham can do no further harm, however, I fear for your elder daughter's well-being so long as she remains in company with her younger sister. Miss Lydia cannot be brought to reason and has been most abusive in her language toward her elder sister. I have learnt from my wife that Miss Lydia and Mr. Wickham have been meeting secretly these past two weeks. Miss Lydia is of the belief that her sister meant to steal Mr. Wickham, though anyone with sense could see that was not at all the truth of the situation. I shall leave it to you to determine what is best to be done with your girls. Until I hear differently, they are both welcome to remain in my household._

 _With Deepest Regrets,_

 _Colonel Erasmus Forster_

Jane's thoughts were immediately of Elizabeth "Oh, my poor sister, I must go to her at once!" Jane turned pleading, tear-filled eyes and a pale face to her husband.

"Of course, Janie, we shall leave as soon as may be." Mr. Bingley laid a calming hand on his wife's shoulder as he turned to face the other men. "What more would you like us to do?"

The Bingleys and Mr. Bennet began discussing various options for bringing Lydia and Elizabeth home, often talking over one another and though meaning well, not making any real progress. Darcy's instincts were at war. He knew he should defer to Mr. Bennet, but it was simply not in his nature to allow others to determine the fate of those he loved. Had he but known how very lost the older man was at that very moment, his feelings might have been more quickly resolved. As it was, he finally determined he could not stand by in silence and permit another person to make the decisions, not even Elizabeth's own father. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the room, "If I may? Let us proceed like this; Mr. Bennet will tell Mrs. Bennet, Miss Mary, and Miss Catherine that their sisters have expressed a desire to return home. He shall say that Miss Lydia has been crossed in love and wishes for the comfort of her mother, and that Miss Elizabeth, pardon my vanity, is pining for me. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley will then journey to Brighton to retrieve the ladies. As we surmise Miss Lydia should not travel with her elder sister, I shall pay for a private carriage and a servant to convey Miss Lydia to her mother. We can reduce the risk of exposure by giving as the reason for this that she was so distraught you thought to treat her to a private coach in consolation. I had thought to send my own coach, however I believe the Darcy crest would invite too much attention and speculation."

"Will you remain in the neighborhood, Mr. Darcy?" There was no small amount of hope in Mr. Bennet's voice. If Darcy departed, Mrs. Bennet would be in a state of panic. Encouraged by his daily presence at Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet had begun promoting a match between Darcy and Kitty. Never mind that neither party had shown the slightest inclination for the other. Mrs. Bennet was simply determined to have Darcy for a son. When Darcy left it would dash all Mrs. Bennet's plans. Mr. Bennet did not think he could bear the lamentations of his wife on so ridiculous a topic while having to keep to himself the tragedy of Elizabeth's suffering at the hands of Wickham and Lydia. He had, naturally, informed his wife of Darcy's preference for Elizabeth, but she would not hear him. Mrs. Bennet railed for what seemed like hours that Lizzy did not deserve to marry a wealthy man. When she began to say his Lizzy was too convinced of her own importance, Mr. Bennet tried unsuccessfully to silence his wife. He knew the woman simply could not imagine that anyone would wish to marry her least favourite child.

"No," Darcy answered Mr. Bennet, and having noticed Mrs. Bennet's odd attentions over the course of the previous week he also anticipated some of Mr. Bennet's concern. "You may tell Mrs. Bennet I have taken the opportunity of the Bingleys absence to attend to urgent business in town and that I hope to time my return to coincide with theirs as I do not wish to be parted from Miss Bennet any longer than is necessary. The truth, which I trust only to the three of you, is that I shall go to London and meet with my solicitor to prepare a settlement and to purchase a special license." There was a collective intake of air as the others looked at him in surprise.

"Mr. Darcy, I do not mean to be indelicate, but have you even proposed to my sister? Have you consulted Elizabeth's feelings on this?" While Jane appreciated the efforts being made on Elizabeth's behalf and fully understood that her dearest sister's reputation was in jeopardy, she felt someone should speak for Elizabeth. Had not enough already been done without her consent?

Darcy looked at Jane in surprise. He had not known Elizabeth's elder sister to be so forward in the past. "No, Mrs. Bingley, I have not. However, as you are aware, before she left for Brighton, Elizab…that is Miss Bennet and I agreed to begin a courtship upon her return. That is part of the reason I have been so long in the area. I wanted to repair my reputation with your neighbors and come to know your family before she came back."

"And do you think, sir, she would welcome such a marriage? One forced by circumstance and gossip?" Jane pressed her point.

"Neither I nor your father will insist on a marriage. However, I hope I would be able to convince her that I do not wish to marry because of circumstance or gossip, but because I love her. I have loved her, I think, from the moment I encountered her at Netherfield with her petticoat six-inches deep in mud, eyes sparkling, and face flushed from the exertion of a three-mile walk. I would remind her of that moment and a thousand more like it and hope it would be enough." He spoke with great passion and certainly more emotion than he was usually given to display.

"I believe you would succeed, Mr. Darcy, if you spoke to her with the openness you have shown just now to those of us in this room," said Jane with all sincerity. "Please forgive my intrusion."

"Not at all, Mrs. Bingley. It gladdens me to know you are concerned for your sister's happiness. A marriage under the shadow of gossip is not what Elizabeth or I would have wished, but so long she is safe, I care not what others may say."

Bingley spoke up, "Since we have approached the subject of gossip, what are we to do if rumors of the events in Brighton reach the county before our return? Your plan, Darcy, is an excellent one if it is carried out before the rumors reach Hertfordshire."

"My husband is correct. Surely we can bribe Lydia to silence on the journey here, but what of others? There are many in the regiment with ties to Meryton. It pains me to speak ill of anyone, but if mama hears even a whisper of ill news the entire county will be informed of our misfortunes with great haste."

Mr. Bennet joined the conversation, happy to finally be of some use. "I believe I can help there. I am familiar with the turn of my wife's mind. If any rumors begin, I shall counter them by informing Mrs. Bennet of Lizzy and Darcy's engagement. Mrs. Bennet shall go distracted with thoughts of one of her daughters being engaged to a gentleman of such worth." He paused here and turned to Darcy, "Forgive me sir, all of us in this room know your true consequence lies outside your pocket book. My wife…"

Darcy interrupted, "Say no more. Your wife is no different than many other mamas looking to make a good match for their daughters."

"Have it your way, Mr. Darcy," said Mr. Bennet.

"He usually does." Bingley could not help but interject with a smile at his friend. Mr. Bennet glared at his son-in-law. "Sorry, sir."

"Now," said Mr. Bennet, "where was I? Yes, If any rumours begin to circulate, I will announce an engagement. Then, Darcy's returning with settlement papers and a special license just as Elizabeth returns from Brighton will give the lie to any story other than my own."

Jane opposed the plan, "I thought we had agreed Elizabeth would not be forced to marry?"

"And she will not," Darcy insisted. "If she does not wish to marry, we will find a way to dissolve the engagement. It will be much talked of, but the scandal of a broken engagement is nothing to what your sister will suffer if a whisper of the truth becomes known." Though his voice betrayed nothing, simply speaking of losing his Elizabeth left Darcy feeling bereft.

Jane could not fault his reasoning, and reluctantly agreed to the plan.

"What of Lydia?" Jane spoke again. "She cannot be happy about being forced from Brighton so early and she is not naturally inclined to discretion. I wonder if she could stay with our Aunt and Uncle Gardiner in town?"

Her father shook his head. "I do not think it likely they would take her in once they hear of her behavior toward Elizabeth. It is unfortunate we do not have distant relations in the north where we might send the child until she develops some sense.

"I do not have any distant relatives, but I can arrange for her to be sent to school," offered Darcy.

"We can assist with that; and I do have another aunt she can be sent to until a school can be settled upon." Bingley said.

"I do not mean to be indelicate," Darcy began, "But we must consider the possibility that school will not be an option for Miss Lydia." He remembered too well his fears of the previous summer, before he knew Georgiana had not surrendered her virtue to Wickham.

This statement caused all in the room to become silent. Jane spoke first, "Though I know it is not very generous, I shall not raise any child that comes from Lydia's indiscretion. Perhaps we might find a tenant family to do so."

Bingley suggested a tenant be found that might agree to marry Lydia and Darcy concurred it was the best option. Ultimately it was decided that once Lydia was returned to Hertfordshire she would be closely watched until her condition was known. If she was found to be with child, Darcy and Bingley would work to find a tenant willing to marry the girl and leave the neighbourhood. The men would each provide a small sum to settle on Lydia and a place would be found for the couple on the distant estate of a university friend. They hoped this would remove Lydia and her shame far enough from Hertfordshire to minimize the scandal to her family.

Mr. Bennet was astonished at the generosity of the two men before him and ashamed at the consequences of his own poor decisions. "You are both good men, and I must say, very deserving of my eldest daughters. I will accept your offers for assistance with Lydia because I believe she is too wild and foolish for me to control at home. As for Mary and Kitty, let us say I have at last learned my lesson and they shall be the better for it."

Darcy and Bingley both hoped rather than believed Mr. Bennet's sentiments to be strong enough to hold true for more than a few weeks. Having not much disagreed on any topic, in not more than an hour all was settled. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley agreed to a long visit in the north if no wedding was forthcoming so long as Elizabeth was amenable to such a plan. A letter was dispatched express to Colonel Forster with both Mr. Bennet and Jane tucking notes inside for Elizabeth. Darcy sent word to Colonel Fitzwilliam regarding Wickham's latest antics, and the Bingleys were on their way back to Netherfield with only the barest of civilities to Mrs. Bennet and the girls. Bingley would visit with his steward while Mrs. Bingley oversaw the packing of their trunks. They would travel as far as London and make for Brighton the following day. Darcy took his leave of the Bennets just a quarter of an hour after the Bingleys departed and made directly for town. Mr. Bennet was left with none but Mary, Kitty, and Mrs. Bennet's nerves for companionship as he wondered and worried over the state of both his favourite and, if truth be told, least favourite daughters. He was too preoccupied to notice his wife slip an express of her own alongside his in the post, just as he had not noticed the one she received earlier in the day. Mrs. Bennet had received her own news from Brighton.

 **Longbourn – The Parlor**

Mrs. Bennet was in high dudgeon. Dismissed by her husband and ignored by her daughters she had little else to do but worry over the messenger who had come that morning. Though she told herself it could not be anything terrible else her husband would have shared the news, she did not really believe such a thing. She had tried to get Mary or Kitty to listen at the library door, but Mary had outright refused and Kitty pretended not to hear the request. So Fannie Bennet fanned herself and called for her salts and created as much trouble as possible while her husband, eldest daughter, son-in-law, and _that odious man_ met behind closed doors. For no matter how much she might covet him as a son, she could not like Darcy. For several hours it appeared she would have to bear the burden of disappointment. Then the post came. Normally the post was received by Mrs. Hill and distributed to the household, however, Mrs. Hill was otherwise engaged just then and Mrs. Bennet was nearest the door when yet another express arrived from Brighton; this one was addressed to her. Mary came in just as Mrs. Bennet was tucking away the letter.

"Mama! Did Papa not say that any messages were to be delivered directly to him?" She said this with a very pointed look at the missive just visible in her mother's hand.

"And who are you to question your mother, young lady? Am I not still the mistress of this house? Do I not still have the right to answer my own door and receive my own post?"

Mary looked properly abashed and stammered, "Of, of, of course mama. It is just that, well, papa did say…" she trailed off.

"I am quite aware of your father's wishes, child. Now, send Hill to my sitting room and leave me be. I have no wish to be in company with such an ungrateful girl." Mrs. Bennet clutched the letter she recognized as being from Lydia in her fist and swept from the room. She waited in her sitting room only long enough for her tea tray to arrive before she began reading.

 _Penwood Cottage, Brighton_

 _29 July 1812_

 _Dearest Mama,_

 _Oh mama it is to terible! I was having a perfectly lovely time and making so many friends with all the offisers until this very night. I danced every dance, and twice with Mr. Wickham! You remember him of course. He sed the lovliest things about my new gown and it was ever so pritty you know with the new lace you bought me. And my dere George was beginning to speak to me of marriage! Imagine it mama! Me, the youngest of all my sisters, married to an offiser! Would that not be lovely?_

 _The most dredful thing happened tonight! I returned to the Forsters just the tiniest bit late, for I was speaking to Abbott, who you do not know. He is new to Brighton and if I was not already in love, I mite have liked him verry much. Anyway when I went up to my room, you will not guess what I seen! I found my own sister trying to seduce my George! I cannot bare to discribe it. Why she was not even fully dressed! Of course, Wickham was trying to put her off and I yelled as loud as you pleese until I woke the hole of the house._

 _'Tis not fair mama! I did not do anything and I am locked in my room! Lizzy tride to steal George away and she is allowed to roam about the house just as pritty as you please. You simply must help me! You know papa will take her side. Wickham and I cannot marry if he is sent away. Please, please, help us mama! Any little money will do, perhaps fifteen or twenty pounds. Just so we can get to Scotland. I did want to merry from Longbourn and to make all my sisters be my bridesmaids and have all my friends congratulate me on being the wife of an offiser of the regment, but Lizzy has spoiled it all and now the only way I can merried the man I love is to run away. Just think how lovly it will be when I next rite to you and sine my name Lydia Wickham!_

 _Your Loving Daughter,_

 _Lydia_

Mrs. Bennet thought for several minutes. _Oh my poor, darling, girl! What can be done for her? She is right, her father will do nothing. He has always favored Elizabeth above my other girls. Elizabeth! That horrible, ungrateful, headstrong child! I have tried to teach her, but she always thinks she knows better than anyone. She and her father, always trying to show how smart they are. Stupid girl, no man wants a woman who is wild and careless! And now she has proven herself to be nothing more than a tart and has tried to ruin my dear Lydia's hopes!_ Fannie began rifling through her small jewel box looking for whatever pin money she might still have. When she had gathered what remained of her own money, she crept first into Kitty's then Mary's room and looked for theirs. When she was done, Mrs. Bennet had gathered almost twenty pounds to send to her favorite child. Then she sat at her writing desk and composed two letters, one to each of her daughters in Brighton. She tucked the found money neatly inside the letter to Lydia and waited for her opportunity. She was convinced that whatever was happening below stairs was somehow connected to the news she had just received from Lydia. But no matter, she would be sending her own news to Brighton today.

 **CHAPTER 27**

 **Brighton**

While Mr. Bennet and company were formulating a plan to come to Brighton and Mrs. Bennet was plotting to assist in Lydia's escape, Elizabeth was steadfastly refusing Mrs. Brooks' continuing pleas to eat. "Please Miss, ye've had naught to eat since the assembly last night. Ye can't go starvin' yersef on account of that no good layabout Wickham. Just take a bit o' tea an' toast now." But Elizabeth could not bring herself to eat. The very thought of food made her stomach sour. So with every tray the housekeeper presented, Elizabeth pushed it aside, turned away, or left the room. Other than her outburst to Lydia and a reluctant, halting account of events related only to the housekeeper, Elizabeth had not spoken a word since the attack. This time, she escaped to peruse the shelves of Colonel Forster's study. His library was not vast, and the material was limited mostly to books on military strategy. She finally settled on _The Narrative of Lieutenant-General Sir Henry Clinton, K.B._ The short book was a detailed account of happenings during the war with the North American colonies and seemed sufficient to her purpose of distraction. She also considered _Essay on Castrametation_ which appeared to detail the proper method for setting up a military camp. Perhaps she would take that for bedtime reading. Lydia's voice was reaching an alarming volume once again, and Elizabeth thought she might seek refuge at the pianoforte. "Let. Me. Out! I know you can hear me! Have you let the cyprian loose? Is she even now flaunting her wares before my darling George? Let me go! I have written to Mama and when she hears of this she will come for me and she will see that I marry my George! She will not let that bunter of a sister get in my way!" This tirade was followed by the sound of breaking china. Elizabeth could not make out all of Lydia's words. She supposed Lydia was throwing cups against the door and thought that if it were left to her to decide, the ungrateful child would be served from wooden dishes or not at all. She could hear Jane's voice chastising her for the thought, _"Lizzy, that was unkind."_ The thought of Jane almost made her smile. Almost. She found a chair in the sitting room and tried to read.

Elizabeth was largely on her own at Penwood Cottage. Colonel Forster was overseeing the assignment of Wickham's guards, and Mrs. Forster kept mostly to her rooms. Mrs. Forster was seriously out of favor with her husband after the latter discovered his wife had not only known of the assignations and indiscretions of Lydia and Lt. Wickham, but had assisted the couple in evading Elizabeth's watchful eye and had more than once covered for Lydia while the young girl snuck out to meet her lover. The only person Mrs. Forster cared to see was the one she was absolutely forbidden to seek out. Elizabeth had Mrs. Brooks, but she could not determine if she wanted to be in company or not. When she was alone, she wished for a companion; when she was in company she wished to be alone. She wanted to run along the shore until her lungs ached. She wanted to crawl into her bed and hide until the end of time. Elizabeth could not make sense of her feelings. She was angry and frightened and ashamed. She felt terribly unclean. She could smell the rank odor of his person and the tobacco mingled with alcohol on his fetid breath. She wished for the hottest bath and strongest soap imaginable so that she might scrub away his presence. But she could not bring herself to ask for such a thing because she feared that if she once began to speak that everything inside her would burst forth like a torrential rain. No. Silence was better. The thoughts tumbling through her mind would not be silenced by a book, so she cast the work of Sir Clinton aside, gathered her pelisse and gloves, and decided to take a turn in the small garden.

Several hours later, a rain-soaked Colonel Forster returned to the house and inquired after the ladies. "Tell me, Mrs. Brooks, does Mrs. Forster still keep to her room? I can hear Miss Lydia; though it appears her voice is at last becoming weak. Perhaps we shall be granted a reprieve and she will lose it entirely before the night is out."

"Oh sir, that girl is naught but trouble. Broke no less 'en three cups today, she has! And the mouth of a soldier! In all my livin' years I've not heard such language from a gently bred lady, and about 'er own sister! And forgive me sir, but the missus is no help a'tall. Stayin' in 'er chambers all day. That one needs to put 'erself to rights and remember she's the mistress o' this house and da wife o' da colonel o' da regiment, not some flighty little miss on holiday!"

"Well said, Mrs. Brooks. You may tell Mrs. Forster that I have forbidden you from bringing her trays to her rooms. If she would like to have her meals or tea, she may take them in the dining room or in the parlor. As to Miss Lydia, I am certain we have a soldier's mess kit from which she can be served. She will not break a tin cup. What of our other guest? How fares Miss Bennet?"

Mrs. Brooks grew pensive. "She won' eat. I canna e'en get her ta take a spot o' tea an' she has na said a word all day. I fear for the girl."

"Where is she now, Mrs. Brooks? Perhaps I can persuade her to at least eat. I have seen her look in the eyes of soldiers on the battlefield; I am afraid the Lieutenant's attack harmed more than her body."

"Aye, sir. 'Tis just as ye say. I'll go find her." It was not until Mrs. Brooks went in search of Elizabeth for the Colonel that she discovered the girl missing. A quick survey of the servants revealed Elizabeth had last been seen walking in the garden some hours before. Knowing that Lydia's room had a view of the garden, Mrs. Brooks took a fortifying breath and entered the younger Bennet sister's chamber.

Lydia whirled on the intruder as soon as she heard the door open. "Finally someone has come to see to me! If I am not released from this room I shall climb out the window! I must be allowed to see George, he needs me! Where are you keeping him! Now, send that girl. What's her name? Bess? Beth? Whatever. Send her to me to help me dress and see to my hair. I cannot go to George in my present state. Well goodness, do not stand there looking at me so, do as I ask else I shall have you dismissed! I am Mrs. Forster's particular guest!"

Mrs. Brooks pretended deafness to every plea from Lydia and instead asked, "Miss Lydia, have you had occasion to look at the garden this afternoon?"

"Do not be ridiculous. Of course I have watched the garden. I have been waiting for my dear Wickham. He cannot come to the front of the house, so if he is to come to me, he will come through the garden! Have you seen him?"

"No, miss. See Did ye Miss Elizabeth in the garden this afternoon?" Mrs. Brooks nearly choked on the polite words.

"Do not speak her name in my presence!" Lydia bellowed. "That filthy, conniving, piece of baggage was walking out the back gate like she had not a care in the world. Probably heading off to camp to try and bed another soldier, the stupid trollop. Well, she cannot have my Wickham. He shan't be tricked into marrying her; he loves me!" Lydia was just getting started and Mrs. Brooks wanted to retreat before the child went any further.

"Very well. Good evening then, miss." Mrs. Brooks backed out of the room and locked the door on Lydia's ear-splitting screams. She hastened down the stairs to find Colonel Forster in his study reading a missive that had arrived via express earlier in the day; there were two more waiting on his desk. Mrs. Brooks briefly wondered what had happened to the third, but she had more pressing matters at hand and could not give the issue much consideration just then. "Beggin' your pardon sir, but Miss Bennet is not in house. She's gone sir." Mrs. Brooks could not keep a slight edge of panic from her voice.

"What? No! Her family is on the way even now! She must be found. Where was she last seen?"

"Miss Lydia owns that she saw her sister going out the back gate a few hours ago, sir."

"Start preparing hot water for a bath and make sure there is tea and bread. I will gather my men and begin a search for her at once." The Colonel moved immediately to action, barking orders to servants even as he gathered his things to leave the house.

"What about Mrs. Forster and Miss Lydia, sir?"

"Mrs. Forster may join the household or retire for the evening; it is her decision. Miss Lydia is not to receive any notice or assistance from any member of this house until she can keep a civil tongue in her head. You may send a tray to her at breakfast. I believe she has demonstrated that she does not care for our hospitality, and therefore she does not require supper." With that, Colonel Forster jammed his hat upon his head and strode from the house.

Elizabeth had not meant to wander so far or to be gone so long from the cottage. Once outside in the garden, she could hear the siren song of waves breaking on the shore. She followed the sound to the beach and, finding it quite deserted, indulged an urgent longing to run. She ran on the pebbled beach with the sea lapping her feet and spraying her body until her limbs would no longer support her. When she finally collapsed on the rocky shore gasping for breath, her slippers were ruined and Elizabeth was shocked to discover how far she had come. She did not immediately turn back but rather climbed atop a nearby rock and sat contemplating the endless sea. Wordsworth's lines came to mind as the vast blue-gray of the water and the constant shushing of the waves lulled her troubled spirit into a state of near peace.

 _The gentleness of heaven is on the sea:_

 _Listen! the mighty Being is awake,_

 _And doth with his eternal motion make_

 _A sound like thunder -everlastingly._

Elizabeth paid no heed to the passage of time or even to the first of the raindrops to fall from the sky. It was not until the gentle drops became a torrential downpour that she was yanked unceremoniously from her numb retreat to a very wet, very cold, and rapidly darkening reality. _Oh no! What have I done? The Colonel will surely turn me out…if I can even manage my way back. Foolish, foolish girl! Well, there is nothing for it now, I must at least try to return. I cannot very well stay the night outdoors in the rain; my reputation may already be destroyed, but I am not yet dead and I do not believe I shall give Lydia or that hateful man the satisfaction of seeing me die of stupidity!_ With such thoughts bolstering her courage, Elizabeth slid off her rock, squinted into the rain, and began walking back in the general direction from which she came.

Elizabeth began her return journey about the same time Colonel Forster and his men began their search. It was difficult going, as both sight and sound were inhibited by the rain. The Colonel split his men into four groups, they would each take a different direction from the cottage in the search for Miss Bennet. A runner was assigned to each group to carry updates every fifteen minutes. The group assigned to search in the direction of the beach would split yet again, some searching the boardwalk overlooking the sea, others searching the beach proper. The colonel only hoped he would not have to send a courier to intercept Miss Bennet's family en route to Brighton.

Elizabeth was exhausted. She was soaked to the skin, she was freezing and she could not see beyond a few feet in front of her. Despite a dogged determination to see herself back to Penwood Cottage, she was beginning to feel the hopelessness of her situation. As it became more and more difficult to penetrate the darkness around her, the chance of finding her way to relative safety was growing ever less likely. It felt as if she had been walking for hours, and she began to think she had set herself an impossible task.

"I think I see her, sir!" Captain Ashcroft shouted over the storm to his Colonel. "Just there, coming up the beach!" He pointed in Elizabeth's direction.

Colonel Forster squinted to the area Ashcroft indicated. "By God, I think you have the right of it!"

"Shall I go to her sir?" Ashcroft was already moving Elizabeth's way.

"No. I do not wish to frighten her. I will go. Send a messenger to the others. Alert them that Miss Elizabeth has been found and that she is safe. Send Lt. Halifax to Penwood Cottage with that same message for Mrs. Brooks. I shall leave it to her to notify the rest of the household. You shall remain with me."

"Yes, sir." Captain Ashcroft hastened to carry out Colonel Forster's orders while the Colonel ran toward Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet! I say, Miss Bennet!" Colonel Forster called out, using a voice trained by years on the battlefield.

Elizabeth startled at the sound of her name. Peering through the darkness she could just make out a figure in a red coat rushing toward her in the rain. Panic surged through her and Elizabeth stumbled and fell forward, landing on her hands and knees. She scrambled to regain her footing, but kept slipping on the wet rocks. The man in the coat was upon her in three long strides and a scream tore from Elizabeth's lips. "NO!"

Colonel Forster grasped Elizabeth by both arms and pulled her to her feet, keeping her at arm's distance. "Miss Bennet! Stop. You are quite safe but you must return with me." Elizabeth continued to shout "no!" and to struggle against his hold. Colonel Forster kept a firm but not cruel grip on her arms as he continued to speak. "Please, Miss Bennet, your family will be here tomorrow, we must return to Penwood." At last his words seemed to penetrate the haze of panic surrounding Elizabeth and she blinked up at him.

"Colonel Forster?" Elizabeth's teeth chattered as she spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you, dear girl." The Colonel loosened his grip. "I came looking for you."

The tender concern in the Colonel's voice broke Elizabeth and the emotions that she had fought to contain since the events of the previous night came bursting forth in a cascade of tears and great heaving sobs that wracked her body until she nearly collapsed. With no other comfort to offer, and only Captain Ashcroft to bear silent witness, Colonel Forster wrapped fatherly arms around the weeping young woman and held her in the rain until her tears subsided. "Come, Mrs. Brooks will be half out of her wits by now. Let us return." The colonel scooped an exhausted Elizabeth into his arms and carried her back to Penwood Cottage.


	14. Chapters 28-29

_Thank you for your continued comments and reviews._

 _Remember all those plans they made? Let's see how that works when Darcy makes a decision..._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 28**

 **The Road to Brighton**

Darcy was not half an hour from Longbourn before he determined he could not stop in London, but rather must ride to Brighton immediately. Consequences be damned. His solicitor could prepare the settlement with very little direction, and could also arrange the license if it was needed. Darcy needed to see Elizabeth. He needed to reassure and comfort her; and whether he needed to bring her back to Hertfordshire as his wife or spirit her to Pemberley as his sister's guest was of no matter, so long as they were together. The decision having been made, Darcy felt a tremendous burden lift from his heart and he was able to breathe freely for the first time since reading the letter from Colonel Forster. He gave no more consideration to notifying his cousin and the thought he might need to inform anyone of his change in plans never occurred to him.

 **Brighton**

Colonel Forster returned a soaked and freezing Elizabeth Bennet to a house in chaos. It seemed Lydia had taken advantage of the distraction caused by Elizabeth's disappearance to make good on her threat to escape. A letter from her mother had been found in her room along with a message of her own. Word had also been received from the camp that Wickham had managed to slip by his guards. Although every effort was being made to search for the pair, no one truly believed they would be found. Lydia's note was so abusive in its language toward Elizabeth, the Colonel, and even her dear friend Mrs. Forster, as to leave no doubt of her intention to avoid future association with any of them. The note also suggested she planned to return to her family as Mrs. Wickham. Colonel Forster hoped the girl was not deceived, though he rather believed she was. The Colonel forbade his wife and household staff from speaking of the situation among themselves or with anyone else, "especially Miss Elizabeth Bennet! That young lady has quite enough to contend with just now, and I will not have any of you adding to her shoulders the burden of her sister's foolishness. Am I clear?" He bellowed his demands in his best _I am the Colonel of the regiment and I mean to be obeyed_ voice, so it was no surprise when everyone agreed to his demands. After handling his own household, the Colonel called Mrs. Brooks to his office. Together they determined Lydia's maid must have conveyed the letter from Mrs. Bennet. It was Mrs. Brooks' opinion the girl should be released from service immediately, and the Colonel was inclined to agree. For a maid to rifle through his correspondence was unconscionable. He gave leave to Mrs. Brooks to handle the maid and to give Elizabeth her letters, then sat to compose yet another missive full of poor news for the Bennets.

 **Letters from Longbourn**

After her bath, Elizabeth sat by the fire in her room enjoying the silence that finally reigned over Penwood Cottage. She wondered if Lydia had finally worn herself out, or if she had been helped along with more laudanum. Her own agitation, she knew, would prevent her sleeping for many hours yet. Mrs. Brooks had at last convinced her to partake of a small meal and some tea, and Elizabeth was surprised that the food seemed to settle in her stomach. She decided to use the silence to her advantage and read the letters Mrs. Brooks had delivered to her from Colonel Forster. There was one each from her father, Jane, and to her astonishment, one from her mother. Elizabeth, determined to read Jane's letter first, set Mrs. Bennet's letter aside to read last.

 _Longbourn, Hertfordshire_

 _30 July 1812_

 _Dearest Lizzy,_

 _I am so distressed I hardly know what to write. You know how difficult it is for me to think badly of anyone, but how can I now do otherwise when I have such news? We have always known Lydia to be foolish and untamed, but never to be so willfully cruel. What a terrible thing to learn of one's own sister, and in such a way! Oh, Lizzy. I only wish that I was already with you to offer what comfort I can. Charles and I are even now making preparations to come for you. We hope to arrive in Brighton on Saturday. Until then, know that you are loved._

 _Your Affectionate Sister,_

 _Jane Bingley_

Elizabeth swiped a tear from her eye and set the letter from Jane aside. _I cannot believe I have any tears remaining. Have I not wept enough to fill the ocean already?_ She then picked up the letter from her father.

 _Longbourn, Hertfordshire_

 _30 July 1812_

 _My Darling Daughter,_

 _There are no words, dear one, to express to you my sorrow for not protecting you. Please forgive your father's foolishness. I should have listened to you Lizzy, when you begged me not to send you and your foolish sister to that godforsaken place; and now you have paid the price for my indifference. I offer no excuse. I can only promise that I shall do better in the future for you and for all your remaining sisters. Jane, of course, is well taken care of by her Mr. Bingley. I shall distress your mother, I am afraid, with my other decisions, but I will tell you more of that later. It is enough for you to know that no one else shall suffer from my indifference. I love you, daughter. Come home with your sister Jane and all shall be well, or we shall make it so._

 _Your Repentant Father,_

 _T. Bennet_

The last letter Elizabeth picked up was in her mother's hand. Though Elizabeth did not expect words of tender affection from her mother, she certainly did not expect the vitriol she found on the page before her.

 _Longbourn, Hertfordshire_

 _30 July 1812_

 _Miss Elizabeth Bennet,_

 _Well Miss Lizzy, what have you to say for yourself? Your father and sister have tried to keep it from me, but I have had it all from my Lydia. First you ruin all our hopes by rejecting Mr. Collins, then you abandon your duties to run off to Brighton, and finally you throw yourself at Mr. Wickham like some common strumpet! I never thought a daughter of mine would behave in such a manner, and toward her own sister's betrothed no less. Well, I will tell you this, young lady. Whatever your father has planned, you will not be welcomed in this house. I will not allow you to jeopardize Mary and Kitty's futures as you have Lydia's! I cannot stop your father allowing you to come here, but you will receive no notice if you do. You will not be recognized by any of your family, the servants will be ordered not to attend to you, and I shall do nothing to stop my dear Lydia telling everyone of your shame. I shall write to my sister Gardiner at once and advise her not to take in a fallen woman, as she will surely not want such an influence on her young children. And do not think to seek shelter with my sweet Jane. When I have told all to her she will not wish to have you either! From this day forward I have only four daughters._

 _I wash my hands of you Elizabeth…_

 _Frances Bennet_

Elizabeth stared in horror at her mother's words. She did not wonder at what Lydia might have said, after all, she had been listening to her sister for nearly a full day. Lydia's thoughts were no mystery. No, the trouble was in understanding just how it was that Mrs. Bennet could so easily believe the lies spun by her youngest child. _I have long known I am my mother's least favorite of all her daughters, but I did not believe she thought so meanly of me as this! Of all things that have happened, now I have lost even my own mother._ Elizabeth found that she had not cried all the tears she could. She seemed to be in possession of an endless supply.

 **Penwood Cottage**

The next day passed again in quiet solitude for Elizabeth. Though Friday morning found her no better rested and certainly in no better spirits, Elizabeth was resolved that she would, at least, not subject herself to the further abuse of her sister on this day. She had passed a sleepless night listening to the echoes of Lydia's words in her mind, followed by those of her mother. _Common trollop, slattern, fallen woman, dirty whore,_ the words repeated endlessly until she could not hear even the beat of her own heart. When she at last drifted to sleep she was tormented by dreams of being trapped beneath the earth and held in place by a dozen drunken hands. She finally gave up on the idea of sleep just before dawn, and Elizabeth slipped from the house early in the morning in the company of a servant. Unaware that her sister had fled in the night, Elizabeth wished to spare herself Lydia's screeching today. She left a note for Mrs. Brooks indicating she was not alone and would spend the day at the shore, took a book and a small basket of food for herself and the servant, and made plans to stay out all day. Elizabeth was successful in carrying out her scheme and did not return to the cottage until late afternoon. When she did return, she asked for a tray to be sent to her room and remained there the rest of the day. Thus, between her own actions and the edict of Colonel Forster, she remained ignorant of her missing sister and Lt. Wickham, and the efforts being made to locate the couple.

 **Colonel Forster's Study**

It was well after dark when Mrs. Brooks ventured into Colonel Forster's study on Friday evening. "What is it Mrs. Brooks?" Colonel Forster's voice was harsher than he intended. He could not believe the youngest Bennet girl and his officer had managed to evade every search party. His men had been searching since the night before, and the couple had still not been found. Riders were even now searching the roads to London and further north to Scotland. They must have had assistance. And though he could not say for certain, he suspected the assistance may have come from the girl's mother, who must be as foolish as her daughter. The housekeeper's interruption was poorly timed.

"There is a gentleman to see ye sir. A Mr. Darcy, sir. 'e says 'e is here on behalf of the Bennet family." Mrs. Brooks took no offense to the Colonel's abrupt tone. She had worked for military men her entire life and understood well the difference between a man who was at his end and one who was being unkind. Colonel Forster was very much the former as far as Mrs. Brooks was concerned.

"Darcy? Why do I know that name?" The Colonel was pensive for several moments and then the memory came to him. "Of course. He is the man Wickham was always complaining of. You say he claims to be here on behalf of the Bennets?"

"Aye sir. That's what 'e tol' me a'right," said Mrs. Brooks to her employer.

"I am afraid I have no glad tidings for the man. Please show him in." The Colonel poured two large glasses of brandy while he waited for Darcy to join him in the library.

Darcy was announced, greetings were exchanged, and the Colonel offered a glass of brandy to his visitor. "Take it man, you must have ridden as though the devil himself were upon you to make it here tonight."

Darcy inclined his head and accepted the proffered glass. "It was more difficult than I anticipated. Had the roads been in better condition I might have arrived at a more acceptable time. Please forgive the late hour. I had intended to wait and call with the family in the morning, but when I saw light from within," Darcy paused awkwardly. How could explain to this perfect stranger that when he arrived in Brighton he felt compelled to seek out Penwood Cottage? That on arriving at said cottage and discovering light within he could no more pass by than stop the beating of his heart? "When I saw the light, I thought I should at least notify you of the family's pending arrival." He finished, feeling rather foolish.

"Do not apologize, Mr. Darcy. As it happens, I am relieved you are come. It is likely you passed both my messenger and my search parties on your journey here."

Darcy looked sharply at the Colonel. "Search parties? Who has gone missing?" _Not Elizabeth. Please, God, not Elizabeth._

The Colonel looked highly embarrassed. "I am afraid my officer, Lt. Wickham, has run off with the youngest Bennet girl. We found a letter from Mrs. Bennet amongst Miss Lydia's things and I suspect she provided the funds for this folly, for neither my officer nor Miss Lydia was known to have money of their own. They were missed last night just after the dinner hour. The girl left behind this note." The Colonel handed Darcy Lydia's message, but was too preoccupied to note the relief that flooded his visitor's face.

Darcy scanned the words briefly and crumpled the note in his fist. "That man should be hanged," he bit out. "What has been done to recover them? Is it certain they are gone to Scotland?"

"My men are searching from here to London and then further north. 'Tis the only reasonable direction for them to take. It is known among his fellows that Wickham has…associates of old in town. They have not been seen. They are lost."

"But is it certain she is with him? Were they seen together?"

"Mr. Darcy, though they have not been seen since this note was discovered, they certainly were seen in company often enough that their mutual disappearance has been much remarked upon. Unless she is found in the company of a dozen spinsters, the damage is done."

Darcy took a large swallow of his brandy. This was not why he had come to Brighton, but he could not allow Elizabeth to suffer further harm from her sister's foolishness. "Then she is ruined. She will destroy the hopes of all her sisters. I must leave at once; I cannot delay a moment longer."

"What do you mean, you must leave at once? Of what do you speak?"

"They must be recovered and I have, or know those who have the contacts to do so. The longer that girl is in his company without the benefit of marriage, the more likely it is he will do her serious harm. He will abandon her as soon as he becomes bored or whatever monies she has provided run out; and then God help her."

"And if you find them?" The Colonel inquired.

"Then God help him." Darcy's face was impassive, but his tone spoke of the implacable rage born from years of cleaning up and covering for George Wickham. "I must demand one thing of you, Colonel."

Colonel Forster was certain even before the question was asked, that whatever this man wanted he would gladly acquiesce. "What is that, sir?"

"You must tell no one of my coming here tonight or of my involvement in the search for Lt. Wickham and the Bennet girl. I would not wish to raise the hopes of the family only to see them crushed. They have suffered quite enough already."

"Do you not think you take too much upon yourself, Mr. Darcy?"

"Indeed I do not. The fault in all this is mine and so must the remedy be. Had I but told you even in Meryton what sort of man you had in Wickham we would not now be having this conversation."

"Perhaps, perhaps not; one cannot say for certain. Wickham is all charm and affability. I may have been inclined to allow the man to prove himself." Colonel Forster tried to assuage Darcy's guilt.

"No, sir. Had I been transparent; had I not placed my own concerns above the needs of others, I can assure you that the truth of the matter would have convinced you entirely. You must allow me this."

Seeing that Darcy was not to be convinced, the Colonel did not argue further.

 **CHAPTER 29**

 **Penwood Cottage**

Elizabeth longed for sleep. It was well past time to be in the arms of Morpheus, but she could not make her way there. Every time she closed her eyes it was the same, her mother and Lydia calling her vile names, Wickham's hands violating her body, a crushing weight on her soul as in her mind she saw Darcy look at her with contempt and walk away. She began to wish for the laudanum that was surely keeping Lydia quiet. The longer she lay awake in bed, the worse her imaginings became. From the horrid words of her mother and sister, her mind drifted to Darcy's proposal and that terrible night in Kent. _Would that I had lost my ability to speak! Foolish, foolish vanity! And now I am ruined; he will not want me. How could he? How could he desire a woman so tainted as I? My own mother says I am fallen. I should have kept to my own bed. But I did not, and now my life is done._ Elizabeth felt the meal she had eaten earlier turn to acid in her stomach and only just found the chamber pot in time.

Having decided she could not possibly sleep and thinking the house quiet enough that everyone else must be in bed, Elizabeth decided to slip downstairs to the Colonel's office for a book. Perhaps another session with Sir Clinton would do the trick, and she would at last find sleep. She quickly lit a candle and crept quietly down the stairs. As she reached Colonel Forster's office, Elizabeth heard a sound that caused her heart to beat rapidly within her chest. _He is here. He has come._ The words repeated over and over in her head like the pounding of a drum, every beat bringing relief. She could not make out his words, but even from several paces away there was no mistaking the timbre of Darcy's voice. She only just stopped herself flinging the door open and running into his arms. She knew, even without ever having been there, that in those arms she would find relief from all the turmoil, the guilt, the pain, the utter and complete desolation of the past two days. She went to the door and placed her hand on the knob before she forced herself to stop. Surely Darcy would not appreciate her creating such a scene. He was so private, so reserved. No. She would not embarrass either of them. She would just stand here outside the door and take comfort in the sound of his voice.

She was now close enough to make out the words coming from the other side. She did not hear the first of Colonel Forster's statement, just the words, "…the damage is done." Then from Darcy, "Then she is ruined. She will destroy the hopes of all her sisters. I must leave at once; I cannot delay a moment longer." Elizabeth's heart stopped and she pressed her fist to her mouth to prevent her sob from escaping. She heard the Colonel ask, "What do you mean, you must leave at once? Of what do you speak?" before she turned and fled back to her room.

 _No, no, no! It cannot be!_ Elizabeth's mind fought to discover some other meaning behind Darcy's words. He could not have been referring to her. It was her worst fear brought to cold reality before her eyes. Darcy walking away because he could not bear the shame of her company. It was finally too much. He could overlook her connections, her vicious refusal, her ridiculous sister, and even her vulgar mother, but not this. He could not look past her shame at the hands of his enemy. He must know she could have prevented it. Surely he could not risk Georgiana's future. He would never connect his beloved sister to such a scandal. Darcy was right. Elizabeth was ruined, and she had destroyed the hopes of all her sisters. Elizabeth allowed her thoughts to continue along this line for some time before she managed to collect herself. _Elizabeth Agnes Bennet, how often have you misunderstood that man? You shall not despair because of one conversation. No, you shall not._ First, she went back down the stairs to determine if he was still in the house. If he was, she would confront him with what she heard. She raced at a most unladylike pace and nearly fell in her rush to return to the library, but her efforts were to no avail. The library was dark and the whole of the first floor was silent. Elizabeth felt her heart might break from the disappointment. She then decided to return to her room and send a letter to him through Georgiana. She only hoped the poor girl would not be too scandalized by such an action. As for her own reputation, Elizabeth reasoned it could not suffer much more than it already had. Elizabeth gathered her writing supplies and after several attempts managed to compose her two letters. The first, to Georgiana, was quite short, and she hoped her friend would be forgiving and not see an offense where none was meant.

 _Penwood Cottage, Brighton_

 _Friday, 31 July 1812_

 _Dear Georgiana,_

 _I must apologize now for both the brevity of this missive and for asking you to assist in what can only be seen as a terrible breach of propriety. If you would please see the enclosed letter safely to your brother's hand, I will be forever in your debt._

 _I do not know if you shall be allowed to read any further letters from me, so I want you to know that if Fitzwilliam demands such a thing, he is only trying to do what is right and he means no harm to either of us. I love you as my own sister, and I wish for you to find every happiness in life._

 _I must go now or I shall not have the courage to write your brother._

 _Remember always that you are well-loved and that I hold you as one of the most courageous women of my acquaintance._

 _Yours in Friendship,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

Elizabeth could only hope Georgiana would accede to her wishes and deliver the second, rather longer letter, to Darcy at the first opportunity.

 _Penwood Cottage, Brighton_

 _Friday, 31 July 1812_

 _My Darling Fitzwilliam,_

 _Only now when I may have lost the right forever, do I find the courage to address you so. If I have lost that right, I can only beg your forgiveness for imposing on you in this manner, and ask that you do me the honor of reading this letter before you consign it to the flames. I write because I heard something not intended for my ears and I must try to understand the meaning of the words. So much of our past has been plagued by misunderstanding and assumption. I thought it best to simply ask what you could have meant rather than believing the worst. But now I must tell you of what I speak._

 _Tonight you came to Brighton and called on Colonel Forster. The hour is so late you probably believed I was sleeping. I found I was quite unable to rest. I could not close my eyes without experiencing again the horrors of that night and hearing Lydia's accusations echo in my mind. You have not, I am sure, heard yet of her words to me. Let us say only that she was unkind. As I could not sleep, I made my way to the Colonel's library in the hopes I could find some solace between the pages of book. As I passed Colonel Forster's office, I could not help but hear a most welcome and soothing sound, your voice. I confess that my heart leapt and it took considerable effort to stop myself from bursting into the room. I found that even the knowledge you were near did much to comfort my troubled mind. For that reason,and that alone, I lingered in the hallway. It was then I heard the words that left me more troubled, more confused, and I must acknowledge, more afraid than I have ever been. What happened that dreadful night with Mr. W., I cannot bring myself to write his name, was unspeakable, but to lose your love, your regard, to lose you would be as death. I would relive every injury, every insult, every abominable moment a thousand times so long as knew I would have you to comfort me when it was over. As I stood there drinking in the sound of your voice, these words reached my ears, "She is ruined, she will destroy the hopes of all her sisters; I must leave at once. I cannot remain a moment longer." I fled from those words and all they could mean before I heard any more of your conversation._

 _Please, I beg of you, please say that I have somehow misunderstood and that you were not leaving me, leaving us. And yet, if I have not, then know even if you now find you cannot bear the scandal of my association, or if you fear that my shame will somehow damage the prospects of your dear sister, that I will always treasure your love. Before you, I never truly understood the words of the bard when he said, "Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better." I did not seek your love, but when I found it, it was a glorious thing. You hold my heart, Fitzwilliam Darcy, and you always shall._

 _Jane and Bingley are to arrive tomorrow and I shall return to Netherfield with them. If there is anything left to be said between us, please find a way to write me there. Until then, I remain_

 _Faithfully Yours_

 _Elizabeth_

Elizabeth sanded and sealed her letters, enclosed one inside the other then took the packet down to be sent with the morning post. She had not been certain where to send her missive and finally settled on Darcy House with the hope it would be forwarded if he was not there. She then returned to her room and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, Bess, the maid previously assigned to Lydia, was leaving the cottage with her reference and one month's pay when she spotted the letter from Miss Bennet sitting on a table. Angry at having been dismissed and remembering what Miss Lydia had said of her sister, Bess decided to have her own bit of revenge. She considered taking the letter, but did not wish to risk being caught. Instead, she simply pushed it to the back of the table where it promptly fell out of sight. She left the house feeling rather more satisfied with herself than she ought.

* * *

 _ **The contents of this story are the sole property of the author. Any duplication in whole or in part for publication is strictly prohibited.**_

 _ **The canon characters do not belong to me.**_


	15. Chapters 30-31

_The Bingleys arrive in Brighton and Darcy tests his tracking skills..._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 30**

Elizabeth's relief on seeing her most beloved sister the next day can only be imagined. Hardly waiting for Jane to step down from the carriage, Elizabeth threw herself into her sister's waiting arms and from them drew whatever of comfort she could find. "Hush now, sister. All will be well. I am here." Jane spoke soothing words to her sister and stroked Elizabeth's hair. That they were not alone was of no importance to either, and the gentleman decided to let them be.

Colonel Forster invited Bingley to his study and asked Mrs. Brooks to have refreshments available for the ladies when they decided to come in. He also ordered tea for his study, then engaged Bingley in idle conversation until he could be assured of their privacy.

"From your actions on arrival, am I to assume you did not encounter my messengers on your way here?" The Colonel began when Mrs. Brooks had departed.

Bingley's confused face was answer enough, but still he replied, "Messengers? No, we did not. What has happened now?"

"Please sit, Mr. Bingley. I fear I do not have good news." The colonel then relayed for the second time in a matter of hours, the tale of Lydia and Wickham's flight.

"I would not be surprised to learn my mother-in-law assisted them. From what I know, Miss Lydia has always been her favourite. My concern just now must be for Miss Bennet, but I will send an express to her father. They have relations in London who might be of some assistance." Bingley also thought he would notify Darcy immediately on the chance he might know where Wickham would hide. But he did not mention this to the colonel.

Colonel Forster shook his head. "I had hoped to intercept them on the road. They could not have been too far from here when their absence was discovered. Unfortunately the roads did not allow for easy pursuit, and by morning it seemed all trace of them was gone. We have had no success either on the London road or on roads north. Whatever Miss Lydia believed, it is unlikely the lieutenant had the same intentions. In addition to his debts of honour, I have learned he owed nearly every shopkeeper in Brighton. No one has reported a missing coach, but neither are they known to have hired a private carriage, nor to have taken the post. It is most disconcerting."

"Is it possible they walked to a nearby village?" Bingley asked.

"At this time nearly anything seems possible. I had not thought Miss Lydia to be one who would consent to walking several miles in the rain, but given her demeanor in the last day she was with us? Who knows? Perhaps she thought it an adventure."

They spoke for a while longer before the colonel asked, "Where will you stay tonight?"

"I have a house in London. If we leave within the hour, we can make it there well before dark. We will remain there tonight and return to Netherfield on Monday if the weather holds. Mr. Bennet is very anxious to see his daughter."

"And she is in need of her family. There is little comfort to be had in a house of strangers at such a time as this. If I may offer some advice?"

Bingley regarded him for a moment before replying, "And what advice would that be, sir?"

"When soldiers are wounded in battle, it is often their minds that receive the greatest injury. Some have nightmares, others develop irrational fears, many find they are better in a peaceful environment, and all require a good deal of understanding from their friends and family. They cannot simply stop being afraid or anxious no matter how they might wish otherwise."

"I believe I understand you, sir. Thank you," Bingley said as he rose to take his leave.

The gentlemen moved to the parlour where they thought to find Mrs. Bingley and her sister. They entered to discover a pale-faced Jane standing alone near a large window. Colonel Forster took in her appearance and suddenly recalled a matter of some urgency that required his attention in his office. On his way there, he stopped Mrs. Brooks.

"Ah, Mrs. Brooks. Is Miss Bennet above stairs?"

"That she is, sir. 'er trunks are nearly packed an' she said she'd be needin' to check on 'em afore they's loaded on da carriage."

"Thank you. One more thing." The colonel looked discomfited.

"Yessir?"

"Would you be so kind as to send her a small glass of wine? To settle her, er, stomach, for the long ride?" His eyes refused to meet hers as he spoke. He knew what he asked was at the very least indelicate and could be considered intrusive or even rude.

Mrs. Brooks took his meaning at once. "Yer a kind soul, colonel. A kind soul. Don' ye worry none. Bertie will take care of it."

"I have no doubts, Mrs. Brooks." The colonel replied as he entered his office and closed the door.

In the parlour, Bingley went immediately to his wife. "Jane?" He spoke her name, but she did not reply. He did not press for a reply. Instead, he stood behind his wife and wrapped her in a comforting embrace. His chin rested lightly on her head and she leaned into him.

"Oh, Charles. I do not know how to comfort her. Never have I hated anyone, not even when others believed I should. But I hate them, Charles. I hate Wickham and even Lydia for what they have done to Elizabeth, and I do not like the feeling. His actions and her words have broken my sister and I do not know how to help her. It is good that Lydia keeps to her room, I fear what I might do if I were to see her."

It was not until Jane finished speaking that her husband realized she, and therefore Elizabeth, did not know of Lydia's escape. Bingley pulled back a little and guided his wife to a nearby settee and sat beside her. "Jane, there is more. I thought Lizzy would have told you, but she must not know."

"Must not know what?"

"Lydia and Wickham have run off. They were discovered missing late last night."

"No, that is impossible. It cannot be. The weather was terrible and Lydia hates the rain. There must be some mistake. She had no money, and I cannot think he had sufficient funds for such a venture."

"Jane." Bingley took her hands in his and waited until she looked up at him. "It is probable they received assistance from your mother. When Lydia's room was searched they found a letter from Mrs. Bennet among her things."

"Of course! Mama sent Elizabeth a vile missive which made clear she had heard from Lydia." Jane handed the note to her husband as she spoke. "She must have sent her note to Lydia at the same time. Lord, what can be done? I know Mama too well. She will delight in telling her story to all of Meryton. She will not hesitate to defend Lydia and shame Elizabeth. When she has finished, she will have convinced everyone who hears of Elizabeth's ruin and Lydia's innocence!"

Jane's voice was filled with panic as she spoke, but her husband was the very image of calm, and his confidence soothed her. "We will ask your father to intervene before your mother has the opportunity to do further damage. I had planned to send an express informing him of Lydia's planned elopement. I will enclose this," he waved the offending letter, "and the note found in Lydia's things and suggest he remind your mother that it will not only be Elizabeth who is ruined by gossip, but her younger sisters as well. Your father has changed. Two months ago I do not know that he could be persuaded to act, but now trust he will manage his wife."

Jane leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder and said, "I hope you are correct, for all our sakes."

Bingley kissed the top of his wife's head and excused himself to write his letters. He rejoined her a quarter of an hour later. "That business is done, then. We may depart as soon as…" his words dropped off as he took notice of Elizabeth. "Lizzy, I am glad—no. That is…" Not since his first meeting Jane at Gracechurch Street had his vocabulary seemed so inadequate to the occasion.

Even in her near despair, Elizabeth saved him further embarrassment. She stepped toward him with her hands outstretched and as he took them in his own with a gently squeeze, she said, "I am glad you are come, Charles. Thank you."

"I am pleased to be of service. I was just going to say we may depart as soon as may be. We will go as far as London tonight, and on Monday you shall be home."

"I believe I would like that very much, Brother."

As if by arrangement, Mrs. Brooks appeared at that moment with Colonel Forster just behind her.

"Mrs. Brooks informed me the carriages are ready to depart, and I wished to see you off."

"Thank you, Colonel. We were just ready to seek you out. On behalf of all our family, allow me to thank you for the care you have given Elizabeth these past days."

"Your gratitude is undeserved, but welcome nonetheless. I wish you a safe journey."

Colonel Forster moved to shake Bingley's hand but Elizabeth stepped forward, "It is not undeserved, sir. You took a great risk when you came for me that night on the beach, and for that I shall always be grateful." Her voice cracked and unshed tears glistened in her eyes as she spoke.

He answered with the affection and authority of an elder brother, "It was a risk well worth the taking, Miss Bennet. Remember that."

"I shall endeavour try, colonel." Elizabeth gave him the barest of smiles and turned to Mrs. Brooks.

"And I feel that I must both apologize to and thank you, Mrs. Brooks. You have demonstrated unexampled patience, even in the face of my stubborn rejection of such overtures. Your kindness shall not be soon forgot."

The housekeeper wrapped her young charge in a motherly embrace. "Yer a good lass, dearie. As good as they come." She pushed back a little and patted Elizabeth's cheek as she said, "Now, be off with ye and let yer family make ye well again."

It was not until Elizabeth was ensconced in the Bingley carriage that she thought to ask after her youngest sister. "Where is Lydia? When I saw the two carriages I had thought she was to travel in one and I in the other, but I have not seen her."

Jane glanced at her husband and on seeing the briefest flash of approval in his eyes answered, "Lizzy," she paused and took a breath before continuing, "Lydia ran away Thursday night, with _him._ I am sorry to add to your troubles. I did not know of it myself until after Charles spoke with Colonel Forster."

Elizabeth was both horrified and to her embarrassment, hopeful. Darcy had come on Friday night. Perhaps, just perhaps, it was not she but Lydia of whom he had spoken. Of course, it did not matter. He had still left. He had still walked away. But still, she could hope. Of her hopes she would say nothing, but her sentiments regarding Lydia's actions were easily shared. "Stupid, foolish girl! Would that I could pity her choices, but I cannot. God forgive me, I can only wish she is made to see her own insignificance. For myself I am not concerned, her actions can mean nothing to me. But what of our other sisters? What will become of them?" She spoke with a vehemence that surprised even herself.

"It is too soon to know, Lizzy. Charles has sent an express to papa. We are hopeful it will arrive before any gossip can be spread."

"Colonel Forster has been searching for them on both the Great North Road and the London Road. They may yet be discovered," Bingley added.

"He will not marry her. He cannot afford a wife, especially not one as spoilt as Lydia, even if he should wish to have one," Elizabeth said with conviction.

Bingley stated, "Colonel Forster agrees, as do I. Whatever else he is thinking, Wickham does not mean to marry your sister. If they are found, it will be best if she is sent away. We had thought to send her to live with my aunt in Northumbria, but under the circumstances I think it would be better to ask for my aunt's assistance in locating a tenant who might be persuaded to marry a fallen gentlewoman."

The subject of Lydia's options and the potential consequences to the family was canvassed for some time before the trio lapsed into silence. It was not long before the motion of the carriage, combined with the warmth of the day, caused Elizabeth to doze off. She became agitated in her sleep several times, and Jane finally wrapped her sister in a soothing embrace hoping to ward off further nightmares. When Elizabeth woke, they were in London.

 **Longbourn**

True to his new found convictions, Mr. Bennet had not retreated to the safety of his book room, though he was sorely tempted to do so. His wife would not relent in her quest to discover the nature of his meeting with Darcy and the Bingleys, and in a fit of temper he had finally resorted to banishing her to her rooms for a period. Mr. Bennet had never desired to be a tyrannical sort of husband or father. His own father had been cut of that cloth, and he vowed in his youth to never treat his own wife and children with such a heavy hand. He wondered now how his desire to treat his family well had devolved to negligent disinterest and barely concealed scorn. Whatever the cause, he supposed he could now only move forward and hope to improve. With that goal in mind, the Bennet patriarch had taken to spending several hours each day in company with Mary and Kitty. In just two days he was already seeing a marked change in both girls and he felt once more the guilt of his previous neglect. How had he not realized what treasures resided under his own roof? He was sitting for a sketch from Kitty and listening to Mary practice her new music when Bingley's express was delivered. Seeing who it was from, Mr. Bennet opened the missive at once to read it.

Completely unconscious of his audience, Mr. Bennet swore loudly then said, "What has she done?"

"What is the matter, Papa?" Mary came swiftly to his side with Kitty not far behind.

"Is it bad news,Papa?" Kitty added her own concerns.

The voices of his daughters drew Mr. Bennet's attention back to his surroundings. He answered them, "I am afraid it is bad news. But before I share it with you, I must speak with your mother. It would be best, I think, if the two of you were to occupy yourselves in another part of the house for a time."

"Yes, Papa." Mary replied. Then, with a significant glance at her sister, she said, "Kitty, did you not wish to work in the still room today? The cuttings we made earlier this week should be dry by now."

Kitty agreed, and the girls departed. Mr. Bennet removed to his book room and sent for his wife. At first she refused to come down. Mrs. Hill was beside herself, but her mistress would not be moved. Mr. Bennet waived off her concerns and declared he would retrieve his recalcitrant wife himself. On being told the mistress had locked her chambers, Mr. Bennet requested the key from his housekeeper and went upstairs.

He knocked firmly on Mrs. Bennet's locked chamber door. "Mrs. Bennet, you will open this door and admit me this instant."

"I will do no such thing. I have been badly mistreated and I refuse to see you. Send Hill back to me for I require my salts and a warm bath."

Mr. Bennet was not inclined to argue through closed doors and allow the entire household to know their concerns. Therefore, without further comment he unlocked the door and admitted himself to his wife's chambers. Her exclamations of ill-usage began again at an increased volume. Mr. Bennet ignored his wife and glanced about the room. It was in complete disarray. It appeared as though the window had been left open during a great storm. There were articles of clothing strewn about, the dressing table was in disarray, the writing desk was covered in wax drippings, and the remains of a tea tray along with an empty bottle of sherry sat discarded in one corner. His wife looked scarcely better than her surroundings. Her gown was wrinkled, her hair stringy, and she was possessed of a sour odour. He chose not to comment on any of this and simply said, "Mrs. Bennet I have received an express from Brighton."

This captured her attention and her caterwauling ceased instantly. "What is it? What has happened to my Lydia? You must tell me, Mr. Bennet!"

He gave her a look of utter disdain and replied, "I will be happy to discuss this with you in my book room. Kindly refresh yourself and join me there in fifteen minutes."

This set off a fresh round of complaints that concluded with, "Oh, Mr. Bennet!" She wailed. "You are too cruel! Please do not leave me in such distress!"

Mr. Bennet made a show of withdrawing his watch and looking at its face. "Fourteen minutes then, Mrs. Bennet." He turned without another word and went down to await his wife. He passed Mrs. Hill on the stairs and commented, "I believe your mistress will require your assistance in dressing. I require her presence in," he consulted his watch again, "thirteen minutes."

Mrs. Hill entered the mistress's chambers, assessed what would be required to make the lady presentable and promptly sent a plea to Mr. Bennet for more time. In consideration of his own senses, an extension was granted and in half an hour Mrs. Bennet was admitted to her husband's presence. She stalked in with all the indignation she could muster. "Well, Mr. Bennet, I have come. I have obeyed your ridiculous commands and now I insist you tell me what has happened to my poor girl."

Mr. Bennet eyed his wife carefully from where he sat and thought it was very good there would be a desk between them. "Sit down, Mrs. Bennet. This will not be a brief conversation and I will not have you collapsing from a fit of nerves." This was not said with any actual concern for the lady. Mrs. Bennet, sensing something odd in her husband's mien, complied instantly.

"Tell me, Mrs. Bennet. Have you had occasion to write to your daughters recently?" Mr. Bennet asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"And what if I have? Why may I not write my own child?" Mrs. Bennet was defensive. Surely he could not know of her letters. It was in every way impossible.

"I will take that as confirmation." He sat back in apparent thought before continuing. "And what did you have to say to your children?" Her use of the singular and his of the plural did not go unnoticed by either.

Mrs. Bennet fidgeted in her chair and clutched her handkerchief tightly before answering, "I do not recall. I spoke of generalities and the trivial news of the neighbourhood. I am certain I spoke of Mrs. Long's nieces and their new gowns and everything that occurred at last month's assembly, nothing of consequence to be certain."

"Nothing of consequence, you say?"

"Nothing at all." Mrs. Bennet maintained defiantly.

"So, you did not consent to helping one daughter elope while calling the other a common strumpet before disowning her?"

Mrs. Bennet paled. "Mr. Bennet, I can explain."

"No, madam, you cannot. There is nothing you can say that will justify your actions in this matter. Because of your interference, Lydia is now missing. She has run away with the man who assaulted her sister and cannot be located!"

"No! That is not what happened. Your precious Lizzy tried to seduce Wickham away from my Lydia! I knew how it would be! I knew you would take her side!"

"Take her side? Do you hear yourself? My information comes from Colonel Forster himself! He witnessed the immediate aftermath of the attack. Lizzy did not attempt a seduction, Wickham assaulted her! And for her troubles, she has been labeled a whore by her own mother! Good God, woman! Have you no decency? No compassion?"

"I spare my compassion for Lydia. None of this would have happened if you had not sent Lizzy to Brighton! If she had only done her duty and married Mr. Collins or at the very least remained here where she belongs, then Lydia would be returning home an engaged woman instead of skulking off to Scotland where she might be robbed or killed on the road! Oh, my poor girl!"

Mr. Bennet was stunned at his wife's refusal to see truth. "She has not gone to Scotland," he said quietly.

"Of course she has gone to Scotland! Where else can she be married if not in Scotland?"

"Where, indeed. But the fact remains, she has not. The roads to London and to the north have been thoroughly searched and there is not a trace of either Wickham or Lydia. They have vanished and it is well known they did so together, Mrs. Bennet."

"But, if she does not marry…we are ruined! Oh, Mr. Bennet!"

"On that much we can agree. Now hear me, Mrs. Bennet. You will speak of this to no one! Not your sister, our friends, the servants, or even our other children. Am I clear?"

"But—," Mrs. Bennet protested.

"No, Mrs. Bennet. There will be no exceptions. The only hope you have for your remaining daughters is in the very slight possibility of keeping this quiet. We will tell everyone that Lydia could not bear to be parted from her friends and chose to remain in Brighton."

"And what of Lizzy? I suppose you will welcome her back as though she has done nothing wrong? Well, I cannot stop you. But I will give her no notice! That little chit—,"

Mr. Bennet cut her off. "Do not complete that sentence, Mrs. Bennet." His voice now held an edge of danger that even Mrs. Bennet could not ignore. "Lizzy is even now traveling with Mr. and Mrs. Bingley, and with them she shall remain. Hear me well, madam, you will not say one word against Lizzy. Not one. If so much as a whisper of scandal begins to circle about that child, you will find yourself banished to the furthest possible corner of this estate with only your pin money on which to survive. Do not test me on this, Mrs. Bennet."

Mrs. Bennet glared at her husband. "You cannot do that!"

"I can and I will. There is more." He waited to assure he had his wife's attention. "Henceforth, I shall review all of your correspondence before it is sent. You have amply demonstrated you are not to be trusted in this. Additionally, because of your despicable behaviour, you will find your social calendar severely limited for the foreseeable future. No invitations will be issued or accepted without my approval effective immediately, including those to or from your sister Phillips. I do not believe your character is one which should be displayed to our neighbours. Furthermore, by my calculations, you have overspent your pin money for years. I will be withholding it from now until the debt is repaid and I will review every purchase for this household before it is made."

"But what about the girls?" Mrs. Bennet whined. "Surely you will not deprive them of their share of fun and excitement?"

This led to further disappointment for the lady. Mr. Bennet replied, "I will take over Mary and Kitty's continued education. They will attend any social events only with myself or Mrs. Bingley as chaperone."

"What am I to do then, Mr. Bennet? You say I cannot visit or receive guests. You are taking over the charge of my daughters, and you have even declared I will not be allowed to oversee the household accounts!"

"You understand me then, Mrs. Bennet. What you may do, wife, is remain at home and reflect on the ways you might improve your character!"

"We shall see about this! I will not be made a prisoner in my own house!"

"Do not make me embarrass you, Mrs. Bennet. If I see an improvement in your character we may revisit this conversation in a few months' time." Mr. Bennet said this without the least expectation of its ever happening. "Now, I must see if there is anything to be done to save our youngest child from your stupidity and my neglect. Leave me."

Holding her chin high, Mrs. Bennet made a defiant retreat. _He will not get away with this! I am the mistress of this estate, and I will have my way!_

 **CHAPTER 31**

 **Darcy House, London**

When Darcy left Colonel Forster in Brighton, he did not turn his journey to the north. His knowledge of George Wickham's habits and proclivities left him in no doubt that the man would be more likely to make for London. The trip would be shorter, less expensive, and the scoundrel could more readily abandon Miss Lydia and disappear in the seediest parts of the city. Though he stayed in his own house, the knocker remained down, he reviewed none of his correspondence, and all matters of business were referred to his steward in Derbyshire. He considered it fortunate that his family and most of his acquaintance had forsaken the heat of the city for at least several weeks. His first visit had been to Mrs. Younge, Georgiana's treacherous former companion. That avenue had been a disappointment.

When he arrived at Mrs. Younge's boarding house, the lady herself greeted him in the parlour. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Darcy?" She asked in a tone of forced civility.

"We need not maintain pretenses, Mrs. Younge. I am no happier to be here than you are to receive me. I am looking for Wickham." His own voice was just shy of being hostile.

The lady's face coloured noticeably and she replied, "I have not seen him."

Darcy did not believe her. "Do you know where he is?"

"If I did, what possible reason could I have to tell you? I do not think you seek him out in order to present him with a fortune or living."

"Indeed, I do not. I can, however, make your life somewhat more comfortable." He said with an expressive glance at the worn furnishings and tattered wall paper of the dingy parlour.

"I am not in the habit of selling my loyalties," she answered with a disdainful sniff.

"At least not for less than £30,000," countered Darcy with equal contempt.

"You are mistaken. My loyalty was never to your sister. It has always been to George."

Thinking it would be better not to continue antagonizing his opponent, Darcy took his leave saying, "I hope you do not come to regret your choice."

He had thought to enlist his cousin's assistance, but the colonel was away on a training exercise and would not be able to take leave right away. Left with few options, Darcy decided on another avenue. Now he spent his days sleeping in order to spend his nights lurking in the less reputable gaming hells, taverns, and boarding houses listening for any word of his quarry. When he was not buying the occasional drink for a possible source or carefully losing a round of cards, he began to contemplate what he would do when he finally located the wayward couple. He had no doubt of his eventual success in discovering Wickham and but worried he would do so only after the reprobate had deserted Miss Lydia. _After his attack on Elizabeth, I should very much prefer to see him dead, perhaps even by my own hand. Yet, I must stay that desire if I find him with Miss Lydia. Else, all of Elizabeth's family would be ruined. Of course, if he has forsaken her…no, no. Such thoughts will never do. It will change nothing for me, but Elizabeth cannot want her sister's ruin. I shall find them still together, and I shall effect a marriage for Elizabeth's sake. And if the groom is not in his best looks, well, that will also be for Elizabeth._ Such were his musings one evening as he sat in yet another dingy tavern drinking poor quality ale and pretending not to notice the other players' attempts at cheating. This particular night he was at the King's Sovereign. He had made certain to lose more than he won and now found himself seated with two men he had previously only observed. One was rather short, with a broad chest, muscular arms, cold eyes, and no hair. Darcy had taken to thinking of him as 'Baldy,' though he doubted the man would appreciate the appellation. The second man at the table seemed younger but had the appearance of one who has lived hard. His was thin and seemed somehow oily. He had beady, cunning eyes, and his skin was a sallow yellow except for the nose with boasted a distinctive red bloom. This one Darcy thought of as 'Snake'. So caught up was he in his own thoughts, that he had not followed the thread of the conversation at his table until he heard a loud exclamation from one of his partners.

"Wickham! That lying sneak thief! Why, if I ever lay eyes on 'im agin…" Snake pounded his fist on the table.

"What? What'reya gonna do? Breathe on 'im? That'd knock him on his dandiprat arse but it aint like to git yer coin back," replied Baldy.

Darcy shifted subtly in his seat. He did not wish to draw undue attention to himself, but neither did he want to miss another word of the conversation before him. He had spent too many days amongst the worst London had to offer and had no wish to lose whatever little progress he had made.

Baldy continued speaking. "'Sides, I hear 'e's got somethin' else to occupy 'him at the mo."

"Oh, ya? Wha's that? Some tasty little bit no doubt. Boy could charm the skirts offa da queen, I reckon."

"Ol' Jimmy says Wickham got his self a gentleman's girl this time. Course the last time he said that 'twas naught but a lie."

Darcy let out an involuntary sound at the reference to Georgiana and drew the attention of his fellows. He recovered quickly and said, "Perhaps this time is no different."

"'ow do you know Wickham?" Snake asked.

"Never met the fellow. But if he lied once…" Darcy let the sentiment linger.

Baldy replied, "Mebbe. 'e's about as good at spinnin' a tale as findin' a light skirt. Almos' got his self kilt last time. Don' know what 'e wants wif dem 'ighborn types anyway. Nothin' but trouble."

"Ya got that right. But, Wickham always wants more'n he can git. Where's 'e crawled oft to this time?" Snake agreed.

"Nowhere you can get to. 'e went south. London aint safe for the likes of 'im."

"Iffen 'e was as good at the table as 'e is wit da wenches 'e wouldna hafta worry. Bastard owes ever'un I know. Who tol' Jimmy all this anyway?" Snake asked.

Darcy was rather anxious for the answer, but continued to pretend only friendly interest.

"Jimmy had it from Millie Younge. She's havin' a right fit about it too! Says 'e was s'posed to leave this chit like all de rest of 'em, but 'e canna shake 'er loose."

Snake laughed at that, "Finally went and got hisself caught? Serves 'im right. Alls I can say is 'e better stay hid a while."

The men returned to their game. Darcy, having learned all he needed for this night, reclaimed his losses in a few short hands, purchased a round of conciliatory drinks, and made a hasty exit. He had suspected Mrs. Younge of dissembling when he spoke to her and now he had confirmation. He would need to determine how to best use this information, combined with her apparent unhappiness, to his best advantage.

It was several days before he was able to gain a second audience with Mrs. Younge, and he found the woman at first to be even less welcoming than she had been during their previous encounter. A few well phrased questions and £10 were finally enough to loosen her tongue. From Mrs. Younge, he knew Wickham had planned to go north but had been unable to do so. This was due in part to the apparent tenacity of Miss Lydia who was, according to Mrs. Younge, unwilling to allow Wickham access to her purse. If he had not gone north, he would have to go to either Dover or Portsmouth. Either would offer easy passage out of the country. Based on the lady's information, Darcy departed for Brighton the following morning at daybreak. The express from Bingley would arrive in London that same day. Though the content of the letter was remarkably legible considering its author, the direction was written so poorly that the missive had traveled over half the country before finally arriving at Pemberley and being sent on to Darcy House. As Darcy had already gone, the express was added to a growing pile of neglected correspondence on his desk. There it would remain until its usefulness had long passed.

Darcy's thoughts were never far from his Elizabeth during this time and he very often wished to take pen to paper to offer her whatever of comfort he could. However, he felt keenly the guilt of not protecting her and feared she must blame him for the events in Brighton. He was determined to write Bingley only when he was able to right the wrongs that had been done to the Bennet family. So unused was he to giving account for his actions that he did not consider his silence might be taken in any negative light.

The day of his return to Brighton marked nearly four weeks since Darcy had last departed the place. He was aware the colonel's men had thoroughly canvassed the neighbourhood in search of their delinquent lieutenant, but considered he might have greater success in tracking Wickham's debts than the militia had in tracking his person. The plan proved to be a good one and within only a day he was able to follow a trail of bad debts from the bootmaker, to the haberdasher, to the linen draper, and finally to the Cock and Bull, an inn located in a rather disreputable part of town. There Darcy spoke with Tom the stable master who recalled a young man fitting Wickham's description attempting to charm out of him the use of two horses.

"A course I remember dat bloke. Was 'bout a month back and dem if he didna try to hire two horses on credit. Well, ye don' work inna place like dis wifout learnin' a bit about folks. No matter his airs, dat one was no nob. I thought him as like to steal a horse as hire one and told him to be on his way." Tom shared. He was a short, wiry man with muscles developed as much by hard work as by hard living. He looked more than able to take on Wickham, and Darcy had no doubt the other man had cowered under the threat of confrontation.

"I see, sir, and I thank you for your assistance. Did the lieutenant say anything that might indicate where he planned to go from here?" As Darcy asked this he extended his arm to shake the other man's hand and discretely pressed a few coins in the stable master's palm in gratitude.

Tom glanced at the coins and nodded his head in gratitude. "No. But I did hear him mumble something about his lady bein' unhappy about haffin' ta walk five miles in the storm. I thought any lass thinkin' of goin' with him wasna like to have the sense to mind the weather."

Darcy could not help but agree with the sentiment, though he did not express it aloud. "I am unfamiliar with these parts. Do you have any thoughts as to where they were likely to find shelter after such a walk?"

Tom appeared to give the question some consideration before answering. "I iffin 'twas five miles….had to be da Nook and Cranny."

Darcy fought to subdue the hope that swelled in him. "You have been most helpful, sir. Good day."

It was late in the day when Darcy concluded his meeting with Tom, but with a distance of only five miles to cover, he decided to travel to the Nook and Cranny. He could take a room there for the night and if his luck held the next day he could make for wherever his quarry had gone. He thought it likely they were gone to Portsmouth, but he wished to speak with the proprietor of the inn before making a decision. It would not do to travel to Portsmouth only to discover Wickham had laid a false trail.

The proprietor of the Nook and Cranny, a Mr. Bard, was a wizened old man who appeared to be far north of sixty years. His grizzled beard, wild, wiry hair, and thick spectacles, when combined with his diminutive stature gave the impression of a troll from Norse mythology. He remembered Wickham and Lydia and began ranting against the pair even before Darcy offered to pay the debt they had left behind.

"Them two was about as like to be married as I am to be the next king of France. Bah. Came in here soaked to the skin and telling me some story about highwaymen and lost belongings. I may not have the sight of my youth, but I am not blind. Nor I am daft." Bard looked up at Darcy as if to ensure the young man both understood and agreed. Darcy nodded his encouragement and the innkeeper continued. "'Course I took 'em in anyway. 'Twas not fit for man nor beast that night, rainin' so hard I thought I might hafta build me an ark. So I fed 'em both and tried to give 'em two rooms. They insisted on only one, said there was no money for another. Well, I figured I was gonna see their backs afore I saw their coin, so I let it be. Shoulda made 'em sleep in the stable. But I always been soft like that. An' I was right. They was on the first post west e'en afore they ate the next mornin'! Damned fools. They best not try that nonsense in Portsmouth, or it will be straight to the magistrate with 'em both."

Darcy could not believe his luck. He was almost upon them. He thanked the gentleman, paid the debt left by Wickham and Lydia, and then took a room for himself. The inn was not one he would normally have chosen. It was shabby and worn and its best days had, Darcy thought, likely been in the time of Mr. Bard's youth. But the place was clean, the room adequate to his purpose, and the food surprisingly tasty. He went to sleep dreaming of Elizabeth and hoping the next day would bring success.

Darcy broke his fast early and left for Portsmouth at first light. He was determined today would be the day he finally learned what had become of Elizabeth's sister and her paramour. When he finally arrived in the port town it seemed at first he was going to meet with nothing but disappointment. One dingy neglected inn after another left him with no information and an increasing sense of failure. By late afternoon, he was heartily sick of the smell of rotting fish, stale alcohol, and sour bodies that seemed to permeate the air around him. He was utterly convinced that a month's ablutions would not suffice to cleanse himself of the filth he had encountered. He had just decided to return to his lodgings at the Wax and Wane when he saw a small, miserable little place with the moniker Kiss and Tell. Everything about the inn, from the weather beaten façade, to the broken glass in the window frames, to its very name, suggested this would be precisely the kind of place Wickham would favor. With a weary sigh, he admitted himself to the dim interior and nearly shouted with relief when he recognized the man behind the inn's bar.

* * *

 _ **The canon characters do not belong to me. The contents of the story of the sole property of the author. Any duplication in whole or in part for publication is strictly prohibited.**_


	16. Chapters 32-33

_Is it bad that I love how you hate Mrs. B and Lydia? At my current posting rate this story will likely wrap up on Tuesday of next week. Thank you for your continued comments and support - you guys are the best!_

 _The canon characters do not belong to me._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 32**

While Darcy was traveling the countryside in search of her sister, Elizabeth was trying to come to terms with her new life in Hertfordshire. Where she had once been known to take long rambles through the countryside, Elizabeth now spent much of her time indoors unless she was able to persuade one of her sisters to join her for a short walk on Netherfield's grounds. She rarely ventured to Meryton and almost never did so alone. On those few occasions she did venture forth, she could not help but feel the curious stares of her neighbours. Of course Elizabeth was aware of the gossip surrounding the split in her family, and she could only be thankful that not even the wildest rumours came close to the truth of what had transpired in Brighton. She did hope Lydia would be found soon, the young girl's absence could not be explained away for much longer. In addition to her concerns for her own reputation and that of her family, Elizabeth was deeply disappointed that she had heard from neither her beloved Fitzwilliam nor his younger sister. The pain of that loss, coupled with her continuing nightmares from her time in Brighton had greatly altered her appearance. She had given up hope of erasing the circles under her eyes, and her clothes were so loose she feared she would soon have to order new dresses. The old ones could not be taken in further. Her situation was not improved by the difficulties she had encountered with her mother on her return to the neighbourhood.

 **4 weeks earlier**

Mr. Bennet was successful in stopping his wife from spreading her malicious version of events beyond their household. The servants had not even gossiped among themselves. Likewise, no one questioned that the youngest Bennet daughter would choose to remain in Brighton for as long as possible. He did not, however, succeed in keeping his wife at home. The day Mr. and Mrs. Bingley arrived at Netherfield, a note was dispatched to Longbourn informing Mr. Bennet of their safe return. The note suggested that while Mr. Bennet was welcome to visit at a time of his choosing, it would be best if the ladies of the house delayed their call until Elizabeth was well. Jane had no wish to explain Elizabeth's injuries to her younger sisters. Unfortunately, despite all the precautions laid forth by her husband, Mrs. Bennet intercepted the note almost as soon as it was delivered. Mr. Bennet had taken Mary and Kitty to visit a few of their tenants and so was not in the house. Upon reading the missive, Mrs. Bennet determined there was nothing else but that she should pay a call on her married daughter as soon as possible. Though the staff had been advised that Mrs. Bennet was not to call on her neighbours, none considered the prohibition might extend to calls on the new Mrs. Bingley.

Elizabeth was alone in the parlour when the butler, Buckley, announced her mother. Jane had left only moments before to meet with her housekeeper. Elizabeth sent a maid for tea and asked the footman to summon Mrs. Bingley. Mrs. Bennet flounced to the nearest settee and scarcely waited for the servants to depart before launching her attack.

"Well, Miss Lizzy, I see you have managed to impose yourself on your sister's household. Here you are sitting in her parlour and ordering about her servants as though you are the mistress of the house!" she said by way of greeting.

"I have done no such thing. There is nothing improper in my sending the footman to fetch his mistress. As for my living here, you are well aware it was always intended that I should come to Netherfield upon my return from Brighton." Elizabeth was indignant and not feeling at all equal to a battle with her mother.

Mrs. Bennet sniffed. "I had rather believed your behaviour in Brighton would have caused Mr. Bingley to turn you out. He did not seem the kind to welcome a light skirt in his home. But perhaps you have seduced him in the same manner you attempted with our darling Mr. Wickham. You are not so pretty as Jane nor so lively as my Lydia, but I do not see why you could not settle on a man of your own. Why are you determined to steal from your sisters?"

"Indeed you are mistaken, madam, and I cannot think Jane would be best pleased to hear you casting such aspersions on her husband's character. As for whether Bingley would allow a light skirt in his home, you have nothing to fear on that front. I am certain Lydia will not be welcome here should she return to the area."

Mrs. Bennet was insensible to the slight to her youngest daughter and continued. "Of course my Lydia will be welcome here. Why, I daresay she will be far more welcome by all of Meryton than you shall be. If only your father would allow me to have my way I am certain the whole of Hertfordshire would be made aware of your immorality by dusk this very day."

Elizabeth was spared the effort of a response by the entrance of her elder sister. "That is quite enough, Mama!" Jane declared as she entered the room.

"Why Jane, you look very well! Now you are here I am sure we can set everything to right. Your sister has acted most disgracefully and will surely bring shame to your entire household if you continue to allow her shelter. You must send her back to Longbourn with me so that I might impress upon her the error of her ways and guide the reformation of her character." This was said by Mrs. Bennet in all sincerity and with a firm belief in the rightness of her opinion.

Jane considered the woman before her for a moment, then turned to Elizabeth. "Lizzy, pray forgive me. Would you mind giving me a moment's private conversation with Mama?"

As Elizabeth had no wish to remain in company with her mother, she readily acquiesced. "There is nothing of forgiveness needed. Shall I fetch Bingley?"

"Do not trouble yourself. I shall be fine." Seeing the determination in her sister's countenance, Elizabeth exited the room.

"I shall be in the library." Jane acknowledged this statement with a nod of her head and waited for the parlour door to again close before finally speaking to her mother.

"I was not aware you had been invited to call today, Mama."

"Invited? Why should I need an invitation to visit my daughter? Indeed I should say that I am as welcome here as in my own home."

"That is probably more accurate than you know. However, it does not explain how you come to be at Netherfield today. I was given to understand you were not to leave Longbourn."

"Oh, pshaw. Your father never means such things. I am the mistress of the estate, and I may come and go as I please. Now, speak to me of Lizzy. I know not in what manner she has imposed herself, but I have had the truth of the events in Brighton and I daresay when you know it all you will not welcome that, that _cyprian_ under your roof!"

"You are correct. Lydia will never be welcome in any of my homes." Jane's face was perfectly calm as she spoke.

"Oh, do not be so tiresome. You know it is not Lydia, but Lizzy of whom I speak!" Mrs. Bennet proclaimed. "It is her fault my dear Lydia was forced to behave in such an infamous manner. Were it not for Lizzy's interference I know Lydia would not have needed to run away with Mr. Wickham. She could have returned from Brighton and enjoyed a proper engagement with teas and dinner parties and all her friends wishing her happy!"

Jane had reached her limit. For years she had dismissed her mother's impropriety as painful but harmless. However, not even she could maintain a serene countenance in the face of her mother's willful misunderstanding of the events in Brighton. She pitched her voice so her mother would be certain to hear. "Enough!" On seeing she had her mother's full attention, she lowered her voice and continued, "There is no one to blame for Lydia's foolishness but herself and her parents, in particular, her mother!"

Mrs. Bennet was affronted. She rose from her seat and began to form a reply, but Jane cut her off. "No, madam! You have invited yourself to my home, made ridiculous and untrue accusations against Lizzy, and now you will hear me in silence." Jane's voice was firm and unyielding.

Mrs. Bennet dropped ungracefully back in her seat. She was astonished at the sight before her. This was not her demure, accommodating, placid daughter. The woman now facing her was a fury. Had Jane's anger been directed elsewhere, Mrs. Bennet might have been proud. When her mother was seated, Jane continued her tirade. "Lydia has been indulged, spoilt, and left to run wild for the entirety of her life. You have encouraged her improper and undisciplined behaviour at every turn. Are you aware of the events in Brighton? Do you know of Lydia's behaviour there?"

"Of course I know, Lydia confided all to me in her letter. You and your father and that odious Mr. Darcy may have sought to hide the truth, but my Lydia loves her mama! Lizzy was angry because Mr. Wickham had transferred his affections from her to Lydia. In a fit of pique she tried to seduce Wickham away from her own sister and revealed herself to be spiteful and wanton. Any soldier who wished to sample them might have tasted of her favours, and she was thwarted in her success only because of Mr. Wickham's inherent goodness and virtue!"

Jane wondered if she could truly be faulted for wishing ill on her own mother just then. "Perhaps, mama, you noticed the marks still visible on Lizzy's face?" Mrs. Bennet made a vague sound of agreement and Jane continued. "They were meant for Lydia. George Wickham stole into Lydia's room for an assignation with her. An assignation they had planned, I might add, with the assistance of Mrs. Forster. Apparently your darling girl enjoys the manner of attentions Mr. Wickham visited upon Lizzy's person. Elizabeth does not share her sister's proclivities and fought most valiantly against him. That man's attentions left one of your children with bruises mother! Bruises! This is the manner of gentleman to whom you have so gleefully consigned your youngest daughter. And you come to my house and degrade Lizzy? Have you lost your senses?"

Mrs. Bennet was struck momentarily mute. She had, of course, seen the bruising on Elizabeth's face but had chosen not to think of what it might mean. Confronted with Jane's words she did what came naturally to her. She dismissed the information that did not fit with her idea of how things should be and continued to defend her position. "Do not be ridiculous, Jane! Mr. Wickham is a gentleman. He would never behave in the manner you have described. This is all Lizzy's doing. She should have remained in Hertfordshire and allowed Lydia to have her fun! Why should Lydia be denied when all her sisters—"

"Stop, Mama! I will not hear another word against Lizzy!" Jane very nearly shouted and Mrs. Bennet's voice was likewise raised. Harris, the footman stationed outside the door, noted the raised voices and signaled a maid to fetch Bingley.

"I am your mother! You cannot speak to me in this manner!"

"I am not a child under your authority. I am a woman grown, and this is my home. You will keep a civil tongue in your head!"

Mrs. Bennet was indignant. "Why, I have never been so disrespected in all my life! Apologize to me this instant, Jane Bennet!"

Jane's voice was low and lethal when she replied. "I am Mrs. Bingley, madam and you are no longer welcome in my home. From this day, I will not know you. You have insulted my sister, my husband, and, by extension, myself. Your selfish disdain for the feelings of others combined with a wanton disregard for propriety does not recommend you to the company of decent people."

Bingley entered the room as Jane finished speaking. "Is aught amiss my dear?"

Mrs. Bennet answered first. "Mr. Bingley, I am so relieved you are here, for I know you shall agree with me. I have been most ill-used. Your wife, my own daughter, has accused me of—"

Once again, Jane unceremoniously interrupted. She turned a remarkably calm face to her husband and said, "Mrs. Bennet was just leaving.

"I see," said Bingley. "Well, it seems that is for the best." He faced his mother-in-law, "You do appear overwrought, Mrs. Bennet. Perhaps you should rest. At home."

Jane was thankful for her husband's support and hoped that the substance of the confrontation with her mother had not been overheard by Elizabeth. She turned and addressed the footman. "Harris, Mrs. Bennet is no longer welcome at Netherfield. Kindly escort her from the house. You may wait with her while her carriage is prepared. Also, please send Mr. Buckley and Mrs. Nicholls to me." At his acknowledgement she thanked him and sent him on his way.

Thus Mrs. Bennet was removed from Netherfield. Jane's hopes regarding Elizabeth were only partially answered. Elizabeth had not been able to hear the content of the confrontation, but the raised voices had drawn her attention. Determined not to hear any of the conversation, Elizabeth removed herself from the library and moved in the direction of the stairs and her chambers. The parlour door opened as she passed by and she could not help hearing Jane banish their mother. Wisely, she continued on her way. She would have to speak to Jane later, but for now she simply wished for refuge from the chaos of her thoughts.

In the parlour, Bingley waited while a screeching Mrs. Bennet was escorted out. He closed the door and once assured of their privacy, turned to his wife. Rather than speaking he simply opened his arms and offered her the comfort of his embrace. Jane broke the silence. "Oh, Charles. What have I done?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Unless I am mistaken, you have just given your mother a well-deserved set down and demonstrated that you are without doubt the mistress of this estate and not to be trifled with. I am proud of you, Mrs. Bingley. Very proud."

Jane shook her head. "I am not certain I deserve such praise, but I shall accept it nonetheless." She pulled back and gave her husband a brief kiss. "I love you, Charles Bingley. With all my heart."

"And I love you, Jane Bingley." The couple enjoyed a few minutes of privacy before they were interrupted by Mr. Buckley and Mrs. Nicholls. Both were informed that Mrs. Bennet was not to be admitted to the house. Having learned when they were in London of Mr. Phillips' words to Elizabeth at the wedding breakfast, Jane took the preemptive step of also banning that family from the estate.

"There. Netherfield is now safe for us all!" Bingley declared when they were alone again.

Jane sighed. "I shall have to inform Papa. She was not supposed to leave Longbourn. I wonder if he even received the message that we have returned."

"I believe your mother's visit gives us the answer to that question, love. Surely, if your father was aware of our presence he would have taken greater precautions with his wife."

"How on earth are we to communicate with Longbourn if we are forever to worry about my mother intercepting our messages?"

"We shall simply inform the servant that any message is to be delivered directly to your father's hand. It will be nothing more than a minor inconvenience. I have already sent the first note in this manner."

"Are you certain Mama has returned home? 'Tis far more likely she would go to Meryton now she has made good her escape from the confines of her own estate. Even if Papa receives your message, he will have little chance of finding her." Jane could not imagine her father riding all over the county in search of his wayward wife.

"Ah, but I have anticipated your mother there. The message is in the hands of her driver, along with a few shillings to ensure his mistress is delivered directly home regardless of her wishes to the contrary."

Jane's eyes went wide. "Thank you, Charles. Thank you for helping with my mother and caring for my poor sister—"

Charles stopped her with a quick kiss of her lips. "She is my sister too, you know. And I am rather fond of her."

Jane smiled up at him. "I could not bear this without you."

"You do not have to. Now, go see to our Lizzy. I shall await your father's reply, though I rather expect he will not bother with a note."

"You are correct, of course. I will speak to Mrs. Nicholls before I go to Lizzy. We should expect Papa, and, though I think it unwise, perhaps also Mary and Kitty for dinner."

After speaking with Mrs. Nicholls about the meal and having rooms prepared in case either of her sisters wished to remain at Netherfield, Jane made her way to the library. Her sister was no longer within, and Jane was informed by a passing maid that Elizabeth had returned to her chamber. Jane hesitated only briefly before going upstairs herself. She tapped on the door to her sister's sitting room. "Lizzy?"

She heard movement inside and a moment later Elizabeth appeared. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her cheeks were stained with recently shed tears. "Lizzy." Jane's compassionate tone and open arms were an invitation which Elizabeth readily accepted. Jane held her sister close and rubbed circles on her back until the younger woman composed herself.

After a few minutes Elizabeth pulled away, sniffed, and said, "I shall be well, Jane. I shall."

"Of that I have no doubt, dearest." Jane gave her sister a reassuring squeeze.

"I heard you with Mama. I was not attempting to eavesdrop, but the parlour door was opened as I passed, and I could not help hearing what was said."

"Our voices were rather louder than what is considered polite. I shall be surprised if the entire household does not know what transpired today."

"I feel terrible. I would not have you forsake our mother on my behalf." Elizabeth took a deep breath and continued. "I am well aware of my shame, Jane. It should not be yours to bear."

"Lizzy, you have done nothing wrong and I will throw off anyone who says differently, including our mother. Her refusal to acknowledge responsibility for herself or Lydia is simply unacceptable. I will hear no more of you blaming yourself for the actions of others."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You are too good, Jane."

"No, I am not. I am your elder sister and it is my right to protect you, even from our family if need be. I love you. Now, will you join me for tea, or shall I have a tray sent up? You must eat."

Elizabeth recognized the resolve in her sister's tone and did not argue. "I will come." Jane rose to leave the room, but was stopped by her sister's voice. "And, Jane?"

"Yes, dearest?"

"Thank you." Jane nodded her acknowledgement and moved downstairs to await her sister.

 **CHAPTER 33**

Bingley was proved correct in his belief that Mr. Bennet would not bother with a note. Just two hours after Mrs. Bennet was escorted home, Mr. Bennet, Mary, and Kitty were announced to the residents of Netherfield. On hearing her father's name, Elizabeth put aside the book she was pretending to read, disregarded all other persons in the room, and flew to her father's embrace. "Papa! You have come!"

Mr. Bennet held his daughter and fought to control the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Of course I have, my dearest girl."

It was Mary who indicated the rest of the party ought to give father and daughter some privacy for their reunion. Following her lead, the others quietly withdrew to another room. Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth embraced for some time before Elizabeth disengaged herself. Mr. Bennet spoke first.

"I am sorry, Elizabeth."

So surprised was she at this statement that Elizabeth did not know how to respond. She could only look at her father without any real understanding. "For what, Papa?"

"For all of this. For being a selfish, stubborn old man. For not truly listening to you all those months ago. For forcing you to accompany Lydia. For not keeping your mother away from here today. I was wrong, Lizzy. I was so very, very wrong and no one has suffered more for that than you have.

Though she could see his remorse was genuine, Elizabeth knew she should be angry with her father. After all, had he not insisted she go to Brighton, none of the rest would have occurred and she might even now be married to her beloved Fitzwilliam. But she found she had no capacity for further resentment her anger seemed reserved for her mother, Lydia, and _him_. This was her beloved Papa and she could only grant the forgiveness he sought. "I love you, Papa"

"And I love you, my little Lizzy." He said with a kiss to her cheek. "Now, your sisters have been very kind to leave us alone, but we may approach the limit for even Mary's forbearance if we do not join them soon." Elizabeth agreed. Rather than set about exploring the house in search of their family, Elizabeth suggested sending a servant to inform the others that she and her father had finished their private conference.

"What shall we tell my sisters of my injuries? I confess I have not given thought to an explanation."

"Mary and Kitty are already aware of the truth." Elizabeth blushed in mortification. "It does no justice to their intelligence to attempt a deception, and in any case only a true relation of the facts could account for my recent actions."

"Oh, what must they think of me?"

"I cannot speak for Kitty, but I think only that I am very glad you are returned to us." Mary had entered the room when Elizabeth was speaking.

Kitty was just behind her. "On this, Mary, you may safely speak for us both. I too am pleased to have Lizzy back."

"Mary! Kitty! How good it is too see you both." The sisters exchanged brief hugs, giving Kitty the opportunity to examine Elizabeth's face.

"But, Lizzy! What has he done to your face?"

Elizabeth was determined not to worry her siblings. "Do not worry yourself. 'Tis already fading. He did nothing of a permanent nature. Indeed, just being in the protection of my family has sped the healing."

This answer was enough for Kitty, but Mary could see beyond her sister's words to her fragile smile. She resolved to be Elizabeth's protector from that moment forward.

The remainder of the evening passed as well as could be expected. If there were moments when the conversation became awkward or Elizabeth seemed to withdraw from company, it was not remarked upon. The Longbourn visitors were forced by an unexpected storm to remain at Netherfield overnight. As Mary and Jane were much of the same size, as were Elizabeth and Kitty, the sisters shared clothes as they had since childhood. Mr. Bennet was somewhat larger than his new son-in-law, but smaller than Mr. Hurst who had left a few things behind the previous year. He made do with the slightly over sized clothing.

Mary, in her self-appointed role of guardian and protector, begged to be allowed to remain with Elizabeth for the night. Elizabeth had no objection to the scheme. In fact, she was secretly pleased at the prospect of having company. It happened that her fear of falling asleep alone only to wake with a stranger was exceeded only by her fear of the dreams that had plagued her since her encounter with Wickham.

The night before, in the Bingley's London townhome, Elizabeth had pretended to fall asleep quickly so Jane would not feel obligated to remain with her. That strategy would not lend itself to success tonight. Mary was a more astute observer than her eldest sister. They had been laying in silence for some time before Mary spoke. "Have you slept at all since, well, since that night?"

"I did not think you knew I was awake. I shall have to improve my skills in play acting."

"Why should you need to do so? It is not shameful to find sleep elusive after such an event. I know I would be too frightened to sleep."

Elizabeth rolled up on her elbow so she could face her sister. "Mary, what did Papa tell you happened in Brighton?"

"I think at first he did not wish to tell us anything. When the first express came from Colonel Forster, Papa was with Mr. Darcy in his book room. He summoned Jane and Charles from Netherfield and said we were to provide any further messages directly to him."

Here Elizabeth interrupted, "Mr. Darcy was with Papa when my circumstances became known?"

"He was always at Longbourn in those days. He would spend hours visiting with Papa, riding the estate and playing chess. It was not unusual at all."

Elizabeth's thoughts were in turmoil. If he had come to Brighton already aware of her own shame, then it must have been the news of Lydia's foolishness that had driven him away. Perhaps all was not lost. Perhaps he would yet respond to her letter. He would receive it soon. She was determined not to lose hope.

When Elizabeth did not speak again, Mary continued. "It was not until the second express arrived that Papa shared the information with Kitty and me. Even though he had forbidden Mama to speak of it, I think he was uncertain of her obedience in the matter. So he called us to his book room and told us that Wickham had attacked you and run off with Lydia, and that Mama was not willing to believe the truth of the situation. He said we should rely on our own knowledge of both your and Lydia's character and weigh that against any story told by Mama. I will own it was rather shocking, but I much prefer knowing the truth to the worry and frustration of always wondering."

Elizabeth hardly knew how to respond. At last, she said, "It is nearly always better to know the truth. I am glad you are here, Mary."

"Where else would I be? You should try to sleep now. I will not leave you."

Mary's presence was not the talisman Elizabeth had hoped it would be. However, she found that waking from her nightmares to see her sister nearby was far less distressing than waking alone, and she was able to regain sleep faster. For her part, Mary was determined Elizabeth should not have to face another night with only a maid for company. With that resolve in mind, she applied to her father, Jane, and Bingley for an audience early the following day. She requested, and readily received, permission to remain with Elizabeth for a time.

Mary remained at Netherfield for three weeks. By the end of that time Elizabeth was having fewer nightmares and had begun to venture out of doors at Mary's insistence. Mary believed Elizabeth was recovering as well as could be expected, and felt she could not leave Kitty alone at Longbourn any longer. Each passing week of Lydia's absence left Mrs. Bennet more and more distraught, and she was often overcome by fits of nerves. As the only daughter remaining at home, Kitty had been left alone to discharge the duties of mistress of the estate. Mr. Bennet was holding firm in his resolve to confine his wife to the estate. However beneficial this was to the family's reputation, it was sometimes detrimental to the well-being of its individual members. Kitty visited her sisters at Netherfield as often as possible. Mr. Bennet was also a frequent visitor to his eldest daughter's home, but he was reluctant to leave his wife unsupervised for any length of time.

Mary had been gone two weeks and Elizabeth was walking in the garden when she recognized a servant from Longbourn racing up the steps to Netherfield's front entrance. She followed his progress with one hand shading her eyes and was more than a little curious to know what news required such haste. Her curiosity was soon satisfied. She had already turned to go to the house when a servant appeared and said her presence was requested in the parlour.

Elizabeth arrived to find her sister and brother in consultation over a message. "Oh, I am sorry. Shall I return later?" She enquired politely.

Jane turned a tear streaked face to her sister, "No, no. 'Tis a message from Papa. Lydia has been found. She is saved."

Elizabeth was stunned. Jane's words could only mean one thing. "They are married then?"

Jane looked down at the note in her hand and read one portion aloud. " _You will be pleased to learn your sister and Mr. Wickham have been married these many weeks. They will make their home in Northumbria following a short visit to Hertfordshire."_ Jane looked up at Elizabeth, "Yes. They are married. Now we have only to hope their visit is enough to silence any remaining gossip and she is saved."

Elizabeth murmured, "So she is," and fled the room. Elizabeth could not make sense of her own emotions. She was relieved for the sake of her family that Lydia had married. She was angry that Lydia should get to wed the man she professed to love, his poor character notwithstanding. And she was utterly devastated that in the six weeks since sending her letters she had heard not once from the Darcys. In her heart, Elizabeth began to give up hope.

Jane sought out her sister several minutes later. "Lizzy? What troubles you, dearest? Do you fear encountering Lydia during her visit? If so, you need not be concerned. Charles and I have already determined that the Wickhams shall not be welcomed in this house, nor will we accept any invitation to events where they might be included. I believe Lydia will be greatly disappointed to learn her society is likely to be restricted to Longbourn."

Elizabeth gave a harsh laugh, "Yes, I am certain we shall all hear of her great misfortunes!" Jane remained silent and reached a hand to her sister. "Jane, I do not fear meeting with Lydia, though I will own I do not look forward to such a confrontation. I certainly hope I am not so unfortunate as to encounter her husband."

"You must know we will not allow such a meeting to occur."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I am angry, Jane. I am so very angry all the time. I am angry with Papa for making me go to Brighton. I am angry with Mama because she has taken Lydia's part in all this, and I am furious that Lydia shall have her way at the expense of my happiness."

"You refer to Mr. Darcy?"

"Who else, Jane?" Elizabeth sighed and placed her head in her hands for a moment before raising it again to speak. "I love him, Jane. I love him completely, irrevocably, and beyond all reason. But it has become quite clear to me that he is not coming back." She sniffed, wiped her eyes and said with a good deal of false bravado and forced resolve, "So, I shall resign myself to do what I have always threatened. I shall become a bluestocking spinster and teach your daughters to embroider cushions and play their instruments very ill. If, of course, you will continue to have me."

"Lizzy! You know very well that you shall always be welcome in our home, but I do not think your future is as bleak as you make it out to be."

"You would not be my Jane if it were any other way."

* * *

 **The contents of this story are the sole property of the author. Any duplication in whole or in part for publication is strictly prohibited.**


	17. Chapters 34-35

**Today...Darcy and Wickham have a chat, Darcy returns to unexpected company and the Wickhams visit Hertfordshire...what could possibly go wrong?**

 **The canon characters do not belong to me. The contents of this story are the sole property of the author. Any duplication in whole or in part for publication is strictly prohibited.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 34**

 **PORTSMOUTH**

Darcy had been both relieved and surprised when he finally located Wickham and Lydia at the Kiss and Tell in Portsmouth. He was relieved that the search was at last over and he could begin the work of seeing Elizabeth's sister respectably recovered. He was surprised to find the couple both rather hard at work. It appeared Wickham had attempted to abandon Lydia several weeks after their arrival in Portsmouth, but was caught by the innkeeper as he slunk through a back door. He detained Wickham and summoned Lydia to join them. On learning that neither of the two had funds sufficient to cover their stay, and enraged at Wickham's attempted treachery, the innkeeper had insisted that the pair work off the debt or face the local magistrate. Wickham was given the tasks of a man of all work, and Lydia those of a maid. Darcy took an almost indecent satisfaction in seeing the two forced to earn their keep in service of others. He had entered to see Wickham behind the bar and Lydia cleaning tables.

Wickham did not immediately recognize his nemesis when the outer door opened. It was not until Darcy sat before him and ordered a drink that Wickham looked up. "Darcy! My old friend, what brings you to Portsmouth?" His voice was half contempt and half hope. "Surely you have not taken a liking to the sea? No? Then perhaps you seek our charming accommodations? Or do you look for charms of another sort? For that I may be able to make a recommendation." He said this last with a significant glance toward Lydia.

Darcy was disgusted. "I can assure you there is nothing in this establishment that captures my interest."

"Then why are you here Darcy?"

"Have you married her?"

"Who? Lydia? Great God, no!" Wickham's shout attracted Lydia's attention. She looked up from the table she was clearing.

"Did you need me love? Is all well?" She batted her lashes at Wickham and wiggled her hips suggestively.

The object of her attentions blanched and shook his head. "Never you mind Lydia. I shall handle this."

"I could handle you now, George, if you like." Lydia stated baldly.

"Just mind the tables, Lydia." He turned back to Darcy and lowered his voice before continuing. "Why on earth would I marry _that_?" He hissed. "I mean…she _has_ been an excellent diversion and she _did_ pay for the coach that brought us here, but marriage? Come now, you know I must give some attention to money when I wed. Even if that were not so, Lydia is hardly the kind of girl one takes to wife, despite her manifold talents."

Darcy continued with an almost preternatural calm. "Perhaps you should have considered that before you ruined the girl."

"Oh, I did not ruin her, Darcy. I can assure you I was not the first to plough that field." Wickham smirked.

Darcy struggled to maintain control, "Be that as it may, you are the one who was caught doing so. It is not only her reputation, but that of all her sisters which is now in jeopardy. You must marry her."

"And now we arrive at the material point. You are not in the least concerned for the youngest Miss Bennet. You are worried for her sisters, or at least one of them. Lydia told me, but I did not think it to be true. You seek to protect the luscious Elizabeth. Well, I must congratulate your good taste. The elder sister is far superior to the younger. I should know. I have sampled them both," Wickham leered.

Darcy's voice dropped so it was barely audible, "Listen to me well, Wickham, for I shall only speak once. If I had only my wishes to consult, I would see you hanged for what you did to Elizabeth. But I must consider what is best for the whole of the Bennet family. Therefore I am offering you this one chance to make something decent of this sordid affair."

"By marrying someone so far beneath my expectations? I have the right to the life of a gentleman, Darcy! A life you have robbed me of not once, but three times!"

Darcy looked at him, dumbfounded. "To what do you refer? The living? My sister? One you forfeited and the other was never yours to claim!"

"Yes, those things. But I would have accepted the first and never needed the second had you not first stolen my lover and our child!"

"What?" Darcy was stunned

"My child Darcy! It was my child in Arabella's belly! She was meant for me! But, no! You took her! And then you cast her aside like so much dirt beneath your feet. And now you want me to marry that worthless little girl over there in order to save her family? No." Wickham's voice was wild with rage.

"Arabella? Lady Winslow? It was _you_? _You_ were the father of her child? But, why? Why deceive me? Why not just come forward?"

Wickham sneered, "Do you really think the earl would have allowed his precious daughter to marry the son of a mere steward? Of course not. That is why she set her eyes on you. You were supposed to marry her. Then she would reside at Pemberley, I would have taken the living at Kympton, and my son would inherit your lands."

"Good God. All of it, everything you have done over the years. It was all because of her?" Darcy shook his head in disbelief. He would take time later to consider all he had just heard, but for now there was work to be done.

"Of course it was for her. Even this was for her. She wanted the Bennets ruined so you would not find happiness. She was my future and you destroyed it. And now, we shall destroy yours. Though I must say, our plan has succeeded even beyond my imaginings. I had only thought to ruin one sister."

It happened before Darcy had time to consider his actions. When the final words left Wickham's mouth, Darcy's fist acted of its own volition, and Wickham found himself sprawled on the floor, blood pouring from his nose. Darcy barely restrained himself from kicking the other man in the stomach. Instead, he resumed his seat and wiped his knuckles with a handkerchief before dropping it to the floor near Wickham's face. In an utterly unperturbed tone he said, "Now you have a new future. The manner of it is for you to decide. You can marry Lydia and I will find you a suitable means of supporting her, or I can call in your debts and have you transported. Either way, you are not likely to see her ladyship again. The choice is yours." Darcy set his untouched drink to the side and stood to leave. Wickham was now struggling to stopper his nose from bleeding. Darcy did not deign to look at him when he spoke. "I shall give you two days to consider your options." He made the brief journey to his own rooms and collapsed in shock and grief. It was his fault. All of it. Everything Georgiana and Elizabeth had suffered came back to him.

True to his word, Darcy returned in two days' time. The sick feeling of guilt was subsiding as he focused on the task at hand. He was pleased to see that Wickham was sporting a swollen nose and two black eyes. Darcy was not surprised to learn Wickham's choice, though he did not doubt the man would remain in contact with Lady Winslow. "I will marry her. I do not especially care for her, but she is amenable to my particular, er, proclivities and it would be a terrible nuisance to find another to replace her. But we must have some money, Darcy. She is, after all, a gentleman's daughter." Wickham's normally genteel tone was spoiled by the damage to his nose.

Darcy was not surprised by Wickham's impudence. "How much?"

"£10,000."

Darcy scoffed. "Absolutely not. I mean to help establish you, not fund your depravity for years to come!"

Wickham rolled his eyes. "£5,000 then. We must have something to live upon."

Darcy could see Wickham would not marry Lydia without funds. "I will settle £1,000 on Miss Lydia but only the interest shall be made available for her exclusive use."

"Be serious Darcy!" Wickham exclaimed.

"I assure you I am perfectly serious. The interest on such a sum should see to her basic needs." _I am certain you will not._

"You must do better than that if you expect me to marry her. Give us £3,000 at least."

Darcy sighed. He suspected they were at last near an agreement. "£2,000 and not a farthing more. The funds will be settled as I explained before."

"And how do you propose we survive with no income? Surely you cannot intend for us to live in poverty."

Whatever Darcy had previously considered, he could not think of providing additional funds to the two people who had brought harm to his Elizabeth. "How you live shall be up to you. I have an acquaintance who has been considering retirement. He owns an inn in the north. You and Miss Lydia could act as innkeepers. It is an elevation from your current position and would adequately provide for whatever children might come." Darcy's acquaintance was, in fact, his father's former steward, Mr. Tilson. He had received a small bequest in the senior Mr. Darcy's will and used it to purchase the inn.

"And you think he would allow us to operate the place in his stead?"

"I do. In time he may even allow you to purchase it from him, though to be clear I shall not finance the venture on your behalf."

"Naturally. You would not wish to dirty the Darcy name by association."

Darcy would not allow his old nemesis to provoke him. "Think what you will. I will pay your travel expenses both to Longbourn and your new home. Once you arrive at your final destination, I want nothing further to do with either of you."

Wickham rose and gave Darcy an exaggerated bow. "As you wish, sir."

The details of the arrangements took several days to work out. Letters were exchanged between Darcy and his friend, and Wickham wrote Mr. Bennet to obtain his consent for the marriage. By the time the couple took their vows, their positions at the inn were secure and arrangements had been made for them to visit Longbourn before they traveled north. Darcy waited until after the wedding to inform the Wickhams of the location of their new home.

He presented a still bruised Wickham with the letters offering employment. "The owner of the Hammer and Tongs in Northumbria is expecting you in two weeks. You will necessarily have to make your visit to Hertfordshire a short one. I am certain Mrs. Wickham's family will understand."

Wickham coughed and spluttered. "Northumbria? Are you insane? Why that is very nearly in Scotland!"

"Quite so. The inn is located on the border. I am given to understand it owes much of its patronage to young couples seeking to marry over the anvil and then quickly return to English soil."

"You tricked me!"

"I have done no such thing. I informed you I would attempt to secure you a position as an innkeeper, and I have done so. You did not enquire as to a location and I saw no reason to excite your expectations." Darcy looked across the room, "Now, you should smile. Your bride approaches."

Darcy saw the happy couple off and breathed a sigh of relief. It was done. He was free to return to London and then, finally, to his Elizabeth. Elizabeth. He had not dared to include any message of his own with Wickham's letter to Mr. Bennet. The words he wished to say could only be spoken in person. He did not wish the family to know of his role in bringing about Mrs. Wickham's marriage and there was little else of importance to convey.

 **DARCY HOUSE, LONDON**

The journey from Portsmouth to London was short, and Darcy arrived at his own townhouse in good time the following day. His plan was to bathe, eat, and then retreat to his study. From there he would sort through his correspondence and send notes to Bingley and Mr. Bennet, declaring his intention to travel to Hertfordshire. He need not have bothered making a plan at all. He had only just removed his outerwear when he was accosted by guests he had not known he was hosting.

"Darcy! Where in hell have you been?" Colonel Fitzwilliam shouted, then turned aside and said in a softer voice, "Sorry, cousin."

"Not at all, Richard," Anne replied in an equally soft tone before turning to Darcy and saying in a rather more severe voice, "What could you have been thinking disappearing for weeks with no word? Gracious, Darcy! Georgiana is beside herself, and my mother has threatened to call in the runners!"

Darcy eyed his cousins warily and knew he would have to reveal the whole of the matter. Neither would be satisfied with half-truths. He tried deflecting. "How came the two of you to be here? I thought you, Richard, were off somewhere polishing Wellington's boots, and I cannot believe my aunt has allowed Anne out of Kent!"

Richard answered first, "As it works out, the disappearance of a beloved family member is considered reason enough for additional leave."

"I did not disappear." Darcy said defensively. His cousins continued as if he had not spoken.

"And my mother believes I have come to London at your invitation," Anne said with a smirk. "In fact, once she learned of my plans, she was most helpful with all the arrangements. She is most attentive to these things, you know. She loves to be useful."

"Now that we have answered your questions, let us return to your own misadventures. The entire family is in an uproar over your absence." Richard's tone was unyielding.

Once again, Darcy attempted to delay. "I do not answer to the family."

"Perhaps not, but it is not like you to worry us so. And you have not left Georgiana for so long in over a year," Anne said pointedly.

Darcy's guilt at his perceived abandonment of Georgiana made him defensive. "Can a grown man not simply take some time to himself?"

"Not when that man is you, cousin. I do not believe you are capable of such a thing. Now, where have you been?" Anne asked.

"Where indeed? I have heard the most alarming gossip from my men," added the colonel.

"Your men gossip like a bunch of old women." Darcy grumbled.

"And yet they are often correct. Did you truly spend several nights gambling at the docks?" The colonel asked.

"What if I did?" Darcy asked petulantly.

"Then I shall be forced to do the most disagreeable thing of my life!" Anne exclaimed.

"And what is that?" Darcy asked again.

"I shall have to agree with my mother and conclude that you are bound for Bedlam!"

"Tragic," Darcy said drily.

"You have no idea," Anne rejoined. "And you are avoiding the question. Where have you been? And what was so important that it warranted causing your family weeks of worry and grief?"

"Might I at least sit down?"

The colonel answered, "Of course. Shall we retire to your study?"

Darcy surrendered. "By all means. Please, lead the way. Anne? Will you join us?"

"You could not hope to exclude me. Shall I ring for tea, or does your tale require something stronger?"

"Stronger, I think. But I could do with some food. I have been on the road since dawn."

The trio made their way to Darcy's study. A tea tray was requested and delivered, and Anne poured sherry for herself and brandy for the gentlemen. Once they were all settled and he had a few bites of food, Darcy began his story. He started with the express received while he was in Mr. Bennet's office and continued through his departure from Portsmouth that morning. He did not mention anything of Lady Winslow.

It was silent for several moments after he stopped. Anne was the first to speak, "You have not mentioned anything of Miss Elizabeth's current condition, cousin. Is she well?"

Richard was also curious to know the answer and listened closely to Darcy's reply. "I do not know. I hope to send a note to Netherfield even today. Though I cannot ask after her directly, I shall trust Bingley to understand my motives."

Richard looked at his cousin with his mouth agape. "Do you mean to say you have been absent these five weeks and you have sent _no_ word to Miss Elizabeth or her family?"

"I have been rather busy trying to salvage what remained of her youngest sister's reputation!" Darcy said defensively.

Anne took a delicate sip of her sherry. "Might I summarize?"

Darcy gave her a curt nod. "Could I prevent it?"

"You could not," Anne allowed with a smirk. She then continued, "Let me rightly understand. Five weeks ago in Hertfordshire, you received word that Miss Elizabeth had been attacked in Brighton. You then left that county, telling her father, sister, and your best friend that you were going to London to purchase a special license and would return immediately. After setting out you decided you had to see your lady love and went to Brighton instead, telling no one. When you arrived in Brighton you did not see Elizabeth, but instead met with Colonel Forster. You then spent the next month secretly tracking down that miscreant Wickham and Elizabeth's foolish sister. Is that correct?"

Hearing the entire adventure repeated so succinctly was difficult. "You are correct. But it was not as simple as your words suggest."

"I do not doubt the difficulty of the task, cousin. But I begin to question your sense."

Darcy was not pleased with this statement. "Pardon me?" He stood and began pacing the room in agitation.

Richard had spotted Anne's point almost immediately. "Since you do not seem to see the problem yourself, please allow me to assist you. You were supposed to return to Hertfordshire weeks ago and not once in all this time has it occurred to you to send word to Mr. Bennet or the Bingleys of your change in plans! Did you ever consider how your sudden absence must appear to Miss Elizabeth's family?

Anne added, "Or to Lizzy for that matter!" Seeing the blank look on Darcy's face, Anne continued. "Darcy, Lizzy was hopelessly compromised by a man she knows you hate. That same man eloped with her youngest sister and now you have vanished from her life with nary a word." She let the statement hang in hopes he would see the problem for himself.

She knew the moment he worked it out. Darcy threw himself unceremoniously into a chair and dropped his head to his hands. "What have I done? I have thought only of her in these past weeks. I wanted to kill Wickham for what he did to her, but I knew the Bennet family's reputation would never survive Miss Lydia's shame so I negotiated a marriage between them. "

Anne's face brightened. "Then you must have contacted Mr. Bennet at least! Miss Lydia is underage is she not?"

"She is." Darcy allowed, his tone defeated. "However, I did not want the family to know of my involvement and therefore required Wickham to seek Mr. Bennet's consent. I have sent word to no one since I departed Hertfordshire."

Anne's face fell and she said, "Oh. Well, this is a muddle then is it not?"

Richard was less subtle in his chastisement and berated Darcy saying, "Of all the arrogant, officious, stupid things you have ever done, cousin, _this_ is the worst! 'Tis all well and good that you have helped Miss Elizabeth's chit of a sister, but you have done nothing to reassure the woman you profess to love that you have not forsaken her."

"I have apprehended that much already, thank you!" Darcy snapped.

Anne intervened, "Boys! Enough. It will not do to continue fighting." She then addressed them individually, "Richard, our cousin is now quite aware of his failings; there is no need to carry on reminding him. Darcy, kindly do not take your temper out on us. We did not create the circumstances in which you find yourself."

Darcy sighed, "No. The situation is entirely of my own making." He then looked at her and spoke in an almost pleading tone, "I do not suppose you might be willing to assist me in extricating myself?"

Richard made a derisive noise in the back of his throat and might not have said anything more, but he felt a sharp jab to his ribs. "Ouch!" He turned on Anne, "That was not necessary, woman!" She merely gazed at him in response and at last he relented. "Fine. Yes, Darcy we will help you." Then in an undertone, he muttered, "Little though you deserve it."

Anne leveled a look at Richard that silenced him and spoke to Darcy, "First, go take a bath. You smell of horse. Then we shall formulate a plan." When Darcy gave her a blank look she gave him a slight push and said, "Shoo! I am certain Stevens has already arranged for hot water."

Darcy felt hopeful. For a man of sense and education, he was remarkably inept when relating to others. He did not trust easily and had long ago ceased to consult the wishes of others when determining his course. He retreated behind a wall of feigned indifference to protect himself from those who cared more for his position than for his person. The unfortunate result of behaving thus was that even when he found someone he could trust, he still found it difficult to seek that person's counsel. His first friendship had been with George Wickham, and the acquaintance had taught him his first lessons in betrayal, as time and again Wickham had used their connection to manipulate others. The news that Wickham had been the father of Lady Winslow's child had not even been that great of a surprise, though it did help to explain a great many things. Every act of treachery since his father's death, every lie, every betrayal, Darcy could now comprehend. It had never made sense to him that Wickham could have been driven simply by his displeasure over the will.

Among his peers, he considered only Bingley to be a true friend. They had met at university. Darcy had been leery at first. Bingley's family was from trade and he had marriageable sisters. But as the years went by and Bingley made not a single request of Darcy for money or favours,Darcy's trust began to grow. The friendship was solidified when Bingley not only did not press Darcy to marry one of his sisters, but actively discouraged any involvement.

"Caroline is a vulture," Bingley had warned before Darcy first visited their home. "Do not let her see even a moment of weakness or she shall consume you like so much carrion. And Louisa will follow where Caroline leads. She hasn't had an original thought since Caroline learned to speak." While Darcy could not say it was proper to speak of one's sisters in such a way, he was immeasurably grateful for the advice. That had set the tone for their relationship in the coming years.

Within his family, only Richard and Anne were to be trusted. Lady Catherine's actions were always motivated by her desire to bring about a marriage between him and Anne. More than once the pair had only narrowly avoided one of his aunt's attempts to stage a compromise. Lord and Lady Matlock, Richard's parents, were genial enough. However, they were always seeking to use the Darcy name to support their various causes or forward their social ambitions. His own parents especially had helped to foster his general distrust of others. Though they were both discreet, Darcy was fully aware his parents had not been faithful to one another. He had for some time wondered if Georgiana was fully his sister. The stories of his mother's affairs were legend. His fears were put to rest shortly after his father's death when Darcy discovered his mother's journal amidst some books he was having removed from her rooms. His first thought had been to save the journal for Georgiana. Once he read of his mother's many affairs and her anger at having become pregnant a second time, he decided Georgiana did not need her mother's journal after all. Darcy learned that once his mother had borne him, his father only visited her chambers when he was without a mistress. Likewise, if her husband was frequenting her rooms, his mother did not keep a lover. She had successfully avoided pregnancy in the intervening years with the use of Queen Anne's Lace. However, in the winter of 1796 she had neglected to take the tea and found herself once again with child. She was not best pleased, and made no secret of her anger over her condition. She was ill for the duration of the pregnancy and experienced a difficult delivery. Her anger was only slightly lessened when she learned she had given birth to a daughter. Having never truly recovered from Georgiana's birth, Lady Anne Darcy died when Darcy was only thirteen. While she lived, she had treated Darcy with a sort of benign neglect that left him feeling less like a treasured son and more like a favoured ornament. When Lady Anne wished to show off the _heir of Pemberley_ , he was brought out for her friends and paraded about the room like a prized pony. Once the gossipy matrons had been given ample opportunity to ooh and ahh and discuss his marriage prospects, Darcy would be sent back to the nursery and the care of Pemberley's staff until he could once again be of use. George Darcy had been little involved in his son's life before Lady Anne's death and was even less so after. He clearly preferred the company of the affable and ingratiating George Wickham over that of his reticent, undemonstrative son. Darcy had been no less surprised than Wickham when he learned the other man had not been left a more substantial inheritance. Given the example of his parents and his few true confidantes, it was not surprising that Darcy had learned early on to keep his own counsel. The morass in which he now found himself was only the most recent time his poor communication had landed him in trouble. He could only hope he had not lost Elizabeth because of it.

 **CHAPTER 35**

When Darcy returned to his cousins, he found Anne seated behind his desk with Richard hovering just over her shoulder.

"It looks as though the two of you are planning for battle," he commented as he entered the room.

"We are," Anne replied simply. "You cannot simply appear at Netherfield after all this time and expect a warm welcome from all within its doors."

"Indeed not, Cousin," Richard added, "you must first scout the location, determine what weapons will be most effective, and then execute your plan!"

"Do not be ridiculous, Richard. Darcy is more likely to need armor than arms. Though I must agree, it would be sensible to try and gain some intelligence as to the current situation in Hertfordshire." She turned her attention to Darcy, "I hope you do not mind. I sorted through your correspondence. While I did find an express from your friend, Bingley, there was nothing addressed to Georgie."

She handed him the message from Bingley. Darcy perused it and shook his head. "I am a fool. This letter requests my aid in tracking down Wickham. It appears to have arrived the very day I returned to Brighton, though 'tis a wonder it arrived at all. Bingley's handwriting is appalling as ever."

"After so long without contact, do you think either Bingley or Mr. Bennet will reply if you send a message?"

"I cannot think why they would not. While the reply may not be in my favour, I do not think either of them so impolite as to ignore me entirely." Darcy did not fail to hear the hypocrisy of his own words.

"As you did them?" Richard muttered.

"Richard," Anne admonished lightly.

"What?" He replied with mock innocence.

"You are not helping."

"I did not ignore them!" Darcy said defensively. Richard kept his gaze steadily on his cousin and Darcy finally said, "I simply neglected to inform them of my intentions." Richard continued to look at him. Darcy's tone was insistent. "I did not, and still do not wish for their gratitude." Still, Richard did not look away. Darcy finally conceded defeat. "Fine. I ignored them. It was badly done and I now heartily regret my actions." He sighed and lowered himself into a chair near the fireplace.

"Much better. Would you care to hear what we have discussed?" Richard took the chair opposite Darcy and signaled Anne to join them.

"Yes, please."

The cousins sat together and reviewed their plan for Darcy's redemption. First, he would sort through his own correspondence in search of any additional missives from Hertfordshire, and he would ask Georgiana if she had received any word from Elizabeth. Then he would write, in Anne's words, "a long, detailed, and humble apology" to both Mr. Bennet and the Bingleys. His wish for his involvement in the recovery of Lydia to remain anonymous was overridden. Anne spoke to this point. "Darcy, what other possible explanation can you offer for your prolonged silence?"

He knew there was nothing to be said in his defense and eventually agreed that while he still found it distasteful, his part in finding the wayward couple and bringing about their marriage must be acknowledged. It offered the only moderately acceptable excuse for his behaviour. Next it was determined that as he was still in possession of Mr. Bennet's written consent, he would go forward with the purchase of a special license. When Darcy objected on the grounds that Elizabeth might never speak to him again, Richard said, "Assuming you are invited back to Hertfordshire, coming with the license in your possession shows that regardless of what your actions have suggested, your intentions toward Miss Elizabeth have not changed."

"And if she refuses me?"

"Then we shall strive to forgive you," Richard answered without a trace of irony.

"It is a comfort to know I shall always have my family to turn to in my hour of need."

Anne interrupted their bickering, "She rebuffed your addresses once before and you were able to overcome her objections. If she refuses you now, you shall simply have to do so again. I believe the more difficult task will be in gaining an audience with Lizzy. After all this time, it is likely she believes _you_ have rejected _her_. In that case, she will not wish to subject herself to your scorn."

"But I have not forsaken her! I could not!" Darcy exclaimed. Then his voice dropped to a bare whisper and he added, "She is everything to me."

Anne laid a comforting hand on his arm and said, "Then we must make sure she knows that."

 **Longbourn**

While Darcy was meeting with his cousins in town, the Wickhams visited Longbourn. Their carriage pulled up in the early afternoon, and Lydia descended with an expectation of being greeted and fêted by all her family. The effusive speech she had planned died on her lips when she saw only her mother by the door.

"But, Mama! Where are my sisters? Where is my father? Not that I am not glad to see you, Mama. But I thought all my family would be here to congratulate me! For I am married second only to Jane, and since none of you could be at my wedding I surely thought you would all want to wish me happy. Oh, I know, you have planned a lovely dinner party for me! What a delicious surprise. Well, I promise to act completely shocked when it begins!" Lydia had scarcely drawn breath as she spoke.

Mrs. Bennet burst into tears. "Oh my poor, sweet Lydia! Come and hug your mama! And Mr. Wickham, what has happened to your face? No matter, you must come closer so I may kiss your cheek." Mrs. Bennet continued speaking as she herded the couple into the house. "Now, you must not be upset my darlings, but your father and sisters will not be joining us. I have been most ill-used by my family. But I never complain. Now I have ordered a wonderful dinner for this evening—"

But Lydia interrupted screeching, "What! What do you mean my father and sisters will not attend me? It is an outrage!" Lydia flounced to the sitting room, carelessly tossing her outerwear aside as she went. For his part, Wickham merely looked bored. He was grateful to have a new audience for his chatterbox wife, and contentedly trailed behind the ladies. He glanced around the room, hoping to find some of Mr. Bennet's port unguarded. He was doomed to disappointment. He wondered how soon he could reasonably go to Meryton and visit the tavern.

Mrs. Bennet was trying to soothe her youngest daughter. "I know, my pet. We have been treated most infamously, and it is all Lizzy's fault!"

"Lizzy? What has she to do with anything? Surely she is in disgrace after her actions in Brighton?"

Wickham made a noise as if to protest, but could not be heard over the two women. "And well she should be, but your father has been most high-handed in all of this. No one understands how I suffer, restricted to the estate as I am. I have no one to turn to for solace, I am forbidden to see even my own dear sister."

"Well, my father might well keep you locked up at home, but he can have no such influence on me! Do not fear, Mama. I shall make sure all of Meryton knows of her shame!"

Wickham finally spoke, "No." Lydia turned to her husband with her mouth agape. He spoke again, "You heard me, madam. You will not speak of Brighton to anyone. The events there do credit to neither of us, and you will be silent on the matter. If you cannot speak of our marriage without referencing Miss Elizabeth, then you had best remain here with your mother."

"But, George! How can our marriage be celebrated if we cannot visit?"

"You may visit as you please, however you may not speak of Brighton. I believe our, er, patron would appreciate discretion in this. I would not like to lose our situation before we even arrive." Wickham was loath to defend Darcy or even to protect the delectable Miss Lizzy, but he was not so stupid as to think any word spoken against Darcy's lady love would be allowed to go unpunished. His recent lesson on the subject was still rather fresh. He would have to content himself with the knowledge that he had now enjoyed the touch of two women Darcy professed to love. He doubted the man would have anything to do with the Bennet chit in the future and took comfort in knowing he had changed both their lives forever.

The trio passed a listless afternoon in Longbourn's sitting room. Wickham dismissed the injuries to his face as the result of his work, and Lydia and Mrs. Bennet competed for the place of most ill-used. Wickham counted the hours until he might escape his present company. There was no variation in the tone, topic, or activity of the room until Mr. Bennet arrived shortly before the meal was served.

"Papa!" Lydia flew across the room to her father. "Mama said you would not come, but I knew that must be a falsehood for who but my father should wish me happiness? Have you seen my ring? Of course you have not. Look. Is it not lovely? Does my George not have excellent taste? But where are my sisters? Have they not come with you?"

Mr. Bennet set his daughter apart from him. He acknowledged nothing of her words when he spoke, "I see you have arrived safely, Mrs. Wickham." The name tasted foul on his tongue. "And it seems your mother has kept you well entertained." This he said with a nod toward his wife.

"Of course she has, Papa. But surely it would be better if we were to have a dinner party. For then I might be congratulated by all my friends and neighbours."

"You may apply to your husband to visit whomever you please, but we shall host nothing from this house. I see no reason to celebrate your shame."

"Oh, Mr. Bennet, how can you speak so? For here our Lydia is returned to us married and perfectly respectable. Of course you would chastise my darling girl. But you have said nothing of Lizzy's shame. You continue to defend the brazen—"

Mr. Bennet did not allow his wife to continue. "That will be all Mrs. Bennet, unless you prefer to retire to your chamber for the evening." Both his tone and gaze were implacable.

Lydia thought to join her mother's condemnation of Elizabeth, but remembered her husband's warning before she spoke. "Come, Mama, let us speak on more pleasant subjects. Tomorrow I shall visit all my friends and you may come if Papa will allow it, and if he will not, then I shall return and tell you all of the news. Now, where are my sisters? For I do long to see Kitty and Jane and even dull Mary. They will be ever so jealous of me, for I have caught myself quite a handsome husband. Will there be an assembly while we are here? For if there is, then I might chaperone my elder sisters. Would that not be a fine joke for the younger sister to chaperone the elder?"

Mr. Bennet at last addressed the whereabouts of his other daughters. "I believe your sisters intend to remain at Netherfield for the duration of your visit."

"Well, that is not very friendly of them. It is no matter, however, for I shall visit them wherever they may be. Though I suppose Lizzy is also there. But perhaps I can see Kitty at least without having to suffer Lizzy's company, for the two of them have never been very close."

"You may certainly try, though I think you will be surprised when your efforts are in vain. If your sisters wished to see you they would surely have remained at home."

Lydia would not hear her father's warnings. "You are so droll, Papa! Of course my sisters wish to see me. They have not seen me these many weeks and soon my dear George and I shall be all the way in Northumbria! I am sure I have no notion of when we might return."

Mr. Bennet's "Thanks be to God" went unheard over Mrs. Bennet's cries of despair at the news. "Northumbria? You cannot go so far north! Why, I am certain the place is quite savage and you shall not be able to understand a word that is spoken to you! Northumbria! Whoever heard of such a thing!"

Here, Wickham spoke at last. "It is a great distance indeed, Mrs. Bennet and I am grieved to take your favourite so far from her home. But it must be done, for we have been abandoned by all our friends and this is the best position we can hope for. 'Tis an honourable occupation, and I have no doubt we shall own the place soon enough and then you may boast of your son and daughter who own an inn."

"Oh, if only that terrible Mr. Darcy had given you your due. But I suppose he is very rich and may do as he pleases."

Once again Mr. Bennet put a stop to his wife's tongue. He did so even though five weeks of silence from that quarter had left him questioning Darcy's continued favour. "There will be no more disparaging talk of Mr. Darcy, madam."

"You have grown very severe, Papa!" Lydia exclaimed.

"You may thank yourself for the change, daughter."

The evening continued in this manner. Mr. Bennet determinedly ignored any hint from his wife that the sexes might separate for a time. He was no more inclined to spend time alone with his new son than he was to allow Lydia and Mrs. Bennet the opportunity to trade tales about the events of the past weeks. He was grateful when the hour came at last to retire. When he chanced to see Mr. and Mrs. Wickham in an embrace near the door of her childhood rooms, Mr. Bennet asked his valet for a bit of cotton and wax to stopper his ears for the night.

 **Netherfield Park**

The next day, Lydia did attempt to call on her sisters at Netherfield and was astonished when she was denied entry. "Do you not know who I am?" She exclaimed. "Why, my own sister is the mistress of this house and I am certain she will not be pleased when she learns I was treated in this infamous manner! This is all Lizzy's doing is it not? Well, I shall not stand for it. Go and fetch my sister Jane this very instant for I shall not move until I have seen her!"

Lydia's proclamations could be heard very clearly by the ladies within the house as they were gathered in the sitting room nearest Netherfield's front entrance. Prior to Lydia's arrival, the Bennet sisters had been happily engaged with various activities. Jane was tending to her needlework, Mary was teaching Elizabeth a new song on the pianoforte, and Kitty was practicing her drawing skills by attempting to sketch the two. She could often be heard to admonish Elizabeth to, "Sit still for goodness sake!" Mary and Elizabeth had just dissolved into a fit of giggles under Kitty's baleful glare when Lydia's shouts reached them.

Elizabeth cast an apologetic glance to Jane who set aside her work and said, "Truly, Jane, if you and the others wish to see Lydia, I do not mind. Do not make yourself uneasy for my sake. I shall not hide from my baby sister. It is not I who have reason to be ashamed." Mary squeezed Elizabeth's hand in support.

Kitty spoke before Jane could reply. "Well, I for one have no interest in seeing Mrs. Wickham. She can have nothing to say that I might wish to hear. If I were longing for her company I might have remained at home!"

Jane looked to Mary who said, "It is your house, sister. But do not think to admit the child on my behalf. Our youngest sister was not kind to me before her marriage, and I have no reason to think she will be any different as Mrs. Wickham that she was as Miss Lydia Bennet."

Jane smiled, "It is unanimous then. I have nothing kind to say to Mrs. Wickham and would only admit her to this house for the sake of my other sisters. Since you are all in agreement, there is no need for any of us to be uneasy. Pray, excuse me." Jane rose and left the room. When she reached the entry where an outraged Lydia still stood ranting she dismissed the butler with a gentle smile and silent apology before speaking to her youngest sister. "Mrs. Wickham, do be silent. You are disturbing my household and I will not have it." Jane spoke in a low, uncompromising tone.

Lydia acted as though Jane had not spoken. "Really, Jane, you must do something about your servant. He was quite rude to me, and I your own sister! I knew you would wish to see me, and I was correct, for here you are."

"You are mistaken, Mrs. Wickham. I have come only to assure you that Buckley was acting on my orders when he refused you admittance to this house."

"You cannot be serious, Jane! Of course I may come in!"

"No, Mrs. Wickham, you may not. There are none here who wish to see you or to listen to your tales. Perhaps you might go to your Aunt Phillips if you are desirous of company."

"This is all Lizzy's doing! I should have known you would take her side! You have always preferred her to me!"

"You are in a stew of your own making, Mrs. Wickham, and now I must insist you leave. Do not embarrass yourself by forcing me to have you escorted from my home."

"You cannot keep me from my sisters!" Lydia shouted.

Elizabeth, Mary, and Kitty could hear all that came from Lydia's lips, though Jane's responses were not audible. They determined to demonstrate to Lydia that which she refused to believe. Together they left the sitting room and moved toward the front door. Lydia erupted into a fit of rage when Elizabeth took a deliberate step toward her. Her rage turned quickly to shock when Elizabeth met the younger girl's eyes, turned on the spot, and walked away. Elizabeth was followed in this by Mary. When Kitty came into view, Lydia began to crow her triumph but was finally stunned into silence when Kitty followed the example of her elder sisters.

Jane gave a pitying glance to her baby sister and said, "You see, Mrs. Wickham, there is nothing for you here. Now go, and leave us in peace." A bewildered Lydia for once did as she was told. Her mind could simply not account for what had just occurred but even she knew it was not a situation about which she would boast to anyone, not even her mother.

 **Hertfordshire**

The rest of the Wickhams' visit to Hertfordshire passed peacefully. Mary and Kitty remained at Netherfield, and Mr. Bennet might also have sought sanctuary with the Bingleys, but he dared not leave his wife and youngest daughter to themselves. Wickham had first thought to spend his days in the tavern, but quickly changed his plans on learning there was no credit to be extended to him. Thereafter he had sulked about the estate and reluctantly accompanied his wife in calling on the neighbourhood. Their reception was not all Lydia had hoped. For although no one was certain of the exact events in Brighton, everyone knew that Darcy had departed the neighbourhood in haste, Elizabeth had been retrieved by the Bingleys, and Lydia had been absent for weeks before she suddenly arrived with a husband in tow. The truth was of no concern when such gossip was available, and most of the town had decided on a story of their own. The consensus was that Lydia, the wildest and most foolish of girls, had disgraced herself in Brighton and been forced to marry; that Elizabeth had returned home before the gossip could include her, and that Mr. Darcy had abandoned the family rather than connect himself with such a scandal. Given all that was known and assumed to be true, the Wickhams were subjected to much gossip, barely civil receptions, and many chilly glares. When the time came, only Mrs. Bennet was sorry to see the visit end. For his part, Mr. Bennet was glad to send for Mary and Kitty, as he had been bereft of sensible conversation for ten full days.

* * *

 _Thank you for your continued comments and reviews. Please keep them coming._


	18. Chapters 36-37

**The canon characters do not belong to me. The contents of this story are the sole property of the author. Any duplication in whole or in part for publication is strictly prohibited.**

 **Darcy visits, Elizabeth flees, Caroline and Lady W plot...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 36**

Bingley and Mr. Bennet each received a letter from Mr. Darcy a few days before Mr. and Mrs. Wickham departed. The Wickhams were making calls when the letter arrived, and Mr. Bennet took advantage of his relative privacy to read it. On first opening the letter, Mr. Bennet was not inclined to grant absolution to Darcy. The man had made many wonderful promises, but then he had vanished, leaving a brokenhearted Elizabeth in his wake. Having already fantastically failed his daughter, Mr. Bennet was unwilling to risk her well-being on this man. However, by the time he had finished reading his feelings changed entirely. Darcy had certainly blundered, but his actions were well intentioned and he had done nothing that could not be forgiven with time. Bingley also read the note the day it arrived and discussed the missive with his wife that evening after they had retired to her private sitting room.

"I had a letter from Darcy today," he began.

"Indeed? Is he well? Does he say where he has been or why he has not returned?" Jane was anxious to redeem Darcy's character.

"He is well and has offered a very reasonable explanation for his absence as well as, here, let me read this so I do not make a mess of it." Bingley opened the letter which had been resting on a nearby table. "Yes. Where was I? Ah, here it is. In addition to explaining himself he says, _please accept my_ _humblest and most sincere apologies for my actions, which in hindsight must have created the appearance that I had abandoned your family. Not only was that never my intention, you can see from my accounting that in my own way, I was trying to make things right. I see now that I have made an even greater mess of things and can only hope that you, my oldest friend and your beloved wife, might find your way to forgiveness."_

"But what was he doing, Charles?" Jane asked incredulously.

"The fool went and tracked down Wickham and Lydia. He found them in Portsmouth, unmarried. He negotiated the marriage and the situation in Northumbria. He did it all." Bingley shook his head.

"But why did he not reply to the express you sent if he planned to help all along?"

"He was not home to receive the note. It has lain undisturbed in his study since the day it arrived."

"I do not understand. If he did not receive the express, then how did he know?"

"The day he left your father's house for London, he changed his mind and went to Brighton instead." Bingley continued to relay the story of Darcy's change in plans and the subsequent events to his wife.

"So we owe him the reputation of our family. Why would he not want us to know? Surely he must have known what comfort it would bring to all of us, especially Lizzy, to know he had not simply severed ties with our family."

"He is so used to keeping his own counsel that I do not believe he ever considered that anyone might need to know what he was doing. He simply assumed we would all know that whatever called him away, he would return and honour his commitments."

"Foolish man." Jane shook her head reprovingly.

"I am inclined to forgive him," said Bingley.

"Of course we shall forgive him. Does he have any words for Lizzy?"

"He asks that we say nothing to her. If we allow it, he will visit next week to speak to her in person."

"Of course we shall allow it. But Charles, I do not think that is wise to keep his visit a secret from my sister. Lizzy is so very sad, and knowing he wishes to see her might give her hope. Also, she will not like it if he simply appears with no warning."

"I am not certain of the idea either, but we shall honour his wishes in this." Bingley said with finality. Jane gave her husband a look of pure skepticism, but ultimately agreed.

In the end, Jane need not have concerned herself with surprising her sister. Elizabeth learned of Darcy's impending visit when she overheard the housekeeper giving instructions to her staff to have rooms made ready for Mr. Darcy and his valet. She wondered only briefly at Jane's silence on the subject before deciding her sister was in an unenviable position. Mr. Darcy was, after all, Bingley's best friend. It was inevitable that he should visit on occasion, and poor Jane was left trying to please her husband without hurting her sister. Convinced that Darcy was coming only out of obligation to Bingley, Elizabeth determined she would spare all of them the promised awkwardness and wrote to her Aunt Gardiner to request a visit. She did not mention her plans to Jane until she had received a response in favour of her request.

"Jane," said Elizabeth as they strolled through the garden, "I sent a letter to my Aunt Gardiner earlier in the week asking if I might visit them in London. I received her answer today. If it is not inconvenient, my uncle will send his carriage tomorrow. I do not yet know how long I will remain, perhaps only a week or two."

Jane was no less surprised than she was discouraged. Darcy would arrive only one day after Elizabeth departed. She believed he was coming to seek reconciliation with Elizabeth and would be greatly disappointed to learn he was not to have the opportunity. As she had promised Charles she would keep Darcy's visit to herself, she had no recourse but to agree to Elizabeth's plans. "Of course we are not inconvenienced, Lizzy. You are neither servant nor guest, and while I appreciate your consideration in notifying me of your plans, you certainly do not need my permission."

"No. I suppose for that I ought to apply to Papa or Bingley," Elizabeth teased. "But I thank you all the same. I have been very happy here. I daresay you shall never be rid of me!"

"Do not speak so, Lizzy. You will find happiness again. I know it."

"Jane, I am happy, or at least I am content. Do not worry for me." Elizabeth's tone turned from sincere to teasing as she said, "Now, let us return to the house. I would not want you to walk too far, for I know how you dislike the activity!"

Jane accepted this turn in the conversation and willingly accompanied her sister. She knew Elizabeth was uneasy. They had walked out further from the house today than had been Elizabeth's practice for the many weeks since her return from Brighton. She counted it a victory that they had gone so far before Elizabeth begged to go back.

As promised, the Gardiner carriage arrived the following day to take Elizabeth and the maid Jane insisted accompany her to Gracechurch Street. She arrived just as a storm broke over the city and Elizabeth wondered briefly if the weather would change Darcy's travel plans. She then reminded herself that his plans were no longer her concern, if they ever had been. She would keep in contact with Jane and when Elizabeth knew he would be returning to London, she would make plans to return to Netherfield. She saw no reason to impose her presence when he had made it clear he did not want to see her.

 **Gracechurch Street**

Elizabeth was greeted warmly by her relations when she arrived in Gracechurch Street. Edward, Michael, and Susannah were very happy to see their favourite cousin, and competed to be first in her attentions until their mother intervened with a threat to keep them from Elizabeth's company entirely if they could not behave. Once she was settled into her room and had taken time to refresh herself, Elizabeth joined her aunt in the parlour.

"Now, Lizzy, your uncle and I are very happy you have come and you are, of course, welcome at any time. But you must tell me what is happening in Hertfordshire and why you so suddenly wished to be gone from there."

Elizabeth knew she could not dissemble; her aunt knew her too well for that. "Oh, Aunt Madeline there is so much that it is difficult to know where to begin, and once you know all, you may wish to send me straight back."

"It cannot be that bad, Lizzy. There is nothing you can do that would make us turn you away." Mrs. Gardiner reached for Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it comfortingly as she spoke.

"I believe you know of Lydia's elopement?"

"We heard of it from your father, though your mother has been astonishingly silent on the subject. What has that to do with you?"

Elizabeth took a shaking breath and related the events of the last several weeks. She spoke of her ill-fated trip to Brighton, Lydia's elopement, Mrs. Bennet's cruelty and the shelter she had found at Netherfield. Mrs. Gardiner expressed her shock at everything Elizabeth had experienced and said she hoped Mr. Bennet would stand by his new convictions. Elizabeth concluded her tale with learning of Darcy's planned visit to Netherfield. "You must see that I could not force my company on him. I had convinced myself that his speech in Brighton referred to only to Lydia and that I might still find favour with him. But neither he nor Georgiana have replied to my letter in all these weeks. I must conclude he no longer wishes to associate with me."

Mrs. Gardiner looked at her a long moment before saying, "Are you certain, Lizzy? He must know you now live with your sister. It seems to me that if he wished to sever the connection entirely, he would not have allowed himself to be a guest in the house where you are known to reside."

"Perhaps he thinks he cannot disappoint Bingley. I do not know. But if he wished to maintain a connection to me, would he not have allowed Georgiana to answer my letter or found some other way of contacting me? No, Aunt, after eight weeks of silence, I have no choice but to believe he no longer desires to know me."

Mrs. Gardiner did not agree, but kept her silence. She resolved to learn more of the situation and to intervene on Elizabeth's behalf if she could. She contemplated sending a note to Darcy House informing Miss Darcy that Elizabeth was in town and wished for her company, but was undecided as to the wisdom of the action. She had only met Miss Darcy a few times, and in the unlikely event that Elizabeth was correct, such a note could only result in discomfort for all concerned. She would give the matter greater consideration before she acted.

Elizabeth found that while she relished the company of her aunt and uncle, she did not find Gracechurch Street to be the refuge she had hoped for. The weather had been particularly dreadful all week. On the one day that had been suitable for taking the children outside, Elizabeth found she could not fully enjoy. She could not be in the park without thinking of that glorious spring day when she had watched Mr. Darcy play the gallant prince to Susannah's princess. She feared encountering Miss Darcy, though she knew it was not likely to happen as Miss Darcy would not be in this part of London without her brother. And though she struggled against the feeling, Elizabeth could not help the feeling of anxiety that got stronger with every step she took away from the safety of her aunt's house. When she heard from Jane after less than a week that Mr. Darcy had decided to return to London, Elizabeth was relieved her visit would be at an end.

 **Hertfordshire**

In Hertfordshire, Darcy had been greatly disappointed to learn of Elizabeth's departure only the day before he arrived. He had hoped to ascertain her well-being for himself, then beg her forgiveness and assure her of his continued regard. Had all gone according to his hopes, he would have then invited Georgiana to join him. But things had not proceeded according to his wishes from the beginning of this disastrous journey. First, he had summoned Georgiana home only to face her severe censure over his abandoning her to their Matlock relations. Then he discovered she also had received no word from Miss Elizabeth in many weeks. This was a circumstance that left his sister no less confused than disappointed. "We had exchanged many letters, brother. But then around the end of July, her notes just stopped coming and mine were returned from Brighton unopened. After that I did not write, thinking she did not wish to know me. I cannot think what I must have done!"

Darcy sighed. "It was not you, Sweetling. Miss Elizabeth experienced some," he hesitated, searching for the appropriate word, "difficulties in Brighton."

"What sort of difficulties, Fitzwilliam? The sort that keeps you away for weeks? What happened?"

Darcy was not going to tell his sixteen year old sister what Elizabeth had experienced. Neither could he lie to her. He decided on a partial truth, "Do you remember her youngest sister, Miss Lydia?"

"I daresay I do. She is rather memorable."

Darcy smiled at his sister's statement. "Miss Lydia eloped from Brighton with George Wickham."

Georgiana gasped. "Oh! That is dreadful news indeed, but I do not see why Lizzy would stop writing to me only on that account."

"I believe that may be my fault, Georgie." Darcy admitted. "You see, in my haste to find Wickham and Miss Lydia, I failed to tell Miss Elizabeth what I was about."

"Oh, Fitzwilliam!" Georgiana sighed and placed a hand on his arm. "What will you do now?"

He had then laid out the essentials of the plan he had formed with Anne and Richard. When he finished, Georgiana insisted on being allowed to send with him a note for Elizabeth. He had happily agreed to her request.

All his hopes of seeing Elizabeth were for naught. He had not been ten minutes at Netherfield before being informed that his beloved Elizabeth was in London visiting her aunt and uncle. He was crushed and barely managed to maintain an appearance of interest and civility for the duration of the afternoon. The only actual good that had come of his visit was his moderate success in repairing his friendships with Bingley and Mr. Bennet. Both had been full of gratitude and anxious for details regarding his hunt for the Wickhams. He was appalled by the reports of Mrs. Bennet's behavior even as he was comforted by repeated assurances of Elizabeth's relative health, though he thought the most accurate information had been imparted by Miss Mary. He had called at Longbourn the morning after his arrival in Hertfordshire. After being admitted by the housekeeper, he was dismayed to find Mr. Bennet was visiting tenants with Miss Catherine and only Mrs. Bennet and Miss Mary awaited him in the sitting room. Only Mary stood to greet him when he entered. It was not until he was seated that Mrs. Bennet spoke.

"I see you have deigned to return to us, Mr. Darcy." Her voice held none of the ingratiating civility he had experienced during his summer visits. She clearly no longer wanted him for Miss Kitty.

"I was detained on business. However, the matter has been resolved to my satisfaction and I am now able to return my attention to my friends."

"Hmph. I daresay your friends could do without your attentions if they are all made to suffer as my dear son was." Mrs. Bennet sniffed.

Darcy contemplated the woman for a moment before replying. "You refer perhaps to Mr. Wickham. I was informed just last night of his marriage to Miss Lydia. I understand they have been most fortunate in finding a situation."

"Fortunate? I should not call being banished very nearly to Scotland fortunate! They would not have had to go so far away if only you had done your duty by him! And Lizzy! It is her fault my dearest Lydia could not marry from home! I daresay you will not want her now. Not that I ever believed you did. Who could want such a woman? Fallen, that is what she is. For all her airs she is nothing more than a common—"

Mary cut her mother off. "Mama, it seems Mr. Darcy's visit is taxing your nerves. Perhaps you should retire before Papa returns." Though her words seemed harmless enough, there was a steely resolve in Mary's voice that Darcy could not miss.

Mrs. Bennet paled as she looked at her daughter. "Of course. Pray, excuse me, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy rose as she exited the room. He dared not ask after the meaning behind their exchange. He sat in silence with Mary for several moments. As he cast about for something to say, he noticed for the first time since entering the room that Mary did not have a book in her hands.

"You are not reading today, Miss Mary." He said by way of starting a conversation.

"I am not." Mary had not decided if she yet forgave Darcy for abandoning her sister, nay, her family.

"I believe this the first I have seen you without Fordyce in your hands."

Mary blushed and found herself disarmed. She did not think he had ever noticed her, much less her choice of reading materials before. "I have not found much comfort in his words of late." It was silent for a few more moments before Mary said, "I must apologize for my mother, Mr. Darcy. She will not hear any truth but Lydia's regarding the events in Brighton. And I fear Lydia was not kind in her assessments."

"I should have been here." He said simply.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, you should have." Mary's tone was severe as she considered him.

Darcy leaned forward in his chair, then caught and held Mary's gaze before he spoke softly. "I am sorry, Miss Mary, for all of it."

Mary sighed, she could not doubt his sincerity. "I believe you are, Mr. Darcy. I suppose what matters is that you are here now. I am sorry my father is not here to greet you. He has been anxious to see you since receiving your letter last week." Mary's tone suggested she was familiar with the contents of the letter.

Sensing he had been forgiven, Darcy accepted the change in conversation. "I have also been eager for the company of the Bennets since my return." By this he hoped to convey his concern for the absent Bennet sister.

Mary smiled. "Lizzy's journey is badly timed, it seems. I confess I was surprised she wished to travel to London. She has scarce left Netherfield since she was returned to us in August. She does not even walk out as she once did."

Darcy was dismayed to learn Elizabeth had given up something she once loved. "It is beginning to turn cold. It is possible she will resume her habit in the spring." _She is sad, and it is at least in part my doing. Forgive me, dearest Elizabeth. Forgive me._

"She might if she is more refreshed in spirit." Mary watched Darcy's face as she spoke. Whatever she saw there encouraged her to continue. "My sister is not herself, Mr. Darcy. Though she has recovered physically from the incident in Brighton, I do not believe the smile she displays for all to see. I know she does not sleep well, and I suspect that in addition to her other concerns, Lizzy suffers from a broken heart."

Darcy felt hope and despair in equal measure at Mary's words. Could Elizabeth still care for him? "If I am the cause of her distress, I hope also to be the remedy."

"Perhaps you may yet be. Though first you must be able to see her."

"You do not think she is avoiding me?" He blurted the question without thought. Darcy knew it was improper to have this conversation, but as this was the best insight he had been given to what was happening with his beloved Elizabeth, he was not inclined to worry much about propriety.

"I cannot say. I think she both longs to and fears seeing you. She often speaks to me of you and almost always with a tone of regret."

Hope flared alongside the despair in Darcy's chest. "She does?"

"Very often, Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Bennet returned soon after this, and Darcy was pleased to learn he had already secured the man's forgiveness. Mr. Bennet could not offer any additional information regarding Elizabeth. He knew his daughter was maintaining a pretense of happiness for the sake of her family, but his efforts to assist her had been met with resistance. Elizabeth would not confide her troubles to him.

Now, scarcely a week later, Darcy was preparing to leave Hertfordshire. He sat in the Netherfield library staring at Georgiana's note for Elizabeth and wondering if he should leave it or wait and attempt once again to deliver the message in person. Ultimately, he decided to wait. He would come to Netherfield again soon. If she was not here then, he would come again and again and again until he was able to see her, to speak with her, to comfort her as he should have done long ago.

 **CHAPTER 37**

Darcy's first visit to Hertfordshire set a pattern that would hold for many weeks. His first visit had been in the middle of September. He went twice more in October with the same results. Always he made the journey full of hope that _this_ would be the time he saw Elizabeth, and always he was disappointed.

November brought with it a season of change. The weather turned cooler, forcing the residents of Hertfordshire to spend more time indoors, visits between Longbourn and Netherfield grew somewhat less frequent, and Darcy told his friends he would not likely visit again until spring. "I have been too long from Pemberley, Bingley. I shall retrieve Georgiana from my aunt and uncle and we will return to Derbyshire by month's end." Bingley could hear the sad resignation in his friend's tone and nothing he said could change the other's decision. They departed with a promise of trying again after the spring planting. Elizabeth returned the following day. Two days later came another, entirely unpleasant, change. Caroline Bingley took advantage of what she knew to be her brother's good nature and arrived unannounced and uninvited to Netherfield Park. "Charles, I simply could not spend one more moment with Aunt Wilhelmina! I could not! I know we have not been the best of friends recently, but surely you can forgive me? After all, you are married now so everything has worked out for the best." She breathed in explanation when confronted by her irate brother.

Bingley was not deceived. "Caroline, you may stay only because I have already received a letter from my aunt begging me to allow you house space for a time. It seems she is not fond of your company, dear sister. But let me caution you, Caroline. Jane is my wife and the mistress of this estate. I will tolerate no disrespect from you toward her or any of her family. Do you understand?"

Caroline affected an air of contrition. "Of course, Brother. I shall be a model of decorum." _Somebody must be, and I suppose I shall have to tolerate the entire family for hours every day!_

Bingley gave her a skeptical glance but only said, "See that you are, Caroline. If you cannot be gracious, at least be silent. You shall not be given another chance. If you cause any trouble this time, I will have no choice but to release your dowry, and you will obtain an establishment of your own."

"Do not be ridiculous, Charles. How shall I ever marry if I am forced from your protection?"

"That will no longer be my concern, _sister_. So if it is not the future you desire, I suggest you behave."

His unyielding tone came as a surprise to Caroline, and she waited until her brother left the room before rolling her eyes. Certainly Charles would not truly cast her off. She would not admit, even to herself, that she might no longer be able to manipulate her once malleable elder brother. She was not long by herself before Jane joined her.

Jane did not bother herself with formalities and instead greeted her sister-in-law with, "I have had your belongings removed to the guest wing. Surely you wish to refresh yourself after such a long journey."

Caroline was affronted, and, having already forgotten her solemn promise, let loose all her feelings. "Is this all the welcome I am to expect? You have sent my things to the wrong rooms. I will see to it myself. It is time someone takes the staff here in hand. Why, I have not even been offered tea. Or perhaps you do not realize it is the accepted social practice to offer sustenance to one's guests!"

Jane leveled an unflinching gaze at the intruder and replied, "You are correct, Miss Bingley, there are many social forms with which I am unaccustomed. For example, I did not know it was the practice of accomplished ladies to arrive uninvited with all their worldly possessions in hand. Perhaps this is done differently in town."

Caroline sniffed. This was not the Jane of her memory. She tried again. "Jane, dear, we are sisters now, are we not? I am sorry to come unannounced. But we can get past this, I can help you as you learn to run a house of this size."

"I am Mrs. Bingley to you, Miss Bingley, and I am the mistress of this estate."

Caroline thought to interrupt, "I did not mean –"

Jane continued as if Caroline had not spoken. "It is my understanding that your education included decorum, languages, music, and art. Is that correct?"

Caroline was not certain Jane truly wished for an answer, but gave hers with the air of one bestowing arcane knowledge on an initiate, "Why yes, dearest Jane. As you no doubt remember from my past performances, I am _very_ accomplished in all the arts deemed necessary for a gently born lady."

"But you are not gently born, are you? In all your learning, Miss Bingley, were you taught anything of visiting tenants, maintaining a household budget, or managing servants?"

Caroline flushed and started, "Why, I – "

Jane silenced her with a raised palm. "As the daughter of a gentleman, these are the skills with which I have been raised, Miss Bingley. If I require someone to perform after dinner, I will call on you. In other matters your assistance will not be required. I assure you, I am quite capable of managing this house."

Again Caroline attempted to in speak over her sister-in-law and again she was silenced. "Let me be clear. We are not friends. You are my husband's sister, and as such I will treat you with civility, but that is far more than your due. Do not think me unaware of your role in the unhappiness of last winter, nor of your displeasure in your brother's choice of a wife. You have arrived at this house without invitation, and your presence is not wanted. How long it will be tolerated is entirely in your hands. Now, Mrs. Nicholls will show you to your rooms."

"Yes, about my rooms. I do not see why I may not stay in the rooms I used before." Caroline attempted to maintain a superior air.

"Those rooms now belong to my sister, Elizabeth. You will remain in the guest wing for the duration of your visit. You have missed tea, but dinner will be served at the usual hour. I trust you have adequate time to prepare." With that, Jane swept from the room, leaving a shocked Caroline in her wake. _What is Eliza Bennet doing living here? And how long must I endure the intolerable hag?_

When she closed the door behind her Jane nearly sagged in relief. Confronting Caroline had been unpleasant, and she found herself wishing for the comfort of her husband. Her wishes were quickly obliged when the gentleman himself emerged from nearby. "I am prodigiously proud of you, Mrs. Bingley," Bingley said as he took her hand and guided her to the room he had just exited.

"You were listening?" Jane pretended to chastise him.

"And they say eavesdroppers never hear anything pleasant." He grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hmph," she said, then looked up at him. "Really, though? You are not unhappy with me? She _is_ your sister."

"Yes, and Lydia is yours, but we are being much kinder to Caroline. She is allowed to remain."

"For now," said Jane with a significant glance to her husband.

"For now." He agreed.

Nothing more was heard from Caroline until the evening meal. Elizabeth had considered retreating to her room for the night, but determined she would not so easily cede what was sure to be only the first of many confrontations. She reminded herself that while Caroline may be a blight on polite society, she was Bingley's sister and was in Bingley's house.

Elizabeth entered the drawing room to find only Caroline within. Years of good breeding triumphed, and she greeted the other woman cordially, "Good evening, Miss Bingley. Are you quite refreshed from your journey?"

Caroline started at the sound of her name. "Why Miss Eliza! How very surprised I am to see you here."

"I am Miss Bennet now, Miss Bingley, as my sister has married." Elizabeth tried not to enjoy the pained look in Caroline's eyes at her words. "I do not see how you can be surprised to see me. It was well known even before the wedding that I would reside with my sister."

Caroline was embarrassed, as Elizabeth had intended. Of course she had not known of the plan. She had not been party to any communications regarding her brother's future living arrangements. She covered her error with another salvo, this one better aimed. "Of course, Eliza, but I had thought there were hopes for you in marriage as well."

Elizabeth found that despite the pain of being reminded of Darcy, she could only laugh at Caroline. She smiled and said, "As you see, Miss Bingley, such reports were highly inaccurate. I am content to remain as I am."

"You know, he never would have offered for you. You are too far beneath him."

"In that, Miss Bingley, I believe we are equals." Elizabeth smirked.

Caroline stood with her mouth agape. "Pardon me? You and I are not equals!"

Elizabeth laughed. "No, we are not. I am a gentleman's daughter. In that I outrank you. However, I referred to our relative positions with Mr. Darcy. If you think he would not marry the daughter of a country gentleman, however do you suppose he would offer for the daughter of a tradesman?"

Jane and Bingley entered before a fuming Caroline could respond, and dinner was announced only a few moments later. Elizabeth noted that Caroline restrained her mocking comments when in the presence of her brother and sister-in-law. She spoke of her stay in Scarborough, the few entertainments to be had in that country, and the lack of fashionable companionship.

As she finished a rather lengthy soliloquy on the final subject, Elizabeth spoke. "If it was fashionable companionship you desired, I wonder why you did not visit the Hursts in London. I do not recall Hertfordshire being to your liking."

Jane choked a little on her wine as she suppressed a laugh. Caroline replied, "They were not at home when I passed through. No doubt they are visiting Hurst's family."

Elizabeth murmured in agreement though she knew this to be untrue. She had just seen Mr. and Mrs. Hurst three days before, and they had made plain they would not be leaving the city for some time. After Bingley had informed Hurst he would have to find his own London home the previous spring, Hurst had roundly chastised his wife for her part in the deception and its potential social consequences. Louisa had quickly determined her husband had far more to offer than her sister and placed her loyalty accordingly.

"When they are returned to town, I will go to them as soon as may be."

Bingley spoke then. "Do not depend upon your welcome there, Caroline."

"You are everything that is considerate, Brother, but allow me the knowledge of my sister's heart in this." _And,_ she thought to herself, _if I cannot stay with Louisa, I will always be welcome with dear Arabella._

As no one cared for the scene that would surely follow enlightening Caroline to the truth of her situation with Louisa, Jane changed the subject to Caroline's travels. It was a safer road for all concerned. The remainder of the evening passed without incident. Caroline and Elizabeth were both prevailed upon to perform after the meal, and a pattern was established that would be followed until two weeks later.

 **Darcy House, London**

Darcy returned from what he thought would be his last visit to Hertfordshire for some time in state of near desperation. Four times now he had visited Netherfield, and all four times Elizabeth had been absent. He could not accept this as coincidence. Clearly, she no longer wished to maintain the connection. He had finally decided to stop imposing himself where he was not wanted, at least until spring. Perhaps by then she would not feel obligated to flee his presence. He had spoken to Bingley on his most recent visit, explaining once again that while he knew he must apologize to Elizabeth, he could not do so if the lady would not see him. She had not, he told his friend, even contacted Georgiana since the events in Brighton. When Bingley pointed out that Elizabeth could not write him and was not likely to write Georgiana if she believed Darcy would not approve, he felt foolish at not having thought of this himself. Of course Elizabeth would not write if she believed his previous absence to be a sign of disapproval, and he had selfishly withheld the very thing that might have assured her, if not of his regard, then at least of Georgiana's continued friendship. Her words from March came back to him then, _your selfish disdain for the feelings of others…_. Had he learnt nothing? He had kept Georgiana's letter on the pretext that it would be better delivered in person. He told himself he wished to spare Georgiana the pain of rejection if Elizabeth did not reply. In truth, he had simply hoped for an excuse to see her and perhaps to draw her into conversation. He had once again been thinking only of himself. Before leaving Netherfield, Darcy placed the letter from Georgiana on Bingley's desk. He might have slipped it under Elizabeth's door had he known which chamber was hers. Now he could only wait and hope that Elizabeth would reply.

He wished Anne and Richard were still in town. They could not do any more than they already had, but he wished for their company nonetheless. Anne would shake her head, Richard would call him an ass, and together they would convince him he had not lost her for good. He contemplated what other advice they might have and decided that when he next planned a visit to Hertfordshire he would arrive one full day later than expected. He had worked out that Elizabeth must be traveling to the Gardiners when she knew he was coming to Netherfield. He vowed that the next time he was expected, he would go first to Gracechurch Street in hopes of finding Elizabeth there, and he would bring Georgiana along as well.

 **Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire**

Caroline had been in Hertfordshire ten days and had not uncovered the mystery of Elizabeth and Darcy. She had purloined a letter from Georgiana to Elizabeth, but it was of no assistance. The stupid girl simply blathered on about how she loved Elizabeth and still wished to have her for a sister. Then there was some nonsense about Lydia Bennet, but it made no sense to the unintended reader. In all, her visit was not going at all as she thought it would. She had even been robbed of entertainment in the form of mocking the Bennets. She could make no sense of the change in the family. In ten days she had not seen Mrs. Bennet. She could not imagine that lady staying away from her daughters for so long, especially given the way she had boasted of her Jane becoming mistress of Netherfield. And the sisters! She recalled Mary being a plain, moralizing, talentless sort of woman, and Kitty as a vapid, silly girl interested only in flirting. The two called at Netherfield nearly every day. Sometimes accompanied by their father, others not. She was surprised to find them both very different from her memory. Mary's face had not changed, but there was something in her bearing that marked her improvement. She appeared confident, her playing had improved, and it seemed she had learned to converse rather than hide behind a book. Kitty too had changed. She spoke easily and seemed to have adopted something of Jane's manner. Her sketches were not up to the standard of town, but it was clear she was possessed of some skill. Even Mr. Bennet was not as she recalled. Oh, he still seemed to view the world, and particularly herself, through a sardonic eye. But he was ever more attentive to his daughters and was not at all prone to laugh at them or dismiss them. All of this only made Caroline curious. What had happened to the family and why did no one discuss Lydia? Was _she_ the reason Darcy and Eliza Bennet were not together? One afternoon when _those dreadful Bennets_ came to call, Caroline decided to make a call of her own. As she often excused herself to her room when the Bennets were visiting, her absence was not noted.

 **Longbourn**

"Miss Bingley to see you, ma'am," Hill announced to her mistress.

Mrs. Bennet was more than pleased to have a guest, even Caroline Bingley whom she had never really liked. "Oh, Miss Bingley! How good of you to call. I have just sent for tea, I do hope you will join me?" Hill heard this and understood the request. She left the pair and went to fetch the tea things, which had not been previously requested.

"My dear Mrs. Bennet, I would be delighted. I confess I had thought to see you rather sooner than this. Have you been unwell?" Caroline simpered over her hostess.

Mrs. Bennet seized the opportunity. "I have been most ill-used Miss Bingley! Mr. Bennet has said I may not leave the estate without him and even my dearest Jane has forsaken me! Of course Mary and Kitty follow wherever Jane leads, so I am to have no comfort even from my own children."

Caroline made what she hoped was a sympathetic noise, and Mrs. Bennet continued. "It is all Lizzy's fault! If that ungrateful, selfish child had any decency she would take herself and her disgrace to Scotland!"

This was too good. "Her disgrace, Mrs. Bennet? I do not understand." Caroline prompted the older woman.

"Of course, you were not here when it all happened so you do not know what my poor Lydia suffered." Mrs. Bennet fanned herself as she spoke and poured the tea that had just been delivered.

"It must have been dreadful." Caroline agreed, accepting a cup from Mrs. Bennet.

"And your own brother has been taken in as well. Of course I did try to warn Jane, but she will not hear me. Well, I shall have no sympathy for her when Lizzy next sets her sights on our dear Mr. Bingley."

Caroline gulped a mouthful of extremely hot tea and gasped, "Is my brother in danger then?"

"Of the worst kind! But no one listens to me!"

"I am listening, Mrs. Bennet," Caroline said with feigned sympathy as she patted Mrs. Bennet's hand.

Mrs. Bennet then put forth the entirety of her version of the events between Wickham, Lydia, and Elizabeth in Brighton, concluding with, "And now your brother and my Jane are giving shelter to a common trollop and I do not know what will become of us if Mr. Bingley casts my Jane aside in favour of her sister, for Lizzy will not have us, I know she will not."

Caroline tried very hard to contain her glee as she said, "There now, Mrs. Bennet. All will be well." She patted Mrs. Bennet's arm and gave her a handkerchief. "All will be well." She stayed only a little longer and promised to return as soon as she was able.

As soon as she returned to Netherfield, Caroline sent a letter to her dear friend, Lady Winslow. Caroline's friendship with Lady Winslow had proven to be priceless. She was well aware that something was amiss between the accursed Eliza and _her_ Darcy. It was known he had been away more than was usual. When he was seen, he appeared to be ever more dour. It was widely assumed the great Fitzwilliam Darcy had been crossed in love, and now Caroline had the information she needed. She and Lady Winslow had plotted this visit together in order for Caroline to gain more intelligence on the matter. They were a well-matched pair, each using the other for their own ends. One lady still harbored hopes of becoming the next mistress of Pemberley, and the other was satisfied to see it come to pass. Caroline held no special regard for Lady Winslow, and Lady Winslow did not particularly care for Caroline. Darcy had destroyed her chance of happiness when his rejection moved her beyond the reach of her beloved George. She wished him unhappy for the rest of his days, and she could think of no one who might make Darcy more miserable than Caroline Bingley was like to. It was a match she could support and was happy to forward.

Not long after Caroline's secret call on Mrs. Bennet, Jane tried once again to speak to Elizabeth about Darcy. She scratched lightly at her sister's door one evening after the rest of the household had retired. She did not wish to risk Caroline interrupting or overhearing them. Elizabeth answered promptly and dismissed her maid.

"Lizzy, I wish to speak to you about Darcy," Jane stated.

"I wish you would not. 'Tis not a subject I find in the least enjoyable." Elizabeth answered plainly.

"Please, hear what I have to say. When I am finished perhaps we will be able to make sense of things." Jane pressed.

"What is there to make sense of, Jane? He knows of the events in Brighton and has made clear he does not wish to see me. It is all very simple." Elizabeth stated with a good deal of agitation.

"Yet, he continues to visit." Jane replied simply.

"Because he is a friend to Bingley, that is all." Elizabeth's tone was dismissive.

"Perhaps not. We have never spoken of what happened here when we all learned of _his_ misdeeds." There was no need for clarification, both sisters knew Jane referred to Wickham. She refused to speak his name.

"I have never asked. Once I returned it did not seem relevant."

"You know, of course, that Darcy was with my father when the news was delivered," Jane began. "What you were not told was that when he left Longbourn it was to purchase a special license. He said he would return and ask you to marry him and that if you did not wish to marry he would still find a way to protect you. We, that is Charles and I, do not believe his wishes have altered."

Elizabeth was stunned at Jane's intelligence. If Darcy had intended to marry her, what had happened to change his mind? "I wish I could believe that, Jane. I do."

"Why do you not believe me? It was Darcy, you know, who found them and saw them married and arranged for their employment in the far north."

Elizabeth could not contain her shock. "No, I did not know." She could not find the words to say more.

Jane continued, "Why would he do that, if not for you?"

 _Why indeed?_ "I cannot say. Perhaps it was nothing more than another of Wickham's messes for Mr. Darcy to clean." Even as she spoke the words, Elizabeth's own heart revolted against them. Still, why had he not answered her letter? Why had he not told her what he was doing? Why had it taken so very long for him to come?

"He has come three times now. Why have you not asked him the reason for his long silence?"

Elizabeth took a shaky breath and sat on the edge of her bed. "Because I heard the words from his own mouth. He came to Brighton. Did you know? I could not sleep and thought to retrieve a book from Colonel Forster's study. When I came near the door, I heard his voice. I was so relieved, Jane. You cannot imagine what I felt on hearing him. I drew nearer the door. I had not planned to eavesdrop, but I could not turn away from that sound. I wish I had run rather than hear the words he spoke. I shall never forget them. He said, ' _Then she is ruined. She will destroy the hopes of all her sisters. I must leave at once; I cannot delay a moment longer.'_ " Elizabeth was struggling against the tears that threatened to rain from her eyes.

"But he must have speaking of Lydia. You must see that. Why have you not given him the chance to explain?"

"Even then I hoped I had misunderstood, Jane. I did ask him. I did give him a chance. I begged him, in fact to give me some explanation. You will me think me most improper, but I wrote him a letter." As Jane's confusion gave way to shock, Elizabeth continued, "I enclosed it in a letter to Georgiana, it was not addressed to him alone. But it no longer signifies. Either Georgiana did not give him my letter, which I cannot imagine, or his prolonged silence confirms what I have long feared. Our love was too new, too recent to withstand such scandal. I do not bear him any ill will, Sister. He must protect Georgiana and the Darcy name. I was stupid, utterly stupid and foolish to think that in going to Brighton I could accomplish what our parents could not. Our mother is right, I have always been headstrong, and now I shall finally serve the penance for my willfulness."

"Lizzy, you do not truly believe you deserve what that vile man did? He is evil. He is not worthy of a moment of your thoughts, and you most certainly did nothing to deserve or encourage his actions." Jane clutched her sister's hand as she spoke.

"No. No, Jane. I do not speak of that person. My penance is to know that I once had the love of a great man, but because of my own foolish pride and vanity, I lost him forever. The great tragedy of it is that I love him still. I will never love another, Jane. He was all there ever was for me, all there ever will be. Oh, Jane, I am lost." A now weeping Elizabeth collapsed in her sister's arms and Jane held her and stroked her hair until the younger woman's sobs at last gave way to the steady breaths of sleep.

"Charles," Jane spoke with her husband the next morning before Caroline or Elizabeth had come downstairs. "I do not know how to help her."

"I know Janie." Charles wrapped his beloved wife in a comforting embrace and Jane leaned into him, breathing in his strength. "I spoke to Darcy before he left. You know he is very private but he swears his wishes are unchanged. He comes in the hopes of telling her everything and does not understand her continued avoidance. Darcy believes Lizzy must blame him for not exposing Wickham when he had the opportunity. You have seen him. The man looks positively dreadful. Darcy says Georgiana is beside herself with worry for the both of them and she cannot understand why Elizabeth has not contacted them. I explained that – "

Jane pulled back at his words and interrupted. "But, Charles, she has."

"What? How? When?" BIngley sputtered in confusion.

"Charles, she sent a letter to Darcy inside one she had addressed to Georgiana. Oh, she will be so angry with me for breaking her confidence, but I believe it must be done."

"Surely your sister will understand that you keep no secrets from your husband?" He gave her a smile of warm encouragement.

"You, sir, are a bad influence on me." She returned his smile with one of her own and knew again the rightness of being with this man.

"We shall debate the merits of my influence at a later time, Mrs. Bingley." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Now, come, sit and tell me of this letter and the reasons for it. Your sister is a sensible woman and I cannot believe she would take such a risk without good cause."

Jane joined her husband on the settee. "You are correct. Do you recall when Mr. Darcy was supposed to go to London and we later discovered he went to Brighton to see Colonel Forster instead?"

"Of course. What has that to do with their situation?"

"Lizzy was awake. She told me she overheard part of his conversation with the Colonel and it caused her to fear she had lost Darcy's regard. Remembering how often they have mistaken one another, Lizzy decided she would rather risk writing him than losing him. She told me her letter begged him to explain what she had heard and to write to her here. Since she had no letter from Georgiana or Darcy in all that time after, she believes he has decided he cannot risk the scandal of their relationship. She believes it is for both their sakes that she flees to Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner when Mr. Darcy comes to visit. She told me it is too painful to bear his company and know she cannot have him, and that if it is half so painful for him as it is for her, she would spare them both. Oh, Charles, it is such a muddle!"

"So Elizabeth heard something unpleasant she believes to be related to Darcy's opinion of her. She asked for an explanation, which of course we know he never gave. And because of this she has been avoiding him to, how did you say it? 'Spare them both?'" Charles summarized.

"I believe you have the right of it from my sister's view; but what of your friend? If he is to be believed, and I have never been given reason to think otherwise; he and Georgiana never received such a letter from my sister. And he now believes she is avoiding his company because she holds him to account for the events in Brighton." Jane sighed and laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "How can we help them, Charles? I have never seen two more miserable people."

"Except perhaps the two of us during the winter of my folly." Mr. Bingley nuzzled his wife's head

"Perhaps. But I believe we have them to thank for bringing that dreadful season to an end, do we not?"

"We do. Not that Darcy would allow this statement to be true, but I owe him for a great number of things. Perhaps I can finally repay the debt."

"And how shall you do that, my love?"

"We shall have a dinner party. You should have several guest rooms prepared, but we will not give our staff the names of any prospective guests. That way there is no risk of Lizzy fleeing to London. You ensure your sister's presence and I will see to Darcy's . It will take some time to organize, perhaps a week, but I will see to it."

"See to what brother? Do you require assistance? I know it has been most difficult for your dear wife to fulfill all her duties as Mistress of this house while she cares for her poor sister." Caroline swept into the room, barely glancing at Jane and radiating contempt.

"Caroline!" Bingley's tone was admonishment enough to stop his sister in her tracks. "Have you forgotten our agreement already?"

She put on what she hoped was a contrite expression, "Of course not, Brother. I only meant to offer my assistance." She smiled sweetly.

Jane spoke next, "Actually, Caroline, you can be of some help if you truly desire. I shall be quite busy the next several days planning a dinner party for Charles. It is nearly one year since the Netherfield Ball, and we have decided to mark the occasion with a celebration. As you did such splendid work with the preparations for the ball, I wonder if you might prepare a list for me of which flower arrangements were placed in each of the public rooms." To Jane, it seemed there were far too many flowers, and those of competing scents at the ball. Having Caroline prepare a list would keep the woman occupied and prevent her interfering in the true work to be accomplished. Jane was only partially successful. Though Caroline did not interfere with the menus or room arrangements, she did send out a single invitation of her own. Two days later, Lady Winslow allowed a slow, predatory smile to cross her face. _Darcy is sure to be there. I will see to his final ruination, his and that ridiculous girl's._

* * *

 _Tomorrow lovelies...I'll post the dinner party tomorrow. Meanwhile, please keep commenting and reviewing._


	19. Chapters 38-39

**The canon characters do not belong to me. The contents of this story are the sole property of the author. Any duplication in whole or in part for publication is strictly prohibited.**

 **A thousand thank yous for your continued comments and reviews.**

 **A little food, a little music, maybe a little drama...read on dear friends, read on!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 38** **  
**

 **Netherfield Park, November 26, 1812**

Elizabeth sat just a little apart from everyone else in Netherfield's drawing room. This was the first time she had been in _his_ company since Jane's wedding. Though he had thrice visited the Bingleys, she was usually able to go to her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner when he was expected. Tonight she had been given no such opportunity. She had expected he would be among the invited guests and had even tried to hie herself to London. Jane had pleaded with her to stay, and by some perverse mischance, her aunt told her that though she was always welcome, a visit this particular week would not be possible. She could not know, of course, that Darcy had visited Gracechurch Street himself directly upon receiving his invitation. There he had pled his case to her relations and begged their assistance in ensuring Elizabeth's presence when he next returned to Hertfordshire.

The evening had not been as bad as she had anticipated. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw Georgiana had accompanied her brother. The siblings arrived early and Georgiana had come directly to Elizabeth after exchanging all the appropriate greetings. She wrapped Elizabeth in a fierce embrace and whispered to her, "We must talk tomorrow, but for tonight simply know you are still my dearest friend, Elizabeth Bennet." Elizabeth had returned the embrace and whispered her thanks. Darcy had greeted her if not warmly, at least with more politeness than she felt she deserved. They had said nothing to one another beyond the usual civilities, and Elizabeth found she was relieved when Georgiana's exit indicated the arrival of more guests. The influx of people meant Elizabeth did not have to stir herself to much conversation. Her younger sisters had been invited, but Mary was ill and Kitty chose to remain at home to care for her. Though her father was greatly altered, he truly did not care for such gatherings and had seized upon Mary's illness as an excuse to remain behind. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she pictured her dear papa ensconced in his study with a well-loved book in one hand and his favourite brandy in the other.

The only unpleasant aspect of the evening so far had come with the announcement of Lady Arabella Winslow to the party. Elizabeth observed the look that passed between her sister and Bingley. They had not issued Lady Winslow's invitation. Elizabeth suspected she knew who had. Only Caroline would be so brazen. Her suspicions were quickly confirmed when Lady Winslow spoke to Jane and Bingley in a voice just loud enough to be heard by anyone standing nearby. "You were so kind to allow dear Caroline to invite me. I am certain I have never seen a more charming country home." Bingley and Jane assured the lady of her welcome, but Elizabeth could see from the look in her sister's eye that Caroline would be called to account for her actions. From her hosts, Lady Winslow went first to Darcy. "Fitz, darling, what a treat it is to see you again. Why this is twice in a six month. I am honoured." Elizabeth was stunned to see Darcy turn away from the lady in mid-sentence and wondered what had happened. Lady Winslow retreated immediately to Caroline's side. Each lady's gaze moved constantly in Darcy's direction, one with undisguised longing and the other with pure disgust. In this manner the two carried on a whispered exchange until dinner was called.

Elizabeth was relieved to be seated apart from Lady Winslow, Caroline, and Darcy. Instead she was nearer her neighbours, the Lucases, and Gouldings. She would not be expected to converse with Darcy, yet she was able to observe his interaction with others without drawing undue attention to herself. He was seated further up the table near Charles and the Longs. He seemed a little more reserved than usual, and she thought she caught him looking her way more than once. She even imagined his glances might hold some regard. But she dismissed such thoughts as folly nearly as quickly as they came. No, Mr. Darcy could want nothing of her now. Even if he could look beyond her unfortunate connections as Bingley had for his angel, there was no escaping her own shame. He could never wish to be associated with a woman tainted by George Wickham. _At least,_ she thought _, he does not forbid Georgiana from associating with me. That is something._

When the gentlemen rejoined the ladies after dinner, Elizabeth slipped quietly to the side of the room. She sincerely hoped Jane would not call upon her to perform and that she might pass the remainder of the evening unnoticed. _How odd it is_ , Elizabeth mused to herself, _that I should be taking the role of not wanting to be noticed in conversation. I, who used to love conversation above all things_. She smiled at that. Thus occupied with her own thoughts, she failed to notice the approach of Lady Winslow and so could not escape before the lady claimed her attention.

"Why Miss Eliza, you are very sly hiding over here all alone! But now I have found you out and you must join the party!" Lady Winslow pretended a giggle as she spoke.

Elizabeth did not bother to correct the lady's address and forced a courteous smile to her lips, "Not at all Lady Winslow. I was simply indulging a taste for quiet observation. But I am quite happy to sit with any of my sister's guests."

"Not all of them, I daresay," answered Lady Winslow with a pointed look at Darcy. He stood with his back to them and appeared to be in conversation with Charles.

"I am afraid I do not take your meaning." Elizabeth knew perfectly well to what Lady Winslow was referring; she did not, however, know how the lady came into her information.

"Oh, do not look so shocked Miss Bennet. I was speaking with Caroline Bingley earlier and she confirmed what I had long suspected, that you and Fitz were once, shall we say, much better acquainted than you appear to be now?" Lady Winslow gave Elizabeth a knowing glance and a much too familiar pat on the arm as she skillfully guided them nearer the center of the room. "Of course, I do not believe the bit about you attempting to seduce Bingley." Lady Winslow's voice raised in volume as they moved toward her intended audience.

Elizabeth coloured and gasped as she considered how many might have heard Lady Winslow's claims even with the focus being on Maria Lucas's performance at the pianoforte. Rather than move out of hearing, Elizabeth determined to refute the lady's claims. "I am glad you recognize a lie when you hear one. But surely, Lady Winslow, you realize the harm that could come from your words if they were overheard by the wrong ears? I pray you cease this conversation." Elizabeth was pleased to see the few people that had overheard Lady Winslow's remark quickly lose interest and return to their own conversations.

Lady Winslow, however, was not yet finished. She looked at her prey with feigned pity and said, "I can imagine how difficult it must be to see your former favourite in such a public circumstance. Only let me assure you of this, Miss Bennet. He is hardly worth pining over. As I once told you, I have known Fitzwilliam Darcy for many years and I can promise you that a more proud, disagreeable man you will never meet. I know that you have one fortunate connection in Mrs. Bingley, but truly, according to my good friend, the rest of your family are hardly worth notice. For goodness sake, your youngest sister _eloped,_ and with the son of a mere steward. Not that such things are of any importance to me, I only say this because I know Fitz and I can assure you that even if he had managed to go so far as to make you an offer, his abominable pride would never have allowed your unfortunate relations within ten miles of his precious Pemberley. No, he puts his pride above all things. First and always, he is a Darcy of Pemberley. I am the daughter of a peer and he would not have me, so it is certain you would always have been reminded that you were not good enough for him."

Elizabeth was stunned at this speech, no less for its impropriety than its implications. She had lost Darcy forever because of her own vanity and George Wickham's drunken behaviour. A loss for which she grieved nearly every day, and this, this, this impudent trollop who had cast his love aside like so much old ribbon would dare sit there and impugn his character? His worth? His name? Such an insult could not be allowed to stand. Maria had now given way to Lucy Goulding. "I daresay, Lady Winslow, that you and I must have had very different experiences with Mr. Darcy," she finally began.

"Pardon me?" Lady Winslow was taken back by Elizabeth's tone.

"First, there was never an understanding between myself and Mr. Darcy, so I have no claim or injury to resent. I wish him nothing but joy in this life. It pains me to speak ill of family, but Miss Bingley is not an accurate source of information for such matters. Mr. Darcy has clearly lost your approbation, but it is my understanding that you did not lose his so much as you willfully cast it aside. You are a guest in my sister's home so I will say no more on _that_ subject. However, as to Mr. Darcy, I will say this; I may have lost his good opinion, but he has certainly not lost mine. While I did not always think him so, it has been some time now since I have considered Mr. Darcy to be one of the best men of my acquaintance. Yes, he is a Darcy of Pemberley. He is a generous friend, a considerate brother, and an attentive landlord. His kindness and thoughtfulness are beyond what you or any other person so wholly unconnected to him could possibly imagine, and I am proud to have had an acquaintance with a gentleman of his caliber. I will thank you to importune me no further." With that, Elizabeth exited the room, leaving a speechless Lady Winslow to wonder how the tables had turned so quickly.

Darcy, meanwhile, had overheard all of this. Having discovered early on that any effort at conversation with Elizabeth was fruitless, he had resorted to his former habit of standing near her to listen to her conversation with others. That too had proven useless for most of the evening, as it appeared she spoke with no one. This, oddly, had given him a small measure of hope. Perhaps, if she spoke with no one her not speaking to him was not a matter of dislike. He had been trying to see her for months with no success. He needed to apologize. If he had made Wickham's character known to all, the damnable man would have had no opportunity to harm her. Darcy knew Elizabeth must blame him. What other reason could there be for her refusal to even see him? But now he had this speech to Lady Winslow to consider. In it, he heard traces of _his_ Elizabeth. His saucy, impertinent, outspoken Elizabeth had finally made an appearance, and she had spoken in his defense! What was it she said? "I am proud to have had an acquaintance with a gentleman of his caliber…" A gentleman! She called him a gentleman! But there was something else. Something troubling. "I may have lost his good opinion…" Oh, no! No. No. No. Is that why she had been avoiding him all these months? It was not because she blamed him as he had assumed. Anne and Richard were correct. His silence had indeed been seen as disapprobation.

"I say Darcy, you look quite ill. You have gone completely white! Whatever is the matter? Here sit, I shall have some wine brought over. Or brandy perhaps?" Charles Bingley looked at his friend in alarm.

"No. No. I assure you. I have just…Charles, where is," Darcy paused and lowered his voice so that only Bingley could hear, "Where is Miss Elizabeth? I must speak with her!"

"She just stepped out on the balcony, but Darcy, even though I brought you here for this as her brother I must urge you to be careful. She has had a terrible time these past weeks, and tonight was especially difficult." He laid a cautionary hand on his friend's arm.

"And as the man who loves her, I must tell you to stay out of this. I will not hurt her." Darcy took a deliberate step away from Charles.

"Darcy! Wait. I had hoped you would wait until morning, but if you must have a private audience tonight, at least let me speak first with Jane. We will arrange it so you have privacy without leaving Elizabeth to feel compromised or unsafe. It has been very difficult for her since…" he trailed off uncomfortably.

Far from being outraged at the suggestion that he would compromise Elizabeth, Darcy was humbled to be reminded that once again he had thought only of ending his own distress. "Of course. I would not wish to make her any more uncomfortable than she will no doubt already be. But Bingley, I really must speak with her tonight."

Seeing the near desperation in his friend's face, Bingley went immediately to Jane who was just arranging a few tables of whist. Darcy was on tenterhooks as he watched them. He saw Jane's eyes go first to him, then to Elizabeth. Jane shook her head. Darcy's heart plummeted. She looked at him again and then back to her husband. Bingley took both her hands in his. Her eyes then sought the floor and she chewed on the corner of her bottom lip. It was a habit she shared with her sister. They both did this whenever they were contemplating a difficult decision. Finally, she looked at her husband and gave a resigned nod. Bingley kissed his wife on the forehead and turned away. Darcy's relief was such that he felt his legs would not long support him. He watched as they spoke a few moments more, then crossed the room. Jane made sure the games were underway, then went to her sister on the balcony, and Bingley came to Darcy's side.

"Jane has gone to her sister. But I warn you Darcy, Elizabeth may not agree to see you. We have done what we can in bringing you here, but we will not force her." Bingley did not tell Darcy that he and Jane were now aware of Elizabeth's thoughts on the matter.

"I know we have discussed Miss Elizabeth's avoidance, and though I thought I knew her reasoning, tonight I learned I have been mistaken. As often happens at gatherings such as this, I overheard a conversation in which I had no part. From it, I came to learn that Miss Elizabeth believes I no longer care for her. Nothing could be further from the truth, and I must tell her so as soon as possible. I cannot allow her to go on thinking that there is any circumstance beyond her own desire that would keep me from her side." This was the longest speech he had made regarding his feelings for Elizabeth to anyone in some time.

"That will give Jane great comfort. She was not convinced of the wisdom of this scheme."

On the balcony, Jane was having a less hopeful conversation with her sister. "Lizzy, please speak with him, or at least listen to what he has to say. I cannot believe he would seek you out just to cause further pain."

"Jane, his very presence causes me pain. How can you ask me to do this?"

Jane looked at her sister and decided on a very un-Jane like approach to the situation. "Elizabeth Agnes Bennet," Elizabeth startled at the sound of her full name coming from her sister's lips, "that is quite enough. You have spent months in mourning for this man. You profess to still hold a deep love for him. If it was Charles in that room begging to speak with me, I would challenge the heavens to stop me hearing his voice. _That_ is love. You have listened too long to the likes of Caroline Bingley and Lady Winslow. I once knew a girl who said her courage rose with every attempt to intimidate her. I wonder, where she has gone?"

Elizabeth stood with her mouth slightly agape at Jane's speech. This was not her meek, accommodating sister. This woman before her was a force of nature. This was the woman who had stood against her mother to protect Elizabeth, who had refused Lydia entrance to her home, and who had, time and again, held Elizabeth as she cried in the night. This was not someone with whom she would like to do battle. "I love you, Jane. Thank you for always speaking sense, even when I do not wish to hear it. I will speak with Mr. Darcy, but I would like to wait until after your other guests have taken their leave. I do not think either of wishes to be the subject of more gossip."

"More gossip?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth then told Jane of Lady Winslow's earlier remarks. "I cannot think where she might have heard such things, Jane. But it would be good to know before she has an opportunity to do real harm."

Jane's eyes narrowed. "Caroline."

"Caroline? But how, Jane?" Elizabeth was confused.

"I do not know, but I intend to find out. If I am correct, I can assure you the rumours will not leave this house. But Caroline will." Jane spoke with flinty resolve.

Though it felt endless for two of the participants, the party did break up in good time. Carriages were summoned, and the guests were farewelled. As Lady Winslow had traveled from London, she was given a guest room for the night. Bingley summoned Caroline to his study to discuss her part in the confrontation between Elizabeth and Lady Winslow and to deliver the news that she would be settled in her own establishment as quickly as possible. Until then, she was to remain in her chambers. She had betrayed his goodwill for the last time. Comforted by the knowledge that her charges would at least be safe from Caroline's interference, Jane walked with her sister to join Darcy on the balcony and then retreated a respectful distance. Which is to say she retreated to the warmth of the fireplace where if she leaned to one side she might see the edge of the balcony where her sister and Darcy stood.

When Elizabeth first stepped through the doors of the house to the balcony, Darcy's breath caught. She was finally here and so close he could almost touch her. He took in every aspect of her being. He saw the circles beginning to show through her carefully applied powder, traced the contours of her hollowed cheeks, and thought with dismay that she had lost too much weight.

No longer able to maintain her composure under his penetrating gaze, Elizabeth broke the silence between them, "Why did you seek a private audience if you were only going to stare at me?"

He maintained his gaze, drinking her in. "Why did you come if you were not going to speak?"

"We are speaking." There she was. _His_ Elizabeth. There was a sweet archness to her tone. It was a challenge waiting to be met.

"You have not spoken two words together while we have been in company." He gave her a brief smile.

"I have nothing to say that is fit for company." She looked away from him then, choosing instead to move to the balustrade and stare out at the star-filled night.

"We are not in company now." He stepped closer, joining her at the rail. He could almost touch her arm. He could smell the lovely hint of lavender drifting from her hair.

"That distinction had not escaped me." They were silent for a time before Elizabeth began again, "You must hate me"

"I could never hate you."

"I thought you must."

"Why?"

"Because I could not stop him."

"That was not possible."

"I should have known."

"Known what?"

"I should have known that I could not possibly control a wild, thoughtless girl. I should have known what he and Lydia were about. That I was placing myself in danger. That Lydia would…" she trailed off, unable to speak of Lydia's betrayal aloud.

"Such suspicion is not in your nature. If it were, you would not be my Elizabeth." He moved closer again.

"Do not tease me." Her voice trembled.

"I am not teasing." There were so many things he wished to say, but as it often was when he was with Elizabeth, Darcy could not find the words.

"Why did you come?" Elizabeth heard the nearly desperate plea in her own voice.

 _Because I love you. Because you are the very air that I breathe. Because every day without you I feel as though I must soon perish_. Mustering all his courage Darcy asked, "Do you wish I had not?"

"I only wish I knew why you have come." Elizabeth still gazed steadfastly into the night and either did not or chose not to notice that Darcy was now standing directly beside her. Their shoulders were touching. She did not move away.

"I came for you." Into those four words he poured all of his love, all of his passion, all of his longing.

She released an almost indelicate little huff. "Me?" He could hear that Elizabeth's doubt was of herself, not him.

" _You_ , Elizabeth," and her name was a prayer on his lips. Could she not hear how he valued her? Loved her still?

"Why me?" The pain in her voice broke his resolve and he placed his hand over hers. The feel of her still gloved hand in his was overwhelming.

"Why not you?" He gave her fingers a careful squeeze.

"Him." There were now silent tears sliding down her alabaster cheeks and once again he wanted to kill George Wickham for the harm he had done.

"No." As if that vile scoundrel could do anything to change his love.

"No?" Her voice was incredulous and her head dropped so her gaze was no longer fixed on the skies, but on her slippered feet.

"No." He was definitive. In no way would her sister's husband come between them. He gently turned Elizabeth so they were facing one another on the balcony and took both her hands in his.

"So...me?" He could hear hope creep into her voice, though she continued to stare fixedly at her slippers.

"Yes. You." He tipped her chin with his index finger. He wanted to drown in the lovely, dark pools of her eyes.

"For how long?" Elizabeth was beginning to believe the hope blossoming in her heart, but she wanted to hear it confirmed.

"Forever." He brushed the tears from her cheeks with the back of his index finger.

It was everything Elizabeth wanted and more. He loved her. All else could be discussed later. Right now, he loved her and that was enough. She looked at him shyly. "Will you be ashamed of me if I ask you to hold me? I do not believe our chaperones would mind." Elizabeth gestured slightly to the open doorway to the house. Bingley and Jane could still see the balcony door, but at Elizabeth's gesture they found they had urgent business elsewhere in the house.

"I thought you would never ask." Darcy gathered the woman he loved in his arms and breathed in the scent of spring rain and of fresh air, and of a long walk through the country with grass, and flowers and trees and he knew what it was to be whole. As Elizabeth let all of her grief and pain and love flow through her tears, Darcy wished for nothing more than to take in all of her sorrow and return it to her as joy. When Elizabeth stepped into his embrace and inhaled the comforting scent of a forest of cedar, she knew she had finally come home.

 **CHAPTER 39**

When at last Elizabeth's tears seemed spent, she said, "You must think me ridiculous."

"I think nothing of the kind, as I believe you know very well." He replied as he handed her his handkerchief.

Elizabeth shook her head ruefully, repaired her face as best she could, then turned to him with questioning eyes, "Will that do?"

"Very well, indeed." Already heedless of propriety, the two felt no concern as they returned to the house hand in hand. By unspoken accord, Darcy and Elizabeth remained silent as they entered the house and made their way upstairs. Elizabeth caught Jane's eye and cast her worried sister a reassuring smile as she allowed Darcy to escort her. When they reached her chamber door, Darcy lifted her hands one at a time, turned each over brushed the lightest kiss just where her gloves ended at the wrist, "Until tomorrow then, Elizabeth"

"Until tomorrow, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth placed her hand on the doorknob behind her, opened the door and slipped inside without ever breaking eye contact. Once inside, she did not summon her maid. She extinguished her candle and sat facing the fire as she traced the path his lips had taken across her hands. She did not think of all they must still discuss, only of the feel of his arms as he held her, his breath in her hair, and the fire that spread through her body when his lips touched her bared skin. For the first time since returning from Brighton, Elizabeth slept peacefully through the night.

Darcy was also not considering all that yet lay between them. Once in bed he lay thinking of what had happened on the balcony. Holding her had stirred something in him that he could not name. Passion, yes, but there was yet something more. He had long imagined what it would be to hold Elizabeth, but he had not even considered the comfort he would draw from the simple knowledge that she trusted him with her pain. Holding her, protecting her, giving her his strength gave him a deeper sense of fulfillment than he had ever known. His dreams, however, were of a very different nature.

Breakfast the following day was a tense affair. Caroline did not remain above stairs, rather she had requested her trunks be packed and loaded on Lady Winslow's carriage. Lady Winslow forbade the action. A terrible row ensued with each lady accusing the other of assorted deceptions, manipulations, and other misdeeds. The shouting match had continued until Bingley came down in time to hear Lady Winslow shouting as Caroline snatched several papers from her hand, "If you had read this damned letter from Miss Darcy, you would have known…" she was not given the opportunity to finish her sentence.

Bingley raised his voice above the noise, "Enough!" He bellowed. When both Caroline and Lady Winslow were shocked into silence, he moderated his tone and continued. "You are disrupting the peace of this house and I will not have it. Lady Winslow, I believe your carriage is waiting. Cook has prepared a basket for you since you are not able to join us for breakfast."

Having dismissed one unwelcome guest, he turned to the other. "Caroline, your trunks have been packed. Hurst has been assisting in the search for an appropriate establishment, and I am pleased to inform you such has been located. Additionally, Louisa has found a suitable woman to act as your companion. You may take breakfast in your rooms and then you will depart for London. But first, you will tell me to what letter Lady Winslow referred."

"Charles, really. It is unseemly to discuss this here, in the presence of your servants and guests." Caroline demurred.

"You had no such reservations when you were carrying on like a common fishwife! My servants know the meaning of discretion, and my guests are, I suspect, your victims in this scheme. Now, out with it! What of this letter?"

Caroline dropped her hand behind her back in a desperate attempt to hide what she knew had already been seen. "It is nothing, brother. Simply a private note from Miss Darcy."

As the door to the breakfast room was open, Georgiana had heard the exchange. Though she was loath to interfere, she did not wish to be associated with whatever scheme Caroline was concocting. She stepped to Bingley's side and spoke clearly, "I have sent no missive to Miss Bingley. If she indeed holds a letter from my hand, it was not meant for her." Georgiana flushed crimson and swiftly left the room. She closed the door behind her before returning to her seat at the table.

Caroline paled as she realized she would not be able to distract her brother from his intended purpose. She wondered if she might be able to burn the offending note. Bingley held out his hand. "The letter, Caroline."

"I meant no harm, Charles." Caroline pleaded as she edged toward the fire.

"Do not attempt to defend yourself, not after last night. Give me the letter."

"But, Charles, surely – " Just a few more inches and she would be safe.

"Now, Caroline." Bingley remained firm.

Caroline finally relented and placed the letter in his outstretched hand. "There. Now you have the stupid thing. It is not as though it contained anything interesting or even especially private. Mrs. Bennet was right, you have been entirely taken in by these Bennet chits! I am your sister, Charles! Me! Not Eliza. You should be taking my part!"

Charles shook his head and spoke in a voice only she would hear, "Yes, Caroline, you _are_ my sister. And I am heartily sorry I did not see you for who you are years ago. There might then have been hope of changing your character before it became fixed. But I did nothing, and your disposition as a selfish and cruel manipulator is set. You leave in one hour. Please do not force me to have you escorted from the house." With that, Charles turned from his youngest sister and entered the breakfast room alone.

Elizabeth, Darcy, and Georgiana paused in their conversation when Bingley came in. Jane went to his side where she briefly grasped his hand in solidarity and comfort. They exchanged a few whispered words, and Jane returned to her place at the table. The other three all sensed the Bingleys needed a few moments in privacy, but it was Georgiana who provided their polite escape. "Lizzy, I have missed the walks we took at Rosings in the spring. Are there any paths nearby that you might share with me?"

Elizabeth seized the opportunity when it was presented. "Indeed. Netherfield Park has several paths we might yet enjoy. It is not so cool as to preclude a morning's walk."

Darcy could not suppress his chuckle, and he cast a warm look Elizabeth's direction. "Miss Bennet, I do not believe there exists a morning cool enough to keep you indoors." He could not help thinking of ways he would like to warm her on such future mornings.

Elizabeth laughed at this depiction of herself. She was delighting in the ease of his company. "I am sure I do not know, sir, but I readily admit I have not yet encountered such a day." She returned her attention to Georgiana and said, "Now come, Georgie, we shall ramble until our cheeks are red!"

Jane and Darcy admonished her in unison, "You shall catch cold!"

This only served to cause Elizabeth and Georgiana to dissolve in a fit of laughter. When they left the room, Jane spoke to Darcy. "Do not worry yourself, Elizabeth will not take risks with your sister's health."

Darcy only smiled. "I know, do not make yourself uneasy, Mrs. Bingley. And now, if you will please excuse me, I have a personal matter to which I must attend." He said this last with a glance to the door Elizabeth had just exited. Jane smiled her understanding and gave him leave to depart.

When Elizabeth and Georgiana were finally outdoors, Georgiana looped her arm through Elizabeth's and wasted no time in starting their conversation. "I thought you did not wish to know me, Lizzy, when my letters began to be returned from Brighton."

Elizabeth felt chastened, though there was no rebuke in Georgiana's voice. "I am sorry, Georgie." She was not certain she should reveal that she had written and in the end decided it did not matter. "I should have written when I arrived at Netherfield. I have never wished to forsake our friendship."

"That is what my brother said." Georgiana replied as they rounded a corner, "When I was finally able to speak to him on the subject, he told me about Mrs. Wickham's elopement."

Elizabeth gasped involuntarily. Surely Darcy had not told his sister what happened in Brighton? Georgiana answered the unasked question, "I was saddened to think you might believe I would not want to know you just because of your sister's behaviour. That is why I sent a letter for you with my brother. Of course, after this morning I know why you never replied."

Elizabeth was relieved at the direction of Georgiana's thoughts. "I admit I was embarrassed by what took place in Brighton, but be assured that I would have answered your note had I received it. The important point, however, is that now you are here, and we are very clearly still friends, are we not?"

Georgiana laughed, "Of course we are. Now, you must tell me everything that has happened since we last met!"

Elizabeth thought she would not tell Georgiana quite everything, and instead regaled her with stories of the changes in Mary and Kitty, and promised to invite her younger sisters to tea as soon as Mary was well again. The pair spent above half an hour outside before returning indoors for a bit of hot cider. As neither Darcy nor the Bingleys were anywhere to be seen, Elizabeth and Georgiana retreated to Elizabeth's sitting room where they remained for several hours.

 **Longbourn**

When Elizabeth and Georgiana had rounded the corner away from the front of Netherfield Park, Darcy had used the moment to slip quietly from the house, silently making his way to the stables. There he mounted his horse and rode for Longbourn. As had Bingley before him, Darcy arrived at an hour only just suitable for calling. He was greeted by Mrs. Hill and then stood waiting while she inquired after her master. Darcy thought the process was taking an uncommonly long time and was having difficulty remaining in place while he waited. He could not recall ever having been this nervous, not even when he had been summoned to the headmaster's office after George Wickham had given Darcy's name instead of his own when he was caught stealing from a local merchant. Of course, Darcy's entire future happiness had not depended on the outcome of that conversation. Now it very much did. If Mr. Bennet would not see him, Darcy did not know what he would do. He was left in this state of agony for ten full minutes before the housekeeper returned. He could see she was only just managing to suppress a smile and hoped that meant Mr. Bennet was having a little fun at Darcy's own expense. Mrs. Hill said, "Mr. Bennet will see you now. This way, if you please."

Darcy thought it silly to require the housekeeper to provide an escort. He had, after all, been several times to Mr. Bennet's study and knew the way very well. He considered that he ought to keep his thoughts to himself, however, and simply said, "Thank you, Mrs. Hill," then followed the housekeeper through various rooms until they reached their destination. Mrs. Hill knocked on the study door, announced Darcy, and took her leave.

"Ah, Mr. Darcy. I had heard you were once again in the neighbourhood. Though I confess I did not believe the reports. For you told me yourself you would not return until after the spring planting at Pemberley."

Darcy nodded his acknowledgement. "Quite true, Mr. Bennet. However, before I could leave London, I found my plans were quite altered."

Mr. Bennet waved Darcy to a chair and the younger man sat. "So I see. Tell me, what brings you to my study on this chilly morning? Surely you are not already bored of the company at Netherfield?"

"I am not. I always find the company at Netherfield to be to my liking and this visit it has been even more so." Darcy smiled.

Mr. Bennet regarded him for a long moment before saying, "Is that so, Mr. Darcy? And why is that? Surely it is not the addition of Miss Bingley to the party that has increased your enjoyment."

Darcy blanched. "Heavens no!" He blurted without thought, then modulated his tone before continuing. "That is to say, while Miss Bingley has certainly provided a, ahem, change in the routine of my visit, her presence is not responsible for any change to my feelings."

There was a barely discernible twinkle in Mr. Bennet's eye. "Oh? Then pray tell me, why do you find Netherfield suddenly so attractive?"

"My attraction is not one of a sudden nature, Mr. Bennet. Rather, it is of longstanding duration and has only just been reaffirmed."

"Is that so? And you know this for certain?" The twinkle was now a piercing gaze.

"I do. You are aware that my interest has not wavered these many months."

"I am." Mr. Bennet nodded for Darcy to continue.

"And I believe you are aware, as I now am, that her interest has also remained steady." Again Mr. Bennet nodded his agreement. "We have much to discuss still. There are a number of things that remain unspoken between us, but I would like to think we have the rest of our lives to sort it all."

"The rest of your life? Are you come to the point at last, Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, sir. You once gave me your blessing to marry Elizabeth. I wish to know if I still have it."

"Have you already proposed?"

"No. But I hope to do so yet today."

"And if she refuses you?"

 _It would not be the first time,_ thought Darcy. "Then I will remain by her side until she accepts me or sends me away for good."

"What of the next time you feel the need to ride off into the unknown to right a wrong? What will become of my Lizzy then?" Mr. Bennet's gaze was hard and his voice firm.

"I will take her with me. I wish to never again be parted from her." Darcy said earnestly.

Mr. Bennet could not help but soften at the words and the emotion behind them. "Very well then, Mr. Darcy," he began, but he was interrupted.

"Just Darcy, sir."

Mr. Bennet chuckled, "Very well then just Darcy, you have my blessing. Though she is now under the protection of your friend. Perhaps I should require that you apply to him as well," the older man teased.

"Mr. Bennet, I must now face your daughter. Surely you do not think Bingley to be more frightening than Elizabeth when she is angry?" At that, both men burst into laughter. Darcy spent another quarter hour with Mr. Bennet before leaving his wishes for a speedy recovery for Miss Mary and his regards for Miss Kitty as he left to return to Netherfield. He eyed the sun as he left and considered what arrangements were to be made before he spoke to Elizabeth.

 **Penwood Cottage, Brighton**

Mrs. Brooks was completing a final cleaning of Penwood before Colonel and Mrs. Forster removed with the regiment to Newcastle. She was not looking forward to spending the winter so far to the north, but was too good natured to complain. The house was nearly ready for the move, and she had only to clean the entry before all was in order. Caught up in thoughts of the cold winter ahead, Mrs. Brooks inadvertently knocked the outgoing post from a table near the door. Cursing her clumsiness, the woman dropped to her knees to retrieve the post, then stood and began sorting the pile before returning it to the table. When she came to the last letter her hands trembled. It was damaged, as though the table had been moved across it a number of times. She took in the delicate, feminine penmanship, the direction on the letter and the date. 31 July. Mrs. Brooks forgot all about her mission to clean the house and ran straight to Colonel Forster's office.

 **Darcy House, London**

Before Darcy and Georgiana departed for Hertfordshire, they were surprised by a visit from Anne. "You shall soon have to begin calling me Richard if I do not improve my manners, Cousins." She said by way of greeting. "Oh, but it appears you are leaving. Dear me, I do have terrible timing."

"We are leaving and it is rude of you to arrive unannounced, but I shall never stoop to calling you Richard unless you begin to raid my cellars, cigars, and pantry at every turn." Darcy rejoined. "Tell us, what brings you to London?"

"Mother. She is becoming quite impossible. I had to keep to my rooms for three days straight last week. She was in such a temper! Mrs. Collins has been indisposed recently and mother takes it as a personal affront that Mr. Collins is tending his wife rather than stumbling over himself at Rosings." Anne had by this time divested herself of her outerwear and preceded the Darcy siblings to a sitting room. "Yesterday she tried to fire Mrs. Jenkinson. Twice. So, this morning we packed my trunks and made good our escape. If I am very fortunate, my absence will not be noticed until nightfall." Mrs. Jenkins said nothing, but nodded her head in agreement as Anne spoke.

Darcy only shook his head at this intelligence. "And why did you not go to the Fitzwilliams?"

"Because that is where mother will no doubt stay when she descends upon the town looking for me."

"Yes. I can see where it would be better for both of us should she find you here!" Darcy said sarcastically.

Anne merely regarded him imperiously. Then she spoke in a tone eerily reminiscent of her mother. "Since it appears you will not be in residence, there is no reason for her to even come here. Your knocker will be down, and I am certain you have already informed my aunt and uncle of your impending departure."

"Actually, no, I had not." On seeing the look in Anne's eyes, Darcy hastened to add, "But I will send a note this morning. What would you have done if I was not planning to leave? Never mind. I do not wish to know. You and Mrs. Jenkins are welcome to stay until we return. Mrs. Allen will see to you."

"Where are you going, anyway? Not to Pemberley, you do not have enough trunks for that."

Darcy sighed, but it was Georgiana who responded, "To Hertfordshire. We are going to see Lizzy."

Anne's face lit up, "Will she be home then?"

Georgiana answered, "We certainly hope so. Fitzwilliam and I visited the Gardiners. You have not met them. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner are Lizzy's aunt and uncle. We visited them as soon as the invitation to a dinner party at Netherfield was received. Mrs. Gardiner assured us she would defer any request for a visit from Lizzy to another time."

Anne smiled her approval. "An excellent scheme, Darcy! What will you do when you arrive?"

Darcy reached in his pocket and retrieved the ring he had carried with him for so long. "Give her this and pray she accepts me."

Anne made all the appropriate noises over the beauty of the ring then reassured her obviously nervous cousin, "She will, Darcy. She will. Now, be gone with you and make sure you have packed extra rugs for Georgiana. It is abominably cold!"

As Darcy and Georgiana boarded the carriage, Darcy grumbled, "I believe our cousin just removed me from my own house!" Georgiana only laughed in response.

This is how Anne came to be visiting with Mrs. Jenkinson in a sitting room at Darcy House the morning after the Netherfield dinner party. She had just picked up a novel when Mrs. Allen burst in the room. "Oh, goodness. Lord bless me. There you are, Miss Anne. I have looked the house over in search of you!"

Anne set her novel aside and responded patiently. "You have found me, Mrs. Allen. What seems to be the trouble?"

The housekeeper seemed to recall herself at Anne's voice and said, "Forgive me, madam. Might I have a word with you in private? In the master's study perhaps?"

Anne was intrigued. "Certainly." She turned to Mrs. Jenkinson, "I am sure I will not be long."

Once they were inside the study with the doors closed, Mrs. Allen began again. "Forgive me, miss, I quite forgot myself just then." Anne inclined her head and Mrs. Allen continued, "I know it is not my place, miss, and I have kept myself to myself if you know what I mean." She glanced up at Anne. Seeing the lady was not inclined to interrupt,she went on, "Well, I know there has been some business to do with the master and that nice Miss Bennet who was here in the spring."

Anne was now somewhat alarmed. "We should not speak of Mr. Darcy's private affairs, Mrs. Allen."

"Oh, no. No, I would never. It is just that a letter arrived here today. It came express for the master." She held out a badly damaged missive to Anne's waiting hand. "Mr. Thompson opened it, as he was instructed to by the master and found that inside. It was already good and damaged as you see, but he could still see the date. Why that letter is very old and now I do not know what to do. Mr. Thompson says as we should wait for the master's return, but I can read, and I can see that it is a letter from Miss Bennet and I know the family has been right worried."

Anne stopped her. "You have done well Mrs. Allen. I shall take care of it from here. If Mr. Thompson raises a question, you may tell him that I have intervened, and he may discuss it with Mr. Darcy on his return from Hertfordshire." The housekeeper bobbed a curtsey and left Anne in the study.

Anne perched on the edge of Darcy's favourite chair by a currently cold fireplace and studied the letter in her hand. It was indeed dated from July, addressed to Georgiana and written in Lizzy's familiar hand. Was this then the answer to all their questions? She, Richard, and Darcy had puzzled over why Elizabeth suddenly stopped writing Georgiana in the summer. Perhaps she did not. At least, not when they thought she had. She first read the cover from Colonel Forster. In his note he told how his own housekeeper had found the note behind a piece of furniture and brought it to him. He then sent it to Darcy as soon as was practicable. He offered no explanation as to how the letter became lost in the first place, but Anne supposed it must have fallen. As Anne turned the older letter over, the pages fell open in her hand. She would not, of course, have opened the letter herself. But as the opportunity presented, she saw no harm in glancing at the contents. She skimmed down the page, allowing only a few phrases to catch her eye, _please see the enclosed letter safely to your brother's hand…if you shall be allowed…I love you as my own sister._ She dropped the pages as she instantly recognized the significance of the letter. To the empty room she said, "I must go to Hertfordshire at once!" She bent to retrieve the pages and two more lines came to her notice, these from yet another letter. _My dearest Fitzwilliam,_ and _please…say you were not leaving me._ "Mrs. Allen!" Anne shouted even as she rang the bell.

In less time than she thought possible, Anne had dashed off a note to Colonel Fitzwilliam, whom she knew to be staying with his parents, had her trunks packed, bade Mrs. Jenkinson to go see her family, and was waiting impatiently inside the readied carriage when her cousin arrived. "You are late, Richard!"

Her cousin replied, "You sent a note from Darcy House, which is supposed to unoccupied, to my parents' home where they had just received a frantic message from your mother demanding to know your whereabouts. I had a bit of explaining to do before I could just run off!"

"Drat! I had not considered mother. Well, it is done now and I shall not be here in any case. And I have sent Mrs. Jenkinson to her relations, so my mother may not threaten her for answers."

Richard settled back in his seat opposite Anne and said, "Now tell me. Where are we going and why does," he looked at the note in his hand, though Anne knew he did not need to, "Darcy's very future depend upon our haste?"

"We are going to Hertfordshire. Netherfield Park, to be precise."

"Why would we do that? Is not Darcy already there? If he is, then Miss Bennet is likely to be here in London. Should we not go to her instead?"

"Miss Bennet is not in London. She is at home."

"So they are in the same house? Together?" The good colonel's confusion showed in his voice.

"Yes, yes. Do try and keep up, Richard."

"An easier task if you would not speak in circles and mysteries." Richard groused.

Anne sighed. "Very well. Do you recall Darcy and Georgiana saying there had been no letters from Elizabeth after the incident in Brighton?" Richard nodded his head. "There was. A letter that is. There was a letter. It was somehow misplaced and arrived only this morning under cover of a letter from Colonel Forster."

"And naturally, you read it." Richard smirked.

Anne rapped his arm lightly with her hand. "I did not. Well, I did not read _all_ of it. Only enough to know that, as usual, our cousin has been operating under a misapprehension. Lizzy did not stop writing because _she_ was angry with _him_ , but because she thought _he_ was angry with _her_!"

"So they have spent months in misery because neither would ask other why they were being silent." It was not a question. "They deserve each other."

"Richard!"

"Well, they do. Have you ever encountered two more stubborn, pig-headed, prideful people than our cousin and Elizabeth Bennet?" He shook his head in consternation.

The pair spent the rest of the journey imagining all the ways the meeting between Darcy and Elizabeth could have gone wrong and what might be done to correct the situation. It was finally determined that on their arrival at Netherfield Park – after they apologized for arriving uninvited – Anne would take the letter directly to Elizabeth, and Richard would go to Darcy. Then they would create a circumstance requiring the pair to speak.

 **Netherfield Park**

While Anne and Colonel Fitzwilliam raced to Hertfordshire, the residents of Netherfield Park were blissfully unaware of any impending drama. Darcy had returned from Longbourn to find the Bingleys alone in their sitting room where he was informed that his sister remained above stairs with Elizabeth. He was not disappointed in the news, rather, he used the opportunity to request a private audience with Bingley. Jane readily agreed and made to join her sister and Georgiana. Darcy stopped her. "Mrs. Bingley, would you mind waiting just a few moments? Just until I finish speaking with your husband. I have hopes he will wish to consult you when we are done."

Jane smiled as she correctly surmised the turn of Darcy's thoughts. "Very well. I shall wait here. I need to speak with Mrs. Nicholls in any case."

Bingley and Darcy retired to the former's study. Bingley seated himself behind his desk. Darcy sat, then stood then sat again before finally attempting a casual pose leaning against the fireplace. "I say, Darcy. I believe you are more nervous than even I was! Were you not successful at Longbourn?"

Darcy gaped at his friend and collapsed in a nearby chair. "How did you know?" He asked as he rubbed a hand down his face.

"It is my house, Darcy. I would be a poor master if I did not know the goings on therein." Bingley neatly avoided the question. "Now, was it truly dreadful?"

"Yes. Well, no, not really, considering…"

"I do hope you find your tongue before you speak to Lizzy!"

Darcy glared at his friend, but Bingley only laughed in reply. Darcy spoke again. "No. It was not terrible. Yes, Mr. Bennet gave his consent."

"Then I hope to wish you happy very soon. When shall you propose?"

"That is why I wished to speak with you. You see, I require some assistance." The gentleman spoke for several minutes, then called for Jane to join them. After half an hour's conversation, Jane left to fetch Elizabeth and Georgiana.

Jane rapped lightly on Elizabeth's door. "Lizzy? Might I join you?"

A laughing Elizabeth opened her door and answered, "Of course, Jane! I am sorry to have kept your guest from you for so long. I thought you were engaged this morning."

"I was. But I am free now and I was hoping to tempt the pair of you to perform this evening. Since it will only be a family party it seems appropriate. I have only heard you, Miss Darcy, in practice, but you do play beautifully." She directed the latter part of her statement to Georgiana who blushed under the praise.

Georgiana replied, "I do not mind if you do not, Lizzy. But perhaps we should practice?"

"Now I cannot hope to decline!" Elizabeth teased. "Very well, we may perform but only if you play whilst I sing. You are by far more gifted than I, and I would not wish to embarrass myself."

"Ha. You play beautifully. But, I shall willingly agree to your terms."

"Perhaps," suggested Jane, "we might all change for dinner first? If your practice runs long, I would not want to inconvenience Mrs. Baker."

"You are very thoughtful, Jane. Of course we may change first."

Jane spoke again, "It is settled then. Shall we meet in half an hour then?"

Thirty minutes later, as the trio made their way downstairs, Jane whispered something to Georgiana who then said, "Oh, Lizzy, I forgot. I packed the most wonderful new song sheet. It shall only take a moment for me to fetch it. Do say you will forgive me!"

"Of course, Georgie. Do not think on it. I shall await you downstairs."

"Thank you, Lizzy!" Georgiana called as she turned to go back up to her room.

Jane was next to abandon her sister, on the pretext of needing to consult with Mrs. Nicholls about the state in which Caroline had left her rooms. It seemed she had left pieces of furniture overturned and linens scattered about the room, in addition to a mirror that had somehow gotten shattered. So it was that Elizabeth entered the music room quite alone to discover Mr. Darcy at the singing what she recognized as an Italian love song. She stopped just inside the door to take in the sight before her. Candles had been lit around the space and simple arrangements of autumn flowers were scattered throughout the room. Darcy himself was dressed as for a ball, and Elizabeth was thankful she had changed for dinner before coming downstairs. She did not speak as she walked quietly to his side and let the lyrics wash over her. They were from _Caro mio ben._

 _Caro mio ben,  
_ _Credimi almen,  
_ _Senza di te languisce il cor.  
_ _Il tuo fedel  
_ _Sospira ognor.  
_ _Cessa, crudel,  
_ _Tanto rigor!  
_ _Caro mio ben,  
_ _Credimi almen,  
_ _Senza di te languisce il cor._

She listened and thought none of it mattered. She cared not why he had been so long absent. She only cared that he was here, now, in this moment. Whatever else had passed, he had come for her and he had kept coming until he found her. "I did not know you played." She said softly as she stood before him.

"You could not know. I rarely play for anyone except Georgie, and I never told you."

"I did not ask." Elizabeth said and each of them knew they were no longer speaking of music.

He turned from the bench, rose and took both her hands in his before saying, "You should not have been required to. I have been too long alone, I think. But that is no excuse. Had I only been open with you, with your family, we might have been spared these many months of separation."

"Had I not run away, I might have heard you sooner." Elizabeth hung her head.

"Had I come sooner, you might not have run away." He answered.

"I still cannot understand why you have come." Elizabeth's doubt was of herself and could not be easily overcome.

"I told you. I came for you." He stated plainly, still holding her hands despite her reluctance to meet his gaze.

"But how could you? I mean, how could you still want to?" Elizabeth turned away from him, from the intensity of his gaze.

"How could I not?" He cupped her face in his palm and raised it until her eyes met his. "My dearest, loveliest Elizabeth. You have done no wrong."

She smiled and leaned her face into his hand. "Nor have you, Fitzwilliam."

He allowed the sound of his name on her lips to cascade over his soul. "Say it again. My name. Please say it again."

She breathed a soft laugh and said, "Fitzwilliam, Fitzwilliam, Fitzwilliam. How I love you." The words were out before she could stop them and her heart stuttered as she awaited his reply.

"I love you, Elizabeth Bennet. I believe I have loved you from the beginning of time. I just did not know it then." He used the back of his thumb to brush a stray tear from her cheek. He then dropped to one knee and said, "You are my breath, my life, and my soul. I do not wish to ever be parted from you again. If you would allow it, I will spend every day in your company from now through all eternity. Will you, Elizabeth? Will you consent to be my wife?"

"Yes, Fitzwilliam. A thousand times, yes." Darcy swept Elizabeth into his arms, kissed the tears from her cheeks and from each eye before his lips at last found hers and together they tasted passion.

* * *

While _Caro Mio Ben_ is generally attributed to Giuseppe Giordani in 1783, the scholar John Glen Paton proposed in 1981 that it was actually written by Thommaso Giordini in 1785, or even possibly Guiseppe Giordani, senior. Authorship will likely always remain uncertain. The English translation (which I found at folknouveau dotcom/arias dot htm)is:

 _My dear beloved,_  
 _believe me at least,_  
 _without you my heart languishes._  
 _Your faithful one_  
 _always sighs;_  
 _cease, cruel one,_  
 _so much punishment!_  
 _My dear beloved,_  
 _believe me at least,_  
 _without you my heart languishes._


	20. Chapters 40-41

**The canon characters do not belong to me. The contents of this story are the sole property of the author and any duplication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited.**

 _A ring, an announcement, the first calling of the banns and a trip to London. It's all puppies and rainbows and walks on the beach from here...at least for those who deserve it._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 40**

Darcy was the first to break their kiss. He gently removed his lips from hers and said, "You have made me very happy, Elizabeth."

She gazed at their still joined hands and replied, "I do not believe we should argue for the greater sense of contentment Fitzwilliam. I believe myself to be the happiest creature in all the kingdom just now." It was true, all the weeks of anxiety and fear had simply melted away as he held her.

He laughed. "Perhaps we should deliver our news?"

She smiled up at him. "Ha! I believe I am already the last in the house to know of our engagement!"

"Not true," he rebutted. "You were the last to know of my proposal, but the first to know your own reply."

It was Elizabeth's turn to laugh. "I must allow it to be so. Very well, let us join the others. You know where they have gone?"

"I might," He allowed. Elizabeth had turned to leave when he tugged her hand. "Wait. I nearly forgot!"

She turned to face him again, "What is it my love?"

He reached into his pocket and withdrew an object she could not see. Then he held out his open palm and said softly, "This."

She picked up the ring from his outstretched hand. "Oh, Fitzwilliam! 'Tis beautiful! I have never seen anything so lovely." She held the ring between her thumb and index finger as she admired the candlelight dancing and skipping across the stones.

"It belonged to my Grandmother Darcy. She left it for my father to give to my mother and she in turn left it for me. I have never known another woman to whom I would give this ring."

"Then I shall treasure it all the more." Elizabeth was secretly pleased to know the Darcy ring had not ever graced the hand of Lady Winslow.

They were finally drawn from their cocoon by the sound of distant raised voices. "What do you suppose has happened?" Elizabeth queried.

"I could not say, but that sounds rather like my cousin, Richard."

Elizabeth cocked her head as if to hear more clearly and said, "I do not know the Colonel's voice well enough to say, but the other voices sound much like my father, sisters, and Bingley. I wonder what could have them in such an uproar."

"I am sure I do not know, but perhaps we should see for ourselves." Darcy said.

"Or we could remain here where there are no raised voices, and no urgent troubles."

Elizabeth gave him a sly look and Darcy grinned when he answered. "We could. But from the tone of his voice, I would wager Richard is on the verge of losing his temper. I would not wish Bingley to witness such a display."

Elizabeth sighed. "I suppose it would not do for our families to regret their first impressions."

"Then we should make haste, love." Darcy urged.

The couple moved quickly from the cozy atmosphere of the music room into the hall. From there they followed the sound of raised voices to Netherfield's entry. The scene there might have inspired concern or shock to any other couple. But Darcy and Elizabeth exchanged bemused glances and barely restrained themselves from laughing aloud. While the servants strove mightily to make themselves invisible, Bingley, Jane, and Georgiana stood in a loose line facing a clearly agitated Colonel Fitzwilliam and Anne. Behind the Colonel and Anne stood Mr. Bennet, Mary, and Kitty. The overall effect was that the Colonel and Anne were surrounded. They could neither move forward into the house, nor retreat from it to the relative safety of their carriage.

As Darcy and Elizabeth neared the party, the cacophony of sound gave way to individual voices. "Really, Georgiana! I do not know what has come over you! We must speak with your brother and Lizzy! They have each been terribly misinformed." Anne was pleading.

"Now, listen! This is my home and you have arrived at a most inconvenient time – " Bingley was trying to make himself heard.

"Truly, if you will only listen to us – " Jane spoke into the fray.

"Neither of you could possibly have any business here that cannot wait another few minutes." Mr. Bennet attempted to reason.

Mary simply looked appalled and could think of nothing she might add that would help the situation unfolding before her eyes. Kitty clutched Mary's hand and looked at her with wide eyes. Not since Lydia left home had either girl witnessed such shocking behaviour.

"I insist on speaking to Darcy immediately! He must be made aware – " Colonel Fitzwilliam was demanding.

Anne interrupted, "Really, they both must be told – "

As each person in the room attempted speaking over the other, Darcy discreetly dismissed Bingley's servants, who looked quite relieved at being allowed to escape. Then Darcy and Elizabeth slipped unnoticed into their midst. The couple edged around their wall of protectors and found a place where they might easily be seen by any who wished to take notice of their presence.

Still holding hands, they observed their friends and relations a few moments more before Darcy leaned to whisper in Elizabeth's ear. His lady blushed scarlet, but nodded her agreement as she turned to face him. Darcy placed a gentle hand beneath Elizabeth's chin, tilted her head to his and kissed her soundly on the lips. Kitty was the first to notice and her giggle drew the attention of others. As Darcy's mouth lingered on Elizabeth's, the room gradually fell silent. They were finally interrupted by Mr. Bennet who said simply, "I believe this means you have an announcement to make."

Darcy and Elizabeth broke their kiss. Once again, chaos threatened. Hoping to avoid giving his servants more to gossip over, Mr. Bingley moved the party to the drawing room. Formal introductions were made, refreshments ordered, and a semblance of order was restored. The happy couple began accepting the well wishes of their families.

Mr. Bennet was first to offer his thoughts, "Congratulations, Lizzy. You have done well for yourself, my dear, and I believe you shall be very happy together. He is a good man."

"Yes he is, Papa. Thank you."

Mary was next to reach Elizabeth's side. She hugged Elizabeth and said in her ear, "I knew how it would be. I am very happy for you, Sister." Elizabeth returned the embrace and thanked her.

When Kitty came, she said, "Have you decided on a date for your wedding?"

The answer to her question was of interest to all, but before Elizabeth or Darcy could respond, the Colonel said, "Darcy has a special license. Do you not? So they may marry at any time. They could marry now, in this very room!"

Elizabeth said nothing to this. She regarded her betrothed silently and awaited his reply. It was not long in coming. "No, I do not."

"But we told you quite specifically to return to Hertfordshire with a license in hand!" Anne exclaimed.

Darcy held up a hand to forestall further argument. "Just because you insisted, it does not follow that I agreed." He turned his face to Elizabeth before continuing. "I had thought to purchase the license, but I thought some might find that rather officious." She grinned up at him and he said, "Besides, I have been given to believe it is the wish of many ladies to hear their names announced in church when the banns are read. I would not deprive Elizabeth of that experience if it is what she desires."

"Well said, Mr. Darcy. I see you already begin to understand my Lizzy." Mr. Bennet added.

"Indeed, he does." Elizabeth agreed. "We have not discussed a date for our nuptials, but we soon will and we will not keep it secret from any of you."

Soon after, the party broke into smaller groups for conversation. Elizabeth was pleased to see Mary and Anne together. She did not know what they were discussing, but they seemed content together. Kitty was with Georgiana, the two girls appeared to be well on their way to being friends. Elizabeth contemplated whether she might ask Darcy if one of her sisters might join them at Pemberley after they wed. Eventually, Mary excused herself to speak with Mr. Bennet, and Anne moved nearer to Colonel Fitzwilliam. Darcy and Elizabeth made their way to his cousins. When they were all together, Darcy asked mildly, "So tell us, what was so very urgent that you felt compelled to rush here from London, invade Bingley's home, and then harass him in front of his servants?"

Anne blushed. "It was my doing, really. You see, there was – "

Richard interrupted, "No, Anne, you cannot take the blame here. I insisted – "

"Nonsense! You would have remained in ignorance had I not sent for you." Anne insisted.

Darcy stopped their bickering. "Ahem," he cleared his throat before speaking. "Are either of you going to explain what you are speaking of?"

Anne answered. "There was a letter for Georgiana. Well, really it was for you, but it was addressed to Georgie. The note was damaged and the seal had broken. Though I did not intend to read it, I could not help – "

Richard spoke in Anne's defense. "She did not read all of it, only enough to realize its importance."

Anne resumed, "Once I apprehended the note's significance, I sent for Richard, whom I knew to be at Matlock house visiting his parents."

Richard added, "Anne thought we had best speak to you together. I would speak with you, Darcy, whilst Anne visited with Miss Elizabeth."

Darcy had no more understanding of their purpose at the end of the speech than before it began. He turned his face to Elizabeth, expecting to see his own confusion mirrored there. To his unending surprise he saw not confusion but stunned understanding and, if he was not mistaken, a little embarrassment.

Elizabeth looked at Darcy, her eyes rapidly welling with tears. Her voice trembled when she said, "You never received it. That is why – I am such a fool. But you still came." She shook her head in disbelief. "I do not deserve you, Fitzwilliam Darcy. I truly do not."

"We shall have to disagree on that point, Elizabeth." He pressed her hand with his. "I still feel as though I am an actor in a play, but no one has told me my lines. I have not the least understanding of any of this."

Anne pressed the letter into Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth dashed a wayward tear from her eye and began the story of her long lost letter. Anne continued, from what she knew from reading Colonel Forster's cover letter to the moment she put the letter in Elizabeth's hands. "So you see, cousin, we thought we had come to save you and Lizzy from an even greater misunderstanding," she concluded.

Richard said, "But it appears you were not in need of rescue after all."

Elizabeth stood and moved to Anne's side. She reached her hands to Anne, who stood and returned the gesture when Elizabeth spoke. "Thank you, my dear friend. Though your help was not needed, your coming is very much appreciated." The two embraced quickly and the Colonel who had also risen, blushingly accepted a chaste peck on the cheek from his future cousin.

Darcy spoke, "Indeed, we are both grateful for your care and concern, however poorly the plan was executed." He turned to Elizabeth and asked, "Will you show me the letter then?"

Elizabeth considered for a moment before answering, "Another time, perhaps. Its purpose was to bring you to me and as you are here, the letter has diminished in importance."

"You may be correct, but I should like to see it all the same." Darcy said reasonably.

Elizabeth smiled, "I find it difficult to deny you, but as I said, another time. Tonight let us celebrate with our families."

Seeing that Elizabeth would not be moved, Darcy accepted her edict and did not mention the letter again that night.

As the evening moved on, an invitation was extended and accepted for Anne to remain at Netherfield. As Darcy and Elizabeth were now engaged, it would not be proper for them to remain in the same house together, so Darcy made arrangements to remove himself to Meryton's inn the following day. Richard consented to stay there with him. Since Mary and Kitty would remain at Netherfield and one of them would sleep with her for the single night they remained under the same roof. It was agreed that Darcy would remain in Hertfordshire until the following Monday. Darcy would accompany Elizabeth as she called on her neighbours and would be at her side when the first of the banns were read. He would then return to London to see his solicitor about a marriage settlement. In all, it was a merry party and they visited happily together until late in the evening.

Mr. Bennet returned home, and the Bennet sisters gathered for a more intimate visit. This time their late night chatter included Anne and Georgiana. Jane joined for a time, but excused herself early. She found that even the comfort of her sisters could not compete with the pleasure of an evening with her husband. Elizabeth was the first to sleep, with Kitty following soon behind. The sisters fell asleep even as they whispered confidences and spoke of wedding plans. Anne and Mary remained awake long after the others had drifted off. They spoke of many things, including their mutual desire to never marry and a wish to see more of the world. When they finally gave in to sleep, it was nearly dawn.

After Darcy and the Colonel removed to the inn, they called at Netherfield every day. They usually arrived near breakfast, and remained as late as was proper in the evenings. A maid accompanied Darcy and Elizabeth as they called on the Longs, Gouldings, and Lucases. Sir William and Lady Lucas were effusive in their congratulations. "Of course I am surprised I have not already heard of this from your mother." Lady Lucas said when the news was first announced.

Elizabeth smiled and deflected. "My mother has not been well of late. I am afraid she is not able to make as many calls as she was wont to do."

"I had heard she has not been seen in the neighbourhood. I thought it most strange as I was certain she would be boasting first of Lydia's match and then your own. But perhaps it is all for the best. Does Charlotte know? Well of course she does not. How could she? Her being all the way in Kent and here you say it has just happened."

Darcy intervened before Elizabeth could respond, "Indeed, we have not shared the news outside Hertfordshire as yet. I would not want Lady Catherine to hear our news from any other than myself. Elizabeth has kindly agreed to defer telling Mrs. Collins until after I have written my Aunt." His words were spoken with such charm that Lady Lucas could not be offended.

"Naturally, your family should receive the news directly from you. How very considerate you are, Mr. Darcy."

Sir William joined them then for a time and also expressed his joy. "Ah, we knew how it would be last year, did we not Lady Lucas? After the Netherfield ball I told Lady Lucas we would soon be celebrating more than one engagement in the neighbourhood. Of course, we could not have imagined that our own Charlotte would be the first to marry, but never mind that. You have made a capital match, Miss Lizzy!"

Elizabeth accepted Sir William's effusions with grace and thanked the couple for their kindness. She and Darcy remained only a little past the customary fifteen minutes before gratefully returning to Netherfield. The maid fell asleep during the brief carriage ride, giving them a much needed opportunity to discuss who should be told about the upcoming wedding. Elizabeth began the conversation, "I posted a letter to my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner this morning. She is nearing her confinement, so I do not expect them to come."

"Do you plan to travel to town to shop before the wedding?"

"I had not considered it, but I suppose it is possible. My father will certainly not mind."

"Then perhaps we might call on them together while you are there. If not, then we can certainly call on them once we are wed."

"You are very good. And now that we have talked about my Aunt, what is to be done about yours?"

Darcy dissembled a bit, "I am certain my Aunt Addie will be thrilled. Richard has intimated as much."

Elizabeth laughed. "You know perfectly well I was referring to Lady Catherine. I cannot imagine she will be happy about our news, especially after all the time Anne has spent in town lately. I am quite certain she has already ordered Anne's wedding clothes."

Darcy sighed. "You are correct, of course. I will write to her this afternoon. Perhaps you should post a letter to your friend at the same time. Mrs. Collins may find this is a fortuitous time to visit her family."

"Will it be as bad as all that, do you think?"

"Perhaps. Though Anne and I have both made it clear we are not inclined to marry one another, Lady Catherine has never been one to hear that which she does not wish to know."

"She and my mother are remarkably alike in that respect."

"Indeed. They are both possessed of a singular talent. Anyway, Lady Catherine is not likely to attend the wedding. I expect only Anne and Richard will be there from my family. I suppose Richard's mother may come, but my Uncle will not. His duty to Parliament will not allow him the time away."

"I know how you despise a spectacle, but unless there is a blizzard that keeps everyone at home, I expect most of the neighbourhood will attend. Of my family there will only be my sisters in Hertfordshire and my father, of course."

"You do not think Mr. and Mrs. Phillips will attend?"

"I should think not. I do not want them there in any case. They have taken my mother and Lydia's part in all this. I can think of no reason for them to come."

"Will your sister host the breakfast? I only assume your mother will not."

"Goodness, no! A wedding breakfast at Longbourn? Heaven forbid. No, Jane has already offered to host the affair." Elizabeth allowed herself a bitter smile. "My mother would be so pleased if it were any other of her daughters marrying you and having the breakfast at Netherfield. Instead, she will sit at home and bemoan her fate. As though none of this were her fault. As if her decision to spoil and indulge my sister at every turn was not the cause of every horrible thing that has happened." Elizabeth's voice rose in volume as she spoke and the tears she had been withholding fell unchecked.

Darcy spared a glance for the maid, then acted as if she was not in the carriage. He pulled Elizabeth to his side, gave her his handkerchief, and held her until her tears subsided. When she was finally silent, he simply kissed her forehead, told her he loved her, and helped to restore her hair before the maid awoke and they returned to Netherfield.

 **Longbourn Chapel**

After several days of calls, Darcy and Elizabeth were both looking forward to the respite offered by Sunday. For the first time since her return from Brighton, Elizabeth looked forward to attending services. Normally, Sunday was a trial for her as it was the only day of the week she was required to see her mother. Mrs. Bennet generally treated her with barely disguised contempt. This obvious rift between mother and daughter was the subject of much gossip, but neither lady could be prevailed upon for details. Mrs. Bennet did not wish to find herself further restricted and Elizabeth was not inclined to share any details. Elizabeth was not thinking of her mother on this occasion. Instead, as her maid styled her hair and Georgiana chattered happily away, Elizabeth was thinking of seeing Darcy and hearing their names together as the banns were read. _Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy. How well that sounds. In only three weeks I shall be his wife._

The ride to the chapel was a short one and Elizabeth's face broke into a wide grin when she saw Darcy waiting for her outside the church. They walked in together and seated themselves with the family. The Bennets and Bingleys occupied two pews. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley sat with Colonel Fitzwilliam, Georgiana, and Kitty, while Mary, Anne, Darcy and Elizabeth sat with Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. Darcy could see Elizabeth's hands tremble as the vicar began reading the banns.

In a solemn voice he intoned, "I publish the banns of marriage between Fitzwilliam George Darcy of Kympton parish, Derbyshire and Elizabeth Agnes Bennet of Longbourn parish, Hertfordshire. This is the first time of asking. If any of you know cause or just impediment why these two persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it."

Two spaces down from Elizabeth, Mrs. Bennet made a noise as if to speak against the marriage. At the same moment, Mr. Bennet dropped his prayer book on his wife's foot. What would have been an objection to the marriage became an outburst of ill-use and nerves. Elizabeth released her breath and took advantage of the distraction to discreetly squeeze Darcy's hand before returning her own hand to her lap. The remainder of the service passed without incident and afterwards, Mr. Bennet was seen to stay by his wife's side as together they accepted the congratulations of the neighbourhood. If anyone noticed the occasional tightening of his grip on Mrs. Bennet's arm, it was not mentioned. While Mr. and Mrs. Bennet visited with their neighbours, Elizabeth left with her sisters, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and the Darcy siblings. That afternoon as they enjoyed the relative peace of Netherfield, the ladies discussed plans for the coming week.

"Have you received an answer from our Aunt Gardiner, Lizzy?" Mary queried.

"I have. Her reply came yesterday. She says that I am welcome at any time and may bring one of my sisters."

"Will you bring Jane, then?"

Jane answered before Elizabeth. "Actually, Mary, Charles, and I will stay at our house in town. We thought you and Kitty could both come. One of you may stay with us, and the other may go with Lizzy to see Aunt Gardiner."

Anne joined the conversation. "I do not mean to impose myself, but I have leave to invite anyone I choose to join me at Matlock house. If Mr. and Mrs. Bingley would enjoy some privacy, perhaps Mary might join me at Matlock house while Kitty remains with Elizabeth."

Mary's eyes lit with the possibility and she looked immediately to Jane and Elizabeth for approval. Elizabeth spoke first, "It is not to us you should look, Mary. You will have to apply to Papa for his consent. But if it is of any comfort, I do not believe he would deny you this."

"Nor do I," Kitty added. "And I am very happy to spend time with Lizzy and my Aunt." She paused and looked at Elizabeth, "That is, if you will have me."

Elizabeth laughed, "Of course I will, Kitty. I am honoured that you wish to join me." She turned then to Georgiana. "And we must invite Georgiana to visit. I am certain I shall require the assistance of all my sisters when I shop for my wedding clothes, for we all know how much I enjoy the activity." They all laughed at that. When the gentlemen joined the ladies, plans were made to travel to London the next day. They would spend a week complete, returning to Netherfield the following Monday. The wedding would take place the Tuesday following the third reading of the banns. Darcy would remain in London until the Thursday before the wedding, returning with a settlement for Mr. Bennet to sign. Then he would remain in Meryton until he could take his bride home with him.

 **Chapter 41**

Organizing the carriages and trunks required for nine people to travel to four locations was no small task. But the Netherfield staff were nothing if not efficient, and in as short a time as possible, the travelers were London bound. Mary rode with Colonel Fitzwilliam and Anne in the first coach which would go directly to Matlock House. Georgiana, Darcy, Kitty, and Elizabeth traveled in the second. They would take Elizabeth and Kitty to Gracechurch Street before Darcy and Georgiana were brought to Darcy House in Mayfair. Jane and Bingley farewelled their guests and spoke to the servants before boarding the final carriage which would take them to Bingley's home in Grosvenor Square. In that carriage, the curtains were drawn almost as soon as the master and mistress had climbed aboard. Mr. Bingley was rather anxious to finally be alone with his wife.

In the first carriage, Colonel Fitzwilliam slept, or pretended to, almost immediately, leaving Anne and Mary to their conversation. The previous evening, the pair had discovered a mutual desire to see more of the world, and they passed the journey to London speaking of the places they wished to see. From the Scottish moors to the exotic Far East, the two dreamed of all the places they might one day go if only it were possible. For Mary, it was a question of money, and for Anne of being able to escape her mother. Anne thought she had a solution for Mary's problem, but first she would need to think of a way to handle Lady Catherine.

In the second carriage, Darcy found himself absurdly envious of the rug encasing Elizabeth. He longed for the time when he would have the right to wrap his beloved in his own arms for warmth. From his seat across the carriage he caught Elizabeth's eyes. She must have read something of his thoughts for she mouthed the word, "Soon." He smiled and settled back into his seat, content to be with his Elizabeth and their sisters. Kitty was nearly bouncing in her seat with excitement. This would be her first visit to London as a young lady. She had gone as a child to visit her aunt and uncle, but then she was left behind while her elder sisters went to shops and parties. This time, she would be allowed to join their outings. Georgiana was the first to speak. "Kitty, will you have tea with me one day while you are in town?"

"Oh, yes!" The other girl enthused. Then she corrected herself and glancing at Elizabeth said, "That is, I would be happy to join you if my aunt and sister allow it."

Elizabeth stifled a laugh with some effort before replying, "I am certain there can be no objection to your plans, Kitty."

"Wonderful!" Georgiana exclaimed. "I shall send round a note as soon as I arrive home then." She suddenly looked abashed. "Oh, Lizzy, I did not mean to exclude you or Mary. Of course I shall invite all of you."

"That is very kind of you Georgie but I think we are all friends enough to understand if you wish to spend some time alone with Kitty. You two are of an age after all. I am not offended, nor do I think Mary will be."

"I think we shall have to pry Mary away from your cousin Anne in any case. They are as thick as thieves." Kitty laughed.

Darcy joined the conversation. "Indeed, they are. It is good though, to see Anne find such a friend as she has in your sister."

"I believe that goes for Mary as well." Elizabeth replied. "She has been very much alone in our family until recently."

Kitty said, "I had hoped to go to the theater whilst we are in town, but then I recalled Papa has declared I am no longer out."

"You do not sound very disappointed." Elizabeth observed.

"I am not." Kitty said simply. "Georgiana is not yet out, and now I am hoping we might come out together."

Georgiana looked to Darcy, "Can we, Brother? I would not be nearly so afraid if I had a friend by my side!"

Darcy looked helplessly to Elizabeth. She merely shrugged, but her eyes glittered with amusement as she awaited his reply. "I shall have to speak with Mr. Bennet of course, but I see no reason to deny your scheme."

Elizabeth's lips twitched in a smile and she teased, "Poor Fitzwilliam, all that dancing in your future. I do not know how you shall survive."

He could not return the tease. Instead his voice was serious and filled with emotion when he replied, "I shall survive because you will be at my side through it all, Elizabeth." He took advantage of their engagement and her nearness in the closed carriage to lightly squeeze her hand as he spoke.

They passed the remainder of the journey in companionable conversation and they found themselves pleasantly surprised when the door of the Gardiner residence came into view. Darcy exited first, helping first Elizabeth, then Kitty to step down from the carriage. He escorted the ladies to the door and on gaining entry remained for a few moments in order to pay his respects to Mrs. Gardiner. He then bid them farewell with many promises of calling the next morning and rejoined Georgiana in his coach. Already he was planning the notes that needed to be sent once he arrived at Darcy House. The list included Elizabeth's family, his Fitzwilliam relations, his solicitor, and his bank. When he returned to Hertfordshire, all would be in place for his beloved Elizabeth.

 **Matlock House**

Mary, Anne, and Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived at Matlock House at about the same time Elizabeth and Kitty were entering the Gardiner residence. Lady Matlock was waiting in the drawing room for the travelers. After greeting her aunt, Anne introduced Mary. "Aunt, may I present Miss Mary Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire. Mary, my aunt, Lady Matlock."

Mary curtsied as Lady Matlock greeted her warmly. "Miss Mary, welcome to Matlock House." Mary blushed under the attention.

"Thank you, your ladyship." She stammered.

"You are the third Bennet sister. Is that correct?" Lady Matlock asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I have four sisters, two elder and two younger."

"So you are the one who plays the pianoforte and has befriended our Anne. And your sister, Elizabeth, is the one who will marry my nephew."

Mary was too stunned to reply, but Anne saved her the trouble. "Aunt, how – " Anne started, then turned to look at her cousin. "Richard!"

He didn't even have the grace to look abashed. "What? She is _my_ mother."

Lady Matlock's voice took on a tone of mock exasperation. "Honestly, all of you children think me a simpleton! Your uncle and I were at the theater when Darcy hosted Miss Bennet and her relations in his box. With that, his bizarre behavior in the late summer and autumn, your sudden interest in town, Richard's hints this spring, and a thoroughly unpleasant visit from your mother, it was not difficult to learn. Darcy is finally in love, and unless I have taken complete leave of my senses, his chosen bride is one Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She cannot be younger than your friend, and I am fully aware that the eldest sister is now Mrs. Bingley. So you see, I am able to work these things out for myself now and again."

Mary spoke before Anne could argue further, "Indeed, your ladyship, what you say is true. Though we had hoped to allow my sister and Mr. Darcy to make the announcement themselves."

"Enough with this 'your ladyship' business. We are to be family. Call me Aunt Eleanor. Of course we will allow them to make their own announcement. I daresay I shall be completely surprised by the news." This she said with a wink and a smile. "Now, your rooms have been prepared, so go refresh yourselves before tea. Then I shall demand a full accounting of how all of this came to pass." Lady Matlock found she genuinely liked Mary Bennet and hoped to find her elder sister to be just as agreeable.

 **London**

The week in London passed more quickly than any of them could have foreseen. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley found themselves exceptionally pleased at having their house to themselves and kept the knocker down for two days. Elizabeth discovered she did not dislike shopping quite so much when her budget was not quite so limited. Having already seen some benefits from his new measures of economy, Mr. Bennet had been very liberal with funds for Elizabeth's wedding clothes. Additionally, she learned that the future Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy received a degree of deference never experienced by plain Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire. Georgiana discovered the delights and even some of the trials of having a sister close to her in age as Kitty spent nearly all her free time at Darcy House, while Anne and Mary continued to lay the foundation for what would become a lifelong friendship.

Even scattered as they were amongst four households, the sisters and their families managed to see each other every day. There were no calls to pay on Mrs. Gardiner's friends, as that lady's confinement kept her home. However, there were visits aplenty between Darcy House, Gracechurch Street, and Grosvenor Square. There was also a rather important tea with Lady Matlock. As Elizabeth prepared herself that morning, she found she could not quell her nerves. Darcy reassured her that the lady was predisposed to look on her with favour, and even Mary said Lady Matlock was all kindness and generosity. Still, Elizabeth feared meeting another of Darcy's aunts. She tried to tell herself that a family that had produced Richard could not be bad, and that Mary's judgement was to be trusted in any case. But she could well recall that Mary was still young, and Anne had somehow come from the home of Lady Catherine. That lady had sent letters to both Darcy and Elizabeth making no secret of displeasure regarding their impending nuptials. What if Lady Matlock also disapproved? What if she, Elizabeth, was the cause of a split in Darcy's family? Finally, she reminded herself it did no good to worry over things she could not control. She pinched her cheeks, adjusted her hair, and made her way downstairs to the waiting carriage.

 **Matlock House**

For years, Lady Matlock had feared her favourite nephew would either not marry at all, or worse, that he would marry someone like the former Arabella Barlow or that horrid Bingsby woman. In the spring, when her son had begun to speak of his cousin's attraction to an unknown girl from Hertfordshire, Lady Matlock had not known whether she was more distressed or relieved. As the months went on, she heard more of this lady from Richard and saw for herself the change in Georgiana. From there, she began to think all was not lost. Then there had been all the strange activity of summer and autumn, and once again she was concerned. When Anne wrote from Hertfordshire asking if she might invite a new friend to stay at Matlock House, it took no great effort to imagine a connection between the friend and Darcy's lady love. Lady Matlock agreed immediately. From the sister, she would learn what sort of family these Bennets were and whether they were worthy of the nephew who was like a son to her.

Now she sat in her favourite parlour with Anne and Mary, awaiting the arrival of Miss Bennet. She was pleased with what she had learnt of the family so far and was, therefore, predisposed to like the young woman coming to meet her this day. She was duly impressed when Elizabeth was announced precisely on time. To arrive early would have made the young lady appear over-eager, while arriving too late would make her inconsiderate. Elizabeth had triumphed before she was even seen.

Once she was announced, Elizabeth stepped into the room with feigned confidence and was relieved when Anne immediately stood to make the introductions. She greeted Elizabeth, then turned to her aunt and said, "Aunt, may I present Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire."

Lady Matlock stepped forward as she spoke, "Miss Bennet, I am so very pleased to make your acquaintance at last! I feel as though we are already old friends."

Elizabeth blushed under such praise and relief swept through her as she understood her fears were for naught. "Thank you, my lady. And thank you for the kind invitation today."

"There will be none of this my lady business. You are to be my family and therefore you must call me Aunt Eleanor."

Elizabeth smiled and visibly relaxed. "I thank you, Aunt, and you must call me Lizzy, as do all my family."

"Excellent, now that is done, I am anxious to hear the story of you and my nephew. I would ask after your family, but I believe I have it all from Mary."

Elizabeth could not help raising her eyebrows in question as she glanced at her sister. Mary answered, "Perhaps not all, Aunt."

"Pah. I have had enough to form an accurate enough picture. Mother and youngest sister to be avoided at all times, next youngest is friendly with Georgiana but should not be out, Mary here must grow in confidence before being set upon by all of society, the eldest recently married to Darcy's friend Bigsley, and you, Miss Bennet, have brought joy to a house that has not seen nearly enough of it these many years."

Elizabeth laughed. "Indeed, you have what appears to be a very clear picture. As for Mr. Darcy and I, our story is really not that interesting. We had a series of misunderstandings which we were fortunate to resolve and we now look forward to a long and happy life together."

Lady Matlock was not convinced. "You need not play coy with me, Lizzy. You see, I have already been in company with Lady Catherine and Lady Winslow. I am certain they told a much more entertaining version of events than what you have just offered."

"Entertaining to be certain, but surely not accurate. I fear neither of those ladies has a terribly high opinion of me."

"I knew you would be intelligent!" Lady Matlock teased.

"I thank you for the compliment and as you have encountered such biased accounts of me, I shall have to rely upon your trust in your nephew's good judgement and hope you come to your own decision regarding my character and disposition." Elizabeth returned the tease with arch sweetness.

Rather than take offense, Lady Matlock was impressed. She allowed herself a small laugh and said, "I had thought you might require my guidance, but I see you will do well enough with only my endorsement. When you are married and you are ready, I shall have you join me on a few calls. I daresay will be the toast of the season. You are most unexpected, Lizzy, and I believe I shall delight in watching you confound the _ton_."

Elizabeth passed an enjoyable afternoon at Matlock House. She was delighted to learn that Lady Matlock and Lady Catherine were no more alike than her own mother and Aunt Gardiner. She was pleased to know she would have the support and counsel of another woman as she learned to navigate her new position in society. Her Aunt Gardiner could assist her with many things, but when it came to the intricacies of the first circles, Elizabeth felt it would be better to rely on someone with firsthand experience.

 **Darcy House**

It was not until Saturday that Darcy and Elizabeth had any opportunity for a private conversation. While they had been in company every day, they were nearly always surrounded by family. On this particular occasion, the Bingleys were visiting the Gardiners, Mary and Anne, accompanied by Richard, were attending a special exhibit at the museum, and Georgiana and Kitty had quickly abandoned any pretense of chaperoning their siblings in favour of trying the latter's new watercolours.

Darcy and Elizabeth watched as their younger sisters selected a space in the sunroom and began to sketch and paint the wintery scene before them. Elizabeth was the first to speak, "I am still amazed by the change in Kitty. A year ago I could not have imagined her in such a setting."

Darcy moved behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist, pulling her body close to his and resting his chin on her head. "I feel the same about Georgie. She was sad all the time then. I must attribute her newfound joy to you."

Elizabeth laughed. "I do not believe I deserve all the credit, sir. She does have an ideal elder brother."

"Do you think she will be lonely when we return to Pemberley?"

"Why would she be? Has she been lonely there in the past?"

"In the past she has not had four sisters to miss."

Elizabeth turned in his arms. "She will not have four sisters to miss now," she grinned mischievously, "only three. I have it on very good authority that one sister will accompany her to Pemberley."

Darcy laughed and kissed her nose. "Tease. I was thinking perhaps we should invite her other sisters to join us. The unmarried ones, that is."

Elizabeth blinked back tears and stepped back to gaze into his eyes. "Do you mean that? You would invite Mary and Kitty to live with us?"

"I am perfectly serious, though your father may object. I believe he has grown fond of their company."

They now stood side by side, still observing their sisters. "It is true that he would miss them, but I do not think he would oppose the scheme if it was what they truly wanted." Elizabeth supplied.

"It is settled, then. When I return to Hertfordshire I will speak with your father. If he agrees, we shall invite Mary and Catherine to come with us to Pemberley. Unless you think he would better hear the invitation from you."

She reached for his hand, heedless of who might see them. "You are a good man, Fitzwilliam Darcy. I am fortunate to know you. I do think it would be best if I spoke with my father and sisters first, though he will still want to speak with you."

"Then I shall yield to your wisdom in this case. You know your family best." He hesitated then before asking, "Do you think your mother will create trouble over the invitation?"

"Once I might have feared her reaction, but my father will not allow her to speak against the idea. He is much changed in these past months."

Darcy accepted her word in the matter but found himself wishing for privacy. "Come. Let us walk. I do not believe you have visited the library yet today."

Elizabeth took his hand, and he guided her to the library. Once inside, she discovered he had arranged for a tea tray to be placed on a table near the fire between two comfortable looking chairs. Together they sat, and as Elizabeth prepared their tea, Darcy asked, "Will you show me the letter you sent from Brighton? I know you said it no longer matters, but for me, it does. I should very much like to see it."

Elizabeth prepared their tea slowly, using the activity to avoid answering him. Once she could delay no longer, she regarded him carefully before answering, "I fear it will only cause you pain."

Darcy sipped his tea and carefully set the cup aside. He then reached for her cup and did the same so he could take both her hands in his before speaking. "In our mutual desire to protect one another these past months we have lost much more than we have gained. Have we learnt nothing from that experience? We are best when we are honest, even with that which might prove difficult or painful."

She released his hands and reached for her reticule. "You are right of course," she said as she retrieved the letter. "I did not mean for it to become a secret between us and I must trust you to know yourself. I only ask that as you read you remember that we are together now and that is all that matters in the end."

He accepted the letter from her hand and began to read. Elizabeth picked up her tea and held it simply as a means to keep her hands occupied. Tears filled his eyes as they traveled over the words she had written all those months ago. He could feel her sorrow in every syllable. She had urged him not to, but he could only think of what he should have done to spare her, nay to spare them both, months of unnecessary pain. Finally, he lifted his face to hers and spoke, "I am sorry, Elizabeth. When I came to the Forster's cottage that night, it was to see you. I wish now that I had carried out that purpose before chasing after Wickham. I told myself I was thinking only of you, but I can see now if that had been true, if I had truly been thinking of you, I would have stayed. I would have held you and comforted you. I would have bought the license and married you right then just so you would have known that you held my heart just as surely as you knew I held yours."

She set her tea back on the table, reached for his hand and gave him a small smile. "You are here now. We are together and our family will be whole. If it is my forgiveness you seek, then you shall have it. I, too, wish that I had behaved differently. I wish I had heeded my own words and remembered how past misunderstandings had served to keep us apart. Had I done that, I would have remained the first time you came to Netherfield. We must not apportion blame. Instead, let us rejoice that we have at last found one another and promise to never be apart again."

"That is a promise I can safely make." He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, stopping only when he recalled they had two sisters that might come in at any time. It was a kiss that left Elizabeth feeling breathless and somehow unfulfilled, as if there was something more, something just beyond her reach that she could not quite identify, but needed beyond reason.

It was a much smaller party that departed for Hertfordshire two days later. Darcy and Georgiana remained in London. Colonel Fitzwilliam was at last required to return to duty, though he would be able to attend his cousin's wedding. Darcy had several business matters to attend prior to his marriage, and he was unwilling for Georgiana to travel without one of her guardians. Anne, however, decided she had no wish to be parted from her new friends. She sent a letter to her mother reminding that lady she was of age and more than able to make her own decisions, then ordered her trunks packed and returned to Hertfordshire.

* * *

 _You can see Elizabeth's ring here (just replace the center stone with an emerald in your mind): butterlaneantiques dotcom /wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Georgian-Rose-Cut-Diamond-Engagement-Ring-2 dotjpg_

 _I will post the final chapter and epilogue tomorrow. Thank you for taking this journey with me. I do hope you've enjoyed the ride!_


	21. Chapters 42-Epilogue

**The canon characters do not belong to me. The contents of this story are the sole property of the author. Any duplication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited.**

 **We've reached the end of our tale. Thank you for reading, commenting, reviewing, and loving this story. You all continue to amaze me.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 42**

The days following their return to Hertfordshire were busy with farewells and preparations for the wedding breakfast. Elizabeth found time to speak with her father about inviting Kitty and Mary to Pemberley and was delighted when he agreed. The only awkward moment in the conversation came when her father clumsily asked if she was in possession of all the information she needed for her wedding night. Her embarrassment matched his as she gave him to understand she did. Her cheeks still flamed when thinking of the conversation.

The invitation to live in Derbyshire was issued and accepted with joy. Mary and Kitty were each enthusiastic about the prospect of living with the Darcys. It was decided that Georgiana would stay with the Bingleys for two weeks following the wedding, then all three girls would travel to Pemberley with Mrs. Annesley and two footmen. Though Mary made a decent show of disinterest, both girls were excited by the prospect of shopping for the items required to make their wardrobes suitable for a northern winter. Elizabeth suspected at least some of Mary's enjoyment would come from being able to choose her own designs without Mrs. Bennet continually harping about her lack of real beauty. Much to Elizabeth's relief, neither of her younger sisters mentioned a single word about meeting eligible men.

The Darcy siblings arrived on Thursday as promised, and in less time than Elizabeth thought possible, it was Sunday morning and she was seated with her family as the banns were read for the final time. Mrs. Bennet adopted every appearance of happiness for her least favorite daughter. She may have been a woman of mean understanding and poor temper, but even she knew the consequences of a perceived rift in the family would harm her above anyone else. Her opinions had not changed, naturally, but she hoped her pretense would purchase some freedoms and perhaps an increase in opportunities to visit her neighbours.

All of her efforts were for naught. No amount of cajoling, begging, or even bribery had helped her to discover the true day and time of the wedding. One maid swore the event was to occur on Monday, another Tuesday and a third would have nothing but Thursday as the happy day. She had hoped to garner information from her visit to the church, but oddly, even her neighbours seemed confused and unable to assist her efforts. So it was that at ten o'clock in the morning on the Tuesday following the final reading of the banns Elizabeth Agnes Bennet and Fitzwilliam George Darcy were joined in marriage in a chapel filled with their dearest friends and beloved family members. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, Anne de Bourgh, Lady Matlock and her son the Colonel traveled from London for the occasion, while Mrs. Bennet, Mr. and Mrs. Phillips, and Miss Bingley were absent. The first two absences were much remarked upon by everyone and the third by none.

Elizabeth took no note of who was in attendance. For her, the chapel might well have been empty. From the moment she entered the church on her father's arm, she saw no one but _her_ Mr. Darcy. Her heart stuttered as their eyes met and she knew that everything that had ever happened in her life had led to this moment. She listened in awe as he spoke,

 _I, Fitzwilliam George Darcy, take thee Elizabeth Agnes Bennet to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth._

Then she took his right hand in hers and with her whole heart repeated her own vows.

 _I, Elizabeth Agnes Bennet, take thee, Fitzwilliam George Darcy, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth._

Elizabeth was lost in a heaven of her own making and heard nothing more until the curate uttered those long awaited words, _I pronounce that they be man and wife together_. She floated through the closing prayers and the reading of the psalms. They were married. No schemes of George Wickham, or Lady Winslow, or Caroline Bingley, or even her own mother had prevailed in the end. Despite all the misunderstandings, the months of separation, and the seemingly endless heartache, she was now his wife. Her face radiated happiness as she took her husband's arm and moved to the register to sign her name as Bennet for the final time. They removed immediately to a private coach to enjoy their first kiss as a married couple. Then they took the most circuitous route possible in order to enjoy many more kisses before returning to Netherfield for the wedding breakfast.

The newly married couple remained at Netherfield longer than either thought strictly necessary. They accepted the congratulations and well-wishes of the guests and quietly deflected any questions about the absent Mrs. Bennet. Their silence on the subject was taken as general confirmation of a split in the family and whispers began to circulate that no one had ever really liked Mrs. Bennet or her wild youngest child. When sufficient time had passed that their leaving would not cause any great offense, Darcy and Elizabeth once again boarded his private coach, this time headed for Darcy House. Given the difficulties involved with winter travel, the couple decided they would spend a week in London then retire to Pemberley for some months before taking a wedding trip in the spring.

Having slept very little in the preceding days and not at all the night before, Elizabeth soon found the motion of the carriage, combined with the warmth of her husband's embrace, lulled her to sleep. Much to Darcy's delight, Elizabeth rested comfortably in his arms the whole of their journey. Knowing she would want time to repair her appearance, Darcy woke her as they neared home. He gloried in the opportunity to assist her. It was now his privilege as her husband to caress the locks of her hair, to trail his fingers over her exposed wrists, even the simple act of holding her hairpins while she adjusted her curls brought him pleasure. He sighed with contentment.

"And what causes you to sigh so deeply, husband?" Elizabeth teased as she placed the final pin in her hair.

"You, my teasing wife. I am hopelessly under your power and find myself quite content to be so."

"Perhaps you should not have told me. How can you be certain I will not abuse my power over you?" She leaned over and kissed him deeply as she asked.

"Teasing woman," he replied as he kissed her nose. "We must cease this activity or I shall not be able to exit the carriage!"

Elizabeth flushed crimson and apologized. Darcy answered her, "I would not have you apologize for so beautifully expressing your desire. You are my beloved wife and I want you to be exactly as you are."

It was Elizabeth's turn to sigh. "I love you Fitzwilliam, with all my heart."

Once they arrived at Darcy House, the couple lost no time in retiring to their chambers. They requested a tray be sent to Elizabeth's sitting room and after minimal assistance, dismissed their personal servants, saying they would ring the following day when their services were required. Elizabeth felt no shyness with her new husband. It felt natural to her that he would assist in the removal of her gown and she would provide a similar service to him. In a short time they were comfortably dressed in little more than their dressing gowns and reclining together before the fire. Such informal attire, when combined with privacy, a little wine and a good deal of desire could only lead to the purest and deepest expressions of marital felicity.

It was several days before any of the household staff other than their personal servants saw Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. They took their meals in Elizabeth's sitting room and spent their days precisely as a couple newly married and violently in love would be expected to. On the Friday evening following their marriage, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy made their first public appearance. Having been to the theater earlier in the year, Elizabeth was now keen to accompany her husband to the opera. She wore one of her new gowns with a sapphire and diamond pendant, (insert link: . ) diamond earrings, and a bracelet. In all, the new Mrs. Darcy was spectacular in appearance. Mr. Darcy seriously considered canceling their planned outing in favour of more intimate entertainment. His wife would insist on the theater, however, and in good time they made their entrance.

Heads turned, gentlemen stared, and women whispered behind their hands as each got their first look at the elegant pair whose nuptials had been announced in the previous day's papers. A privileged few had been at the theater when Darcy and Elizabeth attended and their opinion was sought as to how Mrs. Darcy had changed and what was known of her character. Though Elizabeth greatly enjoyed the performance, the moment that would be most talked of in the weeks to come occurred off-stage. As Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were making their way through the crush to their box, they were stopped by many of Darcy's acquaintances. Lady Matlock's appearance at the wedding was all the evidence required to determine that Mrs. Darcy was worth knowing, and it seemed most of those they met were determined to like her. Darcy had just murmured something to Elizabeth that caused a slight blush to appear on her cheek when they saw Lady Winslow making her way through the crowd. Elizabeth had nothing to say and could not imagine why the lady would seek them out. A public confrontation would not reflect well on either of them. As she watched Lady Winslow approach, Elizabeth made a decision. She wanted this woman out of her life permanently. As Miss Elizabeth Bennet, she had possessed no such power. However as a result of Lady Matlock's perceived support, Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy was already a formidable woman. She stood quietly next to her husband and waited until Lady Winslow began her addresses. Then, without speaking a word, she looked directly at the harridan and turned away. She ignored the gasps of the crowd and with her husband, proceeded gracefully to their box. At the intermission the couple made it known they would be returning to Derbyshire the following week but would be happy to make and receive calls when next they were in town. When the performance concluded, they were among the first to leave. So much time spent in forced formality had only increased their desire and they found themselves exceedingly grateful that it was not a season for open carriages.

When their week in London was complete, Elizabeth and Darcy began the journey to Pemberley. Elizabeth was excited to see her new home and pleased that Darcy had arranged for the girls to arrive a full week later. The condition of the roads slowed their progress, and a journey that was normally accomplished in three days instead took four. Darcy had timed their arrival on the final day with care. When they came to a certain bend in the road he signaled the driver to stop and opened the carriage door. The snow was hard on the ground and he was careful as he handed his bride down. He directed her gaze to the magnificent limestone house nestled in the valley below. The sun was low in the sky and bathed the scene in warm light. Snow glinted like thousands of diamonds on the ground surrounding the limestone house. Elizabeth gasped. "Oh, Fitzwilliam! 'Tis splendid. Truly I have never seen the like."

"Welcome home, Elizabeth."

 **Epilogue**

In the years following the marriage of Fitzwilliam Darcy to Elizabeth Bennet, the family saw many changes. Kitty and Mary followed their sister to Derbyshire and found happiness in unexpected places. Mary lived at Pemberley for only a short time. Mrs. Jenkins and Anne had remained in London after the Darcy wedding. Anne found she rather enjoyed being free of her mother, and as she was of age and in possession of her own wealth, she saw no reason to return to Rosings. When Mrs. Jenkins announced her retirement in early 1814, Anne turned to her dearest friend, Mary, for companionship. The two were practically inseparable after that. Once Mary reached her majority, the friends departed England determined to see as much of the world as possible. Over the years they visited the relatively near Scottish highlands and the wilds of Ireland as well as traveling to the continent, the Americas, and even the Far East. They were beloved by their families, and their visits were always anticipated with great joy. Neither woman ever married, each insisting they had all they needed in each other.

Kitty was more affected by Lydia's behavior than anyone could have guessed. Deeply shocked by her sister's scandalous conduct and its nearly disastrous consequences, Kitty resolved to make great changes to her own life. She started at home with her father and continued when she moved to Derbyshire. Kitty and Georgiana did have their coming out together and protected one another with a fierce loyalty rarely seen even in the closest of sisters. Her connection with the Darcys and the Bingleys worked to her very material advantage and in her second season out, Kitty was engaged to a vicar. Jacob Simons was the second son of the Earl of Winbourne. Mr. Simons declared that Kitty's dowry of only two thousand pounds was of little importance to him and that indeed he would marry her with no dowry at all. He inherited a small sum from his maternal grandmother, the interest on which nicely supplemented their income and allowed the young couple to travel from their home at Foxmere Cottage even after the arrival of seven children.

It was during one of their many journeys that Kitty encountered a ragged looking woman of indeterminate age. Mr. and Mrs. Simons were in Bath celebrating her thirtieth birthday and enjoying an evening stroll when Kitty saw a dark haired woman in threadbare clothes. She was trembling, though whether from cold or disease was impossible to determine. Something about the woman struck Kitty and she consulted her husband. Long used to his wife's generous nature, he agreed to stand a short distance away while the women spoke. The stranger would not give her name, but let Kitty know that while she had a home she had only limited resources and was ill and very cold. Kitty placed her own wrap over the lady's thin shoulders and was startled when the woman clutched the wrap close to her and burst into tears. Kitty offered what little comfort she could before continuing on her way. She did not hear when the woman whom she had not recognized as Lydia said, "Thank you, Sister."

After two seasons, Georgiana declared she would follow after her cousin and never marry. There was no shortage of interest in Miss Darcy of Pemberley, but Georgiana was never able to determine that any held an interest beyond her thirty-thousand pounds. Elizabeth and Darcy were not inclined to force the situation and made it known she was welcome to remain at Pemberley for her lifetime. As it happened, she remained only until the following year and then followed in Jane's footsteps. She met and married Mr. Avery Knowles, a first-generation landowner with roots in trade. The couple and their four children made their home at Crosoke, an estate only twenty miles from her childhood home.

Jane and Bingley purchased Glascroft Park six months after Elizabeth's marriage and one year before the first of their six children was born. Jane gave her husband four sons and two daughters, all of whom possessed the best natures of their parents. The Bingley children knew their Darcy, Knowles, Simons, and Hurst relations well, but never met their Aunt Bingley. Charles remained true to his word and released Caroline's dowry to her the week after the Darcy wedding. She used it to purchase a home she could not afford to maintain in a neighbourhood where she was not welcome. As a result, her worth as a prospective bride was greatly diminished. When it appeared she would have to give up her home, a solution presented in the form of Lady Arabella Winslow.

After being so publicly cut by the new Mrs. Darcy, Lady Winslow found that her social calendar was in a state of decline. As the wife of an Earl, this would not have been disastrous had it not been for another unfortunate mistake on her part. Two years after the scene at the theater, Lord Winslow discovered he was to become a father. This might have been cause for celebration, but the gentleman had not visited his wife's rooms even once in their marriage. When the Lady's daughter, Isabel, was born, Lord Winslow evicted his wife from their homes, then publicly disclaimed and legally disinherited her child. He could not divorce her, but made certain she had only her pin money on which to support herself and her daughter. As one after another of her former friends declined to provide assistance, Lady Winslow was finally forced to turn to her old ally, Caroline Bingley. Caroline was in possession of a house she could not afford while Lady Winslow could not afford a house with her limited funds. Lady Winslow could not abide Caroline's vulgar tastes and false airs. Caroline could not abide children and was appalled to have one living in her house. The pair lived in a state of mutual disgust for the rest of their lives.

In the summer of 1813, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam reluctantly attended a house party at Pemberley. There he met the incomparable Lady Amelia Winters. Lady Amelia was the treasured only child of Lord and Lady Ashbourne. She was four and twenty and had met no one for whom she had more than a passing interest. When Elizabeth first met Amelia, she would not rest until her new friend was introduced to Colonel Fitzwilliam. Her instincts proved to be correct and six months after the house party the Colonel sold his commission, married his lady love, and moved to the Ashbourne estate.

Mrs. Bennet never saw Pemberley, Foxmere, or Glascroft Park. Whether that was because her daughters could not forgive her or because Mr. Bennet longed to escape his wife's ever present nerves was hard to say. In the end, she rarely left Longbourn. Once it became clear she had been deliberately excluded from not just Elizabeth's wedding, but also Kitty's and was never invited to their homes, her few remaining friends drifted away. Mrs. Bennet, once the center of Meryton society, found herself with no visitors, aside from her sister Phillips and no one else with whom she could visit. She could not even take solace in never being cast from Longbourn. On one of her husband's many trips from home, Mrs. Bennet fell ill. As she always wailed loudly about flutterings and spasms, none of the household took her complaints seriously and she died a few days later. She never had to see the day when Charlotte Collins became mistress of Longbourn. In the years between her death and his, Mr. Bennet spent most of his time at Pemberley, but was a frequent visitor to all his children and the favorite grandfather of them all. His last days were spent in the library at Pemberley, surrounded by his daughters, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren.

Darcy and Elizabeth were blessed with only three children. Each successive birth was more difficult than the last, with the third and final delivery proving nearly fatal to both mother and child. When Elizabeth finally recovered, the midwife informed her there would be no more children. Though he comforted his wife in her grief at the news, Darcy was secretly relieved. He loved his sons dearly and he enjoyed the marriage bed, but loved Elizabeth far too much to risk her life in childbirth again.

In late July ten years after her marriage, Elizabeth Darcy was chasing frogs with her sons. Nine-year-old Thomas, seven-year-old Nathaniel, and six-year-old Alexander were each determined to catch the largest frog to show to their papa when he came down from his study. Elizabeth was determined to keep the boys at least somewhat dry until after lunch. Then they would go swimming with their father. Later in the day, the children would be given over to the care of their governess and Elizabeth would enjoy a private swim with her husband. It was an activity they had enjoyed since their first summer at Pemberley when Darcy found her teaching Georgiana to swim. Elizabeth smiled fondly at the memory and returned her attention to her sons. Alex had just captured an especially large specimen when an old wagon came trundling up the drive.

Elizabeth sent her children inside and signaled a servant to fetch her husband. By the time Darcy arrived, the wagon was gone, and in its place were five little girls— Olivia, Hannah, Lucy, Frances, and Maria Wickham. Olivia was not yet ten and Maria only one. They were all filthy, far too skinny, and barely clothed. Mr. and Mrs. Wickham had abandoned their children, and brave little Olivia decided it was up to her to save them all. The Darcys eventually learned that Mr. and Mrs. Wickham were both overly fond of drink and had long since abandoned the Hammer and Tongs in Northumbria. They moved from one bad situation to the next, and the last time the couple relocated, they did so without their children.

Though they could not rejoice in the circumstances, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were thankful indeed for their new daughters. It took little money and even less effort to legally make the Wickham girls Darcy wards. The Wickhams never attempted to claim the girls or to exert any influence over their lives. They were raised with the Darcy name and in time no one remembered Elizabeth had not borne all of her children. Thomas, Nathaniel, and Alexander took it in turns to love and hate having a house full of sisters, deciding in the end that as it had for their parents, love would prevail.

* * *

 _You can see Elizabeth's opera gown here:_

 _And the necklace? That's over here (replace the center beryl with a saphhire) langantiques_

 _Thank you, thank you, thank you for taking this journey with me!_


End file.
